A Tale of Two Dragons
by Flamewing98
Summary: Ages come and go, as do the ones who make them. Darkness repelled always finds a way to return. After being sealed away, the Dark One, Giratina, stirs yet again. The only hope for the world of Terralia is the Dragons, legendary wielders of Aura and Psionic Energy. They will unite the land, they will shatter reality, they will conquer, and they will fight. A medieval fantasy AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Age

**A Tale of Two Dragons Chapter 1**

 **Hello guys! Flamewing98 here! Welcome to the first chapter of what will likely become the spiritual successor to May a New Day Dawn, my other story for those of you new here. I've written down several notes for this story, and it looks to be a fun one to write… mainly because it covers the genre that I, myself, absolutely love to read: Medieval Fantasy.**

 **Now, as the story develops, there may eventually be questions as to the names of the lords of each realm and their relation and such with the characters. If demand becomes high enough, I'll make a sort of "Known Lords" sheet, giving a basic summary of this information. In all honesty, I'll probably make something like this for myself, just to help me keep track. It'll be located on my profile and if it is made, I'll announce it.**

 **Just in case any of you are wondering, this story is heavily inspired by Robert Jordan's series, the Wheel of time. (May he rest in peace…) So strap yourselves in and let's be off!**

 **Chapter One: The Beginning of a New Age.**

 **(…)**

The sky was gray… that much was clear. Blinking, Romulus cleared his vision, only to realize at once how much his head was pounding. Hissing, he sat up and grabbed his head in a vain attempt to clear the pain. However, something made him pause. Slowly taking his hand off of his head, Romulus gasped to find it covered in blood. Looking around, Romulus' sense of panic only increased as he failed to recall anything. He was in a castle. Rather… he was in what remained of one. Holes were blasted in the walls, tapestries were torn, glass was shattered, and bodies littered the floor where they fell.

Finding a shattered piece of mirror on the ground, Romulus looked at himself. His face was quite firm, with touches of gray beginning to enter, thanks to his age. His hair was brown and well groomed, much like the rest of him. He wore a chest piece of segmented plate armor, as was custom in his homeland in Unova, with a red tunic underneath. Completing the outfit was a set of iron greaves and studded sandals for the march. However, his most distinguishing feature, which Romulus shared with all Knights of Psion, was his violet eyes, even if his were a little harder after years of war and battle.

"I see you've finally come back to your senses, Dragon of Psion," A voice said hatefully from behind. Instinctively, Romulus rose to his feet and spun around, albeit clumsily. For some reason, his muscles were overtaxed and his breath short. But that could wait for later. Blinking again to clear his vision, Romulus saw his trusted ally, Sir Aaron, the Dragon of Aura. However, rather than the usual friendly gaze, Sir Aaron only looked at Romulus with hate.

Due to being from Kanto, Sir Aaron's attire was a little different. Unlike his own armor, Sir Aaron wore a full body suit, from head to toe. The only reason Romulus had been able to tell his expression was because Sir Aaron's high, Kanto-style visor was lifted to reveal his face. Like every Aura Guardian, Sir Aaron's eyes were a deep blue. Other than that, many of his features were hidden thanks to the armor. As per usual, Sir Aaron wore his blue cape on his back, signaling his status to outsiders. Remembering some sort of battle, Romulus felt for his own violet cape, finding nothing. It was then that Romulus realized he couldn't remember how he got to where he was… wherever that was.

"Aaron… what happened here?" Romulus asked, looking around once more at the ruins around him.

"You don't remember?" Sir Aaron asked, almost seeming to grow angrier. Then, oddly, he paused to chuckle darkly. "You won, Romulus. You and your knights single-handedly sealed the Dark One away once and for all. I suppose a 'congratulations!' is in order."

"Speaking of…" Romulus began, glancing at the one Mark of Psion on the back of his right hand. Looking like a violet, hollow dragon fang, the Mark of Psion made a perfect circle with the Mark of Aura that Sir Aaron had. However… Sir Aaron had two marks, one on either hand, while Romulus had just one. "What happened to my other Mark? I… I can't feel Cornelia's presence anymore." Suddenly feeling nervous, Romulus looked over to Sir Aaron, who still gave that cold stare mixed with… pity?

"YOU happened, Romulus," Sir Aaron replied. Romulus opened his mouth to ask for more, but Sir Aaron's harsh tone cut him off. "She was killed after the battle and you were the one to do it! You even killed your daughter and son! Kinslayer!"

"What!" Romulus gasped, feeling as if he had been impaled on a spear. Sinking to his knees, Romulus vainly grasped his hair, struggling to come to terms with this news. However, it was as he clutched his hair that he remembered the blood on his hands. Shakily holding them in front of him once again, he couldn't stop the thoughts from entering his mind. Was this their blood on his hands? Had their deaths been painful? Did… did they try to stop him? "Gods… what have I done?"

"That is not the depth of your sin, Romulus…" Aaron voiced, making Romulus once again look up. Taking a step, Sir Aaron gestured to a balcony behind him, urging Romulus to take a look. Slowly rising to his feet, Romulus staggered over to the balcony, once again losing his breath when he saw the destruction. And that's what it was… destruction in its basest, purest, and most complete form. The once vibrant city, whatever it was once called, could only be described as a field of ruin. Buildings lie toppled over, purple and blue fires burned where Aura Guardians and Psion Knights had used their power, and corpses littered the streets in droves. It was truly a scene of nightmare.

"What in the name of Arceus happened?" Romulus demanded, turning to face Sir Aaron with a look of desperation.

"This is what your victory cost you, Romulus," Aaron replied coldly, his gaze not even faltering. "You didn't listen to reason and led your knights to seal the Dark One, Giratina, anyways."

"Of course I did!" Romulus shouted, suddenly growing enraged and turning to face his friend. "If we had listened to you and your council of women, Giratina's plan to manifest in our world would have succeeded and all of the lives lost would be meaningless!" Heaving a heavy sigh, Sir Aaron looked out over the balcony, Romulus still shooting him a dark look.

"I'm well aware of that, Romulus. We're all aware of that. However, did you ever stop to think for a moment that maybe we weren't retreating, rather defending a more important objective?"

"And what, in Zekrom's name, could be more important than sealing the foe we came to face?" Romulus demanded.

"His Holiness, was under attack," Sir Aaron explained, referencing The Father, or the one who represents the head of all religion on Terralia. "Our divine leader nearly lost his life, and would have, were it not for my Guardians and I."

"I fail to see where you're going with this," Romulus growled, unable to calm himself.

"Think, Romulus!" Aaron roared, getting face to face with the Dragon of Psion. "What would happen to our people if their Holy leader perished at the hands of creatures of Shadow? They'd fall into despair! Likely, many would have defected to Giratina right then and there in their grief, and all would have been lost! Soldiers would turn on one another, and those who held the lines for you would have fallen, leaving you and your Psion Knights helpless as you sealed Giratina!"

"My knights? Helpless!?" Romulus demanded, taking offence to the remark. "Try saying that to them, Aura Guardian, and see what happens! We're the ones who held the forces of Darkness back while you and your women debated, talked, and schemed! We're the ones who lost brothers as you sat in your tower and sipped your tea, doing nothing! Just try saying that we're helpless!"

"I can now, you damned fool…" Aaron hissed, taking Romulus aback slightly. What did he mean by that? Speaking of… where WERE his Knights? Surely they'd be somewhere nearby. As if reading his mind, Aaron continued. "If you're wondering where your Psion Knights are, Romulus… they're dead… all of them."

"WHAT!" Romulus roared, barely restraining himself from blowing Aaron to pieces with Fire. In fact, he only now realized that he had embraced Psion, runes covering the right half of his body as he half-awakened. However, now that he felt it, something about Psion felt wrong… tainted. It almost made him sick to his stomach.

"You feel it, don't you?" Aaron asked, noticing Romulus stumble slightly, grabbing onto the balcony to steady himself. "You doomed yourself with your plan, Romulus. Due to you going alone, Giratina managed to place a taint on Psion, and all of your Knights went insane, killing the first thing they could see… you included." Slowly, Romulus' eyes widened as he realized what his friend was saying. "My Guardians lost even more lives putting down those that they once fought beside, Romulus."

"But… How did…" Romulus fumbled, unable to say anything. Finally losing his composure, Sir Aaron reached over and gripped Romulus by the collar, hoisting him into the air and embracing Aura as he did so. However, unlike Romulus, Sir Aaron completely awakened. Blue runes covered his entire body, and a pair of magnificent, draconic blue wings, sprouted from his back.

"You damned all those who could channel Psion, you blasted idiot!" Aaron roared. "Nevermore will the Amethyst Tower hold those who would protect the world! Now, the name Psion Knight will invoke only despair, loathing, and hate from people! You damned thousands more to a fate worse than death, Romulus!"

"ENOUGH!" Romulus cried, unable to take all of this information. It was then that Romulus began doing the impossible. Having lost his Bonded, he shouldn't have been able to go past half-awakening. However, with what was seemingly a fit of madness, Romulus matched Aaron's form. Violet runes covered his body, with a matching set of purple draconic wings sprouting from his back. Pushing Aaron back with a blast of energy, Romulus flew off into the distance, leaving his friend behind. Millions of thoughts raced through Romulus' mind, all of them hard to hold onto. He could feel the taint on him, as if he were caught in a vat of honey. It clung to him, sapping his sanity.

"D…Damn it all…" Romulus cursed, blinking once again to try and clear his vision. He could feel his strength fading as well, due to going past his limits. After what felt like an eternity of flying, Romulus found an unpopulated forested area and landed in a clearing. Looking up at the gray sky once more, Romulus thought about things. His wife and children lay dead at his hands, his Knights and all who would follow them were doomed to insanity, and he was essentially a dead man walking. Smiling, Romulus laughed as only a dead man could. "Is there any redemption for me, I wonder?"

"Woe be to the kin-slayer, for he is doomed forever to walk in Shadow," A voice recited, ending with the flap of wings and a landing. Turning, Romulus once again faced Sir Aaron.

"Couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" Romulus asked. "I planned on killing myself here anyways and save you the trouble."

"Romulus…" Aaron mumbled, showing the first real sign of concern. However, it was quickly replaced with the glare. "It has to be this way, old friend. You're too dangerous to be left alone to your own devices."

"I'm well aware…" Romulus calmly replied, turning his back to his friend. "But… I think you may be wrong about something."

"And what, in Mew's name, would that be?" Aaron asked with an amused tone. Turning once again to face Sir Aaron, Romulus made his case.

"I think that anyone can be redeemed to Divinitus if they try hard enough."

"You have something in mind?" Sir Aaron asked curiously. However, Romulus merely grinned and began drawing in Psionic Energy. Around him, a purple cloak of aura appeared and began to grow, and grow, and grow still. Soon, the pillar of energy reached higher than most buildings, and still it grew. Panicking, Sir Aaron tried to stop Romulus from whatever madness surely was overtaking him. Channeling Aura, Sir Aaron threw fireball after fireball in Romulus' direction. However, they were all easily blocked as walls of water quickly rose to stop them.

"Do not stop me!" Romulus shouted, straining to get the words out. Truth be told, he was struggling to do much of anything. The fact that he could still even breathe defined him further as the Dragon of Psion. Any other Psion Knight would easily rupture under the strain of holding as much Psionic Energy as he was right now. However, he had a mission. Drawing in more still, Romulus searched. He was looking and looking, despairing of never finding it until… at last! Latching onto it, Romulus took a small part of Psion, a part that the taint hadn't yet reached, and isolated it, sealing it within a sphere of energy. Holding his child-sized treasure, Romulus began the last part of his plan. However… someone kept complicating things.

"Enough of your madness!" Sir Aaron shouted, now firing any sort of elemental attack he could. Wind, Fire, lightning, ice, shards of rock, all of them came. And all of them were blocked by counter attacks that Romulus threw. However, enough was enough. Temporarily setting his treasure down, Romulus glared at the man who was once his friend. Merging Fire, Earth, and Spirit, Romulus made steel. Suddenly raising his hands into the air, Romulus commanded giant swords to erupt from the earth and impale Sir Aaron upon them. Unable to react fast enough, Sir Aaron was whisked off of his feet as a sword from behind burst through his chest, carrying him into the air.

"Heh… you were in such a rush that you didn't even bother to Armor yourself, did you?" Romulus sneered.

"T… this isn't… gk…. Over!" Aaron coughed, creating another weave of elements. Romulus detected Air and Earth to create a blade, slicing his swords apart and causing them to shatter completely. Then using Spirit, Sir Aaron healed his wounds alongside his natural healing ability, rising to his feet as if nothing had happened. Finally, Sir Aaron weaved Air, Spirit, and Earth to make a suit of translucent blue armor around himself. Once back on his feet, the only things that revealed Sir Aaron's moment of haste were the small puddle of blood at his feet as well as the holes in his armor. However, the man most certainly wasn't done wielding Aura. Using his momentum, Sir Aaron weaved Fire, Wind, and Spirit to conjure a giant avatar of Moltres that lit up the sky. Unfurling its mighty wings, the avatar of Moltres let out a booming roar before diving towards Romulus, leaving behind a trail of holy flames.

"FOOL!" Romulus roared, weaving Water, Wind, and Spirit to conjure a frozen Golurk. Just as the golem arose, Moltres' avatar collided with it, sending energy, dust, and tree limbs flying everywhere as the blast of energy tore the land asunder. Using the temporary peace, Romulus wove Earth into mounds of more Earth, and then more still. After a short time, he added a touch of spirit into his creation, and cast it into the world.

"Romulus!" Sir Aaron shouted, just about to launch an attack. However, he was too late. Mounts of stone and dirt arose all around, taking the two Dragons with them. Higher and higher they rose, a large mountain range being brought into the world and shaping it forever. After an earth-shattering eternity, the quacking of the land stopped… and an eerie silence befell the land. Struggling to his feet, Sir Aaron scanned the area, seeing Romulus on his feet not too far away, looking at something.

"It's beautiful… isn't it?" Romulus asked, obviously knowing Sir Aaron was still there. Letting out a slow breath, the Dragon of Aura walked to stand beside his companion, looking down at a large crystalline dome of swirling violet energy. "I found an untainted part of Psion and sealed it away, rescuing it from its fate. Fitting, don't you think?"

"I don't see your point," Sir Aaron said angrily. "All you did was save a small speck of energy from its fate. One day it will be found and used by some mad Psion Knight. While given a small respite, all you do is delay the inevitable, Romulus."

"Perhaps…" Romulus whispered, looking at the sky. The clouds had broken in several spots now, and rays of sunlight shone on the land as a symbol. Turning towards one another, the two longtime friends shared a look of respect and prepared to fight once more. However, Romulus soon felt a torrent of pain surge through him, forcing him to clutch his chest and collapse to his knees. Letting out a choking gasp, Romulus signaled for Sir Aaron to flee, knowing what was to come. Nodding, Sir Aaron turned and flew off, leaving Romulus to suffer in agony as wisps of violet smoke emanated from his body with a violent hissing sound. Rolling onto his back, Romulus had to squint as a ray of light shone directly onto his face. However, in that single moment, the pain stopped. Romulus opened his eyes and saw the light. Smiling, he released his pain, let go of his regrets, and awaited death.

" _Perhaps my sins can be forgiven after all…"_ He thought, until his body could take no more and exploded in a display of raw energy that would go unrivaled. Leaving the land completely untouched, however, the display marked the passing of one of history's greatest heroes.

The Dragon of Psion was dead.

 **(…)**

 _500 years later…_

The Doge of Hoenn was tired. Walking through the halls of the Grand Council, temples for what was surely the hundredth time. However, he wasn't quite finished yet. Despite the gray in his hair, he was still a man full of life and ready to continue making his mark on the world. Finally, if all went according to plan, his son, Norman, would inherit the throne once he finally succumbed to his age. But until then, he was Doge!

"Signore, there are still matters that require your attention," Mario, the Doge's faithful aide, said. Turning a weary face towards his advisor, the Doge, surprisingly, let out a laugh.

"There are always matters that require my attention, amico mio. But grazie for your ever vigilant work. I'll be in the throne room in a moment."

"Yes, Signore," Mario replied, bowing before striding down the tapestry lined hallway. Pausing for a moment, the Doge of Hoenn took a good look at his palace. It was quite lavish, with many paintings, tapestries, and other various works of art adorning the walls. Stained glass windows let in colored light, only highlighting the beauty of the interior. Shaking his head, the Doge continued to the throne room. Looking very similar to the rest of the palace, the only thing that set the room apart, as one would likely guess, was the presence of a mighty gold lined throne. Sitting down, the Doge extended a hand to his attendants who stood to his left.

"I am ready for our first visitor. Let them in!"

"Si, Signore!" The attendants replied, running over to the large chamber doors and opening them with a loud creak. The Doge made a mental note to have their hinges oiled before they got worse. One by one, the Doge settled matters with merchants, peasants, minor and major nobles, and even tavern owners about various matters ranging from crime to taxes. During a brief pause, the Doge felt a cold chill go up his spine, but shrugged it off. However, he couldn't escape the feeling that something was about to happen. Pushing the thought away, the Doge continued with his leadership. He had a Republic to run, after all! After an hour or so, the tide of petitioners slowed and, eventually, stopped altogether.

"Thank the gods…" The Doge sighed, leaning back into his throne with a feeling of exhaustion. Furrowing his brow, a thought occurred to the man. Perhaps his age was showing more than he was willing to admit. Once again, the Doge reserved the thought for later. Beginning to rise, the Doge was shocked as another ran into his hall, someone he recognized.

"Signore!" She shouted, stopping at the base of the throne to catch her breath. Her name was Claudia, and she was known as The Prophet of the Doge. Despite a regular appearance of long brown hair, a blue dress and green eyes, she bore what was known as Gift. Specifically, she had Future Sight, letting her see events yet to come, as the name would imply.

"Claudia? What is it? Stai bene?" The Doge asked, wondering what could put his prophet in such a state.

"A vision, Signore! A vision is coming to me! It… it is one that will change the world, Signore!" Claudia half-shouted, clutching her head as she did so. Kneeling down, the Doge could watch helplessly as Claudia's eyes began to glow a brilliant white as the vision came.

"I see them! They are now born, and they kill already! Their mother's life is forfeit, unable to bear her birth! They cry, oh how loudly they cry! Their voices are like thunder! They grow, unknowing of their destiny, amassing friends and foes alike. However, the darkness begins to loom over them, and destiny calls them into action! War calls them to battle, war will teach them the meaning of strength! They fight, oh how viciously they fight! Those that stand before them are destroyed in clouds of fire, smoke, and blood!"

"By the gods…" The Doge whispered to himself. Just what was Claudia seeing? It troubled him… especially the parts about the fire, and shadow. Surely… it couldn't be…

"They Awaken and show their true power!" Claudia continues, unaware of the Doge's musings. "Their power grows as well as their knowledge! They face alliances, betrayals, and loss. What was once lost is then found, bringing one from the edge of madness! The other learns how to understand that which he cannot! Together, the face the Shadow!" Rearing her head back, Claudia blurted the final lines of prophecy. "The Dragons are born into this world again! They will break us! They will unite us! Tremble you mortals, tremble and be humbled, for the mighty have been born! The light fades… and I see no more…" Finally exhausted, Claudia collapsed in a heap onto the palace floor, causing several attendants to rush to her side and see if she is alright. However, the Doge simply stood before his throne, unable to speak.

"It is time, then…" He whispered. "The Dragons have returned to our realm at long last." Looking up at his banner, the Doge once again felt a cold chill creep slowly up his spine. And, for what felt like the first time in ages, he felt completely unsure of what to do.

 **(…)**

The winds of change blew across the land, ushering in a new age, unbeknownst to anyone. Change was always in the wind, and yet it was rarely ever felt. Five hundred years ago, with the death of Romulus, the Dragon of Psion, and the time known as the Age of Legends came to an end, ushering in what was known as The Quiet Age. From the cold Sinnoh lands in the North, to the waters of Hoenn, to the far corners of Kalos and beyond, change was in the air.

The world turned. What was could always come again. Trouble was brewing under the surface of this Quiet Age. Shadows grew darker, alliances seemed more and more distant, replaced by the lust for expansion, and peace seemed less and less ideal. However, times were still slow, and peace was the byword for the six regions of Terralia.

Hopping along in the woods of Kanto, a particular Buneary was at ease, a feeling that came rarely of late. There were no signs of wild predators nearby, such as Arcanine, Granbull, or even Arbok. Birds trilled all throughout the woods, adding to the atmosphere. A bright, springtime sun illuminated the forest as well, finishing the picture. Truly, the forest was peaceful. And so, happily, this little Buneary nibbled on some grass completely at ease.

 _*thwip*_

Hearing a sound, the Buneary looked up just in time to see a solid object heading right for it before being impaled by an accurately placed arrow, killed instantly.

"Nice shot, Ash!" A childish voice said, suddenly running forward from a hiding spot in the bush. The figure was a rather young boy, tall for his apparent young age. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a soft, childish face. Wearing a simple belted green tunic, brown trousers, and simple boots the boy didn't look particularly amazing as he ran over to inspect the recent kill.

"And you said I couldn't hit it!" Another childish voice replied. Again, a young boy emerged from a bush, this time a little farther away. This figure had short, messy black hair, brown eyes, and was slightly shorter than the first child. However, he wore a simple gray tunic and brown trousers with similar boots. In his hands was a short, composite bow and on his back was a partially filled quiver. Coming at a slow walk, this second figure was obviously the calmer of the two.

"How many does this make, now?" The first figure asked, looking at his companion and ignoring the remark.

"Come on, Stephen, you can count just as well as I can. We have three Buneary now for the stew," The black haired figure teased, smiling at Stephen.

"Then we're done now, right Ash?" Stephen asked, picking the dead Buneary up by the ears. It was about the size of two of his hands, so not too difficult for a task for the child.

"Mhm!" Ash happily replied, pulling the arrow out of the Buneary and wiping the blood off on nearby grass. Once the arrow was put away, the two walked through the woods for a bit before approaching a single, tethered up Ponyta. It has an elegant, white coat and proud, orange flames; a fairly common breed, but dependable. After placing the Buneary in a small sack containing two others, the two helped one another onto the horse and made their way to a nearby path towards home.

"Do you think Father has the stew almost ready?" Stephen asked, turning over his shoulder to speak to Ash.

"He's probably waiting for us to bring the meat home," Ash replied. "Otherwise it's just veggie stew again." Ash then proceeded to playfully stick his tongue out, feigning disgust at the idea. Stephen couldn't help but laugh at the imitation of their friend Gary, who was notorious for hating his vegetables. The two proceeded to talk until the forest gave way to flat plains and slight, rolling hills. Not too far away was a large fenced in area with a single house: Ketchum Ranch.

"Almost there, Liz!" Stephen said excitedly. "Hya!" At his command, the Ponyta kicked from a fast trot into a slow gallop. Within minutes, the two were nearing the fence which, for the record, was still firmly closed. "Hold on, Ash!" Stephen shouted, kicking Liz into a faster gallop. Saying nothing, Ash merely tightened his hold on Stephen's waist to keep from falling off. As he did so, Liz finally could gallop no longer, and jumped over the fence with grace, landing on the other side. The maneuver over, Stephen called the steed to slow down and guided her over to the stable.

Next to the barn, the stable was fairly small, only having room for about five horses. Currently, it held two. Liz, Stephen's Ponyta, was a fairly small breed, suitable for the young ten year old. However, their father's Rapidash, Thunder, which had served him faithfully as a soldier, also had a comfortable home to live out his later years. Practically saluting the two children as they put Liz away, Stephen pet Thunder on the nose before the two brought dinner in for their father.

"We're home, father!" Stephen called, taking his shoes off as he entered the house. It was a small, rather plain house, with few decorations. Lamps and candle hooks adorned the wall where appropriate, and a pair of windows layered the walls. A washing basin lay near the door, which the two boys used to wash their faces and hand as they entered, Ash carrying the bow and quiver while Stephen carried the three Buneary in the leather pack.

"Welcome home, boys!" Michael Ketchum, the father, called. Coming into the entryway, the father eyed the bag curiously. He was very well built for a man, years of soldiery and ranching under his belt. His hair, much like Ash's, was shirt, black, and somewhat messy. His eyes, also matching those of Ash, were a wooden brown. He also bore the same birthmarks on his cheeks that Ash did. Wearing a gray tunic, black trousers, and a gray, hooded cloak due to habit, Michael Ketchum was a strong but kind looking man. "How was the hunting?"

"I got two Buneary while Stephen got only one!" Ash bragged, grinning to his father as he set the bow and quiver in the corner. Hearing the remark, Stephen couldn't help but glare at Ash. Immediately picking up on this, Michael laughed warmly and put a hand on each of the boy's shoulders.

"Remember boy… it is not about who is best as what that matters. It only matters how much one is willing to improve." Looking at Stephen, Michael proved his point. "Are you willing to improve at your archery, son?"

"Yes, father!" Stephen formally replied, grinning to the man. Nodding, Michael shifted his gaze to Ash.

"Besides… remember which of you two is better at swordplay." Pausing, Michael couldn't help but smile as Ash pouted, being reminded of the fact that Stephen was better with a sword than he was. However, Ash suddenly quit pouting and gave his father a determined look.

"But… I'm willing to learn and get better, father!" Ash declared, a fire practically alight in his eyes. Smiling proudly, Michael patted Ash's shoulder before snatching the pack from Stephen.

"And that's all that matters, my son. Now come, you two. I need your help to prepare the meat."

"Yes, father!" The two children replied eagerly, following their dad into the kitchen. There, they each watched their father gut and clean his Buneary and the two followed as best they could as Michael watched and corrected when he had to. All in all, he was very proud of his two children. They practically devoured anything he taught them, and yet they always sought to understand more about the world. Surely, they would grow up to be fine men. After a short time, the two boys had sufficiently gotten as much meat out of the Buneary as they could. Instructing the boys to dispose of the leftovers, Michael took the meat and began cooking it beside a small pot of vegetable filled broth.

"Is there anything else I can do, father?" Stephen asked, appearing beside the man.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Michael replied with a smile. It was just like Stephen to always be looking for something to do. "Go tend to Liz while this cooks. She deserves it after carrying the two of you on her back, after all. You're not young boys any more.

"Yes, father!" Stephen happily replied, darting out of the room to tend to his Ponyta. Meanwhile, Ash stood a bit back, observing his father do the cooking. Knowing what his son was thinking, Michael spoke anyways.

"It won't be done for a few more minutes, lad."

"I know that, father," Ash calmly replied. "I'm just watching." Nodding, Michael was reminded of how well he knew his two sons. Stephen, ever restless, always looked for opportunities to do something. Usually, it ended up being helping someone else with a chore be it Ash, Michael, or a random passerby. Ash, on the other hand, usually stuck to himself a bit more. He did what he had to, but preferred to better himself, rather than the world around him.

Smiling, Michael wondered what sort of impression his two children had on people. Already, some of the village girls would giggle and look at the two boys. Stephen would always smile and politely wave back, while Ash would merely acknowledge it. Funnily enough, both of their actions just seemed to get them even more attention. Chuckling, Michael wondered what their mother would think. Likely, she wouldn't want any girls looking at "her two babies" yet, but that was just a hunch.

"Is something funny, Father?" Ash asked curiously.

"I'm just wondering what your mother would have thought of you two," Michael admitted, turning to look at Ash over his shoulder. "She always talked about how proud she'd be to see you two grow up… and she has every right to be proud, son. You're growing up to be fine young men."

"Thank you, Father!" Ash happily replied, beaming as brightly as the sun. However, he suddenly stopped smiling and sniffed the air. After a moment, he pointed to the meat. "The meat is done, Father." Blinking, Michael turned back to check the meat which was, in fact, exactly as cooked as it should be. As expected of Ash.

"Go call Stephen in, Ash. I'll set the table so we can eat," Michael instructed, lifting the pot and heading for the dining room.

"Yes, Father!" Ash responded with a nod. Turning, he went to fetch Stephen from the stable. After a minute or so passed and the boys washed up again after their before-dinner chores, the Ketchum house was all seated at the dinner table, wooden bowls full of delicious Buneary stew thanks for the efforts of everyone. Milk and bread supplemented the meal on wooden plates. Bowing their heads, the three began their daily routine of prayer.

"Almighty gods, we thank you for this feast which we are about to partake. We thank you for keeping us in good health, guiding us through our troubles, and for warding off evil. We humbly offer up this prayer in the hopes that you continue to watch over us from Divinitus. Amen."

Following the prayer came a period of silence, at least as far as conversation went. None of the three so much as uttered a peep during the meal as they were too busy eating. Say what anyone will about the Ketchums… but one thing was always certain: they could eat. After a short time, the three were finished with nary a crumb left. It wasn't the Ketchum way to waste food, after all.

"I'll take care of the rest, boys. Go to your room and prepare for your lesson, Michael instructed, rising and collecting all of the dishware. Nodding, the two boys rose and went upstairs to their shared room. Like the rest of the house, it was rather simple. Two beds, two dressers, a window, a single lantern, and a chair made up the décor. On the right lay another bow and quiver, which Ash walked over to get. Next to the left hand bed laid a wooden training sword and a heater shield, which Stephen claimed. Walking back down, the boys went to the front of the house and set their weapons aside, waiting for their father.

"Now, we will start this lesson the same as always," Michael suddenly said, exiting the house. He held a Kantoan longbow and sword in one hand, a shield in the other, and bore a quiver on his back. Rather than his usual attire, he also wore a padded gambeson as well as a tough leather helmet and gloves. Setting his weapons down, he stood before the boys as a Serjeant would before his men. "We stretch so that we do not inure ourselves as we better our skills. Follow my lead!"At the order, Michael led the boys through several stretches, not forgetting to cover any key muscles that would be worked. Once finished, Stephen claimed his sword and shield while Ash picked up his bow and quiver. Walking off to the side, Ash began taking some warm-up shots at a hay target beside the house.

"Are you ready for some sparring, Stephen!" Michael asked, standing before his son.

"Yes, Father!" Stephen exclaimed, making Michael lightly hit him on top of his head with his sword. "Ow!"

"Wrong! Impatience like that can get you killed!" Michael said, his tone becoming commanding. "You're unarmored, and you have no Focus. Fix those things, and we can talk again."

"Yes, Sir!" Stephen said, running off to the barn to get his armor. After a minute, Stephen ran back to his father, sporting the same sparring attire.

"Are you ready now?" Michael asked.

"Ye…. No, Sir!" Stephen stammered, catching himself at the last second, making Michael smile slightly. "I haven't Focused yet!" Closing his eyes, Stephen calmed his breathing and imagined a void. Empty, black, devoid of everything, the void was an area unto its own. It held nothing, felt nothing, feared nothing, and was nothing. Once calm, Stephen slowly brought forth a flame, proud and strong. Slowly flickering back and forth, the small orb of purple fire was the single object that dwelled in the void. However, this state was completely shattered at the slightest disturbance, so that had to be fixed.

Doubt, worry, fear, happiness, sadness, hunger, pain… one by one all of Stephen's outside emotions went into the flame in the void, consumed until he needed them again. They were someone else's now, as he was the void. Opening his eyes, Stephen once again looked to his father. However, this time, he saw clearer. He noticed the touch of gray in his father's hair, he could make out the wrinkles in his skin, and he saw the same Focus his father bore. Bowing to one another, the two took ready positions and began their sparring.

The fight began with the two circling one another slowly, analyzing the other for any signs of vulnerability. In a flash, Michael lunged at Stephen, who blocked the high attack and replied with one to the leg. Deflecting the blow, Michael continued his X-cut formation and struck at Stephen's ribs. Following with his own x-cut, Stephen's shield blocked the attack while his sword was blocked once again. At the same time, the two slid their swords off of one another's shield and went for stabs, both blocked.

"Your speed is getting better," Michael said as the two began circling one another once again after their exchange.

"Thank you, Father," Stephen replied calmly. Shifting, Stephen held his shield out as far as he could and brought his sword to hide behind it, point at the ready. Noticing this, Michael countered by bringing his shield out at arm's reach as well. His son would have to fight hard to close the distance. Creeping closer Stephen lifted his shield slightly and went for a low stab, which Michael blocked. Suddenly backing out and lowering his shield, Stephen went for a high stab before Michael could counterattack. While able to block the attacks, Stephen's back and forth combo didn't relent until he suddenly pushed his shield against the side of Michael's, making it turn against his will.

Trying in vain to correct his shield, Michael brought his sword up just in time to counter an attack aimed at his shield arm. However, Stephen went with the motion, circling around Michael's left and attacking. This sudden motion left the man mostly unable to attack besides several easy to block blows. Finally, Stephen's reach paid off and he launched a blow at his father's back. However, Michael brought his arm over his head and deflected the blow, using the motion to launch an attack at the surprised Stephen's head, hitting him squarely and causing Stephen to fall over backwards from the blow.

"Not a bad attack, son," Michael praised, looking at his son. "If you had defended yourself a little better that just might have worked." Suddenly grinning, all signs of Focus left Stephen's eyes as he let the excitement get to him.

"Thank you, Father!" Stephen chirped, rising to his feet while rubbing his head. "I think you hit me a little hard, though. It stings…"

"All the more better that you and your brother share the gift of Healing," Michael replied, offering a hand out to his son. "Any wounds you have will be healed by tomorrow. Now, let's go again!"

"Yes, Sir!" Stephen happily replied, rising to his feet with his father's help and readying up again. The two saluted one another and began their sparring again. Round after round, blow after blow the two fought. However, most of the rounds ended the same. Despite Stephen's best efforts, he only managed to hit his father once or twice. Both breathing heavily, the two saluted again before ending their spar, laying their weapons down. Michael peeked over at Ash, who quickly turned his head and released an arrow, making it look like he wasn't watching.

"Father?" Stephen asked in a saddened tone, making Michael focus on his other son again. "Will I ever improve? I only got you a few times today…"

"Of course, son!" Michael replied with pride in his voice. Kneeling down, the man looked his son eye to eye. "I've had much… MUCH more practice than you have, Stephen. It's only natural that I'm better than you."

"You were in lots of battles, right?" Stephen asked, remembering his father's old stories.

"Far too many to count…" Michael replied, getting a forlorn look on his face. Seeing the look in Stephen's eyes, Michael smiled again and ruffled his hair. "But if all goes well, you'll never have to see battle."

"Then why are you teaching Ash and me to fight?" Stephen asked curiously.

"It's Ash and I, son," Michael corrected. "And I'm teaching you because… well… things hardly ever go as planned." Rising to his feet, Michael towered over his son to make his point. "But I'll be a Mankey's arse if my two sons aren't prepared for the worst! Now, go practice on the pell, son. I have to help Ash with his archery."

"Yes, Sir!" Stephen replied with a salute. Turning, the young boy walked over to a wooden pole and began going through various drills he had been taught, hitting the pell each tie with a resounding _thwack_. Nodding to himself, Michael fetched his archery gear and stood behind Ash a ways, watching his son shoot.

 _Thwum!_

 _Thwum!_

 _Thwum!_

His aim was good. At fifty paces, most of Ash's arrows were hitting the area inside of the red circle on the target. However... it lacked something.

"You haven't Focused yet, Ash," Michael barked, wondering why.

"I know, Father," Ash replied, turning around. "I'm seeing if I can get better without it."

"Oh?" Michael asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. "Why's that, now?"

"It doesn't feel fair," Ash explained. "It's like cheating, isn't it?"

"Absolutely not," Michael replied, walking up to his son. "What makes you say that?"

"I dunno…" Ash sheepishly replied, obviously unsure himself. "Something just makes me feel like that. Not everyone can Focus, right?"

"Well… yes and no," Michael replied, getting a confused look from Ash. Kneeling down, Michael explained. "Everyone has the potential to Focus, but most lack either the training, the discipline, or the will to do so. The fact that you and Stephen can do it is because both because I trained you, and you're both very strong of heart. Use your strength, Ash. Learn to use it better and better and just watch how it helps you grow and improve."

"Okay…" Ash replied, getting a look of understanding on his face. Closing his eyes, Ash imagined the void, empty and hollow. Nothing was in the void. Then, a small blue flame appeared and Ash poured all of his worldly concerns into it one by one. Once calm, he opened his eyes with a renewed focus that made his father nod in approval.

"Good. Now get back to firing," Michael instructed. Nodding, Ash readied an arrow and looked down range. With his heightened senses, it was practically as if he was one with the arrow. He knew it, knew where it would go if he released it, and trusted the judgment. Ready, Ash released the arrow with a solid _thwump_ and watched it fly right to the center of the target.

"Good…" Michael said. "Again!"

 _Thwump!_ This time the arrow landed within a breath of the first, the feathers touching after the impact.

"Again!"

 _Thwump!_

"Again!"

 _Thwump!_

"Very good, Son," Michael complemented, walking towards the target and motioning for Ash to follow. Kneeling down, the two inspected Ash's work. Four arrows lay impaled into the target, all very close to one another. So close, in fact, that it would be difficult to even fit string between the gaps. "I think you're ready for the next step, Ash."

"What do you mean, Father?" Ash asked, his tone calm and even thanks to his Focus. Holding his longbow aloft, Michael answered his son's question.

"I think you're ready to start training with the longbow, Son," Michael said, unstringing the bow as he did so. Exchanging bows with his son, Michael began to speak again. "And, as you know, the first step to shooting any bow is to…"

"String it," Ash finished, taking the bowstring in his hands and attempting to string the weapon. Straining, Ash kept adjusting his body to try and get more leverage. He was so close! However, after several failed attempts, Ash conceded defeat. He couldn't string the weapon. "I'm sorry, Father. Maybe I'm not ready."

"Haha… not at all, Ash," Michael laughed, confusing Ash slightly. "You came closer than I did in my first try, in fact." Laying the composite bow down, Michael walked over and took the longbow form Ash. "There's a trick to it. Pay close attention now." Bending the bow in a way Ash hadn't thought of, Michael effortlessly strung the longbow, showing it to Ash before unstringing it again and handing it back. "Now it's your turn."

"Yes, Father!" Ash replied, mimicking his father's motions. It looked close, but Ash was just a hair's breath away! However, with one final grunt, the boy did it. He strung his longbow! Smiling, Ash held the bow aloft to his father, which wasn't too easy considering its length. Nodding, Michael motioned for Ash to begin shooting. Excitedly, Ash turned around and took an arrow, nocking it into the string and pulling back. However, the longbow only drew about halfway with the force Ash was used to using. Gritting his teeth, Ash drew the bow as far back as he could, his hands starting to tremble slightly from the exertion.

" _Gods… it's hard to aim like this…"_ Ash thought, furrowing his brow as he concentrated. However, his stamina was quickly running out. Having no other option, Ash finally released the arrow and watched it land just inside the red circle with a satisfying _Thwump_. Breathing heavily, Ash turned around expecting his father to give him a disappointed look. However, pride was the only thing on Michael's face.

"Not a bad shot at all, Son," Michael said, gathering his things and motioning for Ash to follow. "We'll continue our lessons from there tomorrow, alright?" Michael pointed at the sun or, rather, what little of it you could see. "It's dark now… and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Stephen! Come inside! It's time for bed!"

"Yes, Father!" Stephen hollered back, running over. At once, the family all entered the house and put their weapons away, retiring to their separate rooms for the night. Lying in bed with only the single lantern illuminating the room, the Ketchum brothers talked.

"How was shooting Father's longbow, Ash?" Stephen asked excitedly.

"It was difficult," Ash replied calmly. "But Father says I did well for my first try."

"Awesome! Father says I did well too!" Suddenly, Stephen could be heard rolling around in his bed as he sat up. "Hey, do you think we'll maybe soldiers one day? Father was a soldier, after all!"

"Maybe…" Ash mused. Suddenly, a grin spread across his face. "You can be the brave fool who charges into battle and I'll be the one who keeps the bad guys off of your back, okay?"

"Hey!" Stephen pouted. "I can fight my way out of bad guys! Good guys always win, after all!"

"Only because they have people to help them!" Ash retorted lightly. Then his tone got more serious. "But remember what Father told us about war, Stephen… It isn't like most bards say it is. It's a sad place and you have to watch your friends die."

"Oh, that's easy!" Stephen replied, making Ash look over. "We just make sure none of our friends become soldiers too! That way they won't die!"

"Ha….. hahahahaha!" Ash laughed, unable to believe his brother's optimism. "That would work, I think…" Suddenly feeling tired, Ash rolled over and pulled his covers back over himself. "But I'm sleepy. Goodnight, Stephen."

"Goodnight, Ash. See you in the morning."

 **(…)**

 **And that wraps up my first chapter! What'd you all think? Like the new setting? Intrigued by that darn intro? Then like, follow, and leave a review if you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next installment of A Tale of Two Dragons!**

 **Update: 9/7/15 (Fixed some grammar errors. Thanks to my Beta, Hironinja, for spotting 'em.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Fatal Encounter

**A Tale of Two Dragons Chapter 2**

 **Hello everyone and welcome back! I honestly don't have too much to say here except for thank you! If you're on this chapter, then I guess it's safe to assume that you're interested in the story, if even only a little. If so, happy reading! I only politely ask that you at least write a review when you're done, guest review or not. It really does mean the world to writers to even read "Nice job" In the review box. Makes all this writing worthwhile, ya know? But… I digress.**

 **Let's get the chapter going!**

 **(…)**

Chapter 2: Fatal encounter

"Stephen… wake up," Ash whispered, shaking his brother. Opening his eyes slowly, Stephen mumbled incoherently for a moment before blinking one final time to wake himself. Sitting up, Stephen greeted his brother.

"Good morning, Ash."

"Morning. How's your head?" Pausing for a moment, Stephen felt the side of his head, which was sore during yesterday's practice.

"It's all better!"

"Good. Now come on, we have to go eat breakfast." Motioning with his hand, Ash left the room and headed waited outside. Looking out the window, Stephen saw that the sun has barely begun to crest the horizon, but he was used to seeing that. Rancher boys always got up early… or so Father always said. With a final stretch, Stephen climbed out of bed, made it, and followed Ash downstairs. At the dinner table sat Michael, munching on some bread and drinking some water. An apple core lay next to him as well, having been already eaten.

"Ah, good morning, boys!" Michael greeted, rising from his seat. As the two boys sat down, Michael brought some more small loaves of bread for them to eat as well as two clay cups. "What would you two like to drink?"

"Water is fine," Ash replied, calm as ever.

"Milk, please!" Stephen happily replied.

"Coming right up," Michael said, walking outside. Next to the house was a well, so getting water for Ash was easy enough. For Stephen's milk, he had to go behind the little house. In a small, locked extension lie a single chest. Inside this chest was a piece of Nevermeltice, a valuable trade import from Sinnoh. It never melted, and many people used it to keep things cool, like fruits, meats and, as Stephen loved to remind everyone, milk. Smiling as he poured the milk, Michael wondered for the hundredth time whether Stephen got his height from his Johto heritage on his mother's side… or because he drank so much milk. Likely the first… seeing that Ash was rather tall as well.

Shaking his head, Michael chuckled to himself and began walking back to the house. However, right as he neared the door a chill went up his spine… one that warned of danger. Turning around, Michael saw him. Standing at the entrance of his ranch, on the other side of the gate, was a man garbed in all black. Rather, the figure WAS black, as Michael saw no discernible clothing. The only other thing that stood out were the creature's menacing, red eyed. Meeting the figure's gaze, Michael felt another chill shoot up his spine. Blinking, he entered Focus to get a better look. However, as he did so, the figure vanished, nowhere to be seen. Looking to his left, then to his right, Michael saw nothing.

"What in Mew's name WAS that?" Michael muttered to himself, blinking again to calm himself. Putting the figure aside for now, Michael returned to his two sons, who were happily talking and eating their breakfast.

"Father!" Stephen cried out, springing up immediately and standing before Michael with a grin. "Did you get the milk?"

"Haha… yes I got your milk, Son," Michael replied, handing the milk to Stephen. He couldn't help but laugh at seeing how, despite acting surprisingly mature for their time, his two sons had their moments that revealed their true age. As Stephen happily gulped down his milk, Ash took his with a little more calm once Michael placed the glass down and returned to his seat. Once the family finished their breakfast, Ash spoke up.

"What's the plan for today, Father?"

"Quite simple, Son," Michael replied, gathering up the cups and placing them aside for later. "We're stopping in the village after morning chores. I have to place an order there after we sell out."

"Oh! Then I can see my friends!" Stephen cheered, making Michael chuckle. Despite his usually cool demeanor, Ash smiled as well, obviously awaiting the trip.

"After that…" Michael trailed off, tapping his chin in thought. "That's all for today. There isn't much until the plants grow. So I'll let you two stay in the village and I'll come home and let the herd out."

"You don't need us to help you?" Ash curiously asked.

"Hahaha! No… I think 'Ol Thunder and I can handle that ourselves." Clapping once, Michael commanded the boys to rise. "But there's enough talk! We need to get milk to sell while we're at the village! Get moving, boys!"

"Yes, Father!" The two cried, getting their shoes on and heading out the door, wearing the same outfits as the previous day. Stephen went to the barn and began his work which consisted of feeding, brushing, and watering all of the Pokémon, milking the Miltank, and brushing the Mareep once more to help their new coat of wool grow. Meanwhile, Ash went to the garden and started inspecting for weeds, removing them once spotted, and then watered the garden. Michael went and prepared the wagon for the trip, as well as tending to Thunder and Liz in the stable. Remembering the black figure from earlier, Michael grabbed his sword and placed it at his waist. After everyone finished their chores, it was already late morning. The wagon was packed and everyone mounted up for the trip to begin and everyone set off at once.

"Father?" Stephen asked several minutes in. they were on a dirt road, forest to either side. While cut back from the road a bit, there was still the off chance of a Mightyena attack. "What's your order you need to place in the village?"

"Well…" Michael began, looking over his shoulder. "I believe a certain date is coming up, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Stephen asked curiously, looking to Ash once Michael refused to answer. However, Ash merely shrugged as well, focusing on staying on the horse.

"Thunder?" Michael began, speaking to the Rapidash below him who was pulling the cart. "Do you have an idea what I'm talking about?" Understanding the speech, Thunder just whinnied in response, looking at the boys on Liz and grinning…. As best as a Rapidash could, anyways. Liz responded with a loud snort, seemingly laughing at the children's puzzlement.

"Wait…" Ash began, furrowing his brow. "It's our birthday, isn't it?"

"Hey, yeah!" Stephen agreed, eyes widening as the realization hit him. "And that means we're going to buy a cake!" Despite not saying anything, Ash's face absolutely lit up at the mention, making Michael chuckle to himself. Indeed… his two boys were still children at heart.

"Once we sell everything I think I'll have just enough time to place an order for tomorrow at Lewis' Bakery," Michael explained as the two boys practically drooled at the thought of the cake. It was a rare treat, so Michael couldn't blame them too much. "So let's do our best to sell everything, alright?"

"Yes, Father!" Both boys happily replied at once, grinning as they did so. However, Ash suddenly stopped and asked a question.

"Are we going to see Mother on our way then, Father?"

"Yes… we're going to pay her a visit," Michael replied with an even tone. It had been eleven years now since he'd seen his wife's wonderful face. It never got any easier. Looking behind him, though, gave Michael strength. He knew Delia would be proud of her two children. "Your mother will want to see how strong her two sons are getting, after all!" Merely nodding in response, Ash went back to scanning the countryside and the family rode in silence the rest of the way.

Signaling the start of civilization was a fairly plain wooden archway with the words "Pallet Village" inscribed in a sign. Not too far to the right of the sign stood a small hill with a modest church atop of it. The church, while plain as far as churches went, was easily the most elaborate building in the village. Made of stone, and with mighty towers that seemed to reach up to the heavens, it reminded everyone or their own mortality, and gave them hope to one day reach the land of everlasting peace: Divinitus. Stopping their steeds at the base of the hill, the family silently climbed to the hill's top where a certain headstone stood.

 _R.I.P._

 _Delia Ketchum_

 _Loving wife, hopeful mother, inspiration to all._

 _May the gods guide and protect your family while you watch from Divinitus._

Bowing their heads, closing their eyes, and clasping their hands together, the Ketchum family offered up silent prayers to the gods. Still until now, a gentle breeze began blowing, rustling the budding leaves. Rather than chill them, however, all three of the family members would go on to describe the wind as almost like a loving embrace. Maybe, just maybe, the gods had allowed Delia the small mercy of seeing her family, if only for a few moments. After it died down, the wind blew no more. Lingering for a few moments, Michael finally opened his eyes and called to his boys.

"Come on, lads. Back to our trip."

"Yes, Father," The boys responded, walking back to their mounts and continuing on. Slowly, Stephen began talking to Ash about what games they should play with their friends.

"We could play Baron of the Hill!" Stephen suggested excitedly. "Oh! Or we could play Thief!"

"I prefer Woodsman," Ash replied, excitement shimmering on the edge of his voice. Stephen, however, began to pout.

"That's no fair! You're too good at Woodsman!"

"Boys, boys…" Michael scolded, silencing his two sons. "Behave yourselves. We're approaching town." Blinking, the two looked ahead of themselves, noticing that buildings were indeed popping up, people were out and about, and civilization was truly present. Pidgey squawked at people and angrily flapped their wings as they skittered out of the way, kicking up dust as they did so. Noticing the riders and their wagon, many people stopped for a moment to politely wave or call out a friendly greeting, which the Ketchums were more than happy to reply in kind.

"Stephen!" One voice called out. Recognizing the voice, Stephen looked over saw a house he knew very well. It was much like all of the others, in that it was a modest two story wooden building. However, the black haired boy was what made it stand out. Grinning with a mouth that contained enlarged canine teeth, having wolf-like ears protruding from his head, and happily wagging his tail was Felix, Stephen's young friend from Johto. "Guten tag, Stephen!"

"Felix!" Stephen hollered back. "Guten tag!" Running over, Felix stopped to politely bow to Michael.

"Guten tag to you as well, Herr Ketchum."

"Good day, Felix," Michael politely replied. "How's your father doing?"

"Main father is well, danke!" Felix replied. "Und you?"

"We're all doing just fine, danke," Michael replied, using what little Johtoan he knew. Gesturing to the wagon behind him, Michael continued. "We're just here to sell a few things. The boys will be able to play later on in the day."

"Wunderbar!" Felix cheered, brightening the area with a toothy smile. Turning to Ash and Stephen, Felix continued. "I will see you later, then meine freunde! Auf Wiedersehen!" Waving, Felix turned and ran back to his house, no doubt to tell his father who he saw.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" Stephen called, waving as Felix vanished inside. With a gesture from Michael, the family continued along until they finally reached a small stall. Pulling the cart to rest beside it, the family tethered their steeds and set up shop, small as their supply was. It wouldn't take long to sell just milk, but their stock would expand once the Mareep were ready to be sheared, a Tauros became too old, or their garden grew. In no time at all villagers had come and gone, exchanging a range of pleasantries as they did so, buying up the small supply of milk as they did so. With several copper coins in his pocket, Michael helped the boys pack the shop up.

"Alright, boys. I'll take everything back home." Then handing some copper coins to Ash, Michael continued. "Those are to buy lunch. Don't lose them."

"I won't, Father!" Ash replied with a tone of determination.

"Good," Michael replied with a now. "Now… go run along. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you. I'll come get you before dark."

"Bye, Father!"" Stephen called, grabbing Ash's wrist and dragging him away. Chuckling, Michael couldn't help but notice that, in their excitement, the boys had seemingly forgotten that he was going to buy them a cake, first. Turning Thunder, Michael directed the two steeds towards a familiar bakery.

" _Lewis Baker's Bakery"_

Shaking his head at the sign for surely what was the hundredth time, Michael wondered of the gods had a sense of humor. Tethering the horses, Michael stepped inside. It was a rather plain bakery. Loaves of bread adorned various shelves, the counter was plain but clean. The smell of fresh baking permeated the air, and a doorway in the corner led to a room with many ovens.

"Well good day to—" A cheery voice began, stopping short when its owner recognized the visitor. "Well slap me thighs and call me for dinner! How're you doin' Michael!" Setting his broom aside, Lewis Baker walked up and shook Michael's hand. Slightly portly, Lewis was of medium height, having hair as orange as the evening sun. His person was only brightened further by his energetic, green eyes.

"I'm just fine, Lewis. Thank you," Michael politely replied. "How are you and the wife doing?"

"Ask her yerself, lad!" Lewis cheerfully replied before leaning over to a doorway in the corner. "Carol! We have a visitor!"

"My, my… what has you all in—" Carol began, stopping as she too recognized Michael. "Mr. Ketchum! What a pleasure to see you!"

"The pleasure is all mine, ma'am," Michael replied, bowing his head respectfully. As he came back up, he noticed something odd about Carol. She looked mostly normal: long, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and about the same height as her husband and with a fair face. However… something seemed different.

"Ah… ye can't see it, can ye, Michael?" Lewis asked with a grin, noticing the puzzlement on Michael's face. Looking down at Lewis, Michael let himself smirk a little before playing along.

"It is a secret you've kept well hidden, old friend," Michael said. "You've got me well and truly stumped."

"Ah-ha ha ha!" Lewis barked, proudly strutting over to Carol and wrapping an arm around her lovingly. "Maybe this'll clue you in!" At that, he gently patted Carol's stomach, much to her protest.

"Honey! I don't think Mr. Ketchum wants to—"

"It's alright, Carol," Michael cut in, raising a hand to signal an apology for interrupting. "Lewis here is always trying to get one over on me.

"Well ye brought that on yerself!" Lewis retorted. "Always seein' everything an' all…"

" _Oh, I hardly see EVERYTHING!"_ Michael thought to himself, wondering how much his kids had likely gotten away with when he wasn't around. Returning to the present, Michael blinked and Focused himself, giving Carol another glance. However, this time Michael clearly saw what Lewis was hinting at. Carol was slightly bigger in her stomach area… "Don't tell me you two are…" Michael began.

"Aye!" Lewis cut in, beaming proudly. "We be expectin' a little Baker!"

"Truly?!" Michael gasped, letting go of his Focus. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, kindly!" Lewis and Carol both replied, looking at one another for a second before laughing to themselves. Awkwardly watching the goofy exchange, Michael wondered if he and Delia had ever looked like that…

"Speakin' of children," Carol began. "How're yer two boys doin', Mr. Ketchum?"

"They turn eleven, soon," Michael replied. "That's actually the reason for my trip here, today."

"Eleven!?" Carol exclaimed. "My, my… do all children grow up so fast?"

"I'm afraid so, ma'am," Michael replied with a fond nod, remembering his two sons as toddlers.

"Why it seems like only yesterday you brought those two little babes with ya when you had to sell on the market," Lewis said before laughing loudly. "You had such dark bags under yer eyes! HAR!"

"It isn't easy being a single parent, Lewis," Michael retorted.

"So I hear!" Lewis said, moving himself to stand behind the counter. Clearing his throat, he took on an official sounding tone. "So… what can I do ya for?"

"Just a cake for tomorrow… that'll be all," Michael said, leaning on the counter and producing a few copper coins.

"That'll be no problem at all, my friend!" Lewis said with a grin, sliding the coins into his hand and pocketing them.

"Excuse me… Mr. Ketchum?" Carol hesitantly began while Lewis began gathering ingredients.

"What is it?" Leaning against the wall, Michael gave Carol his full attention.

"I was wondering if you've heard the rumors floating around town. They say that there's—"

"Oh come now, Carol!" Lewis protested, interrupting his wife. "Michael don't want none of yer nonsense! Ye were jus' seein' things!"

"No, Lewis!" Carol protested, making Michael raise a curious eyebrow. "I know what I saw!"

"Begging your pardons…" Michael began, getting an unexplainable feeling of unease. "But what exactly DID you see?"

"W-well…" Carol began, becoming nervous suddenly. She obviously didn't like the recollection. "It was jus' this mornin'. I was hangin' up laundry when I thought I saw somethin'. Right on the edge of the village stood a man. But it wasn't no ordinary man! He was black all over, and had red, menacing eyes! Ooooh it sent chills down me spine, it did!"

"I see…" Michael muttered, getting an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Something about the whole situation seemed off… very off.

"It was jus' a trick 'o the light, Daflin'," Lewis said, brushing the whole thing off with a dismissive wave. "Or maybe it was our goddess, Mew. We all know how she loves to come play with us mortals an' all. Maybe she thought it was funny."

"I seriously doubt that, Lewis," Michael said with conviction. "For one… it wasn't a trick of the light. I saw this figure too."

"So you saw it, too?!" Carol asked, sounding slightly relieved.

"I did…" Michael replied with a nod. He was staring off into space, seemingly thinking of many things at once. However, he then looked at Carol. "You said this rumor was going around town. Who else has seen this… man?"

"Accordin' to what I've been hearin'… it's only the children that're seein' it," Carol said. "You an' I are the only adults."

"Strange…" Michael mumbled, stroking his chin in thought. Suddenly standing straight, Michael turned towards the door. "I'm going to tell the Mayor about this. Good day to you both."

"Wait. Michael!" Lewis called out, but to no avail. Heeding not a word, Michael left the bakery and headed off towards the mayor's house. Heaving a sigh, Lewis couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"What's so funny, Darlin'?" Carol asked.

"Oh… it's nothin'," Lewis said with a reminiscent smile. "But I get the feelin' they might listen to 'ol Michael. He can be persuasive when he wants to be."

 **(…)**

"Come on, Ash!" Stephen yelled, pulling Ash across the village. He was heading back towards the Mettenheim house to tell Felix he could play.

"Slow down!" Ash hollered, almost tripping over himself trying to keep up. Thankfully, it wasn't long before they arrived and Stephen let go of Ash to eagerly knock on the door. After a moment, a tall figure answered the door.

"Ja?" The man was tall, almost looking exactly like Felix, just more grown. He was known as Johan Mettenheim, originally from Olivine City in Johto. "Oh! Well if it isn't the two kinder of Herr Ketchum! Guten tag!"

"Guten tag, Herr Mettenheim!" Stephen greeted, using as much Johtoan as he could. He had picked up a lot of the language from Felix and Johan thanks to their time together. "Is Felix still here?"

"Of course. Wait here." At that, Johan closed the door and could be heard calling for Felix. It took only a minute, but soon enough the happy face of Felix could be seen through the opening door.

"Well guten tag! Are you done already?"

"Yes," Ash replied. "Father doesn't need us for the rest of the day… so we can play!"

"Los gehts!" Felix shouted, pointing to the field their friends all usually played in. "I'll go get Ericka and William. You two think of what to play!"

"Jawohl!" Stephen replied, saluting as he did so. "Come on, Ash!"

"Right behind you!" Ash happily replied. Once everything was set, Felix ran off to fetch the other two members of the group while Ash and Stephen ran to the grassy field to decide what to play. The debate only went on for a minute or two, and it was eventually decided that Baron of the Hill was the game of choice. The rules were simple. A small would be chosen as the "Hill". Whoever stood on top of it was the baron, and was essentially winning. Everyone else tried to get the baron off of the hill, whether through force or other means. However, someone could choose to help the baron, and swear to them as a knight. If the baron held the hill for too long, he/she won the game and could decide on something for all of the losers to do.

"Ash! Stephen!" a new voice called. Turning to look, both boys smiled when they saw their three friends approaching. Leading the group was Felix, grinning widely. Behind him was William Gyles. He had short, blond hair and blue eyes. For attire William wore a simple red tunic and plain brown shoes. Of average height, average build, and being average in most things… most people would say that excelling at nothing was what William excelled at. However, he did have a habit of going unnoticed by people when in crowds.

Trailing in back was Ericka Flowers. Being slightly short, having short black hair, green eyes, and a soft face, she was practically the definition of delicacy. She hated when people fought, and sought to bring beauty to the world. Some people joked that there was no plant she couldn't grow, and they were mostly right. She wore a simply knit dress that was durable enough for farm work.

"Everyone ist here!" Felix announced proudly, placing his hands on his hips and grinning.

"Great work, Felix!" Stephen praised. "Hi there William and Ericka!"

"Hi Stephen!" William replied politely. Pausing for a moment, William wondered why Ericka didn't reply until he noticed her fidgeting nervously, glancing between Ash and the ground.

"H-h….. hi, Ash," she finally got out, voice barely above a whisper.

"Hi, Ericka," Ash replied with a slight bow of his head. Looking at the group as a whole, Ash spoke with as much authority as a ten year old could muster. "Ok, guys! Stephen and I decided on Baron of the Hill to play!" All of the boys cheered while Ericka seemed to look a little down. She was never very good at Baron of the Hill, thanks to her light frame. However, Ash had a cunning plan that he'd implement later. As everyone readied up to start the game, they got ready to run to the hill's top.

"Ready?" Felix began. "Set….. GO!"

 **(…)**

Knocking on the Mayor's door, Michael's mind was racing. He kept asking himself just what this black figure could be… but never getting an answer. However, before he could think any further, the mayor opened the door. Standing on equal height with Michael, Mayor Bruce was a respectable man. He had gray hair, a short beard, and sharp brown eyes. For attire he wore a decent coat with slight embroidery worked into the seams. He WAS a mayor after all, if even only for a village.

"Michael? Come inside, my good man," Motioning for Michael to enter, the Mayor continued once he closed the door. "What brings you here today?"

"I'm here to confirm those rumors that have been going around the village," Michael said in a no nonsense tone.

"Those? Surely not even—"

"I saw one at my ranch just this morning, sir," Michael interrupted. "It was only for a second, sure… but I know I saw it."

"Michael… surely you were just seeing things as you woke up, yes? You said so yourself that you saw the figure for a mere second. Knowing your sight there's no way a man could have shown up at your ranch and vanished again without a trace," the mayor argued. Heaving a sigh, Michael scanned the room as he thought. It was a simple enough house, if slightly above the status of everyone else. Pallet was not a large village by any means, so Mayor Bruce's income was just above any commoner. However, he could afford luxuries like silver plates, modest paintings, and tapestries here and there. Even parts of his floor were covered in fine carpeting!

"Mayor… you've known me for a long time, no?" Michael started, finally getting an idea of what to say.

"Well of course!" Bruce replied. "It's been many years since you moved to my humble village, after all."

"Then you know I wouldn't bring this up to you unless it had cause for concern." Locking eyes with the mayor, Michael pressed his case. "Too many people saw this figure, Mayor. It can't be a coincidence either that the figure has appeared mostly to the children of the village. There's also something suspicious about its appearance. Please… at least look into the matter."

"Very well…" The mayor finally said, heaving a sigh as he did so. "To be true… these rumors have troubled me for some time. My own daughter claims to have seen the figure as well. I didn't believe her at first, of course. But once the rumors began flowing… I began to fear something. Your testimony only hammers the final nail into the coffin. I'll dispatch the levy to patrol town and answer any cries of seeing a suspicious individual."

"Thank you, Sir," Michael said, saluting as he did so. Michael turned to leave when a new voice greeted him.

"Why, Sir Ketchum! How nice of you to visit!" Flinching for a moment, Michael slowly turned to greet Lorraine, the mayor's wife. To be honest, she was quite beautiful. Her long, black hair was well taken care of, as was her smooth, flawless skin. She wore an elaborate blue dress that showed just enough of herself so as to not seem flaunting. However, it was more than easy to lose oneself in her rare, ruby colored eyes. Some men whispered that they were dangerous to look at for too long.

"Beg pardon, ma'am," Michael began with a bow of greeting. "But I was just on my way out. I have a herd to let out, after all." That said, Michael turned again towards the door, only to have his fleeting hope dashed into dust.

"Hold one moment!" Lorraine commanded. Quietly sighing, Michael did as he was told and turned back around. "There's another matter we can discuss while we're here. After all—"

"All due respect, ma'am… but no," Michael said forcefully, already knowing what was to come.

"And just what is stopping you!" Lorraine asked, her eyes flaring with anger. "It's been years since Delia's death and you are still young enough! I'm sure there are at least a few women in the village who would accept you as their husband." Taking a deep breath, Michael calmed himself as much as he could.

"Ma'am… I already told you. There's only one woman in this world who will ever hold the title of my wife. That's all there is… and all there ever will be. Nobody will take her place, and I will refuse any who approach me." His point made, Michael turned to the door again, ignoring the protest of Lorraine. Holding the door open, Michael looked over his shoulder and made one last point. "And I would appreciate it if my marital affairs stayed out of your council of women if that's alright, ma'am. Good day." Slamming the door harder than he should have, Michael left the scene.

"Hmpf. Foolish man should learn to know what's best for him," Lorraine said before stomping back to what she had been doing previously. Still looking at the door, Bruce, smiled to himself and shook his head.

"Oh… I think he knows what's best for him," He whispered, returning to his desk to manage some papers regarding the king's latest tax.

 **(…)**

"Ash… can we get down, please?" Stephen asked for the third time. Both him and Felix were standing on their heads, leaning against a tree for support. This had been going on for a few minutes now… and the two were starting to get headaches.

"Nope!" Ash replied with a malicious grin. "I'm the winner and Ericka and Will helped me so they don't have to. Now keep standing on your heads until I say so!"

"Fine…" Stephen groaned.

"It ist okay, mein freund," Felix whispered. "I am stronger than this, ja?"

"And no talking to each other!" Ash barked.

"S-sorry!" Felix replied hastily.

"Sorry….?" Ash said, stretching out the word.

"Sorry mein great and generous Baron, sir!" Felix continued, sounding monotone the whole time.

"That's better," Ash said, crossing his arms and nodding. However, as he did so, his stomach growled loudly, making Ericka giggle.

"Sounds like it's time for lunch," William said, laughing as Ash's stomach growled yet again.

"Sounds good to me! Let's go to the tavern and get some food!" Motioning for his two companions to follow him, Ash led William and Ericka away, leaving a distressed Felix and Stephen behind.

"Hey! Ash!" Stephen hollered, growing concerned when Ash kept walking without him. "What about me?"

"I'll come back for you! Keep standing!" Ash shouted over his shoulder, not slowing down a bit. Before long, the group of three had vanished around the corner of a building, slipping into the village. Sitting in silence for a moment, Stephen and Felix said nothing. However, it wasn't long before Stephen's stomach echoed the cries of its brother, making Felix laugh.

"You are hungry, ja?"

"Well… yeah…" Stephen grumbled. "But Ash said we have to sit here until he comes back. I hope he eats fast… my head's starting to hurt." Suddenly, Felix rolled and landed into a sitting position, looking at an upside down Stephen.

"We can eat at mein house. My mutter can get us something to eat," Felix said, offering a hand to Stephen.

"But… wouldn't it be breaking the rules to leave?" Stephen asked uneasily. Rule-breaking wasn't something he liked doing. "Shouldn't we—"

 _Urrrrrrrrrr_

Louder than before, Stephen's stomach protested about its emptiness.

"I think we can make an exception this time, freund. Come, los gehts!" Giving in, Stephen mimicked Felix and rolled onto his feet and the two went to the Mettenheim house to get food. Mrs. Mettenheim was more than happy to give Stephen something to eat. Even Johan joined in the meal, practically treating Stephen as another son. Ash and Co., meanwhile, had fun at the tavern. After their meal, they played among themselves until Ericka pointed out the fact that they forgot about Stephen and Felix. Running back, they found the two standing on their heads, giving one another a sly smile every now and again.

Shrugging it off, the group merged together and they spent the rest of the day playing together. Woodsman, Thief, Man on the Bridge, and even Chase the Tepig were some of the games that the children played. Sadly, as it always does, time passed. As the sun set, Michael rode back into town and picked up the boys.

"Ash! Stephen!" Michael called, sitting atop Thunder on the edge of the village. "It's time to go home, now!"

"Yes, Father!" The two boys called, bidding their friends goodbye. As they began riding off, Ericka called out.

"Wait!" Running over, Ericka nearly tripped over herself in her haste. "C-could you wait by the gate, please?" Looking to their father, Ash and Stephen hoped he would answer.

"Of course, Miss," Michael replied with a nod. Happily nodding, Ericka ran off in the direction of her house. Meanwhile, the Ketchum family slowly made their way to the gate. Waiting for a few minutes, the family was a little confused when Ericka returned, clutching a single flower. By the looks of it, it was a white tulip.

"H-here…" Ericka whispered, shyly handing the flower to Ash, her face a bright red. A little confused, Ash took the flower slowly.

"Thanks, Ericka," He said, unsure of what else to do.

"I hope you like it!" Ericka said, suddenly grinning and running off. Following her, Ash only blinked in confusion once she vanished, his gaze returning to the gift.

"Why did she give you a flower?" Stephen asked, looking over his shoulder at Ash.

"I don't know…" Ash mumbled, leaning over to look at Michael. "Father? Do you know why Ericka gave me a flower?" As a response Michael could only laugh for a few moments, amazed at his son's innocence on the matter.

"You'll find out when you're older, Son," He finally said. "Now come on. We have dinner to make, yet."

"Yes, Father!" The two boys said, kicking their mounts into gear. Ash tucked the tulip stem into his belt so as not to lose it. After a solid trek, Ketchum Ranch finally came into view as the sun set. The family rode their steeds into the stable, giving them a quick brush before heading inside and washing up. Due to not hunting today, the day's dinner consisted of a simple meal of bread, drinks, and some fruit. After eating, the family prepared to train when Stephen's nose detected something.

"Father?" Stephen asked, standing up at the table. "Is… is something burning?"

"Of course not," Michael replied, blinking in confusion. "We didn't have to cook—" Pausing, Michael sniffed the air. He smelled it too: burning wood. Something was on fire! Dashing to the main room to look outside, Michael's blood froze upon the sight.

Several figures were running around outside, setting fire to the various buildings. However, the part that froze an old soldier's blood was the figures themselves. They all looked like that same black figure from this morning! Dashing about like urchins, the creatures ran to anything made of wood and seemed to generate a small, black fire. Being relatively dry, the buildings of Ketchum Ranch soon were engulfed in an inferno of black fire. It wasn't long before, as if knowing they were being watched, a few of the figures looked directly as Michael, howling and making a dash or the house.

"Boys…" Michael said, Focusing himself. "Go and get my weapons. Something bad is happening."

"What do you mean, Father?" Stephen asked, taking a step forward before stopping as Michael quickly grabbed a chair and propped it against the door.

"Do as you're told, Stephen, and get my weapons!" Michael shouted. He didn't like yelling at his kids, but there wasn't any time!

"Y-yes, Father!" Stephen replied, following Ash upstairs. Running into their father's room, Stephen grabbed a sheathed sword while Ash picked up a longbow. Strapping the quiver onto his back, Ash nodded at Stephen, signaling that he was all set. A crash was heard from downstairs, making the boys freeze for a moment. Just as they regained their courage, another crash came from the window in their father's room. Whipping around, the two boys gasped and froze in terror as one of the black figures stood before them. Matching its eyes, a wicked red smile spread across its face.

" _Good evening, boyssssssss…"_ The creature hissed, taking a step closer. Collecting himself, Ash looked to his left and noticed his father had a cloth on his dresser. Formulating a plan, he took a hold of it and threw it at the monster, shouting as he did so.

"Stephen! Run!" Hissing, the creature flailed about for a moment, stunned by the unexpected attack. However, that wouldn't last forever. Turning, Ash noticed that Stephen was still frozen in fear. Clasping tightly onto his hand, Ash dragged his brother out of the room, AND back to his senses.

"What was that?" Stephen asked, finally able to speak again.

"I don't know, Ash said in a surprisingly calm voice. To be honest, his heart was likely racing just as hard as Stephen's was. However, he had a task to complete, and he never left anything unfinished once he set his mind to it. Thumping downstairs, the boys froze as they found their father wrestling with three of the monsters, blood streaming from him from various wounds. Launching a solid punch, Michael's fist cleaved straight through one of the creature's chest, making it vanish into a cloud of smoke from the blow. Unable to react in time, Michael was hit from behind, sending him sprawling as blood flew from the new wound.

"Nrrgh…" Michael growled, rising to his feet, almost as if the wound didn't bother him. In his current state, to be true, it didn't. Focus meant that all of your emotions, concerns, and pains were nothing. They weren't your pain. You were in the empty void with the flame. There was no pain, no concern, and no hesitation. You merely did what you had to. Launching another attack, Michael destroyed another monster. Panicked, the last one hissed and raised a hand.

However, Michael hadn't been prepared for what happened next. Hissing, the creature created a ball of black fire in its hand and launched it as Michael faster than he could dodge. Engulfed by a black fire, Michael's Focus was shattered as a new realm of pain shot into his consciousness. Yelling, Michael collapsed to the floor as he rolled around, trying in vain to put the flames out. In his fading moments, Michael happened to see his two boys standing at the top of the stairs, watching everything happen in a completely stupefied state.

"Boys!" Michael called, reaching a charred hand out. "RUN!" Completely frozen, the boys simply stood there. Feeling his vision fade, Michael yelled once more. "RUUUUUN!"

Snapped from their stupor, both Ash and Stephen clutched their weapons closer and dashed through the front door, freezing once again as they did so. The whole of Ketchum Ranch was on fire. Tauros, Tepig, and Mareep were all running about, black flames covering them from head to tail. Corpses of animals that had died early to the fire littered the land. Several of the monsters gathered in a few spots as they tore the bodies apart, eating them. Hearing the door shut, many of the groups looked over, eyes gleaming with malicious intent as they rose and sprinted towards the boys. Completely overtaken with fear, Stephen called for help from the only name he could think of.

"THUNDEEEEEEEEER!"

Hearing his horse's name called, Michael let himself relax, despite the monsters ravaging his home. As much as a dying man could, anyways. Pain had left him, now. Amazingly… he started to feel almost a little cold. Letting it all go, Michael let himself drift into darkness, eventually seeing a light in the distance. Getting closer, Michael saw the loving face of his wife, Delia, recognizing it instantly despite a decade being apart. Behind her, he saw a wonderful sight. A giant field of wheat spanned behind his wife, who held out a hand and called to him. Releasing everything… Michael went to Divinitus.

Whinnying loudly, Thunder kicked the door of the flaming barn open upon hearing his name. Liz trailing behind him, the Rapidash tore across the Ranch, running down any creature bold enough to stand in his path. Reaching the group before the boys, Thunder whinnied again and lowered his head, bearing his horn and plowing through the group. Using his hooves to kick, his teeth to bite, and his horn to stab, Thunder fought the monsters back as best he could, taking minor scratches for his troubles. Thankfully, the family hadn't taken the saddles off their steeds. Shocked into action again, Stephen ran forward and mounted Thunder as Ash got onto Liz. As they did so, loud screeches could be heard from one of the black figures. Looking over, the boys gasped as they saw dozens more emerge from the woods, all of them giving the boys looks of pure murder.

"HYA!" Stephen yelled, kicking Thunder into action. He had no idea what was going on. He didn't know what these creatures were. He didn't know if his father was going to be okay… and he was scared! He needed to get to Pallet Village and get help! That was the only plan right now, and Stephen latched onto it with almost fanatical fervor. Ash followed behind him, likely having the same plan. Thankfully, the horses were faster than the monsters. However, some of them followed even as they vanished from view. Behind them, Ketchum Ranch vanished into thick clouds of smoke. Riding in silence, save for the furious clambering of hooves, the boys had a few seconds to breathe.

"Ash…" Stephen asked, his voice still shaking with fear. "What were those things?"

"I don't know…" Ash replied solemnly.

"Why did they start burning the ranch?"

"I don't know!"

"Is… is Father going to be alright?"

"I don't know!" Ash roared, immediately regretting his action afterwards. Beside him, Stephen was blinded by tears. He could barely hold onto Thunder's reigns, he was shaking so hard! Sensing the boy's discomfort, Thunder even looked back, doing what little he could to comfort the boy. Hesitantly, Ash spoke again.

"Stephen… It'll be okay. Father fought in a war, remember? He knows what to do. He'll be just fine until we get help from the village, okay?"

"Promise?" Stephen asked with a still quivering voice. Giving the best smile he could, Ash nodded.

"Promise." Nodding in return, Stephen turned his eyes back to the road ahead. The two remained silent until Ash saw a pillar of smoke rising from ahead of them. "Oh no…"

"What happened?" Stephen asked, seeing the smoke too. "Is the village okay?"

"I don't know…" Ash said, already hating the phrase. "Come on! HYA!" Kicking their mounts into more speed, the boys sped towards Pallet Village. However, it was a trip they would regret making as their small hopes were quickly crushed. The sign to the village had been town down and burned, two charred poles all that remained. The small church on the hill was engulfed in flame, as well as the field around it that contained the graves of the dead. The town itself was in an uproar. People's screams could be heard from outside of town.

Fire raged from building to building, painting the town in a deathly sea of black flame. People, monsters, and bodies littered the streets everywhere. Much like the ranch, the monsters would group up, tackle people as they pleaded the gods for a miracle, and consume them. Animals did what they could to run, but it only yielded the same result. The black monsters showed no mercy, no remorse, and no regret. They only killed everything they saw. Unable to stand anything more, Stephen took his father's sword free of its sheath and kicked Thunder to ride into the village.

"Help us!" He shouted in a frenzy. "We need help!"

"Stephen! Stop!" Ash yelled, kicking Liz into a gallop. Black creatures, hearing the cries of the two, rose from their kills and made to attack. Amazingly, Stephen was aware enough to start swinging his sword at them, driving them back. However, the wall of monsters, bodies, and debris soon started to slow Thunder down. Seeing the weakness, the monsters swarmed Stephen, clawing and scratching at Thunder as the Rapidash cried out in pain. Rearing up, Thunder managed to kick a couple of monsters before suddenly forcing his weight all forward, flinging Stephen from his saddle. Flying over the horde, Stephen landed to the dirt just in time to watch Thunder be pulled to the ground and torn to shreds.

"THUNDEEEEER!" Stephen shouted, rising to his feet groggily. However, just as he did, a monster appeared before him, knocking his sword from his grasp and lifting him up by the scruff of his neck. Pulling him close, the monster looked right into Stephen's eyes.

"Stephen!" Ash called out, readying his longbow from Liz's back as best he could. Firing, Ash managed to hit the monster that held Stephen. Unfortunately, the damage merely caused a spasm, making the monster throw Stephen through the tavern's broken window. Growling, the monster glared at Ash before remembering its first victim. Smiling evilly, the monster launched fireballs at the door and windows, setting the building alight with a rapidly spreading flame. Its victim trapped, the monster turned to Ash.

"No!" Stephen shouted, running towards the door to escape. However, he quickly turned back as the fire faced unnaturally fast throughout the whole building, engulfing the place in fire and smoke. Coughing, Stephen retreated and looked around, unable to find a way out. Panicking, Stephen flung himself under a nearby table as pieces of the ceiling began collapsing, sending burning chunks of wood raining down. Clasping his hands over his head, Stephen could do little but huddle up and cry as the tavern collapsed around him. Feeling something hit his head, Stephen's vision went black.

 **(…)**

Watching in horror, Ash desperately tried to ready another arrow to shoot the monster that had flung his brother into the tavern. However, he could only watch as the monster set the building alight with a rapidly spreading black flame. Having no time to mourn, Ash shifted his gaze to the horde of monsters before him. Spinning Liz around, Ash was confronted by a similar sight. He was completely surrounded. Rearing up in fear, Liz bucked and kicked, sending Ash flying from the saddle. Landing roughly, Ash heard a distinct wooden snap as he landed. Knowing his bow was broken, Ash struggled to his feet as he threw the pieces as whatever was close by. Leaning back just as a monster grabbed for him, Ash spotted a nearby alley and rushed towards it, the horde in hot pursuit. However, Ash neglected to take into account that the buildings that made up the alley were blazing away.

Without warning, the exit of Ash's escape route was cut off as a chunk of the building collapsed into it, sealing him in. In a sick irony, Ash's entrance did the same thing, smashing some of his attackers and closing off his entrance as well. With no way out, Ash could only fruitlessly dash about until a building's side gave way, sealing the path beneath a blaze of fire and wood. Unable to move, Ash felt his consciousness slowly fade.

 **(…)**

Arriving at the scene, Pyle was shocked at the pure carnage. He had arrived at the site of Pallet Village, or rather, what little of it was left. Burned to cinders, only the black, charred remains of buildings remained. Mangled and eaten corpses lay about, charred to the bone. His unit had been scouting the nearby area and seen smoke. Thinking it was a fire, the group raced to the scene. However, they looked a day or two too late. Only small flames remained, an odd black color. Following the orders of their serjeant, the unit fanned out and searched for survivors. Thankfully, they found some, all children. A young avatar, Johtoan by the sound of his voice, a young girl, and a rather average looking boy were among the living. Digging through a pile of rubble, Pyle almost didn't see the finger beneath what looked like a table.

"Hm?" Pyle mused, blinking in surprise. Moving away charred boards, Pyle found the remains of a small, brown haired boy. Amazingly, despite his clothes being burned, the boy seemed to be relatively unharmed. Gently flipping the child over, Pyle heaved a sigh of relief as he saw the boy's chest gently rise and fall. He was alive! Just as Pyle went to lift the boy, he stirred. Slowly opening his eyes, the boy looked around in a daze.

"Where… what's going on? Father?" looking to Pyle, the boy rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear them.

"Sorry, lad… but I'm not your father. Something seems to have happened to your village. My men and I are looking for survivors… but there haven't been too many." Pyle opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off by a shout behind him,

"Serjeant! We have a survivor over here!" Looking over his shoulder, Pyle watched his squad mate, Rebecca, lift a small, black haired boy from some rubble. Much like the boy before him, the new child seemed mostly unharmed despite his ruined clothing. However, unlike the boy before him, the newly found child immediately woke up, thrashing about and shaking himself free from Rebecca's grasp. Frantically looking around, the boy slowly took in his surroundings and froze. Rebecca moved to check on the boy, the a small voice interrupted her.

"ASH!" Running past him, the child Pyle had found dashed over rubble and hugged the black haired boy, apparently named Ash, as tightly as he could. Returning the gesture, the two boys began bawling, overcome with grief, relief, and anguish. It took time for the soldiers to scour the whole village, but no more survivors were found. Five children were all that remained of this old village. Rounding the kids up took some time. Apparently, the kids all knew one another, as their reunions were pulling at Pyle's fragile heartstrings. Getting the kids mounted onto the horses, the soldiers shared rides with the children. It was going smoothly, the sun just rising over the nearby hill. They had plenty of daylight left to reach Viridian City and decide what to do with the kids. However, Pyle couldn't contain himself any longer when the girl, silent until now, finally spoke.

"Um…. Ash?" Silently, the boy looked over. "Happy birthday!" As best as she could, bless her soul, the girl gave Ash a warm smile. However, his face remained as rigid as stone. Facing forward, the child remained silent for several moments.

"Thanks…"

 **(…)**

 **And this marks the end of the chapter. As I'm sure you noticed, people from other regions have a language and culture based from an actual kingdom from medieval Europe. If and of the languages are seriously confusing for you guys, let me know and I'll post translations to words down here. Also, character guides are, as of now, going to be on my profile. Essentially, it's just a library of the characters we've met so far, a basic summary of them, and a telling of their affiliations and relations with various people. It'll help keep track of lords, factions, banners, and all that jazz once we get down the road to that. But, until then, I hope you all enjoy yourselves! I'm Flamewing98… signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3: From the Ashes

**A Tale of Two Dragons Chapter 3**

 **Howdy guys, not much to say here except for a little announcement. As of this chapter, I'm switching the story format from 3** **rd** **person to 3** **rd** **person limited. For any that don't know what that means, I'll summarize. Third person allows for the narrator to tell the reader how any character feels, thinks, and acts in the current scene. Words like "I, me, my, etc." are never after a character speaks. Example: "'This sucks,' I said." Third person limited is similar, but has one key difference. Third person limited, at least to the best of my knowledge, only follows the perspective of one character at a time. So, while I'll still use words like he, she, and us… The only completely true thoughts will be from the followed character. Anything else is up to that character's assumptions, and CAN be wrong.**

 **From here on in, the "(...)" mark now represents a character change, or a scene transition. Context clues will tell you guys which one it is.**

 **Apologies for this taking a bit as well. I have only one word: Midterms…**

 **Wall of text out of the way, let's start the chapter!**

 **(…)**

Chapter Three: From the Ashes

The ride along the road was quiet, save for the sounds that nature provided. The birds chirped, the bugs buzzed, and the wind blew. However, not a single sound came from person, avatar, or steed as the small company rode along the dirt road away from Pallet. Holding onto the man named Pyle, Stephen's mind drifted as he watched the scenery pass. He kept having images flash into mind: his father's dying moments, being flung from his Rapidash as it gave its life to defend him, and watching the inn crash down on him. Looking over, Stephen saw Ash looking away from him, instead watching the other side of the path. Sharing horses with the other soldiers, William, Felix, and Ericka were as silent as everyone else.

Shifting his gaze downwards, Stephen inspected the Ponyta he rode. It was a rather plain breed, with brown fur and black flames. Having no noticeable disabilities, the steed, apparently named Bella, would serve Pyle well as long as he took proper care of it. Thankfully, she was also rather well tempered, as she had no objections to letting a stranger mount her.

"Hey uh… kid?" A voice began, bringing Stephen's eyes up to meet those of Pyle. "You alright?"

"Yeah…" Stephen mumbled, casting his eyes down again. Scratching his neck nervously, Pyle seemed to be thinking about something before he spoke.

"Well hey… listen… things will get better, you know? I know it seems pretty bad, what with your village being completely destroyed and all…"

"Pyle!" A woman, named Rebecca, hissed. The glare sent from her made Pyle stop and swallow before continuing.

"But I really mean it. Father Gregory says struggles like this are just trials from the gods meant to test us, build our strength, and make us see the world in a new light… that sort of stuff." Stephen thought he heard a cynical snort from Ash, but ignored it, instead focusing on what Pyle had said.

" _Maybe… maybe he's right. Maybe it'll all get better,"_ Stephen thought, feeling a tiny shred of hope form. However, a new voice brought up a very good question.

"Excuse me…" Felix began in a quiet voice. "But… where are we going?" Another silence fell over the group as Felix's voice trailed away. The soldiers all glanced at the serjeant, expecting her to answer. Stephen looked at her too. However, due to being behind her, he couldn't make out much more than her short, orange hair. But despite her soldier's questioning, the serjeant remained silent.

"S-Serjeant Anna?" Pyle asked nervously.

"We're taking you kids to Celadon City," Anna began. "There you will be taken care of in Lord's Honor Orphanage. Father Gregory and Mother Theresa will care for you until you are old enough to apprentice to local craftsmen." In the new silence that fell, Stephen once again felt the familiar sense of being crushed.

An orphan… that's what he was now. Now that… now that his father was dead, Ash was the only family Stephen had left. Looking over again, Stephen sighed as he saw how Ash still looked away. Following suit, Stephen turned his gaze back to the scenery as the day passed on. Before long, the sun had begun its descent towards the horizon, marking the time by making the sky a distinct orange. The group had meandered into a clearing in the woods as the Serjeant spoke.

"Alright everyone!" Anna called out, holding her fist up in what was apparently a gesture that told everyone to halt. "It's time to set up camp. Pyle, you and Rebecca can go hunting for food. Tomas and Lynda can gather firewood. I'll keep watch over the kids."

"Yes, ma'am!" The soldiers replied in unison, separating to go attend to their assigned tasks. Dismounting with the help of Pyle, Stephen looked to where Anna was apparently herding the other children. However, something about the way they all just began to sit there bothered Stephen. He wanted to do something, anything really…

"Excuse me… Serjeant?" Stephen cautiously began as he walked up to Anna.

"Yes?" Anna asked, crouching down to get level with Stephen. "What is it?"

"Do… do you have a horse brush anywhere?" Stephen asked. "I can help brush the horses while we wait for the others!" Anna blinked a couple of times before answering, making Stephen's heart race. Funnily enough, it was about at this moment that he realized that he was not only now in a group of strangers… but strangers with weapons. They were soldiers, sure… but he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling his newfound situation gave him. However, the feeling passed as Anna smiled and rustled his hair, washing the feeling away as quickly as it had come.

"That'd be a big help, Kiddo. Follow me, I'll get a brush for you." Rising, Anna beckoned for Stephen to follow, which he did with a grin. After getting a brush, Stephen approached Pyle's horse and, after a few pets to calm the steed, began brushing its short fur. After a few calming minutes, Stephen heard footsteps behind him.

"Stephen?"

"Hm?" Stephen began, turning his around to see Felix standing beside him now. "Oh, hi Felix!"

"Why are you brushing a horse that isn't yours?" As he asked, Felix's gaze went between the Ponyta and Stephen, confusion clearly visible.

"Well… I just… wanted to help," Stephen mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Then he heaved a heavy sigh and took on a more serious tone. "And… it helps…"

"Helps?" Felix asked, tilting his head in confusion. Rubbing his arm, Stephen looked to the side as he thought of how to explain it.

"It makes me forget the village…" He finally said.

"Ah…." Felix said, his ears and tail drooping as he did so. A moment of silence passed between the two before Felix placed both of his arms on Stephen's shoulders, bringing the human to look at his friend.

"Then I will help you, ja? It will go faster if we work together." Slowly, a grin made its way across Stephen's face and he nodded, happy for his friend's help. After a short discussion, Felix was now brushing horses as well, after getting a few pointers from Stephen, of course. Felix's family had never owned a horse, so he didn't know how to properly brush them. Thankfully, it was simple enough.

It didn't take long before some of the soldiers came back, carrying several dead Buneary by the ears. Finding some large, flat rocks, the soldiers began gutting and cleaning the animals. However, much like with the horses, a voice spoke up.

"Um… excuse me," Ericka began, tapping Pyle on the shoulder. "Can I help, at all?"

"Me too!" Will added, jogging to stand behind Ericka. Smiling, Pyle waved them over and began explaining how to properly gut and clean the Buneary. Looking over, Stephen was confused for a moment until he noticed that Ash was still alone by the tree the children had all been previously sitting around. Stephen met Ash's gaze for but a moment until Ash looked away sharply, only compounding Stephen's confusion. However, he shrugged it off for now and tended to the Ponyta in front of him.

Once everyone finished their assigned work, everyone gathered around the campfire and ate their cooked Buneary along with some bread. A water skin as passed around as people grew thirsty.

"Achtung… Serjeant?" Felix began, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and flicking his tail. "Can you tell us more about where we're going? It is good to know ahead of time, ja?" All eyes turned to Serjeant Anna as Felix spoke.

"Fair enough," She plainly replied, lowering her loaf. Meeting Felix's eyes, she spoke. "As I told you already, the place is called Lord's Honor Orphanage. The two people who run it are members of The Church: Father Gregory and Mother Theresa. Once there, they will take care of you and teach you what you need to know. After a few years, thanks to how old you already are, you'll apprentice to a local craftsman based on your talents. After that… it's up to you kids to forge your own paths." Ending with a shrug, Anna took a swig of her water as if saying "It is what it is".

"Can you tell us more about Father Gregory and Mother Theresa?" Ericka asked curiously.

"Oh! I can tell you about them!" Pyle interjected, clearing his throat after he did so. "Father Gregory is a wonderful man and a saint in everything but title! He especially likes to teach people about the seven saintly virtues to help them grow. Mother Theresa is the stricter of the two. However, she takes care of the orphans as if they were her own children, so don't worry!"

"Phew…" Stephen exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. It was strangely comforting to hear that the people that would be taking care of him were not only from The Church, but known as kind people. It was still difficult, accepting the fact that his father was dead and all, but Stephen was finding it strangely uplifting being with these soldiers… which gave him an idea.

"Excuse me… Pyle?" Stephen began.

"Yes?"

"What's it like being in the army?" Stephen's question got him several looks from around the campfire, most notably one from his brother. Ash's gaze, while shocked at first, almost seemed angry just before he looked away. Sighing, Stephen knew why Ash would be upset. Father HAD said several times that he didn't want his boys to join the army… but Stephen was just curious!

"Well I think the military is just swell!" Pyle finally said, drawing the looks to him instead. "The pay is livable, the work is tough, but rewarding, and the promotions are nice!" He then leaned forward a bit and used his hand to shield his speech from the Serjeant. "Just don't get me started on the commanding—"

"PYLE!" Anna barked, making Pyle shoot bolt-upright. Crossing her arms, Serjeant Anna continued. "I do hope you weren't about to bad-mouth a commanding officer."

"No, ma'am!" Pyle replied nervously, staring straight ahead the whole time. "I would never!"

"Good," Anna replied with a smirk. "Then to prove it, obey my order and don't eat any more food until I say so."

"Yes, ma'am!" Nodding, Anna turned to answer Stephen's question as well.

"The military is rough, Kiddo. You have to protect people from bandits in times of peace, and fight other soldiers in times of war. You never know if the next day will be your last… or if it will be the last of someone you care about." A silence fell over the group for a moment.

"Did you lose someone?" Ash asked, surprising everyone by speaking for the first time.

"What makes you ask?" Anna asked, sounding more curious than anything else.

"You started rubbing your ring finger with your thumb as you talked about losing someone," Ash revealed, making those around blink in surprise. Looking at his brother, Stephen wondered just how Ash noticed that. Rather than answer, Anna merely slipped her leather glove off to reveal that she did, indeed, wear a ring on her hand.

"I lost my husband to bandits three years ago. He was a soldier, just like me. Unfortunately, the bandits we hunted that day were former soldiers… and much more experienced than we were prepared for. That's about all there is to tell…" Slipping her glove back on, Anna motioned for the other soldiers to speak.

"Military's a decent life, kid," Tomas began. Looking over, Stephen blinked as he remembered who the man was. He had mostly talked with Pyle, after all. Tomas was a pretty short man with short black hair and brown eyes. Not much else could be made out beneath his chainmail coat. However, Stephen's observations were cut short as Tomas continued. "Shut up, do as you're told, and watch the backs of your comrades. You'll do just fine if you follow those three simple steps." Leaning back against a tree, Tomas took a bite of his Buneary.

"I don't mind being in the military," Lynda began, starting her turn. Stephen looked her over as she spoke. Her hair was about shoulder length, blonde, and kept about as well as one could expect of a soldier. Her blue eyes, however, had an easy to see softness to them that put Stephen somehow at ease. "Being a soldier has a way of… oh what's the word…" She looked up and tapped her chin in thought. Everyone exchanged an odd glance when she failed to continue. However, right as the Serjeant was about to speak, Lynda cried out. "AH! That's right! It has a way of giving you purpose! It's sort of comforting, being told what to do."

"That sounds a bit odd the way you put it, Lynda," Tomas said, giving the girl a grin. Lynda merely rubbed the back of her head and smiled, her cheeks reddening a bit as she did so. Everyone else merely chuckled at the exchange. Then all eyes turned to Rebecca, as she was last to speak thanks to Pyle giving his thoughts earlier. Looking at her, Stephen met the same situation he had with the other soldiers. Besides her brown hair and eyes, he couldn't make out much else of her. It didn't help that they were all sitting down, so aside from Tomas, it was hard to tell height.

"Well… the military is something I can be proud of!" Rebecca began, getting a determined look in her eye. "It means that you're one of the few who decides to protect the innocent, defend the weak, and stand in the way of evil! Thanks to the military I—"

"Try not to oversell it, eh Rebecca?" Pyle joked, taking a bite of his bread. However, this would soon become an act he would regret as Anna opened her mouth.

"PYLE! I thought I ordered you to not eat any more food until ordered!" Rising to her feet, Anna motioned for Pyle to rise as well.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Pyle barked as sweat began pouring down his face. "I'm sorry, ma'am!" Despite his fervent apologies, however, Anna simply stared at him, her eyes seeming to bore into Pyle's.

"You're lucky we have refugees with us. Your punishment will wait until we get back to the barracks." Her words said, Anna scanned the camp and seemed to notice that most everyone was done eating, or very close. "Alright everyone, we should all rest. We still have a ways to go until we reach Viridian City and I want to start early! Tomas takes first watch."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Tomas said with a salute, walking over to his Ponyta and grabbing his bow and quiver. The rest of the soldiers quickly finished their meals and walked over to their respective horses. Grabbing blankets, everyone in the party found a tree to lean against, covered themselves in a blanket, and fell asleep. The only ones left awake were Tomas, Anna, and the Pallet children. Getting their attention, Anna motioned them over to her horse where a spare blanket was. It might be a bit tight, but all of the children could probably fit under it. After a brief debacle of the kids working out their sleeping positions, everyone soon fell asleep. Will and Stephen took the outside, while Ash and Felix slept beside them. Ericka slept in the middle, but she almost instantly leaned towards Ash and fell asleep. Feeling his eyelids become heavy, Stephen soon joined his friends in the world of dreams.

 **(…)**

Fire. Everything was on fire! Snapping up, Ash quickly looked around to see where he was. Blinking, a large sense of confusion hit the young boy as he realized he was back in his room in Pallet. However, he had little time to think as a crack came from above him. Rolling out of bed, Ash narrowly avoided a plank hitting him in the head. Safe for the moment, Ash inspected the flaming plank only to notice something about it that made Ash's blood go ice cold. The fire was black… just like the night those monsters attacked.

"And that means…" Ash mumbled. Sharply inhaling, Ash rose to his feet and barged through the doorway. However, the hallway wasn't what it was supposed to be. The hallway was much… MUCH longer than Ash remembered. Doors that shouldn't be there existed, and staircases that went both down and up dotted the hall as well. Dashing to the first door, Ash threw it open only to recoil in shock. The black monsters were inside. But they weren't alone. Ash saw the innkeeper in there, lying dead in a pool of what had to be his own blood. Hearing the door open, the monsters glared into Ash's eyes, their own red eyes flashing as malicious grins spread across their faces.

"Back sssssssso sssssooooon?" One of them asked, beginning to walk slowly towards Ash. Trembling, Ash found his body betraying him. He wanted very dearly to slam the door shut and run away… but his arms wouldn't listen! However, a new noise shook him out of his shock.

"Graaaaauuuugh!"

"Father!" Ash cried out, slamming the door shut and dashing down the hall. However, something wasn't right. Ash ran and ran and ran… but the hall never seemed to get shorter, despite Ash passing countless doors! Wondering which one his father was in, Ash threw door after door open only to see similar sights to the first. More monsters, more dead villagers, and more blood. Slamming the door shut that held the corpse of Lewis Baker, Ash closed his eyes as he dashed down the never ending hall, wondering what he had done to deserve something like this. Every now and again he kept hearing his father's scream… but it was always down the hallway that never ended!

"Father!" Ash yelled, opening his eyes as he did so. Gasping, Ash realized that, by some miracle, he was reached the end of the hallway. It was a simply right turn and down some stairs and then he would reach Father. "I'm coming, Father!" Ash called, starting to turn. However, something grabbed him as he did so. looking over with a gasp, Ash met the eyes of his brother, Stephen.

"Save me, Ash…" Stephen said, his voice emotionless and monotone. "Save me…"

"Just follow me!" Ash demanded. "Father is downstairs! We have to help him!" Ash looked away to dash downstairs as he once again heard his father's cry of agony. However, Stephen's grip proved powerful and wouldn't move. Looking over, Ash gasped as he saw not one, but two Stephens… both looking at him with dead, emotionless eyes.

"We're scared, Ash… Save us…" They chanted, tugging on Ash's arm and jerking him back towards the hallway. As he resisted, Ash nearly shrieked as he saw the black monsters emerging from the doorways, their eyes lighting the hallway down to the end.

"Let go!" Ash yelled, viciously yanking his arm. Sadly, it was to no avail. The two Stephen's wouldn't budge.

Aaaaaauuuuugh!

"Father!" Ash cried, his voice cracking as frustration, desperation, and anger all filled him at once. What was happening? Why was Stephen holding him back? And how could he free himself? Growling, Ash started using his feet to pull, feeling the two Stephen's get dragged along. As a glimmer of hope began to appear Ash took another step, only to freeze as he felt a similar feeling. Looking down, Ash saw two more Stephens, each one holding onto his feet.

"Save us, Ash… We're scared…" They chanted. Like the others, their lifeless eyes bore into his own.

"Let go!" Ash yelled, panicking as the black monsters drew ever closer. Ash once again looked downstairs only to gasp as he saw a storm of black fire whirl up the steps, cutting off any hope of escape. Completely panicked, Ash couldn't even cry out in horror as he saw that the monsters had reached him. One raised a clawed hand, ready to kill. And the Stephens did nothing! If only they weren't there! If only they could help themselves! If only… if only…..

"Fatheeeeeer!"

 **(...)**

"Gah!" Ash cried out, shooting to sit straight up. He was shaking, covered in sweat, and unable to stop himself from panting. Suddenly wincing, Ash resisted the urge to shield his eyes from the morning sun.

"Ash? What is it?" Ericka asked in a groggy voice. Looking over, Ash saw the girl wiping her sleepy eyes.

"Are you alright, mein freund?" Felix added, his yellow eyes looking at Ash with concern. "Your heart is beating very quickly."

"My heart?" Ash mumbled before he remembered that Felix was, quite obviously, an avatar. His senses of hearing and sight were far better than his. And due to how close they all were, it made sense that Felix could hear his heart. "I'm fine, I think."

"Was it just a bad dream?" Will asked, mimicking the rest of the group. Ash merely nodded in response.

"I'm glad that's all it was, then!" Stephen finished, giving Ash a grin. However, Ash found himself unable to meet his brother's eyes. Not after his dream… and especially not after his realization. It was just coming to him now… but Ash knew something for sure. Father's death was all Stephen's fault. If he hadn't been holding him back, if he hadn't frozen up when they saw that first black monster… they could've arrived in time to save Father! However, it wasn't the time nor the place to say anything, so Ash tucked his anger away for later.

"Glad to see you kiddos are awake!" Tomas said, waving the children over for breakfast. Slowly making their way over, each child took some bread and fruit to start their day.

"Eat quickly, everyone," Anna said, popping some bread into her mouth as she did so. "We should make it to Viridian City by midday at the rate we've been going. We can restock on supplies once we arrive too. Furrowing his brow, Ash wondered why it was the name Viridian City seemed to mean something to him.

"Ein moment…" Felix mumbled, poking his own forehead as if struggling to remember something. Finally, his eyes shot open as he remembered. "Ach! That is where Gary lives, ja?"

"Hey… you're right!" Stephen said, smiling. "That means we can go see Gary!" Feeling himself sneer, Ash couldn't help himself.

"And what are we supposed to do? Say 'Hi. How are you? It sure has been a while, huh? Our village burned down along with everyone in it!'" Taking a bite of his bread, Ash finished with a "Humph". The rest of his friends all looked down at his remark, making Ash share slightly in their pain. Of course… they had all lost their families as well. Heaving a deep sigh, Ash spoke up again. "I'm sorry… that was mean of me."

"It's okay, Ash," Stephen replied, giving Ash a smile. "I know you didn't mean it." Nodding, Ash turned away and continued eating, suppressing the urge he had just moments ago to punch that smile off of his brother's face. As sudden as it may seem, it made complete sense. Father's death was completely Stephen's fault… and Ash would never forgive him for it. The group ate quickly and silently, only stopping to gather and pack the blankets. Mounting up, the soldiers and children continued on their way to Viridian City.

The route was peacefully quiet, which suited Ash just fine. He didn't like it when things were noisy. Peace and quiet gave Ash time to go and explore, find new places, and enjoy the views of the world. Father always seemed to think he was spying on people when he climbed their houses, but Ash was just really exploring for exploration's sake. The fact that he always overheard rumors was just a coincidence… It was always good to know things anyways.

"Hey… kid," Tomas said, looking over his shoulder. Looking up, Ash noticed that Tomas had fallen behind the other soldiers. Judging by the fact that he was just now talking to Ash made the boy wonder if it had been on purpose. "You fightin' with your brother or something?"

"What's it to you?" Ash snapped back, surprising even himself with his hostility. Truth be told, Ash was slightly surprised Tomas had picked up on it so quickly. However, Tomas merely shrugged it off and continued.

"Nothin' I suppose. It just seemed a little odd how, despite losin' your pops and all, you two barely talk to one another." Ash opened his mouth to say something, but Tomas cut him off as he continued. "Now I know brothers don't have to get along an' all the time… it jus' seemed off to me, is all."

"Everything's fine…" Ash replied, an icy calm in his voice. "I just realized something. That's it." Raising an eyebrow, Tomas seemed to ask "What did you realize?" without speaking the words. When Ash failed to answer, Tomas heaved a sigh and looked forward.

"Listen kid… I dunno what this is about, but listen to an old soldier's words." Ash snorted upon hearing Tomas call himself an "Old soldier", as he hardly looked old, but said nothing. "I dunno what you two were like before losin' your village, but drop it. Especially in your situation… family is all you got. The priests say family is a blessing, an' I believe 'em. The legends tell how Romulus the kinslayer killed his own in his madness, and then died from grief. Makes ya think about how losin' family really is the worst… especially if it's your fault." Realizing he seemed to be rambling, Tomas cleared his throat. "What I'm sayin' is… drop it, would ya?"

" _If only you knew…"_ Ash thought, focusing on what Tomas had just said. If what Tomas had said made any sense, it only made Ash angrier. Since Stephen was the one to blame for Father's death… that made him as damned as any kinslayer… Thinking he made his point, Tomas kicked his brown Ponyta into speed, catching up with the rest of the group. The trip remained uneventful for a time. The Pokémon made the forests as lively as ever, the children exchanged words with the soldiers from time to time, and Anna barked at Pyle for this and that, much to everyone's amusement. Just as Anna had said, it was around midday when a new sight came into view at a clear hilltop.

"What is that?" Will asked, peering out from beside Rebecca. Looking past Tomas, even Ash found himself gasping at the sight. At the hill's bottom lay a grand valley, covered in farm fields. Workers dotted the land here and there as they plowed, planted, and weeded their fields. However, none of that amazed Ash. He'd seen it before, after all. No… the true sight lay in the massive stone structure beyond. Rising higher than any building he had ever seen, a seemingly endless wall stood above the tiny farmers. Square towers rose here and there, and Ash could even make out soldiers patrolling the walls. It was truly a humbling sight to behold!

"What are those hanging on the wall?" Felix asked, pointing ahead of him as if to make it clearer. Squinting, Ash could make out a dark red banner with a black, dog-like shape on it.

"That's the banner of Countess Jenny, the ruler of the city," Anna explained. "She's known as one of the best fighters among the lords of Kanto, as well as the most loyal. King Giovanni's word is her ultimate command." Nodding, Ash stored that information away for potential future use.

"It's not like we'll see her, though," Lynda said. "We're just stopping into town to buy supplies and maybe get something to eat."

"Oh!" Pyle cried out. "Can we go to the Rampaging Tauros Inn? I've heard that they have a roast Ducklet that'll make even a king jump out of his boots!" Obviously drifting off, Pyle's expression blanked and a goofy smile spread across his face.

"Well congratulations Pyle," Anna began, snapping the soldier back to reality. "You win… we'll go to your inn."

"Yahoo!" Pyle cheered, pumping a fist into the air. However, his happiness was short lived.

"However… you'll be the one paying for our meals." Anna then raised her voice to drive home that she was talking to everyone. "Isn't that nice of Pyle, everyone? He volunteered to pay for your meals!"

"Huh?" Pyle questioned, blinking several times in confusion.

"Hey thanks, Pyle!" Rebecca said.

"Yeah, it's real nice of ya to pay for our meals," Tomas added.

"I didn't know you could be so kind," Lynda finished, making Pyle slump over in defeat.

"Pyle? Are you okay?" Stephen asked, gently shaking the man. "You keep mumbling about something." Looking over, Ash saw the last of the man's sulking before he quickly righted himself, assuring Stephen that he was, in fact, just fine.

"Move out, everyone!" Anna ordered, kicking her Ponyta into a gallop. Following suit, the rest of the soldiers obeyed and soon, the walls of Viridian were closing in.

 **(…)**

After talking to the guard, Anna quickly led the troops inside the city walls. However, Stephen didn't hear much of the exchange due to his eyes wandering by themselves. He just couldn't help it! There were far too many sights! He saw people wearing all sorts of clothes wandering about from stall to stall. He saw stores, shops, vendors, and merchants everywhere! Children ran between the crowds, laughing as they ran with friends, pets, or just by themselves.

That wasn't all! The streets themselves were made of stone, making a distinct clack as the horse's hooves made contact. A dim hum emanated from all around as people bought, sold, traded, and haggled. Buildings were made much like in the village for the most part, but some were much more elaborate. Two story houses were quite common, clothes lines went from window to window, and banners and signs decorated special shops, signaling something. Overall it… it… it was amazing!

"Hahaha… First time in a big city, eh?" Pyle asked, apparently noticing Stephen looking at just about everything.

"It's amazing!" Stephen replied, his eyes twinkling with wonder. "I've never seen so many people in one place before! And just hearing all of the people I can't see makes me wonder how many there are!"

"More than you think, mein freund," Felix cut in, lowering his ears to prove his point. That's right… Felix's hearing was better than most. He likely didn't like all of the noise, especially all at once.

"Don't worry, Kiddo," Pyle comforted. "The noise will die down once we get to the inn. Then it'll just be the folks at the inn you have to worry about."

"Thank the gods…" Felix mumbled, still seeming to be discomforted. Stephen frowned for a moment, worried about his friend until something caught his eye. From the alleyway, little peasant girls were whispering to one another and casting glances at the soldiers and the children with them. Smiling at them, Stephen waved only to suddenly grow confused once the girls all darted away, giggling at something he didn't understand. While navigating her horse through the crowds, Anna suddenly held up a halt signal.

"Tomas, you come with me to pick up supplies. The rest of you can go to Pyle's inn and start ordering food. I believe Pyle knows what I want." She said that last sentence with a wry smile to the young soldier, who gulped in response.

"Yes, ma'am…"

"I'll just have a soup," Tomas said, walking his Ponyta to stand beside Anna's. "Nothing fancy, alright."

"You got it!" Pyle said, sounding happy.

"All set then? Good. Then get to it!"

"Wait! One question, ma'am!" Pyle interjected.

"What is it, Pyle?" Anna asked, sounding irritated.

"What about the kids that're riding with you and Tomas? Are they going with you too?" Blinking, Anna looked behind her to meet Ericka's eyes as if asking her non-verbally. Tomas did the same, looking at Will.

"I'm fine going to the market," Ericka said sheepishly, obviously not wanting to be rude.

"It sounds like it could be fun!" Will added, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Well that settles that, then," Anna said, giving Pyle a look that said "Are you happy, now?"Pyle merely responded by shrinking himself as much as he could and smiling sheepishly. "Then break!" Anna commanded, getting a "Yes, ma'am!" from her troops. As one, the soldiers split apart to their assigned tasks. Leading the troop of six down streets, alleyways, and roads, Pyle soon recognized a building and hurried his steed to it, beckoning for the others to follow.

"It's just this way!" He shouted over his shoulder. Thankfully the streets were less crowded here, or Pyle might well have run them down in his excitement. Finally slowing down, Pyle hopped off of his horse and lifted Stephen down to the cobble street below. Feeling the material with his boot, Stephen couldn't resist the urge to tap the stone a few times, testing the sensation. However, his business was interrupted as he noticed Pyle bringing his Ponyta to the side of the large building.

Stephen could hear a dull clamor coming from inside the double doors of the inn. Looking through a window, many people could be seen eating and drinking. Waitresses darted from table to table carrying food, drink, and what looked like pipes as well.

"Take good care of her, alright?" Pyle's voice said, snapping Stephen back to the matter at hand. Off to the side of the building, Pyle was handing the reins of his horse to a young boy who was slightly covered in dirt. As he neared, Stephen caught whiff of a very familiar scent: Horses. Peering through the large opening, Stephen smiled as he realized this was a stable. Rapidashes and Ponytas of all sorts dotted the stalls! There were white ones, brown ones, black ones, spotted ones, and even a honey-colored one! Stephen took a step to get closer, but Pyle's arm blocked his way.

"Easy there, Kiddo. Those horses aren't yours, so no touching, alright?" His tone was kind but surprisingly firm.

"Yes, Sir," Stephen said, bowing his head in apology. Behind him, Anna and Lynda had finally caught up and dismounted a swell, walking their steeds over to the stable-boy. Once handed over, the six walked into the inn, blasted with noise as the doors opened. Immediately, Stephen heard a groan from Felix and noticed his tail droop. Patting his friend's back, Stephen did his best to comfort the avatar. However, it didn't seem to help much so Stephen looked quickly around the inn.

It was very similar to the inn that used to be in Pallet. Several tables dotted for floor, most of them occupied by people eating, drinking, or smoking. The front counter was a special case in that little food was there, mostly just drink. However, a large, fireplace set this inn apart from the one in Pallet, as well as the large empty space before it. The reason for the wasted space confused Stephen. However, before he could think on it, Pyle directed the group to an empty table and called a waitress over.

"Well hi there!" She greeted, winking at Pyle as she did so. "What'll you all be havin' today?"

"A roast Pidgey leg, a half-Ducklett, and a soup for me, please!" Pyle said, explaining that more were coming in after him upon getting a questioning glance from the waitress.

"I'll just have a soup, please," Rebecca ordered.

"Pidgey for me," Lynda added.

"And what about you three cuties?" The waitress asked, directing her kind gaze to Stephen, Ash, and Felix. The three boys just looked to Pyle as if asking what to do.

"Order whatever you like," Pyle said, giving the kids a grin. "It's on me, remember?"

"Ein soup, bitte!" Felix said, sniffing the air and apparently liking what he smelled.

"I'll have the same thing!" Stephen said, trusting his friend's tastes. Felix's nose had yet to fail him, after all!

"I'll have a Pidgey quarter," Ash finished.

"Alrighty then! I'll be right back!" The waitress said, winking at Pyle once again. However, as she walked away, Stephen noticed that Pyle kept looking at her. Rather… he seemed to keep looking at her rump. Following Pyle's gaze, Stephen looked for a moment before giving up and turning to Pyle.

"Pyle? Why are you looking at her rump?" Stephen's question was innocent, or so he thought, but as he asked it Lynda and Rebecca suddenly glared daggers at a now very nervous Pyle. Before he could react, Lynda lashed out and began yanking fiercely on Pyle's cheek, much to his dismay.

"What exactly does he mean, Pyle?" Lynda asked, suddenly smiling sweetly. However, a chill went up Stephen's spine as he looked at it.

"Why yes, Pyle… do tell us," Rebecca added, pulling on Pyle's ear instead.

"Ow… owowowow!" Pyle cried out, struggling in vain against his companions. However, after a short time, they finally let go to allow Pyle to rub his sore cheek.

"I was just lookin'!" Pyle protested. "No harm in that, is there?" However, the two women merely humph'd and turned to look at Stephen.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Kiddo," Rebecca began, holding up a finger to emphasize her point. "Women don't like philanderers!"

"That's right!" Lynda added, shooting Pyle a cold look for a moment. Stephen merely held his hands up in surrender, lest the two go for him for something else he didn't understand.

"Lesson learned…"He said. Satisfied, the group fell into idle chatter until the maid returned with the food. Stephen noticed how the two women watched Pyle veeery closely to ensure his eyes didn't wander. For his part, Pyle obeyed. However, as soon as their attention turned to their food, Pyle snuck a glance at a passing maid. Again, Stephen looked for a moment in puzzlement, but still didn't get it. What was so nice about rumps? A girl's face was the nicer thing to look at. That was his opinion, at least.

"Mmmm!" Felix hummed, practically glowing as he did so. "This soup ist wunderbar!" Sure enough, Felix began eating the soup as quickly as he could, only slowing down to blow on it just enough to avoid burning his tongue. Looking at his own soup, Stephen took a taste and was nearly blown out of his seat. The taste! It was too much! Not only was the broth amazing, but the meat in the soup was sublime! That didn't even mention the potatoes and carrots in the soup! All of it added a flavor that made Stephen's tongue sing a hymn of praise to the god of flavor, if there was one!

"Enjoying the food, eh?" Pyle asked, taking a bite of his Pidgey. Not stopping themselves, the three boys merely nodded and continued eating, making the three soldiers laugh.

"Ah… I remember food in the country," Lynda said, getting a distant look. "It's still a rare treat, but inn food always has something special about it."

"It's good!" Ash finally said between bites, showing the most energy he had since leaving Pallet. That made Stephen happy. At least, it did until the two locked eyes for a moment. Stephen nearly choked as he saw Ash glare at him with what had to be hatred for a moment before returning to his food. Suddenly very confused, Stephen returned to his food with more moderation. At least… until he completely forgot Ash's look as the taste overwhelmed him once again.

While eating, the group was met with a new sound from the pub as a figure strolled in. Looking over, Stephen saw that the man wore a simply tunic, had white hair and an aged face. However, what really caught Stephen's eye was the golden thing in his hand. It had many strings going from the top to the bottom. Tapping Pyle's soldier, Stephen inquired about the device.

"That there's a harp," Pyle explained. "Just listen for a moment and you'll see what it's all about." Nodding, Stephen fell into the same silence as the inn, as the figure walked to the center of the tavern. He stood in front of the fireplace, turned to look at everyone one by one. Suddenly, he took a deep bow and tossed his harp into the air. Deftly catching it, he strummed the instrument and produced a sound Stephen had never heard before. However, it was wonderful!

"Good day, everyone," The man greeted, his voice sounding much younger than he looked. "My name is Samuel. However, you may all call me Strummin' Sam, as playing my harp here is my life's joy. And it is my dream to share that joy with all of you wonderful people until the sun sets and the moon is high!" Upon his proclamation, many tavern goers raised their mugs and cheered. Smiling, the man strummed his instrument again and took a pose, keeping the instrument close to his face.

"I'm glad to hear you all so excited! Now, let me fill your ears with music as you fill your bellies with ale!" At that, Sam began playing music on his harp that nearly made Stephen get swept into another world. Note upon note danced in his ears, taking Stephen to a land of no violence, no sadness, and no troubles. Rocking back and forth, Stephen began humming along to the man's song as he recognized the patterns in the music. Looking at his friends for a moment, he saw everyone either nodding their heads, tapping the table, or rocking back and forth to the tune. For what felt like forever, the entirety of the inn was enraptured by the wondrous notes of Samuel. Alas, the notes eventually ceased and Samuel bowed deeply as the inn applauded his performance, some members rising from their seats as they did so.

"Thank you, thank you. You're all too kind!" Samuel said, setting his harp beside the fireplace. With a flash of his hands, he produced several colorful balls and began tossing them about in the air, never once dropping one! Apparently, this was a time for most to return to their meals, as the dull hum of the inn returned as people once again began talking and eating. Finishing the last of his soup, Stephen instead kept watching the man, amazed by the feats he performed. Before he knew what he was doing, Stephen leapt out of his chair and approached the man. Tugging on his tunic, to get his attention, Stephen paused once again in amazement as the man looked at him but kept the balls in the air.

"Yes? What is it, young man?" Samuel asked. His situation catching up to him, Stephen wondered just what he was doing up by the man. Looking back at his group, he saw them all giving him different looks. Pyle seemed to be encouraging him, the women seemed to be beckoning him to return, while Felix was simply curious. Ash still refused to look his way. Looking back at Samuel, Stephen sorted his thoughts.

"Can… can you teach me to do what you're doing?" Stephen asked, making the man catch the balls in an elaborate display and get the inn's attention.

"Attention, everyone! You attention, please!" Quickly, the inn quieted down and looked at the man. "It seems we have a young gleeman in the making here tonight!" Gesturing to Stephen, Samuel continued. "I hope you'll all join me for this boy's first lessons." Suddenly very nervous, Stephen hesitantly met the eyes of the crowd. Many of them looked rather amused. However, a few cries of "Go get 'em, lad!" and "Put on a good show!" Gave Stephen a little courage. However, it left him as soon as it had come when Samuel shoved two of the balls into Stephen's hands. Holding one in each hand, Stephen gave Samuel a confused look.

"Go on and give 'em a toss into the air, lad! I'll direct you as you go!" Nodding, Stephen nervously tossed a ball into the air and caught it. Smiling, he began to toss the balls into the one after the other, often taking steps to catch one. However, it wasn't long before he missed one and it dropped to the floor, rolling back towards Samuel. Hearing the inn people all laugh, Stephen suddenly felt very ashamed of himself.

 **(…)**

Wondering just what his brother was doing, Ash looked over at last just in time to see Stephen drop the ball. Seeing his brother look humiliated made Ash snort. That was what you got for trying to do something you had no idea about, after all. However, rather than chastise the boy, Samuel waved Stephen over and knelt down to whisper in his ear. His face brightening, Stephen eagerly nodded and took several steps back, holding onto a single ball. On a signal, Samuel began juggling all but one of the objects. Suddenly, he called out a "Hup!" and tossed one to Stephen, who tossed his ball back in return.

Deftly catching it, Samuel moved the ball back into the circle of balls, tossing them about the air with ease. Repeating the move, the duo got faster and faster with the crowd getting more and more impressed. Before long, Samuel was tossing every other ball to Stephen, who tossed his ball back in return. Apparently forgetting his past embarrassment, Stephen's bright smile lit up the room. However, Ash couldn't help but wonder what Father would say if he saw this display. Not having long to dwell on the thoughts as the inn erupted into applause, he came back to reality in time to see Samuel catch all of the balls and bow, thanking his "wonderful assistant" as he did so.

"I truly couldn't have done it without you, young man!" Samuel continued, kneeling down in front of Stephen. "Keep practicing and I might take you on as an apprentice!" Obviously unable to speak, Stephen merely grinned as the audience cheered. Ash saw Samuel mumble something to Stephen before his brother darted back to join the group, his face still aglow.

"Good move there, Kiddo!" Pyle said, reaching across the table to pat Stephen's head

"I agree!" Lynda added with a giggle. "You'd make a very good gleeman one day!"

"I'd come to all of your shows!" Rebecca said, smiling as much as everyone else.

"Hehehe… really?" Stephen asked, smiling bigger and bigger. "It was kinda fun! I might try it again sometime!" Snorting, Ash spoke up.

"Don't count on it. He obviously made you do the easy part." However, rather than be insulted, Stephen replied calmly.

"Starting off small is how you learn, Ash! Remember how we learned to shoot bows? Father taught us well!" Feeling a vein throb in his head upon his brother mentioning Father, Ash merely humphed in response. Stephen looked ready to say something, but a familiar voice suddenly came from the entrance.

"Well lookie what we have here! I thought I recognized you, Junior!" Walking over, Stephen Oak, Gary's father, approached the table. From what Ash remembered, Mr. Oak calling Stephen "Junior" was a joke between the him and Father, since they had apparently served in the military together. Mr. Oak had apparently saved Father's life and, in jest, Father had claimed to name his firstborn son after his friend. Apparently… Father kept true to his words, since Stephen WAS technically born first.

"Who're these fine people you're with?" Mr. Oak continued. "And where's your father?" Feeling that same, agonizing crushing feeling, Ash merely looked down at the table, not wanting to respond.

"He's…. H-he's…." Stephen began, beginning to cry. Concerned, My Oak knelt down and placed a comforting hand on Stephen's shoulder.

"Easy there, Junior. What's wrong?" the whole inn was quiet now, many murmurs going around wondering who the newcomer was and why the gleeman boy was crying. Thankfully, Pyle rose and spoke up.

"Pardon, sir… but may we know who you are? Do you know these boys?"

"Aye, I do," Mr. Oak replied, meeting Pyle's gaze. "A friend of their father, I am. And who are you?"

"I'm Private Pyle," Pyle said with a salute. "My squad rescued these two from Pallet Village when we happened across it in our travels."

"Begging your pardons… but what do you mean rescued?" Mr. Oak asked, growing wary. "Did something happen?" Mr. Oak then turned to look at the children. "Tell me boys, did these soldiers kidnap you?" Growing visibly upset, Stephen shook his head as tears began flowing down his face. Finding his own vision blurry, Ash wiped his eyes only to have the tears return immediately. "Well then what happened?" Mr. Oak asked. Finally unable to take it, Stephen snapped.

"Father's dead!" He shrieked. "The village got attacked and completely burned down! Everyone but my friends are all dead!" Finished, Stephen returned to sobbing.

The silence that fell over the inn at the moment could have humbled even the proudest king…

 **(…)**

 **Whoo boy… that chapter was fun to write near the end there. What did you all think? Leave a review and let me know! I really enjoy seeing what you all think of my writing, as it DOES take a lot of time out of my schedule to do. Well… when I'm not being buried under schoolwork, that is… Thankfully, Midterm season has passed so the next chapter shouldn't take as long to come out. Until then, I'm Flamewing98, Signing off! Cheers, everyone!**

 **P.S. I swear to all of the gods I can name… if I spell Stephen as Stpehen one more time… I'm going to break something… I cannot even begin to tell you guys how often I did that while writing this…**


	4. Chapter 4: When Darkness Rises

**A Tale of Two Dragons Chapter 4**

 **Howdy folks! Sorry this chapter took a while to make. I planned on having it up a week ago but, wouldn't you know it, I fell ill the DAY I planned on starting my major writing sessions. It's like a movie or somethin', ain't it? Anywho… I'm (mostly) better now, so hooray! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **(…)**

Chapter 4: When Darkness Rises

The man known as Ishmael walked through the darkness, his footsteps echoing off of the nonexistent walls. Darkness surrounded him, and yet he knew no fear. He was a Shade, after all. The Dark Lord chose few to be his top servants, and Ishmael had every right to be proud. Few could even hope to so much as scratch him. As for the place he was… well… it would unnerve any of the fools who resisted his Lord's will. When it was said that darkness was all around him, it was correct in every sense.

There was no floor, no ceiling, nor walls. Distance was an illusion and sound was a lie. It was truly a void, ironically named so during "The Sealing" 500 years ago by the fool Romulus. From what Ishmael had gathered in his short time since awakening, few remembered that the Shades were still alive. Many thought them killed by their saint "Sir Aaron", along with the bastard, Romulus. Just the thought of it made Ishmael want to both laugh and vomit. However, Ishmael smirked to himself when he knew his nemesis defeated. After all, his aging process was stopped while sealed, while Sir Aaron was decomposed into dust by this point. It only made the deal sweeter that Ishmael had just returned from killing the incarnations of those two blasted Heroes. He still smiled when he thought of the destruction he had caused.

Walking through the void, Ishmael stopped in his tracks when he felt the powerful presence of his master. Dropping to a knee and bowing, Ishmael waited for his master to speak. Beneath him, a pair of massive red glowing eyes appeared, bringing a false light into the nothingness of the void.

 **GRRRRRRRRRRRR…**

The rumble shook the empty space, sending shock-waves through Ishmael as he was reminded of his master's power. Composing himself, he answered.

"It is done, Master. The village is no more… along with all of its inhabitants. The Dragons will not oppose your return."

 **GRRRRRRRRRRRRR…**

"None of the other Shades are awake yet, my lord. However, Hades seems to be the next in line, if my hypothesis is correct."

 **GRRRRRRRRR….**

"Yes. More and more False Dragons are appearing. I heard of one being taken to Celadon City on my return to your presence, my master." Unable to help himself, Ishmael let out a small laugh. "Although, all of these supposed "Dragons" will be false, now that the brats from Pallet lie dead." Silence followed the statement for an uncomfortable length of time. Swallowing, Ishmael opened his mouth to ask a question, but was cut off by a monstrous roar.

 **GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!**

"M-master?!" Ishmael cried in shock, his ears still ringing. "You're sure that they-" Stopping himself, Ishmael inhaled sharply as he realized he was about to question his master's word. "They're still alive? Do you sense them, Master?"

 **GRRRRRRRRRR….**

"I see…" Ishmael muttered, furrowing his brow and mentally heaving a sigh of relief. His master could sense the presence of the two Dragons. Apparently, his ghouls had failed him and the two yet lived. Thankfully, Ishmael was the only Shade awakened and was, therefore, the only instrument of the Dark Lord's will on the world. However, that position wouldn't last for long. Before he knew it, the other Shades would awaken and challenge Ishmael's power. That aside, hordes of "Friends of the Shadow" would flock to his master's dark words, their weaknesses becoming their strength to serve the Lord of Chaos.

 **GRRRRRRRR….**

Rising, Ishmael hesitantly met the gaze of his master and bowed.

"It will be done, Master. I humbly ask for your patience. While it may have taken me years to find them the first time, they couldn't have gone far after their ordeal. Rest assured. They WILL be found… and they WILL be killed. Slowly, the red eyes vanished, along with the sense of malice that came with them. Turning, Ishmael walked back the way he had come, his heart beating rapidly in a mixture of anticipation and fear. He may have gotten lucky this time, but the Dark Lord was not kind to failures. He absolutely couldn't fail a second time.

 **(…)**

The tavern was completely silent, save for the crackling of the fire and the sobbing of Stephen. Mr. Oak stumbled back a few steps, as if punched, before collapsing to his knees with a look of pure loss on his face. Ash himself felt the crushing feeling seep into his very being. All of the comfort he had gotten from being around the soldiers was sapped away, only leaving a hollow, empty feeling.

"I…. This can't….. He's really….?" Mr. Oak mumbled, obviously not quite able to process his newfound information. However, a strange ferocity entered his eyes as he shot back to his feet, gripping Stephen by the shoulders. The soldiers all stood up as he did so, ready in case something should happen. "Who did this?!"

"I… Wha… *sniff*… what?" Stephen asked, his sobs mixing in with his words. His grip tightening, Mr. Oak pulled Stephen closer knelt down to level their heights.

"I'm asking you which group of bandits destroyed Pallet village and killed Michael!" Mr. Oak yelled, causing the children, as well as most of the bystanders, to cringe. "Tell me who did this!"

"I…It…" Stephen began, obviously struggling to say much of anything. Despite his own opinions, even Ash felt a little sorry for his brother.

"That's a matter that's still under investigation," A new voice said, drawing all eyes to the tavern's entrance. Walking in with Ericka, Will, and Tomas behind her, Serjeant Anna maintained an air of authority in the chaotic atmosphere that had begun to overtake the tavern.

"Who are you?" Mr. Oak asked with a surprising amount of hostility, rising to his feet as he did so.

"You may address me as Serjeant Anna," Anna said. "I'm the commanding officer of the squad that discovered Pallet Village after its destruction. Unfortuna—"

"Did you catch whoever did this?" Mr. Oak bellowed, taking a step towards Anna. As he did, Tomas placed a hand on his sword's hilt and shook his head, giving Mr. Oak a fierce glare.

"Sadly… no. However, our first priority is taking all of the children safely of Lord's Honor Orphanage in Celadon City." Walking past Mr. Oak, Anna motioned for the rest of her squad to follow. As they rose, however, Mr. Oak interrupted again.

"Hold it!" Turning to face Anna again, he continued. "You expect me to just accept this? Michael was my best friend and a proud brother-in-arms! And you're trying to tell me that you're not even looking for the bastards that did this?"

"I'm sorry sir," Anna replied, obviously growing annoyed. "But until we know for certain I refuse to say anything else on the matter."

"So you DO know who did it then, eh?" Mr. Oak yelled. "In fact, how do we know you're not the ones that did it and you're just kidnappin' these here kids!" Murmurs went around the tavern at Mr. Oak's words… not good.

"T-that's not it at all!" Ericka blurted out, making Ash blink in surprise. She WAS usually the quiet one, after all. "These soldiers saved us from the wreckage! They didn't do anything wrong!"

"It's alright, Pumkin'," Mr. Oak said, glaring at the soldiers. "You don't need to lie. The people are here to help ya."

"Would you just listen to how ridiculous you sound!?" Anna snapped, making Mr. Oak flinch from her tone. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she continued. "Honestly… what would we have to gain by kidnapping these five kids? Ransom? Their parents are dead!" Ash felt the familiar sharp pain shoot through his chest as the serjeant said the words. He knew it was true, but it still hurt to hear her yell it out loud so casually. "Furthermore, why would we bring these kids to a crowded place if we WERE kidnapping them? Can't you see that your denial is just making it harder for these poor kids?!" Finishing, Anna returned the glare Mr. Oak had been giving her.

"Well… I uhm…." Mr. Oak stammered, obviously thrown off-guard. "But what if-?" Stopping, Mr. Oak looked at the five children one at a time, his eyes realizing the truth of the matter in seconds. Heads down, eyes glossy, bodies trembling… it was obvious that Anna's words were true. Harsh… but true. Stumbling back, Mr. Oak sank to his knees and punched the ground. "Gods damn it all… I'm so sorry kids. I don't wanna accept this… but I must face it. I can only imagine how much harder it is for you five.

Blinking, Ash realized that most of his friends had actually been doing fine, for the most part. Being with the soldiers was surprisingly comforting, even Ash had to admit. On a personal note, Ash also felt calmed now that he knew who was to blame for his father's death. However, the others didn't have that comfort. They only had the smiles brought on by their own actions and their will to stay together.

"Is that everything, then?" Anna asked, crossing her arms while keeping her gaze fixed on Mr. Oak. It was a long silence before Mr. Oak spoke again.

"Yes, Ma'am. I hope you find it in you to forgive this old soldier for his outburst." Slowly rising to his feet, he continued. "But if I may, Ma'am, may I make a request?"

"What is it?" Anna asked with a sigh. It seemed to Ash that she was just anxious to leave. However, he wasn't quite sure why.

"My son is friends with these five. And I… I think it's only right if they at least see him while they're here." Standing upright, Mr. Oak almost looked like he fit in with the soldiers. Given his past career, it made sense. Anna looked behind her, meeting the children's gazes one by one as if asking "What would you like to do?" As her gaze came upon Ash, he solemnly nodded. Heaving a sigh, Anna turned her gaze back to Mr. Oak.

"Very well. The children will be in your care until sundown. However, we need to get back on the road so that is all of the time you shall have." Turning, Anna walked to the table where Tomas, Will, and Ericka had reunited with the others.

"You're sure about this, Serjeant?" Tomas asked, giving Anna a questioning gaze. "After he tried to turn this tavern on you like that, you're just willing to hand the kids over?"

"Anger is just temporary insanity, Tomas," Anna said, sounding as if she was quoting someone. "Besides… he has a point. All of these children wish to see their friend before they set out."

"It'd be nice to see Gary again," Stephen mumbled, saying what the group was thinking. "Besides… he doesn't know yet."

"Well it's only a matter of time now, Kiddo," Anna said with a snort. "Rumors like this spread faster than any plague I can think of…" Shaking her head, Anna motioned for the kids to rise. "Now go on and see your friend. You're burning daylight." Silently, the children rose from their seats and walked over to Mr. Oak.

"Thank you for your kindness, Ma'am," Mr. Oak said with a bow. With a motioning wave, Mr. Oak led the children out of the tavern. Just before the door closed, Ash could hear the room burst back to life as the gossip began to spread. Walking down the street, it wasn't until Stephen spoke that any of them dared to make a sound.

"Mr. Oak…" He asked, giving the man a curious look. "What did the serjeant mean about rumors spreading like a plague?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, Son," Mr. Oak began. "Plagues spread quickly from person to person at a rate that is horrifying at times. However, rumors are easily worse. This story will likely spread all across Kanto by the month's end, I guarantee." Smirking, Mr. Oak rustled Stephen's and, for some reason, Ash's hair as well. "But I can see why you both might not get that, with you two never getting sick thanks to your Gift and all…"

"Halten for ein moment!" Felix interjected, looking at Stephen. "You never get sick? That's not fair at all!" Despite his words, it was clear the avatar was joking.

"Well your hearing is better than mine, so there!" Stephen argued, finishing the statement by playfully sticking his tongue out at Felix. Felix, in retaliation, began chasing Stephen around the group yelling about something. By no small miracle, the heavy mood that had been hovering around the group quickly dissipated as the two resumed as if nothing had happened. Before long, they had arrived at Mr. Oak's residence.

 **(…)**

As Mr. Oak got his key from his pocket, Stephen glanced at his friends. While not exactly smiling, even he could tell that they weren't as upset as they had been back at the tavern. Heaving a mental sigh, Stephen wondered just how much longer this emotional turmoil was going to last. It was becoming sadness and joy back to back lately! Thankfully, they seemed to have gotten to one of the joy parts.

"I'm home, Love!" Mr. Oak called as he opened the door, ushering the children in as he entered. "And I have guests!" Walking inside, Stephen was a little amazed at the house Mr. Oak had. Made of wood and two stories tall, it almost looked like his own at first glance. However, many fineries livened the house, separating it from the ranch. Rugs adorned the floor, making the first large room an obvious living room, complete with fireplace, chairs, and small tables for drinks. A coat rack sat in the corner next to a cupboard that had glass in the doors. Inside were, what appeared to be, silver plates.

On the right was a staircase which led to the upper floors. Across the living room was a dining room, with a table enough for four people, which made enough sense. Gary DID have a sister named Daisy, after all. Speaking of her, a girl poked her head out from around the corner of the dining hall, fully stepping out as she recognized the group. At the age of fifteen, Daisy was just about an adult. She was about average height for her age, with short black hair tied into a ponytail, a green dress that had yellow embroidering, and leather shoes. Her soft, amber eyes were full of kindness as well, putting the group at ease.

"Welcome home, Father," She said, giving the group a curtsy as she did so. "What is everyone from Pallet Village doing here?"

"Well… they're just here to visit for a little while, Pumkin'," Mr. Oak said, his voice lined with a sense of unease. "And there's news that I'll have to share with you all at dinnertime." As if on cue, the stomachs of Will and Ericka growled at that very moment, causing both of them to blush as everyone laughed.

"It sounds like some people didn't have lunch yet," Daisy observed, using her palm to try and stiffen her giggles. "I'll go get some bread for you two."

"Why don't you two sit down and have a quick bite to eat?" Mr. Oak asked, looking to Will and Ericka. "You can join your friends after you've eaten."

"Okay," Will and Ericka both said in unison. Nodding, Mr. Oak then looked to the rest.

"You'll all find Gary up in his room probably playing with his new board game. I'm sure he'd just love to show it to all of you!" Gesturing to the stairs, Mr. Oak attended to Will and Ericka as Ash, Stephen, and Felix all went upstairs. Already knowing the way, Ash took the lead position as the group navigated the short distance to Gary's room. Opening the door confirmed Mr. Oak's theory. Spread all over the small room were wooden figurines of what looked like various kinds of soldiers. A large game board bearing a field was in the middle and Gary was lying on his bed, poring over what looked like a rule book.

Glancing around, Ash noticed that the room hadn't changed much since his last time here, long ago as that was. Gary's bed was in the corner with a small table and dresser beside it. A window brought light into the room and two candle holders provided the light at nighttime. A small chest was at the foot of Gary's bed, serving as his "toy-chest" of sorts. Other than that, the room was fairly average.

"Hi Gary!" Stephen called, announcing the group's arrival. Looking up, confusion covered Gary's face for about a second before being replaced by a wide smile.

"Hey! What're you guys doing here?!" Gary asked, springing from his bed to dash across his room, careful to avoid crushing any of the figures of course. Seeing Ash, Gary ruffled his hair, much to Ash's annoyance. "Nice to see you again, Ashy-boy."

"I keep telling you not to call me that, Gary!" Ash whined, giving Gary a light glare. Standing about a head taller, Gary's two year age difference really showed. He wore a purple tunic, brown pants, and simple boots. His hair was a medium shade of brown and his eyes were a very deep shade of blue, bordering black. His demeanor was usually a little cocky, but he liked to have fun just like anyone else. Taking a step back, Gary smiled and gestured to his room. Rather, he gestured to the wooden figurines strewn about his room. "What do you guys think?"

"It is a very large collection…" Felix noted, crouching down by a swordsman and inspecting the figure.

"Where'd you get these?" Stephen asked, looking over a mounted knight.

"My father bought the board game for me a little while ago. I've been reading the rules over since then," Gary replied, gesturing to the book on his bed with his thumb. "It's pretty complicated."

"What's the game called?" Ash asked, peering at a bowman on the floor. For how small the figure was, he was shocked to see the detail of the painting work. It almost looked like an actual archer was shrunk down and painted. The green cloak, the bow, even the feathers in the quiver were all painted in painstaking detail!

"It's called 'The Last Battle'," Gary said, grabbing the rulebook from his bed. "It's about the last battle between Sir Aaron and Romulus, back in the Age of Legends."

"Didn't Sir Aaron and Romulus work together, though?" Felix asked, now curiously peering at a light infantryman figure.

"They did…" Gary began, crossing his arms and sitting down on the bed. "But Romulus went insane afterwards and turned half of the Grand Army against itself, resulting in The Last Battle." Setting the archer down, Ash "hmpf'd" in thought. Nobody really knew what happened 500 years ago after the sealing of The Dark One, but all agree that Romulus went insane with every other Psion Knight and eventually died. Most historians believed that a grand battle took place, based on the few sketchy records that were found. At least, that's what the priest of Pallet Village had told Ash when they had a lesson of some sort. Suddenly, laughter erupted from Stephen, who was clutching yet another mounted knight. This one, however, wore what appeared to be a boot for a helmet as opposed to a helmet proper.

"Who is this supposed to be?!" Stephen asked between fits of giggles.

"That's Romulus," Gary replied, smirking as well. The rest of the children huddled around to see the ridiculous figure, laughing as they all got a closer look. Ash, for his part, was rather unimpressed. THIS was the legendary hero who had sealed The Dark One away? This idiot who wore a boot for a hat?

"Why does he wear a boot?" Felix asked, swishing his tail around absentmindedly.

"Well… he IS insane…" Gary explained with a shrug. "Actually there's a special rule involving Romulus' insanity. The opposing team gets to control one of his moves every so often, and it gets worse the more turns the game lasts!"

"That almost seems like it's made for Romulus to lose," Ash noted, frowning at the unfairness of the rule.

"Well Romulus has the larger army to make up for it," Gary added, making the group do a silent "oooooh" as they realized the balancing factor. Suddenly grinning, Gary leaned forward. "Hey! You guys wanna play the game with me? You need at least two people… but it has rules for up to six!"

"Yeah we wanna play!" Stephen shouted, springing to his feet. "You can be on my team, right Felix?"

"Jawohl!" Felix replied, his tail wagging as he flashed a toothy grin.

"We just have to wait for Ericka and Will, then!" Stephen said, as excitement plastered itself to his face. After a short time of looking at more of the figures, the two missing children arrived and completed the set of six. Thus, the game began!

 **(…)**

Surveying the battlefield, Romulus adjusted the boot atop his head to keep it straight. Before him stood his army. The battlefield was on a vast plain. To the right was a small river, and a hilly region made up the left flank. Across him stood the army of that blasted fool, Sir Aaron. However, Romulus wasn't afraid. To his right, led by his close friend and general, was another segment of his army. Looking closely, he could just make out the tail of General Felix. The general on the hilly flank was, for lack of a better word, a rather plain fellow, and was quite unknown. However, he had a large contingent of archers, and would hopefully put them to good use.

Directly across from his army stood the force of Duke Gary, a rather unknown general. To the Duke's left was the army of Lady Ericka. However, she looked rather reluctant to fight based on her deployment. However, Sir Aaron himself led the mountain force, and he was poised for the attack. Still, Romulus did not worry. The Dragon of Psion himself made for an impressive sight, save for a few details. Wearing segmented plate armor, wielding a diamond shaped shield, and carrying a longsword, Romulus was ready to lead from the front atop his armored warhorse.

"Men! Forward!" Romulus shouted, pointing his sword to the front. At once, the sounds of steps in unison filled the air as archers advanced to begin volleying shots. To the sides, Romulus could see his generals doing the same thing. The armies of Aura were also advancing. Once in range, the archers began trading volley after volley, with men dying as they were hit after each exchange. The air between the armies became a hailstorm of missiles, horrifying to watch as you wondered which men would die when the deadly arrows landed.

Without warning, Romulus felt a painful throb shoot through his head, making him double over in his saddle. Voices that weren't his own began to come from seemingly everywhere! NO! He surely had more time before the madness took him! All he had to do was defeat the armies of Aura and he would be fine! Yes! That was it!

"Archers! Get closer and kill them all!" Romulus ordered, snapping his head back up. Hesitantly, the archers began advancing between each volley, widening the gap between them and any friendly forces. Too late, Romulus realized what he had done. He opened his mouth to call them back, only to be forced to watch in horror as enemy cavalry ran the archers down to the last man, suffering meager losses in return. Gritting his teeth, Romulus cursed his position. However, he didn't have time to grieve. Victory could still be at hand! "Men: form shield wall and advance! Pikes: to the front!"

With a confirming shout, Romulus' forces formed ranks and advanced. Every soldier with a shield formed together and held them aloft, protecting themselves from the missiles that came their way. Men with pikes formed together in front, warding off any cavalry that might try and repeat their slaughter. For now, Romulus kept his own cavalry with him. Looking to his right, Romulus was relieved to see the battle across the river going well. Strike for strike, archers from his own force battered away at the opposition, whittling their numbers down and making the remnants a ghost of their former strength.

Marching ever closer, his men eventually forced the enemy archers to flee, lest they be cut down in melee. Finally, the distance was close enough. Signaling the charge with a loud war horn, the two forces collided as men began hacking away at one another, fighting for their leader's goals. Riding closer, Romulus took the opportunity to remove the enemy archers from the fray, as they were raining down missiles when and where they could. Raising a hand, Romulus conjured several massive balls of violet fire and hurled them at the archers. Unable to react, men were launched as the fires exploded, devastating the archers where they stood and leaving only charred corpses in their wake.

However, in the moment of his triumph, Romulus felt another surge of pain wrack him, nearly causing him to lose his breakfast. Clutching his head, the Dragon of Psion vainly fought against voices, losing his sanity more and more as he tried. Finally succumbing to the torment, Romulus again raised a hand, this time aiming at his own men. Channeling fire, earth, and air, Romulus created dozens of violet swords that suspended in the air, shimmering in the midday sun. At once, the swords pointed themselves towards the mass of soldiers and began flying towards it at extreme speeds.

None of the soldiers saw it coming. As the swords struck home, Romulus was again forced to watch in horror as the majority of them were his own, the swords remaining impaled into the men they killed. In a rage, Romulus conjured together fire and air, summoning massive bolts of purple lightning to strike the enemy, making sure to leave his own men unharmed. Thankfully, and likely due to his new attack, the battle seemed to be swinging in his favor. On the right flank, his men crossed the river safely and used their superior numbers to crush the opposition, which seemed to be panicking. However, Romulus had had no news from the flank in the hills, which worried him. However, now was not the time for that! It was time to strike while the iron was hot!

"Men! Chaaaaaaarge!" Romulus roared, kicking his horse into action. As the brave men and women around him did the same, the thunder of hooves quickly drowned out anything else on the battlefield. Nearing the mass, a horn blew, signaling the cavalry to loop around and strike the side of the infantry. However, they wouldn't arrive alone. The cavalry of Duke Gary arrived on the same side, initiating a massive cavalry battle. Lance met shield in an explosion of wood as the force shattered the weapons. As men draw swords, warhorses began kicking and biting as they could. Men died, be it from a strike or their own steed crushing them as they died. Cutting another man down, Romulus' vision narrowed on Duke Gary.

"Romulus!" The duke roared, meeting the Dragon's eyes as well. Charging across an opening, the two met in combat as sword met shield, horses battled among themselves, and anyone who intervened was quickly cut down. However, finally, Romulus deflected the duke's strike and used an opening to stab into the man's throat, his chainmail unable to protect against a thrust. At the same moment, his Rapidash lunged forward and stabbed at the duke's own steed, fatally wounding it in the throat. Bleeding, master and horse fell to the ground, never to rise again. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Romulus hefted his sword into the air, announcing his victory with a mighty roar. However, it would be a short lived victory.

Not a minute after the duke's death, blue fireballs flew from the hills, blasting massive holes in the ranks of Romulus' soldiers. Gasping, Romulus realized his worst fears were realized. His flank in the hills had been utterly crushed, and Sir Aaron was now assaulting him. Ordering his men into action, Romulus raced towards the hills, blocking what arrows he could with his heater shield. However, it wasn't long before his horse was hit in the head, doubling over and collapsing to the earth. By no small miracle, Romulus tumbled out of the saddle unscathed, forced to watch his loyal soldiers pelted with wave after wave of relentless arrows. Roaring with frustration, Romulus embraced Psion. First, a purple aura covered his whole body. Next, runes covered his right half, stemming from the hollow, dragon fang-like symbol on the back of his hand: Half-Awakening. Next, runes made their way across the left half of Romulus' body, shining through his clothing: Full-Awakening. Lastly, a massive pair of mighty, translucent, purple dragon wings sprouted from his back: Complete-Awakening. With a mighty flap, Romulus was airborne, channeling various elements.

"Curse you, Sir Aaron!" Romulus roared, spewing a mighty stream of purple fire from his right hand, engulfing the ranks of Sir Aaron's soldiers. With his left hand, Romulus channeled earth, fire, and air. In a flash, dozens of swords appeared around him, launching themselves at will at whoever was unlucky enough. Rank upon rank fell this way, and it seemed as it Romulus would single-handedly eliminate the whole of Sir Aaron's forces. However, when all seemed sealed, Sir Aaron made his entrance. Just as Romulus launched another stream of fire, a sudden gust of wind blew the flames out. However, wisps of blue energy were present in the winds, meaning only one thing.

"Romulus!" Sir Aaron shouted. Snapping his head upwards, Romulus saw his enemy. Mirroring his appearance, Sir Aaron was covered in blue runes that matched his wings. "It is time we settled this!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Romulus shouted, flying up to Sir Aaron's level. The two stared at one another, seemingly daring the other to make a move. However, this momentary peace didn't last long as Romulus raced forwards, channeling air to speed himself, and earth to strengthen himself physically. Catching Sir Aaron off-guard, Romulus landed a mighty punch that sent the Dragon of Aura flying to the earth. Barely stopping himself with mighty flaps of his wings, Sir Aaron responded in kind by channeling fire and air. Before Romulus could react, a massive bolt of blue lightning struck him, jolting his nerves and putting him into a freefall. Thankfully, his natural healing abilities cured him in time as the two Dragons were once again level, albeit closer to the ground this time.

"Your power is as great as ever, Romulus," Sir Aaron said, his smirk revealing his confidence.

"I could say the same to you, Sir Aaron," Romulus replied evenly. Blinking, Romulus couldn't shake the feeling he felt. Why was Sir Aaron smirking at him? Looking down, he finally realized it. Archers were scattered everywhere, all aiming up at him and ready to fire. He was caught in a trap.

"You're still as single-minded as ever as well, old friend," Sir Aaron said, his voice oozing with triumph. "This is goodbye."

"Aarooooon!" Romulus roared, channeling air once again to rocket forward. However, even his enhanced speed wasn't enough to dodge every arrow that flew his way, and Romulus couldn't focus on all of them to blast them away with wind. Struggling in vain to hit Sir Aaron, who dodged his attacks, Romulus felt a pain surge from his leg. Glancing down, he realized that he had been hit. However, right as his concentration broke, Romulus was hit again.

And again.

And again. Over and over Romulus was pierced by arrows as a seemingly never ending stream flew past him.

"Grk!" Romulus gasped, clenching his teeth as about a dozen more arrows riddled his body. The assault finally done, Romulus slowly flapped his wings, pain coursing through his body with each movement. Slowly, ever so slowly, a smirk spread across his face. "Is… that… all you got?" Romulus slowly lifted his gaze to look at Sir Aaron…

… Just in time to see a blue sword fly straight into his chest. Freezing, Romulus' gaze drifted downwards to the sword that impaled him. It was perfectly aimed. Coughing up blood, Romulus slowly began falling out of the sky, his wings limply trailing behind him. Romulus tried to remove the sword, but his limbs refused to listen. He had been struck perfectly through the heart, a wound that not even the regenerative abilities he had could heal. Closing his eyes, Romulus uttered a prayer until his limp body met the earth, signaling his death.

 **(…)**

"Woohoo!" Gary cheered, jumping to his feet. "We win!" Several game pieces were still on the board, but many more had been placed to the side as the units they represented fell in battle.

"No way!" Stephen argued. "Felix's army is still winning!" However, Gary merely brought out the rulebook, which had seen heavy use during the game.

"It says right here," Gary began, clearing his throat as he found the passage he was looking for. "If either of the Dragons die, then that team automatically loses."

"Aw…" Stephen groaned, his arms sagging.

"It is okay, mein freund," Felix said, gently patting Stephen's back. "We tried out best, ja?"

"You're right, Felix," Stephen replied, giving the avatar a grin.

"Sorry I lost so quickly," Will said, looking downtrodden. Mirroring Felix, Stephen patted Will's back.

"It's alright, Will. Like Felix said… we tried our best!" Smiling a little, Will nodded in agreement. In contrast, the other team was sharing congratulations with one another, while Gary made up some fancy story about the funeral of "The Brave Duke Gary". Eventually he calmed down, and the gang decided to play another round. Sadly, it ended in a similar way with Romulus snatching defeat from the jaws of victory. Sadly, by the time the second game ended, much time had passed. It was time for the children of Pallet to leave.

"Come on, Kiddos. Anna's gonna kill me if we're late," Pyle said, standing in the doorway of the Oak residence. "Thanks for taking care of 'em, Mr. Oak. They seem in pretty high spirits!" Chuckling as the kids talked and laughed, Pyle bowed to thank Mr. Oak.

"Oh it's nothing! It's always relieving to see one's friends, after all!" Mr. Oak said, raising a hand to brush the praise aside. Looking to the children, Mr. Oak adopted a slight tone of command. "Alright. No more keeping the good serjeant waiting, now! Off you five go!"

"Bye, Gary!" Stephen called, jogging over to Pyle and smiling.

"Take care, mein freund!" Felix added, standing beside Stephen and wagging his tail.

"'We'll come visit again!" Ericka said, giving a polite curtsey.

"This was fun!" Will commented.

"I liked the game," Ash finished, walking over to Pyle as well.

"Come visit again!" Gary said, waving to his friends.

 **(…)**

Watching the company leave, Mr. Oak felt a heavy burden rest atop his heart. His son's next question didn't much help matters.

"Father? Why didn't Uncle Michael come and visit too? And who was that man?" Tugging on his father's sleeve, Gary kept pestering Mr. Oak. Heaving a heavy sigh, the father knelt down beside his son and gently gripped his shoulders.

"Son… I'd like you to sit down. I have something… very difficult to tell you."

"Um…. Okay?" Gary hesitantly answered, moving to sit down in a chair in the living room. When Mr. Oak didn't start explaining immediately, the child spoke again. "Is everything alright?"

"Your sister needs to hear this as well," Mr. Oak said with a nod, ignoring his son's question. "Daisy!" He called, raising a hand to his mouth. "Come in here, lass!"

"What is it, Father?" Daisy asked, leaning around the corner from the kitchen.

"Have a seat, please…" Mr. Oak said, gesturing to the unoccupied chair. "You and your brother need to hear some… news." Slowly, Daisy walked over to the chair and sat down, obviously sensing something was off. Sadly, their mother was visiting her sister, and wouldn't be here to offer comfort. Heaving another sigh… Mr. Oak began. "Children… I'm afraid I have to tell you some very bad news…"

"It's not about Mother, is it?!" Daisy asked in a worried tone, folding her hands nervously.

"No…" Mr. Oak replied flatly, slowly shaking his head. Sadly, Daisy's relief was short-lived. "But it may as well involve family. No… this news is about Pallet Village." Opening his mouth, Mr. Oak found that words failed him. Closing his eyes, he took a few steps and turned, pacing back and forth for a moment. Not a single word was said the whole time. Finally, Mr. Oak settled on the idea of being blunt. He could deal with what came after as it came. Settling the matter, Mr. Oak faced his children once more.

"Pallet Village has been completely destroyed… along with most everyone living in it." The expressions on his children's faces would haunt Mr. Oak's dreams for many weeks. Eyes wide, mouths agape, arms limp… they were completely in shock.

"You… you mean everyone in the village is dead?" Daisy asked once she snapped out of her shock. Somberly, Mr. Oak nodded as silent tears began streaking down Daisy's face. Grimacing, Mr. Oak felt an invisible knife slide into his heart. He hated seeing his children like this, but it was better they heard this from him rather than on the streets as a rumor.

"Yes…" Mr. Oak finally said, his voice going dry. "Those five children are all that's left of the village… Everyone else… Everyone else is in Divinitus now…" Just as he finished, Gary sprang to his feet, tears streaming down his face.

"Why did you wait to tell me this?!" He shouted. "Why did this happen to my friends!? What did they do to deserve this?!"

"Gary! Calm down! There's nothing—" Mr. Oak began.

"I hate this! I hate you! AUGH!" Shouting, Gary sprinted past his father and bolted upstairs, his frustration, anguish, and sense of loss overriding his sense of reason. Thankfully, Daisy was calmer. Rather… she was about as calm as one could be once told that many of her friends were dead. Walking over, Mr. Oak embraced his daughter as she wept tears into his shoulder. He himself felt tears well up in his eyes. He had lost a brother today in Michael Ketchum. The only solace was that he was finally reunited with his beloved Delia again…

"Father?" Daisy finally asked, her sobs calming down. "Will they be okay?" Obviously she was asking about her five living friends.

"I think so, Sweetheart. The gods guided them through their ordeal… and they'll continue to have their guidance as they recover from it. I know it." Nodding, Daisy again embraced her father, grieving for her fallen friends from Pallet village.

 **(…)**

Perched in a tree, Ishmael calmed himself. Once calm, he went through the routine he used to do to embrace Psion. However, due to his changed loyalties, he only found the Dark Lord's power. Allowed to tap into a small portion of it, Ishmael channeled air and spirit to use Dark Vision. This let him leave his body and scan the area around him, sensing any and all life forms around him. If he was right, and Kanto rumors held true, the children would most likely be heading to Celadon City to be introduced to the orphanage there. If that were the case, they'd have to pass through Viridian City. So, the clever planner that he was, Ishmael merely found a perch on the route between Viridian and Celadon, settling in to wait for his prey to approach.

"A shame that waiting is so boring, though…" He mused aloud, running a hand through his pale, white hair. However, the anticipation was also exciting, in a strange way. Ishmael planned a hundred different ways to kill the Dragons. Should he impale them on swords? Or perhaps burning would be better? Irony was always an enjoyable way to kill someone, after all. Eventually, Ishmael just settled for killing them in whatever way seemed easiest at the time. And, wouldn't you know it, just as his plan was finalized; Ishmael sensed some humans enter the edge of his view range. There were five adults on Ponyta for mounts. Each of them had a child riding along with them. There was an avatar, to others, and then the Dragons.

They stood out as clear as day, the Dragons. While everything was varying shades of black, gray, and white in Dark Vision, the Dragons were blue and purple, representing their blasted power source. Narrowing in on them, Ishmael awaited their approach, trembling with excitement. He could feel a chill come over him as he felt the anticipation of ending another human life come over him. And all he had to do was wait.

 **(…)**

Riding along, the mood among the soldiers was much more upbeat than it had been in a while. Jokes passed and laughter echoed among the trees that made up Kanto's wilderness. Even Serjeant Anna joked once in a while!

"So I says to him: 'Then who was in the kitchen?'" Pyle said, making another round of laughter erupt from the soldiers. Stephen didn't get that joke, but just hearing other people laugh was enough to at least get him to smile. It was nice being with these soldiers, after all.

"When do we set up camp, Serjeant?" Tomas asked. Looking at the orange sky, Stephen silently wondered the same thing. The sun WAS setting, after all.

"Congratulations, Tomas!" Anna replied with a smile over her shoulder. "You just volunteered to scout ahead and find us a suitable location!"

"What?! But… I… ah sod it…"Tomas grumbled, much to the amusement of everyone else.

"Thank you for scouting, Tomas!" Lynda said, making Tomas straighten up a little.

"Right… well… I'm off, then!" Just as he was about to kick his Ponyta into gear, Tomas was halted by Anna.

"Hold!"

"Serjeant?" Tomas looked annoyed, but said nothing.

"Give me the boy," Anna said, pointing to Will. "No need to make him go with you. YOU'RE the one who volunteered, after all." Anna finished with a devilish grin. Smirking, Tomas remained silent and maneuvered his Ponyta to walk beside the serjeant's. Reaching over, Anna hefted Will from his seat and placed him behind Felix. The exchange complete, Tomas kicked his steed into a gallop, eventually vanishing in the distance.

"You sure are picking on us a lot lately, eh Serjeant?" Pyle asked, clamping a hand over his mouth immediately as he finished.

"Why Pyle..." Anna began, a glint appearing in her eye. "Did I just hear you volunteer for something too?"

"Er… no… I uh… I didn't say anything!" Pyle stammered, waving his hand futilely in front of him. However, Anna wasn't convinced.

"I dunno. Lynda? Rebecca? What do you think?" Anna asked.

"I think I heard Pyle volunteer to cook dinner tonight," Lynda replied, placing a finger to her chin in thought.

"I even heard him say he'd brush our horses for us tonight, too," Rebecca added, much to Pyle's dismay.

"Now just hold on a minute!" Pyle cried out, igniting an argument that lasted the better part of ten minutes. Eventually they calmed down. Unfortunately for Pyle, he hadn't gotten out of cooking dinner that night, and began sulking for the next ten minutes that followed. Eventually, Anna seemed to grow visibly uncomfortable with something.

"What is wrong, Frau Serjeant?" Felix asked, obviously having heard Anna mumble something.

"Hm? Oh… right," she said absentmindedly. Eventually she reached back and patted Felix's head, much to his annoyance. "I forgot how good of hearing you avatars have."

"Is something wrong, Serjeant?" Lynda asked, seeming to grow slightly worried as well.

"Shouldn't Tomas have come back by now?" Pyle mused aloud, apparently speaking everyone's concern.

"That's what has me worried, Pyle," Anna remarked, looking at the sky in thought. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, which was starting to darken as evening set in. "Tomas has never taken this long to find a suitable camping spot. Following the serjeant's gaze, Stephen tried his best to try and figure out what happened. "I hope he's alright…"

"U-um… Serjeant?" Lynda said, her voice suddenly gaining an icy chill. Stephen heard several gasps from his friends, and lowered his gaze. His blood froze once his eyes laid to rest upon the sight. Lastly, Serjeant Anna saw it too. Up on the next hill was a lone figure… a man. However, the man didn't stand on his own two feet. He was impaled on a black sword going through his chest.

"Come on!" Anna ordered, kicking her Ponyta into a gallop. Following suit, the whole company soon arrived at the figure, identified as Tomas. He was dead, his corpse lifted from the earth by an unnatural black sword that emerged from the very ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. The Ponyta Tomas rode on was nowhere to be seen. Everyone was silent for a time, their shock overwhelming them to the core.

"Oh gods!" Lynda gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth.

"Who could've done this?!" Pyle demanded.

"That… would be me, good sir," A new voice replied. Following the source, Stephen met the gaze of a new figure hanging idly from a tree that, for reasons he couldn't explain, sent a chill throughout his whole body. The man whore all black, had pale white hair, and black eyes. His mouth was twisted into a smile and oozed malice and his eyes almost looked… hungry. "It's SOOooo nice to meet you all… but I'm afraid our meeting is going to be short lived."

"And just who are you?!" Anna demanded, reaching for her sword. The man said nothing in response. However, a black cloak of aura soon sprang up around him. As it did, runes spread across the man's entire body, glowing in a false light. Lastly, black feathered wings emerged from the man's back, making all of the soldiers gasp.

"It… it can't be…" Pyle said in disbelief.

"They're supposed to be dead…" Rebecca added.

"You may all call me Ishmael," The man said, his sneer never leaving his face. "It's a pleasure to be the one to kill you all this evening."

"Soldiers!" Anna barked. "Give the children to Pyle! Pyle: keep them safe! The rest of you: to me!" Drawing weapons, the soldiers moved quickly as they all dropped the kids off by Pyle, who moved to be as far away from Ishmael as he could be. The rest of the soldiers dismounted and formed a wall with their horses between Pyle and the children, and Ishmael. The man cloaked in black merely continued to sit idly in his tree, seeming almost amused by the display.

"Is this it, then?" He asked. "Is this your defense?"

"It'll be more than enough to stop you, you Shade impostor!" Anna roared, pointing her sword as Ishmael. However, this seemed to strike a nerve.

"Impostor!" Ishmael roared. "You dare name me an impostor?! You, who are as low as a mere Weedle dare to call ME, the great Ishmael, and IMPOSTOR!?" His eyes widening, Ishmael reached out a hand, aiming it at Anna. What happened next was horrifying.

Wisps of black air enveloped Anna, tightening themselves around her neck and hauling her from her saddle. Dropping her weapon, Anna's hands reflexively went to her throat as she vainly struggled to breathe. The soldiers all cried out in alarm, but were helpless to do anything. Tomas was the only one who knew how to use a ranged weapon… and he was dead now. Slowly floating until she was before Ishmael, Anna grasped as her neck, her face growing pale. Ishmael brought his face within inches of Anna's.

"Tell me, Serjeant… Could an impostor do THIS!" Twisting his wrist, Ishmael made Anna's neck bend sharply and a distinct cracking noise echoed through the forest. After a moment, the black air dissipated and Anna dropped to the earth, limp as a doll. She was dead, her neck snapped by a man that never even touched her.

"ANNA!" The soldiers cried out, as Rebecca and Lynda ran over to their fallen officer.

"Boring, boring, BORING!" Ishmael wailed, clutching at his head with both hands. "I need more amusement!" Reaching out both hands, Ishmael shot two large columns of black flames, engulfing Lynda and Rebecca. Flailing about, their screams of distress drowned out anything else, as the children all trembled in terror. It was exactly like the destruction of Pallet all over again.. Eventually, the two girls ceased to struggle as their souls left for Divinitus, leaving Pyle alone with the five children. Hopping down from his branch, Ishmael's face regained his twisted smile.

"S-stay back, you monster!" Pyle demanded, his body visibly trembling.

"See? Now this is more like it! Did you hear them, little ones?" Ishmael's gaze shifted to the children. "Did you hear how they screamed as they died? Did it remind you of anything?!" Collapsing to her knees, Ericka covered her ears and began crying. Stephen was completely frozen in fear, unable to move. Even breathing was difficult. What was this man?! "This is what I wanted!" Ishmael roared. "I need more!"

Lifting his hand once again, Ishmael acted faster than anyone could react. A black sword appeared before him, sailed straight into Pyle, and impaled him limply against a nearby tree. He didn't even cry out, the impact killing him on the spot. Within the blink of an eye, the last of the brave soldiers was dead. The ones who brought a ray of hope into the children's lives were killed… just like that. Silent for a moment, Ishmael soon roared with laughter.

"Oh, how easy! This is all so easy! I nearly forgot how fragile you mortals were!" Quieting down, Ishmael once again turned his twisted grin on the children, who all huddled together and trembled. "Now… now comes my favorite part." Slowly, Ishmael began walking towards the children, his menacing aura overpowering all thought and reason. There was only fear.

"Stay away!" Ash roared defiantly, taking a step forward. Utterly shocked, Stephen remained silent as he watched his own brother confront this monster. "Go away and leave us alone!"

"Go away? LEAVE YOU ALONE?" Ishmael mimicked, throwing his head back and roaring with laughter again. "Yes. I expected nothing less from my hated rival, after all! Of course you resist me to the very end! Good! Then I can end your life here and now!" However, Ishmael paused for a moment. "Or perhaps I can do one better!" Raising a hand, Ishmael prepared to do something and, for all his brave talk, Ash remained rooted to the spot and unable to move. Black wisps of air enveloped him, slamming him to the dirt and pinning him in place. Before he could react, Stephen found himself in a similar situation, completely unable to move.

"I'll make you two watch your precious friends be ripped from this world first! Then I'll take your lives as painfully as possible!" Ishmael roared, using his power to lift Will, Ericka, and Felix and move them towards him. All of them were too scared to even yell, except for Ericka who could only muster a soft whimper. Obviously noticing, Ishmael brought her close first. "I think this one will be first. A shame too; she could grow into quite the fine young lass one day."

"Stop it!" Ash demanded, slowly lifting his head as if fighting something. Apparently, this only amused Ishmael.

"Oh? And what are YOU going to do about it?" He asked. "Why don't you do something to stop me?" Opening his arms wide, Ishmael waited for a few seconds before roaring with laughter. "That's right! You're powerless! You can't save anybody!"

"Shut up!" Ash yelled, clenching his fists in frustration. Stuck watching as well, Stephen felt his blood begin to boil. How dare this monster do this to them! HOW DARE HE DO THIS!

"You couldn't even save your precious village as everyone was killed!" Ishmael continued. Moving Ericka even closer, he gently ran a hand down her cheek, sneering at her fear. "And now, because you're so helpless, you'll have to watch your little girlfriend die in front of your very eyes. Tell me… how does it feel?"

"I said stop it!" Ash yelled, his voice beginning to crack. Looking over, Stephen gasped as he saw Ash's eyes flash blue for a moment. Or… had they? Stephen was too angry to take another look.

"I said tell me how you feel, you pathetic whelp! Let me hear you suffer!" Ishmael roared, his eyes becoming bloodshot.

"I said SHUT UP!" Ash roared. As he did so, a loud crack of thunder drowned out anything else as everything became blue for a moment. The sudden noise sent the Ponyta into a frenzy, scattering them into the wilderness. After a direct hit by the lightning, Ishmael was sent sprawling, his grip on the children released. However, he quickly began rising to his feet. Feeling the bonds fizzle away, Stephen did something that surprised even him: He ran at the man, his anger overriding any sense of reason he had.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Stephen roared, running faster than he ever had before. Reaching the man, Stephen swung a mighty punch that sent the man rocketing into the forest, snapping any trees that dared stand in his way. Before long, the man was lost in the foliage, leaving the group alone once more. A silence fell over the group for a time before anyone could muster themselves to speak.

"Stephen…" Felix hesitantly began. "How… how did you do that?"

"I… I dunno…" Stephen mumbled, looking at his own fist in disbelief as he calmed down. Why had he gotten so angry then? And where had that lightning come from? Looking up, Stephen once again saw that the skies were completely cloudless. However, Ash snapped everyone back to attention.

"Come on… we have to get moving." Walking over to Ericka, Ash helped her up only to have the girl cling to him as she cried. Hesitating for a moment, Ash returned the embrace until she calmed down enough to talk. "We need to get far away from that… man." Exchanging looks, everyone's looks all said the same thing. What were they supposed to do? In a flash, the soldiers that had protected them, guided them, and seemingly made their problems go away were all dead… killed by a man who almost didn't seem to care.

"Which way do we go?" Will asked, looking anywhere but at the corpses of the soldiers. Silently, Ash raised a hand and pointed in the direction the group had been heading in before encountering Ishmael.

"We just keep going that way. We should reach Celadon City eventually." A rough plan formed, the children began slowly walking down the road, their lives now completely unsure once again.

 **(…)**

Slumped over against a tree, his clothing tattered and bloody, Ishmael laughed. It started out quietly enough, but quickly grew in volume until it became a hysterical howl.

"AHAHAHAHA! Very interesting! Very interesting indeed, DRAGONS!" Snapping his head, Ishmael's face bore little resemblance to humanity. His eyes were bloodshot, his mouth was twisted into a ghastly smile, he was hunched over like an animal, and he was giggling like a child during a festival. Thanks to his powers, Ishmael's wounds had healed nearly as fast as they were made. However, that didn't apply to clothing. Rising, Ishmael embraced as much of the Dark Lord's power as he could, eager to go tear some children limb from limb.

 **GRRRRRRR…**

Just then, a dark voice roared within his head, making Ishmael's world spin. Collapsing to one knee for support, Ishmael spoke.

"Master! I beg of you to give me but a moment! They merely—"

 **GRRRRRRRR!...**

"Of course not! I… I understand…" Clenching his teeth, Ishmael cursed the Dragons. Channeling air and spirit, Ishmael's body transformed into a cloud of formless black mist and raced off into the night, faster than even the fastest Rapidash. As the countryside raced by, Ishmael wondered just how lucky five brats could get, and hoped that this decision didn't come back to haunt him somehow.

 **(…)**

 **And that should just about do it for chapter 4! Again… sorry this one took a little longer than usual. But… sickness… what can ya do? Either way, I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving with your families! Expect the next chapter up by year's end. I'll likely have projects and other end-of-semester college hoo-ha… but I'll do my best! Until then… Cheers!**

 **(Update 11/28/15) I went through and fixed a lot of typos. I also slightly re-worked a few lines.**


	5. Chapter 5: Light in the Darkness

**A Tale of Two Dragons Chapter 5**

 **Howdy folks! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter as much as you like this one! I'm gonna be trying something a little new with this chapter. I've lately been feeling… hm…. Well… SOMETHING involving my writing. Perhaps Overwhelmed is the correct word. I think it's mainly at the start of every chapter, as it feels like too big of a task to start. Anyways, long story short, I'm gonna try making shorter chapters from here on, and see how that goes. So as opposed to 8-10k words… probably 4-7k instead.  
Lemme know what you guys think of the new formula!**

 **(…)**

Chapter 5: Light in the Darkness

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Father Gregory stood up straight and stretched his back, looking around as he did so. He was no longer a young man, the gray hair that made up his tonsure attesting to this fact. His green eyes were aged and worn, but had an easy to see aura of kindness in them. As a man of The Church, Father Gregory wore a simple woolen robe, the only ornament hanging from his neck. It was a golden triangle that had a circle dangling in the center. The Holy Trinity, guided Father Gregory in his daily life, and he was eternally thankful to the gods for everything. Squinting, Gregory could just make out some children playing on the other side of the garden.

Smiling, he knelt back down and continued weeding the garden. The seeds had just been planted and would need much care for a decent harvest, after all. The gods rewarded diligence. As he was getting back into it, Father Gregory heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Rising once more, Father Gregory greeted his guest.

"Brother Geoffrey, what can I do for you on this wonderful evening?"

"Good evening, Brother," Geoffrey replied with a bow. "I merely came by to inform you that supper will be served slightly earlier than usual. In fact, the food should be ready by the time you arrive."

"I see," Gregory replied. "The cooks have been diligent lately. The gods have truly blessed them!"

"So it would seem, Brother," Geoffrey chuckled. "And while temperance may be another virtue, one must still sustain themselves. Come, let us retire for the night."

"Of course," Gregory replied, and yet his feet did not move him. For as long as he would yet live, Father Gregory would never be able to tell anyone what made him delay. The gods? Some sort of magic? Whimsy? He couldn't say. However, it was clear that SOMETHING made Gregory stop and look to the horizon. It was a gentle hill with a rough dirt road. Beyond lay a great forest, much like the rest of Kanto's forests.

It was truly normal. If anything, one would expect Father Gregory to look the other way, towards Celadon City. Any traveler coming by would see both the church and the city. While the church was as elaborate as any other small church, Celadon City's grandeur often made it seem… humble. However, Father Gregory didn't mind. Humility was a virtue, after all. No… something drew Gregory's eye to the forest, and he felt a strange sensation upon the strange sight. In a bright flash that matched that of the sun, Gregory's vision was overrun with the color blue. Next… came the sound.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Rumbling like an earthquake, the thunder shook Gregory to his very bones. And it had been so far away. Covering his ears, the man of the cloth hunched over, praying that the rumbling would stop. Within moments, the gods did their work, and the sound ceased. Hesitantly, Gregory removed his hands and looked about. All eyes were drawn in the direction of the flash, and concerned murmurs erupted from everyone present.

"Father… just what in the name of the gods WAS that?" Geoffrey asked in awe, his vision never wavering from the horizon. Silent for a moment, Gregory made the sign of the Holy Trinity. With his right hand, he tapped his forehead, then his left shoulder, followed by his right. Once back to his head, Father Gregory clasped his hands together for another moment, thanking the gods for their work.

"I have no idea, Brother…" Gregory said, breaking his silence. "But… I fear we will find out sooner than we think."

 **(…)**

Trudging along a dirt path, the morale of the group was dismal at best. Looking over his shoulder, Ash checked on everyone's condition. Ericka was on the verge of breaking down again, Will was stoically silent, but obviously shaken. Felix and Stephen seemed the best off, as the two of them shared idle chatter from time to time, but it was getting more and more sparse as the group went on. Ash suspected that it was only his determination that kept them from falling into despair. However, determination had its limits.

They were tired. Ever since the destruction of Pallet, the group had never really stopped to rest. That aside, they were hungry. The Ponyta that had the rations for the soldiers had all run off during Ishmael's attack. However, the biggest threat of all was their thirst. Ash knew from his father that a both human and avatar could go a little over a week without food, depending on how strong the individual was. Water, on the other hand, had to be obtained within three days, or everyone would succumb to dehydration. Given the fact that they were walking along a path, it might even be less time than that.

Fortunately, everyone in the group had eaten well before leaving Vermillion City, which would lessen the food burden for a little while. However, Ash had absolutely NO idea what to do without water. He had never left Pallet Village, so he knew nothing about the surrounding countryside. Was there a river? Was a lake nearby? Was it, perhaps, just endless road? He didn't know… and that scared him.

However, he had to be brave. His friends were scared, as they had every right to be. Their homes had been destroyed. Their families lay dead. To top it off, the ones who had brought a small ray of hope into their lives now lay dead, killed by a man who made it seem like ripping apart dolls that he had grown bored with. It… was unsettling, to say the least. No… it was downright horrifying. However, that wasn't all. Ash still remembered the headache he had gotten after he, along with Stephen, had somehow defeated that… that… man.

There hadn't been a single cloud in the sky, that was for sure. Ash had checked… thoroughly. That aside, Stephen's odd surge of strength was still unexplained. However, given that it had likely saved their lives, nobody really wanted to talk about it. Heaving a sigh, Ash checked the sun's position on the sky. He couldn't see it anymore, past all of the trees, but he could easily tell that night would soon be upon them. Holding up a hand, Ash signaled for the group to stop.

"We'll have to find a place to set up camp, guys," Ash said, glancing around. "Does anyone—"

"There is a clearing just in there, Ash," Felix cut in, pointing to the group's right. Squinting, Ash peered over and, just barely, was able to make out the clearing.

"Let's go, then. We'll need to make a fire to keep warm tonight," Motioning for the others to follow, Ash lead the way towards the clearing.

"How do we start a fire?" Will asked. "We don't have any flint, let alone steel!"

"Oh, that's easy!" Stephen replied. "We just need a straight stick and some grass!"

"Und what will that do?" Felix asked curiously.

"You'll see!" Stephen replied with a smile. His anger aside, Ash was secretly glad that Stephen, despite everything, could put on a smile for everyone. That likely added to morale a bit, making his own job that much easier. Once the group arrived in the clearing, Ash turned around and faced his friends.

"Alright. Let's divide up the work to make it easier. Felix, I want you and Stephen to go find sticks in the forest. Stay close so you don't get lost, okay?"

"You got it!" Stephen replied, giving a salute. He then jogged into the woods, motioning to the avatar. "Come on, Felix!"

"Right behind you!" Felix replied. Nodding, Ash was satisfied that the two seemed at least stable, thanks to having a task to complete. Turning to Will, Ash continued.

"Will, I need you to pull out the grass in a circular area, that way we don't start a forest fire."

"Alright," Will replied flatly, finding an area and kneeling down to pull out the grass. Clearly, it couldn't be as easy as Ash had first thought to keep everyone calm. However, he next had to address Ericka.

"Ericka?" Ash began, tilting his head curiously when the girl failed to respond. Stepping closer, Ash spoke again. "Ericka!"

"Huh? What?" Ericka asked, blinking as if snapped from a daze. With cloudy eyes, she looked up at Ash. Ash gave her as gentle of a look as he could muster.

"Could you help Will pull out some grass? I really don't wanna start a forest fire, especially now…" Rubbing the back of his head nervously, Ash didn't really know how to finish that sentence. However, it seemed he didn't have to. Nodding silently, Ericka walked over and began helping Will. With everyone busy, the only sounds now were the wind, and any nearby Pokémon that decided to call. It was mainly wild Pidgeotto, Spearow, and some other birds. Before long, Stephen and Felix returned with sticks in hand. The fire would likely go out before the night was over, but hopefully everyone could at least fall asleep feeling some warmth.

"So… how do we start the fire, Ash?" Felix asked, swishing his tail side to side impatiently. Clearly, he was wondering if his work was going to be worth it.

"Just keep watching, Felix," Stephen replied, giving the avatar a smile. Walking over to the pile of sticks, Ash took the straightest one he could find. Once that was done, Ash then walked over to a tree and peeled some bark from a section that looked old. Fortunately, the bark was rather dry, a new layer beginning to grow underneath. Lastly, Ash took a handful of grass, hoping it was dry enough. Using the end of the stick to steadily work a dip in the bark, Ash placed the grass onto the bark, placed his stick standing as straight as he could, and working his hands back and forth, spinning the stick and making heat.

Several minutes passed, and Ash's arms were starting to get sore. Others had expressed their doubts several times, but Ash knew better. Well, Stephen did as well, as he kept reminding everyone to be patient. Just when he thought his arms would give way, finally, the grass started to smoke as the very start of a flame was born within the plant. Carefully, Ash moved the bushel over to the twigs, now arranged into a pyramid-like pattern, and gently blew on them. By some miracle, the flames took and soon, a modest flame was burning and the group huddled around, basking in the warmth.

A long silence passed in silence, everyone just blankly staring into the flames. Ash could understand why. At least in his case, the flames reminded him too much of Pallet Village. While these ones weren't black, the smell of the smoke remained the same. Thankfully, this flame also offered a sense of comfort, strange as it may be. To be both scary and comforting… it was a funny thought. However, someone finally spoke, breaking the silence before Ash could let his mind wander any further.

"I wanna go home…" Ericka mumbled, her lips beginning to quiver. "I miss my mom… I miss my dad… I miss… I… hic…" Unable to speak further, Ericka fell to quietly weeping, tears streaming silently down her face. Everyone wanted to comfort her, of course. They just didn't seem to know what to do. Seeing as he was the apparent leader, Ash took it upon himself to move himself and sit beside her, placing an arm comfortingly around the girl. She leaned into him immediately, still shaking with sobs, but they eventually began to quiet down.

A deep silence fell over the group, the only sounds being the ambient Pokémon, their own breathing, and the occasional pop from the campfire. However, everyone had the same thought on their mind. What was going to happen? Was that man really dead? How much farther was it? When could they eat?

Were they going to die?

Nobody wanted to ask it, but they all thought the same thing. By a series of miracles, if one wished to call them that, the five of them had survived so far mostly unscathed. Their homes may be ash, their families may be gone, and their guardians may be dead… and yet the five lived on. Was it the gods? Fate? Magic perhaps? They didn't know. But… the real question was: When was it going to run out?

 _Uuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrr_

All eyes slowly shifted to Stephen, his face going red with embarrassment.

"Uh… sorry," He nervously said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm uh… I'm a little hungry."

"We're all hungry," Ash snapped. "Get used to it." Stephen obviously took offence to Ash's seemingly unwarranted harshness, yet said nothing in return. However, he seemed to give everyone else the courage to speak.

"How are we going to know what Lord's Honor looks like?" Will asked, looking to Ash.

"Das ist ein good question," Felix added, turning his yellow eyes to look at Ash as well. They were slightly unnerving in the increasing darkness, but Ash knew Felix well and, thus, wasn't afraid of the… oddities of some avatars.

"I don't know…" Ash replied quietly. "But if we meet someone on the road we can just ask them what it looks like."

"Can… can we trust someone we meet on the road?" Will asked, making a very good point.

"Of course we can!" Stephen argued. "Why would someone want to hurt five kids?"

"Did you already forget what happened to the five soldiers, mein freund?" Felix asked, sounding calm yet stern. Stephen opened his mouth to argue further, but promptly closed it and sank down, unable to respond.

"We can't trust anyone," Ash stated clearly. "If we see anyone on the road… we'll hide from them in the woods. After they walk by is when we move on."

"Even if they seem friendly?" Stephen asked in a quiet tone. Obviously he was unhappy with the decision.

"Looks can always deceive," Ash replied, making Stephen gaze back into the fireplace. Ash snorted to himself and turned to his thoughts. Stephen always HAD been a trusting person, and that would likely get him killed in their current situation. However, Ash wouldn't allow that. His idiot brother had killed enough people already with his uselessness. However, before all else, the group had to survive tomorrow.

*yaaaaaawwwwwwwn*

Feeling his eyes grow heavy, Ash decided to lean on a nearby tree and let his mind drift. He felt some of the others nestle in by him, but he didn't really care to see who. It didn't much matter, anyway. Besides, it was likely the safer thing to do. It would keep them warm, and any predatory Pokémon that might wander in would see the group of five lose together and likely move on to find easier prey. His mind going blank, Ash let himself drift to sleep.

 **(…)**

Stirring, Ash opened his eyes only to see blackness. Moreover, he was on his stomach. Pushing himself up, Ash was shocked at what he saw. Rather, at what he DIDN'T see. Everything around him was pure black. Yet, despite that fact, Ash could make himself out just fine. His hands were there, and clearly visible. This meant that, somehow, he wasn't merely in the dark. This information, however, only lead to another question.

Where WAS he?

Looking around, Ash realized that there was, in fact, another color. Very thin white lines seems to make borders of some sort. Feeling inquisitive, Ash rose and began walking along the blackness towards one of the lines. Once he approached it, Ash hesitantly reached out a foot to touch one, only to have his toe gently collide with what felt like a wall. Startled, Ash jumped back at the unexpected obstacle. However, things were starting to click into place.

He was in a room of some sort. Whatever it was made of was solid black, with the walls, floor, and ceiling connected by white lines that were very thin. Despite no light source, Ash could clearly make out his own features. Crossing his arms, Ash nodded to himself as he fit the pieces together. However, one question still lingered.

Just where the bloody hell WAS he?

Thinking back, Ash's memory seemed hazy for some reason. He remembered… a light. There was something warm. Then… darkness. No… not just darkness. Sleep. That was it! He was asleep! Slapping a fist into his palm, Ash imagined something to appear and prove his theory. He had, after all, had a few dreams where he had had control over them. However, nothing happened. No Rapidash appeared, no trees grew. Not even a damn Pidgey appeared. Frustrated, Ash punched the wall he was now leaning on.

"Damn it!"

 **Wooooosh**

From nowhere, directly in the center of the room, a giant ball of blue flame erupted from the floor, flickering back and forth like a massive candle flame. As surprised as he was, Ash was felt an odd sense of… comfort from the candle. He couldn't explain why. However, just as Ash had reassessed what had happened, more balls of flame appeared. These new ones illuminated a path Ash had yet to see, showing a straight road that led up a flight of stairs. Seeing no other options, Ash began going down the path, his footsteps echoing down the truly empty corridors.

Step after step, Ash began wondering just where the blue flames were taking him. They kept appearing just paces ahead of him, so they almost seemed… alive… somehow. Were they actually leading him somewhere? Scratching his head and frowning, Ash began to dislike how many questions this place gave him coupled with so few answers. Before Ash could think any further, however, something new appeared. It was his brother, nearing the top of another flight of stairs several paces away, guided in a similar way to Ash with purple flames. As the two locked eyes at the top of the steps, they froze.

"Ash?" Stephen asked, blinking in surprise. "I didn't think I'd see you of all people in this weird dream!"

"What are you going on about?" Ash demanded. "This is MY dream!"

"No it isn't…" Stephen argued, mumbling more than really arguing. "I'm right here too!"

"Two people can't be in the same dream!" Ash retaliated, taking an aggressive step forward. "It's stup-" About to lash out, Ash was silenced as more flames appeared to his right, making the two boys look on in silent awe. Each lighting a side of a new hallway, the purple and blue flames continued on down a new path, beckoning the boys to follow. The two exchanged a glance and, despite his better judgment, Ash motioned for Stephen to follow.

Following the flames, the boys' footsteps resounded off of the dark walls. It truly was an odd place.

"How much farther do you think we have to go?" Stephen asked, idly looking at one of the purple flames.

"I don't know!" Ash snapped back. "Don't ask me!"

"Fine! Sorry!" Stephen replied, equally as angry. "Sheesh…" Harrumphing, Ash looked on ahead. For what felt like ages, he saw nothing. It was just hallway. Upon finally seeing something, however, his footsteps ceased. Continuing a few steps ahead of his brother, Stephen stopped and turned.

"What is it?" He asked with concern. Saying nothing, Ash merely pointed ahead. Following Ash's finger, Stephen looked on to see a giant empty room. Nervously, the two stepped inside, the hollow echoes of the room making them feel quite small indeed.

"Hello?" Stephen called out, hearing his voice rebound off of the walls.

"Shhh!" Ash hissed. "We don't know if anyone else is in here!" Before he could speak further, a giant ball of flame, larger than anything Ash had ever seen before, lit itself not too far away. However, unlike the other flames, this one was both blue And purple, the colors mixing together in a magnificent display. Also unlike the previous flames, this new one gave off light. At the edge of the new flame's ring of visibility, Ash could make out several golden braziers.

"What are those for?" Stephen asked, obviously noticing them as well. Ash was about to round on his brother to stop asking him stupid questions but, before he could, the braziers began lighting themselves, the old pattern of separate blue and purple flames reappearing. But that wasn't all. Just beside the braziers were man-sized cubby holes that contained robed figures inside. If that wasn't odd enough… all of them looked exactly the same, pose and all.

The figures were covered from head to toe in hooded robes. Their hands were folded together, the robes concealing even them. In fact, the only visible feature on them was their long gray beards. Much like everything else, they all had the same beard. More and more torches lit, revealing more and more hooded men. Just when the amount of them seemed too great, two final braziers lit, these two bigger than all others. In the final light was a giant throne, occupied by a massive robed man. While looking very much like his smaller counterparts, this man had two glowing eyes, one blue and one purple.

"Ash…" Stephen whispered, his gaze locked onto the giant figure as well. "What do we do?"

"Stay quiet!" Ash hissed back. "They might not have seen us yet. We can work our way out of this room and—"

 **We see all, young one.**

Cutting into Ash's thoughts were the combined voices of what sounded like nearly a hundred older men. However, Ash hadn't seen anyone's mouth move. So… what was making the noise?

"Did you hear that too?" Ash asked, hoping he wasn't imagining it all.

"Y-yeah…" Stephen nervously replied.

"Don't answer them," Ash instructed, his voice surprisingly calm. "Just start backing up—" again being cut off, a loud booming noise came from behind the two boys. Snapping around, the two felt the same sinking feeling as they realized that their exit had been sealed, no visible exit anywhere.

 **Do you think you can escape your fate, Child?**

The voice was like a village elder. It was wise, aged, experienced… and yet held an odd sort of… compassion?

"Who are you?" Stephen asked, making Ash grab his hair and sigh. What did he JUST say?

 **We are known by many names. The Seers, the Knowers of the Unknown, The Bringers of Doom, The Harbingers of Fate… you may use whichever title you wish.**

Seeing as they were obviously discovered now, Ash finally spoke up.

"Well… what are you doing here?" Ash asked. "That aside… what are WE doing here?"

 **You were drawn here by the powers that reside within you. Responding to the minion of the Dark One, the two of you had a taste of your destiny. However, it is too early and fate has been shifted. This recourse must be corrected.**

"Is he talking about the lightning?" Stephen asked, looking at Ash.

"Don't forget that punch you did," Ash snapped back, not wanting to seem like the odd one out here. Stephen fell silent at the response.

 **The Dark One stirs once again, the seals of Romulus alone too weak to contain him. As such, Fate has responded by bringing the Dragons, the saviors of man, back to the world. Sensing the threat to his return, the Father of Lies dispatched his minion to destroy you both. However, the Dark One misunderstands the workings of Fate.**

"What are they talking about?" Stephen whispered. "We're not the Dragons, are we?"

"It kinda sounds like they're saying we are," Ash replied, sounding surprisingly calm about the situation.

 **You are and you are not.**

Blinking, the two shared yet another confused look. Just what in the name of the gods did the voice mean by that?

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, hoping to find out.

 **Fate works as it wills. Should you fall, you will be replaced. Others will rise to the position, now deemed as false. True or not, Two Dragons will face the Unholy Father in this, the Nameless Age. Victory or defeat is certain, and the world will hang in the balance.**

"I'm confused…" Stephen said, scratching his head.

"He's saying that we might be the Dragons," Ash explained. "But that doesn't mean we're invincible. We can still die before we fight the Dark One."

"Why do you sound so calm about this?" Stephen asked in a bewildered tone. "And how do you understand what they're saying so well?"

"I dunno," Ash replied with a smirk. "Maybe I'm just smarter than you."

" _Don't get such a big head, Kid."_ A new voice suddenly said. Recoiling slightly, Ash searched for the source of this new voice. _"I'M the one who's understanding all of this. You're just lucky that I'm nice enough to share my understanding."_

"Hello?" Ash asked, staring off into the distance, searching for the source of the voice.

"Well… uh…" Stephen began, ignoring Ash's sudden strange behavior. That aside, he was struggling to find the right wording to use with these… people. "Why did you bring us here?"

 **You were brought here by yourselves, the powers residing within you calling you to answer your destiny.**

"And just what IS that destiny?" Stephen continued curiously.

 **Born from fire, the Dragons will return to the world of man. Unrecognized, they shall reside dormant. The Father of Lies will strike first, releasing his foes to the world. They are safe, and they are not. Only by finding their Honor can the Dragons learn of the seven. From there, the Dragons shall meet the Masters.**

Expecting the voice to continue, Ash and Stephen shared confused glances for what was surely the hundredth time now.

"What happens next?" Ash asked, not quite sure if he wanted to know. That cryptic message made less sense as it went on. Finding their honor? The masters? Just what did it mean? However, Ash was quite sure of one thing. It was the Dark One that sent those monster to attack Pallet. While still sharing most of the blame for his inaction, Stephen AND the Dark One would pay dearly for the death of Father.

 **What is next is nothing. The Dragons must fly through time to learn more.**

"I think he's saying he doesn't know what happens next," Stephen mused.

"No… he's saying he won't tell us until we see him later!" Ash corrected testily.

"So we're coming back here?"

"Obviously!"

"Well… what do we do next?" Stephen asked, sounding like he just realized something serious. "I mean… we were just told that we may or may not be False Dragons. Do we tell our friends? Should we tell anyone, even?"

 **Your concern is wasted. You will remember nothing of this meeting.**

"Then why did you bother telling us any of this?!" Ash demanded, getting angry.

" _That's because I'LL remember, young one,"_ the second voice said, startling Ash once again as it spoke. It was an odd voice. It was regal, commanding, powerful! Yet… it was kind and gentle. He had never heard anything like it.

 **Learn well of the seven, and let them guide you to your destiny. The Dark One will be watching, planning his next strike.**

"Wait!" Stephen yelled, sounding oddly distant. Looking over, ash noticed how everything was getting fuzzy. He must be waking up! "Can't you tell us anymore!"

…

"Tell us more!" Ash yelled, the whole world going black as the voices grew more and more distant. "What are we supposed to do?!"

…

…

…

 **Live…**

 **(…)**

Snapping awake, Ash looked around to see all of his friends huddles up against one another in a big pile of sleeping children. Ericka was leaning on his shoulder, William was beside him. Felix and Stephen were the farthest away, the two of them sleeping quite peacefully. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Ash looked around. The campfire had gone out, and yet a light was coming from somewhere. Looking to his right, Ash saw it. It was beautiful… and, for reasons he wouldn't be able to explain, it gave him hope.

The sun was rising.

 **(…)**

 **And that's all she wrote, folks! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, short as it was. I'm hoping that maybe, juuuust maybe, these shorter chapters will be easier to write for me. If so, you guys might, juuuuuust might, see quicker updates! Woohoo!**

 **Don't uh… don't quote me on that.**

 **As always, follow/favorite if you enjoyed and please leave a review! As an author, I honestly cannot say enough how motivating those are! Even if you DON'T follow the story, just saying "I didn't hate reading this" is enough to make it all worth it. Well… maybe that EXACT wording isn't quite right… but you guys get what I mean, hopefully.**

 **Other than that, I hope you have a Merry Christmas, a Happy Hanukah, and a wonderful Whatever-other-holiday-you-celebrate! Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Home

**A Tale of Two Dragons Chapter 6**

 **Guten tag, everyone! Welcome back to another chapter in the story that's well… kinda depressing, frankly. Hell, even I'M starting to feel bad for these kids. And I'm writing the bloody story!**

 ***ahem***

 **Anyways, I hope you've all been anxiously awaiting the next chapter, and I also hope it either meets or exceeds your expectations!**

 **(…)**

Chapter 6: A New Home

The sun was just cresting over the tree canopy, shining its golden rays down onto the five children. Slowly, they all opened their eyes and awoke from their individual dreams. Eventually, all of them forced themselves to stand, stretch, and wake up. Stomachs were empty, spirits were low, and nobody dared to speak. As the sun rose higher, bringing some warmth, the children all silently started on their way.

It was a stiff, hungry, and lonesome start to a day, that was for sure. Still shaken from their encounter with the "man" who called himself Ishmael, the five orphans of Pallet continued their journey. To what? They were starting to become unsure themselves. However, among them, Stephen tried to maintain a positive outward appearance. Something about seeing people frown just didn't sit right with him.

However, trying was about all the young man could do. He couldn't think of anything to say, nor could he think of anything to do. They were all in the same state: simply stay alive and keep moving.

" **Live…"**

Something about that word kept tugging at Stephen's thoughts. He had heard it before, obviously. It was a common enough word. However, that specific way was like… and order? No, order was wrong. It was like… advice or… guidance perhaps. Furthermore, he always imagined a certain voice when hearing it. It was familiar and yet… Stephen just couldn't place a name or face to the voice. Scratching his messy hair for the hundredth time, Stephen groaned to himself and kept walking. However, right at that moment, something else decided to groan.

 _Urrrrrrrrrrr…._

"Was ist das?" Felix asked, his ears shifting around in Stephen's direction. Likely unconsciously, his tail was also swishing nervously back and forth.

"Um… that was my stomach," Stephen nervously replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. I'm just a little hungry."

"We're all hungry, Stephen," Ash said over his shoulder, his voice oozing venom. "Get over it." His tone aside, Stephen really didn't like the look his brother was giving him.

"I was just answering Felix's question, Ash," Stephen snapped back. For reasons he couldn't explain, Stephen felt his temper flaring. "Why have you been so mean to me lately, anyways?!" Stopping, Ash turned around and glared at his brother.

"It's all because of you that we're in this mess, that's why!" He shouted.

"Hey, guys…" Will meekly started, only to be cut off.

"What do you mean it's my fault!?" Stephen demanded, getting right into Ash's face. "I didn't do a damn thing!" Getting angrier, Stephen gave Ash a hard shove. This soon turned out to be a mistake as Ash retaliated by tackling Stephen and the two began to tumble around on the ground, exchanging punches, shouts, insults, and scratches.

"Hey! Stop fighting!" Felix shouted, stepping closer to the two at first, only to back away as a stray fist flew his way.

"Please! Stop!" Ericka cried, swaying as she did so. Had they been paying attention, the two boys would have seen that she was panting, red of the face, and obviously fatigued. Her voice soon dropped to a mere whisper. "Please…. Stop…" and then she collapsed.

"Ericka!" Will cried, catching the attention of the two Ketchum boys. So shocked were they that their punches stopped as if frozen in time mid-swing. Running over, Will propped Ericka up with an arm, looking her over. "What's wrong, Ericka?"

"Her face ist red," Felix noted, walking over with much more calm.

"Ericka!" Stephen cried with alarm, throwing Ash violently off of him. Running over, Stephen gestured for Will to hand her over, which he gently did. Looking the girl over, Stephen noted the red face, heavy breathing, and the distinct sheen of sweat. "Ericka's sick, guys," Stephen said, looking up at Felix and Will, who exchanged worried looks.

"What about her temperature?" Ash asked, dusting himself off and walking over. By no small miracle, neither Ash nor Stephen had major injuries from their scuffle. The few bruises they DID have would be gone the next day, courtesy of their Healing Gifts.

"How do I check it?" Stephen asked, having never been sick himself, again thanks to his Healing.

"Hand her over," Ash instructed, motioning for Stephen to comply. Slowly, Stephen passed Ericka over to Ash, who took her with a surprising gentleness. Watching, Stephen saw Ash brush a little of Ericka's hair out of the way before putting his forehead on hers. Closing his eyes, Ash stayed like that for a few moments. Finally opening his eyes, Ash looked at his friends. "She has a fever. I don't know how bad it is, but she feels pretty warm to me." The group fell into a worried silence upon hearing the news.

"What do we do?" Will finally asked, asking the same question that everyone had on their minds.

"We need to get her to a priest!" Stephen said, remembering how the village priest used to treat sick people back when Pallet still stood.

"There aren't exactly any here in the forest, mein freund," Felix noted dejectedly.

"We stick to the plan," Ash said, his voice oozing with authority. "Celadon City should be within a day's travel or two. The priests there can help her."

"What about Ericka?" Stephen asked, wondering just how Ash knew how close they were to Celadon City. "She doesn't look like she can walk."

"I will carry her!" Felix volunteered. Taking a step, the avatar was soon cut off by Ash.

"No," He said. "Stephen will carry her."

"Why me?" Stephen asked out of curiosity.

"You're the stronger of us two," Ash noted sounding somewhat reluctant. "And because we have Healing we don't get sick." Falling silent, the two brothers merely stared at one another. They were still angry at each other, that much was obvious. However, their friend came first. That was something they could both still agree on.

"Hand her back over here, then," Stephen finally said. Slowly, the two worked Ericka onto Stephen's back. Silently, the group resumed their travels, another concern piling itself on the mountain of worry that was beginning to crush them.

 **(…)**

Walking along in the woods, Father Gregory silently praised the gods for the beauty of the forest around Celadon. It was much like any forest, many would say, but Gregory thought differently. No, the forests around Celadon had a certain… feel to them. What that feeling was, what the feeling meant, or what would happen, Gregory couldn't really answer. He just always felt… calmer in the woods. It was like they had a soothing effect on the soul and made everything seem clear.

"And clarity is exactly what I need right now," Father Gregory said to nobody in particular. That strange blue flash was still bothering him from yesterday afternoon. He had stayed up late to pray and meditate, hoping that the gods would give him guidance. Sadly, nothing had come. Surely, then, the gods wished for him, a mere mortal man, to find out the answer to this himself. It was this thought process that led Gregory to his current walk in the forest in nothing but his priestly robes. He wore his golden Trinity as well, naturally.

After eating what little food he had brought with him for lunch, Father Gregory rested against a nearby tree, listening to the local bird Pokémon sing their lovely songs. For a brief minute or two, Gregory even silently watched a Sawsbuck and its young Deerling make their way through a not so distant clearing. However, before long, the Sawsbuck heard something it must have deemed alarming and soon vanished into the fauna, taking its young Deerling with it. Rising, Gregory dusted himself off and was just about to continue down the path for a little longer before returning home. However, a distant shape on the horizon caught his attention.

It looked like several small people, one of them oddly shaped, as if hunched over perhaps. Growing curious, Father Gregory began making his way towards the figure with great haste, going as fast as his robes would allow him. As he neared, however, the figures seemed to take notice. Stopping, they seemed to be talking amongst themselves, most likely deciding how to react. As he neared, Gregory could make out the features of three human boys, one Mightyena-like avatar, and a girl on the back of the tallest boy.

"Hello there!" Gregory called, extending a hand in greeting as he closed the distance. "I mean you children no harm!" Perhaps recognizing his attire, the children seemed to settle down and grow calm. Heaving a sigh of relief, Gregory closed the distance and soon stood mere feet from the children. Putting on his best smile, the friendly priest spoke. "What are you wonderful children doing out in the forest all alone, if I may ask?"

"We… we need a priest," Stephen said after a moment's hesitation. "Ericka's sick and we can't go back to our village to help her."

"You can't go back to your village?" Gregory asked. "Why would that be?" Right as he finished asking the question, the reaction of the children made Gregory's heart break. They all immediately looked down, or off to the side, making the answer quite obvious. They had no home to go back to. Although perhaps not necessarily orphaned, these children WERE alone in the forest and, most likely, hungry and cold. "Come with me, then," Gregory said, his eyes full of warmth.

"And just who are you?" A young boy with black hair asked, his whole demeanor full of suspicion. Gregory silently wept that a child that young should be so cynical. Something truly dark must have happened to these children, gods guide their souls.

"My name is Father Gregory," Gregory said with a slight bow. "I help run Lord's honor Orphanage just outside of Celadon City."

"You run the Orphanage?!" A rather plain looking boy asked, his voice quickly becoming excited. "Ash! We did it! Celadon City must be close if this priest could just walk to us out here!"

"Wunderbar!" The avatar cheered, raising both hands excitedly into the air.

"Thank the gods!" The boy, carrying the girl apparently named Ericka, said. Gregory was thankful that this boy was obviously pious. However, his joy was soon washed away when the black haired boy, named Ash, snorted in response. Truly, this boy had lost his way. However, that was what priests were for! Comfort, healing, and guidance were the three words that made a priest what he was.

"How is she?" Gregory asked, looking at Ericka with concern. The girl's face was completely flushed and her breathing was quite haggard.

"I don't know, Father," the brown haired boy replied nervously. "Her breathing started to get worse just a little while ago." Looking at Gregory with eyes full of worry, the boy continued. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Worry not, my child," Gregory calmly replied. "I will do everything in my power to help her, along with all of you. Taking a step closer, Gregory made to ease the boy of his burden. However, the child stepped back defensively, making Gregory stop in his tracks.

"Mein Freund Stephen has Healing, mein Vater," The avatar said respectfully. Then, apparently realizing that he had yet to introduce himself, the avatar bowed again. "Ah, yes. Ich heisse Felix, mein Vater."

"Well guten tag, Felix," Gregory replied, using his moderate understanding of the Johtoan language. Looking back at the boy named Stephen, according to Felix, Gregory simply nodded and let him carry his friend. "Very well. Follow me, children. We can make it back to Lord's Honor by nightfall if we are diligent!" With a wave, Gregory began leading the children back to the orphanage, wondering perhaps if the blue flash had somehow been a sign from the gods, guiding him to save these poor souls.

 **(…)**

The sun had nearly set by the time Father Gregory had led the children back to Lord's Honor. He had been worried during the whole trip, as the children all looked hungry and fatigued. However, surely by the grace of the gods, the children found a new source of strength to continue. Their moods had only improved once their eyes rested upon Lord's Honor at last, Felix going on in Johtoan faster that Gregory could keep up with. Apparently, Stephen was well versed in the tongue, and more than happy to translate.

Arriving at the stone arch that made up the gate, Gregory was greeted by Geoffrey who ran over anxiously.

"Brother Gregory!" He called, finally arriving within talking-distance. "Where in Elysium were you? We were all worried that something—" It was at this point that Geoffrey noticed the small guests that Gregory brought with him. "Who are these children, Brother?"

"These are children I have found in the forest," Gregory explained calmly, gesturing to the children as he went over their names. "There's Ash, William, Stephen, Felix, and Ericka." Upon seeing Ericka on Stephen's back, Geoffrey stepped closer to inspect the girl. Much like he did with Gregory, Stephen took a protective step back.

"Oh! I mean you no harm, my child," Geoffrey said, raising a hand in a "stop" gesture. "Is the girl on your back alright?" looking at his friends, Stephen waited a few seconds before answering.

"She's sick, Father. She collapsed while my brother and I were—"

"She collapsed while we were in the woods," Ash interrupted, making Gregory wonder just what he wanted to cover up. However, urgency called for him to forget that tidbit for now and deal with Ericka's illness.

"Good heavens!" Geoffrey exclaimed. "Come! We must get her to Mother Theresa immediately!" Geoffrey motioned for Stephen to follow while taking a few steps away, only to stop when Stephen didn't move. Instead, the young man looked to Gregory.

"Go with him, my child," Gregory said with a calm smile. "Mother Theresa is a wonderful healer, and she will see to it that your friend is treated well." Remaining silent, Stephen fell into step behind Geoffrey, carrying Ericka off to a distant building. Turning to the remaining three children, Gregory addressed them calmly, but with authority. "The rest of you may follow me. I'll take you to the kitchen and get you all something to eat. There, you can all meet the rest of the children staying here with you." Seeing the children all get sparkles in their eyes at the mention of food, Gregory led the children across the grounds, greeting the few other priests who were still working, studying, or otherwise occupied.

 **(…)**

Following the priest named Gregory, Ash looked around at the place called "Lord's Honor". For the most part, it was pretty standard as far as churches went. A decent stone wall made up a perimeter, forming the shape of the Holy Trinity. In the center was the modest, yet oddly magnificent stone cathedral building where everyone went to pray. Gardens were strewn about the triangular shaped grounds, with buildings occupying the three corners. Based on where Stephen went, the building to the left of the entrance was the women's chamber, where the nuns likely stayed. It made sense that someone named "Mother Theresa would be there."

Going by that logic, that would make the farthest away building was the kitchen, as that was where Gregory was leading them. That left the building to the right of the entrance, which was most likely the men's living building. Other than that, the whole place was fairly standard.

"What do you think they'll have to eat?" Will whispered to Ash, his stomach growling loudly.

"Anything's fine by me," Ash happily replied, his imagination running wild. His mood had drastically improved once Stephen left. It seemed just looking at him was enough to sour Ash's day now.

"Do you think they'll have any sausage?" Felix asked, his tail wagging eagerly.

"I'm not sure," Ash mumbled. "You may as well ask the priest." Much to Ash's surprise, Felix actually decided to follow his "advice".

"Achtung, herr Priest?" Felix began, making Gregory look over his shoulder. "Will you be having any sausage for dinner?"

"Haha… no, my child," Gregory began, laughing at what would normally e considered a rude question. "We'll be having a modest supper of bread, vegetables, fruits, and water. Temperance is a virtue, after all."

"No meat?" Felix asked, his voice barely a whisper. Obviously disappointed, Felix's tail and ears both drooped.

"I'm afraid we don't get much meat until summer," Gregory replied calmly, gesturing to the obvious spring weather around. "We have to wait for most Pokémon to give birth to their young, after all. Only then may we partake."

"So there WILL be meat," will whispered to Felix, quickly cheering up the avatar. "Just not yet."

"Gut!" Felix whispered back, his mood making a swift recovery. Finally arriving at the kitchen, Ash inspected the building quickly. Like the rest of the grounds, it was fairly plain. It had a cobblestone base, many support beams, and was made entirely of wood. Windows dotted the outside to let in natural light during the day, and torch sconces were dotted along the wall to provide light at night. Other than that, not much about this particular one story building stood out from any other.

"Welcome to the kitchen, children," Gregory said, slowly pushing the double doors open, revealing a surprisingly wonderful interior. Tables were strewn about with benches going down the length to sit. From the ceiling hung iron chandelier that held candles for light. Torches, much like on the outside, were fixed along the walls and few support beams to provide further light. However, what caught Ash's attention the most was the smell!

In the middle of the room was a massive fire pit with a cauldron placed upon a cooking platform. Stirring it was another priest while three other children sat around to watch. Obviously hearing the door, the priest stirring the cauldron looked up, smiling upon recognizing Gregory.

"Welcome home, Brother Gregory!" The priest, who looked very much like all of the others in his brown robe, called. This caused the three children to look over.

"Hello Brother Donovan," Gregory politely replied, eventually gesturing to the three children. "I apologize for the suddenness of the request, but I'll have to ask for extra food for our new guests here."

"Father brought us new friends!" One of the children squealed, rising from his spot to run over and greet the newcomers. This boy had short, orange hair, multiple freckles, and seemed a bit too hyper. For clothing, the boy wore a simple brown tunic with a belt and boots. "Hiya! My name's Henry! What's yours?" Gazing at Ash, Henry eagerly awaited a response.

"Henry, you're too close to him," A girl's voice said. Walking over much more calmly, a young girl in a simple black dress with long blonde hair walked over, making Ash's breath catch in his throat. For reasons he couldn't explain, he felt his mind go blank and time seemed to nearly slow down as he merely gazed at this girl and her… grace. "My name's Cynthia," The girl said to Ash, making Ash swallow reflexively. "You've already met Henry, and that's Emily behind me." Gesturing behind her with a thumb, Cynthia leaned over to show said girl. Emily had short, brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a simply light blue dress. Unlike her companions, Emily chose to remain in her seat. She did, however, politely wave and smile.

"Guten tag!" Felix said, grinning broadly. "You can call me Felix!" Upon seeing Felix's rather large canine teeth, Henry scurried over and greeted Felix.

"Whoa! You're an avatar, aint'cha?" He asked. However, he didn't bother waiting for a response. "That's so cool! I wish I had ears and a tail like you do!" His mind suddenly shifting topics, Henry looked at Felix's tail, which was happily wagging. "Can I touch itl?"

"Henry!" Gregory snapped, sounding surprisingly calm despite the obvious authority in his voice. "It is rude to bombard a new guest with questions. Apologize—"

"Nein. Es ist okay, Father," Felix said, giving Gregory a smile. Turning around, Felix presented his tail for Henry to touch. "Go ahead, mein freund!" Practically squealing with delight, Henry slowly reached out and took a hold of Felix's tail, gently stroking its fur. About to make a remark, Ash looked to his right only to stop short upon realizing that Will was nowhere to be seen. His eyes darting about the room, Ash finally saw him over on the bench talking to Emily. Chuckling to himself, Ash just couldn't get over Will's little talent of never being noticed.

"Hello?" Cynthia said, waving a hand in front of Ash's face. Snapping to attention, Ash felt his throat constrict as he once again looked at Cynthia. For some reason, the room seemed to grow hotter as well. "Can you tell me your name?" Leaning in closer, Ash could only make our more of her features. Her blonde hair covered one of her eyes, her eyes were a beautiful silver, and her skin was as smooth as glass. Opening his mouth, Ash found himself unable to speak.

" _What's wrong with me?! I've never been like this before!"_ He thought to himself in a panic. _"I'm… I'm acting bloody well like Ericka!"_ Resolving to calm down, Ash imagined the flame in the void, feeding all of his fears and worries into the fire. Feeling his heartbeat slow, Ash opened his eyes only to see that Cynthia had moved closer to his face, making everything come right back out of the flame, flooding him with worry once more.

"Are you alright?" Cynthia asked, looking right into Ash's amber eyes.

"Uh… I-I'm fine!" Ash nervously replied, his voice cracking. "My name's Nice, and it's very ash to meet you!" Ash said, only to realize something wasn't right. "Wait! I mean—"

"Your name is Ash and it's very nice to meet me?" Cynthia finished with a giggle that made Ash's heart skip.

"Uh… y-yeah," Ash replied, rubbing the back of his head and smiling. Catching another whiff of the cauldron, Ash continued. "Hey. Uhm… what are you eating?"

"Hm?" Cynthia asked, looking over her shoulder while Ash mentally kicked himself. What a stupid question! However, Cynthia didn't seem to mind as she simply answered the question. "We're having soup. Did you want some?" Ash opened his mouth to answer, but a certain someone else decided to introduce himself.

 _URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

"What was that?" Emily asked, looking around nervously. Will seemed to barely be holding in laughter, much like Felix. Henry, ever in character, looked around excitedly to see the source of the noise. However, both Father Gregory and Father Donovan looked at Ash, obviously aware what the noise was.

"That… uhm… that was my stomach, Ash meekly replied, looking down as he felt a crushing sensation of shame. However, upon hearing a certain giggle that was quickly becoming Ash's favorite sound, his spirits rose along with his gaze, looking at a laughing Cynthia.

"You must be pretty hungry," She said between giggles. "Why don't you join us for supper?"

"Yes!" Ash answered excitedly, stopping himself to clear his throat. "I mean uhm… I'd love to!" Joining the others, the new group of friends began happily talking and eating, finally at ease from their troubles.

 **(…)**

Following Father Geoffrey, Stephen was feeling oddly nervous. He was worried about Ericka, that was for sure. However, his new surroundings likely weren't helping much. But, despite all being strangers, everyone around DID seem to be pretty nice, smiling and waving at the newcomers as they passed. Before long, the three had reached the building to the left of the entrance. Like everything else, it was of simple construction; cobble base, wooden support beams, and a few windows. Resting his hand on the door, Geoffrey paused to address Stephen.

"I'd just like to inform you, my child, that you're not normally supposed to enter this building. It is for women only, and you mustn't intrude on them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father," Stephen replied, not really understanding. However, Ericka needed help, and Stephen would have said yes to a lot of things to get it for her.

"Alright then," Geoffrey replied, swinging the door open to reveal a rather open building. Beds, dresser, desks, and chests made up the furniture. Noticing the furniture, Stephen thought that this was probably where the girls all went to go to sleep. Candles were lit here and there, with about four nuns hovering books of some sort. They paused to look at the newcomers, only to return to their books after looking them over. "Follow me, my child."

Following Geoffrey down a side corridor that Stephen hadn't noticed before, they soon arrived in a secluded room where a single nun was reading a rather large book. It was a rather small room, the furniture leaving little room to walk. However, despite the footsteps being rather loud on the wooden floor, the nun didn't even turn around to face them.

"Excuse me. Mother Theresa?" Geoffrey spoke, falling silent as the nun perked up and turned around.

"Brother Geoffrey?" The woman asked, her age showing in her voice. Turning around fully, Stephen couldn't really make out much of her. She was fairly short, wore a black and white robe, and had an aged face. Her blue eyes, however, were the most distinctive. They were a rather light blue color, putting Stephen at ease. "What brings you here?"

"It's the girl on this child's back, Mother," Geoffrey politely replied, gesturing to Ericka. "According to her friends, she fell ill while they were in the woods and she requires help."

"What were you doing that far out in the woods?" Theresa asked, looking down at Stephen with an inquisitive glance. However, Stephen couldn't bring himself to say anything. How exactly did you tell a random stranger that your father was dead, your village was no more, and the ones who were supposed to protect you were killed as easily as Durants?! Walking closer, Mother Theresa's tone grew harsher. "Well? Why aren't you at home, boy?"

"Mother, please," Geoffrey pleaded. "they seem rather shaken up and—"

"I don't have a home anymore…" Stephen hesitantly replied. Finally meeting Mother Theresa's gaze, he continued. "I don't care about that right now. Ericka needs help. Can you help her?" The silence that fell over the room was deafening as the two simply stared at one another. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Mother Theresa gestured to her bed.

"Set her down, then. I'll take care of her." Not waiting for a response, the nun shifted over to a cabinet and began digging out, much to Stephen's surprise, what looked like plants and berries. Having gathered all of them, Theresa turned her gaze to Stephen and suddenly grew annoyed. "Well? Put her on the bed, boy!"

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" Stephen hastily replied, carefully setting Ericka down with the help of Father Geoffrey. Once she was resting, Mother Theresa began shoo-ing them out.

"Now go on!" She nagged. "I can't work with you getting in the way, now!" Once clear of the doorway that Stephen hadn't noticed before, He was cut off as the old nun closed the door behind them. Stephen stared at it for a solid minute before speaking, his gaze never leaving the door.

"Is Ericka going to be alright?"

"Of course, my child!" Geoffrey confidently replied. "Although a bit… blunt. Mother Theresa is a renowned healer who can use herbs to fix any ailment! Now come along and let's go to the kitchen. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you there along with some new friends of yours."

"New friends?" Stephen curiously asked, looking at Geoffrey with a confused expression.

"Of course! You didn't think you and your friend were the only children here, did you?" Suddenly eager, Stephen took one last look at the door before following Geoffrey to the kitchen.

 **(…)**

Quietly knocking on the door, Father Gregory looked out the nearby window, seeing only pitch black outside. Given the time of day, it made sense. The sun had long retired for the evening; much like Gregory would himself once his errand was completed. When Mother Theresa finally opened her door, Gregory greeted her with a polite nod of his head

"Good evening, Sister," He greeted. "How is the girl?"

"Come see for yourself," Theresa replied, using her free hand to gesture inside as she was occupied with holding a candle in a simple clay dish. Following her inside, Gregory looked down at the girl named Ericka, who seemed to be resting peacefully in Theresa's bed. Much to his relief, Gregory noted how her breathing seemed to be back to normal and, as far as he could tell in the candlelight, her face was regaining its normal color. "She's lucky to have gotten to me when she did."

"Was her condition that bad," Gregory nervously asked.

"It was. She seems to have a rather sickly disposition, and her malnourishment didn't help at all," Theresa replied stoically, looking down at Ericka. "That reminds me. We'll have to keep an eye on the boy who carried her. The girl's illness may have been contagious."

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Sister, Gregory happily replied. Mother Theresa raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him, but said little else. "The young man, whose name is Stephen I may add, has the Gift of Healing."

"Truly?" Mother Theresa gasped.

"That's not all!" Gregory continued. Both he and his brother Ash possess the Gift!"

"Two people with Healing…" Theresa trailed off, unable to believe it. After all, it was a once in a lifetime event to meet even one person with a Gift of any type at all, let alone two at the same time!

"I believe the gods guided me to them yesterday," Gregory said, bringing Theresa's gaze back to him, awaiting an answer. "You do remember that loud crash yesterday that resembled thunder, yes?"

"The one that was supposedly accompanied by a blue flash?" Theresa asked. "Of course. You believe it was a sign?"

"I do," Gregory replied with a confident nod. "I believe the gods guided me to these children to guide them in kind. I've noticed a rift between the two brothers, and Ash got visibly more reserved as soon as his brother came into the kitchen hall to supp with us."

"You wish to teach them of the Seven Virtues, then?" Theresa asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course!" Gregory replied. He then looked out of Mother Theresa's window in thought. "I'll give them some time to adjust to their new home, and then begin teaching them so that they may one day join some craftsmen in Celadon City and make good, honest lives for themselves." Pausing to smile, Gregory laughed at an odd feeling he got in his chest.

"What is it?" Mother Theresa asked, growing tired of the questions.

"It may have been a premonition," Gregory replied calmly. "If the gods guided me to these children. Perhaps… just perhaps… there may be more to them than we may realize?" Saying nothing, Mother Theresa merely harrumphed and returned to her reading.

 **(…)**

 **That wraps up chapter six, everybody! So? What do you all think? Nice to have a happy ending after all that crud, eh? I really enjoyed writing this chapter as well, and I'm glad to get to a section I've really been waiting to write. Hopefully, provided school doesn't take up too much of my time once I go back, I'll have the next chapter up before too long. Until then, cheers everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7: Chastity

**A Tale of Two Dragons Chapter 7**

 **Greetings one and all! I have a little bit of info for you all about this chapter and the following six. They'll probably vary a lot in length, due to the theme they follow. As heavily hinted in the last chapter, the children will be learning the 7 saintly virtues which, as a little author fun fact, I personally follow. For simplicity, each chapter will cover the virtue, the children's experiences and… well… you'll see the pattern.**

 **(…)**

Chapter 7: Chastity

Sitting down in one of the pews, Stephen looked around the church where he and the other children had been gathered, marveling in the simple grandeur of the building. Despite having been at the orphanage for a week now, he still never got tired of seeing the neatly arranged pews, the elaborate tapestries hanging from the arched stone walls, the stained glass windows, and the large bronze holy trinity that was on the podium in front. Much like the church in Pallet, the building had a way of making you feel humbled, small, and marveling in the power of the gods.

"Stephen!" Father Gregory called, snapping a finger. His voice, as kind as ever, had stern traces in it now. "Pay attention, my son!"

"Y-yes, Father!" Stephen replied, snapping back to attention and blushing at the giggles that came his way.

"Alright then. Now, my children," Father Gregory began with a kind smile. "Today I'm going to teach you the first of the seven saintly virtues."

"Excuse me. Father?" Henry began, shooting his hand up.

"Yes, Henry?"

"Do Emily, Cynthia, and I still have to learn these? We already know them all!" However, if the two girls agreed, they made no show of it.

"Pride go-eth before fall, Henry," Father Gregory quoted, holding up a knowledgeable finger. "Even the best of knights always trains himself so that his swordsmanship never worsens. So too shall you all have another course." When Henry didn't quite seem fully convinced, Gregory drove the point home. "This is also a good way for you to practice charity and help these new children better themselves."

"Hm… okay!" Henry agreed with a wide grin. Tilting his head to the side, Stephen wondered just what the seven "saintly virtues" were. However, his thoughts were interrupted when Father Gregory cleared his throat and began speaking once more.

"The first virtue, and arguably the most important, is chastity, or _chastitas_ in Unovan." Nodding, Stephen remembered that, since the Holy Father operated from the city of Unova in the Unova region, they'd use their language for sermon and other Church affairs. Looking to the three experienced children, Father Gregory continued. "Could any of you three help me explain the virtue of chastity?"

"Chastity is being loyal to your spouse," Cynthia said in a knowledgeable tone.

"Very good, my child," Father Gregory said with a sincere smile. Turning to address the group as a whole again, he continued. "As Cynthia said, chastity is being loyal to your husband or wife. One day, when you are all older, you may eventually fall in love and seek to be married. However, you must remember to never engage in adultery, lest you fall into the sin of lust."

"Excuse me, Father?" Will began, raising his hand.

"Yes?"

"What's adultery?" A quiet murmur went around the small group as even the three older residents of the orphanage repeated the question. Thinking for a moment, Stephen realized that he had no idea what adultery was either. Looking back at Father Gregory, Stephen wondered why he seemed… at a loss.

"Adultery…. It's….. well…" Father Gregory murmured, rubbing the bald top of his head. Suddenly, a light of realization entered the man's eyes. "Well, as you all age, you will start to become interested in the more… physical features of the other gender. Adultery is acting on those urges both before you are married, and with someone who isn't your spouse while you ARE married. Did that answer your question, William?"

"I think so," Will replied, tilting his head in thought.

"I promise it will make more sense as you get older. Just keep my words in mind, alright?" Getting a nod from Will, Father Gregory continued as he clasped his hands together. "Now, to help reinforce the idea of the virtue, I have something that I'd like you to do today. However, seeing as how we don't have an even number of boys and girls, one of you will have to wait until tomorrow."

" _An uneven number of boys and girls?"_ Stephen thought, looking around and counting the children. Counting the boys, there was himself, Ash, Felix, William, and Henry. The girls were Ericka, Cynthia, and Emily.

"Father?" Henry asked with a raised hand. "Won't two of us have to sit out? There are three girls and five boys."

"A wonderful observation, my child," Father Gregory replied. "However, seeing that you're the only boy who has already completed this task, I think it would be more prudent to have you complete it tomorrow, that way most of our new friends can do it first, okay?"

"Okay!~" Henry replied, seeming pleased with the answer. Looking to Father Gregory, Stephen hoped for an explanation.

"William? Would you mind waiting for tomorrow as well to do this task?" Father Gregory asked, looking at William with his ever present smile.

"Okay," William evenly replied, ever content.

"Thank you, my child," Father Gregory happily replied. Turning to the rest of the group again, the priest began explaining this "task" he had for them. "For today only, all of you will be in pairs. For the entire day, unless completely needed, you are not to let go of your pretend spouse's hand. There will be many temptations along the way, but you must all practice your chastity and stay only with your partner. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, Father!" Everyone replied in unison. Nodding, Father Gregory opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a new voice.

"Uhm… Father?" Ericka hesitantly began, raising her hand. "Who will be paired with who?"

"A very good question, my child," Gregory replied, raising a finger. "I will be the one to pick the pairs." Pausing, Father Gregory scanned the room quickly, mumbling to himself. Once he stopped, he clasped his hand together and spoke once more. "Alright! Felix, you and Emily will be paired together for the day."

"Jawohl!" Felix replied, scooting close to Emily. Holding his hand out, Felix waited patiently as Emily slowly clasped her hand with his own. "Let's make it a good day, ja?"

"O-okay," Emily replied shyly, hiding her face behind her bangs.

"The next pair will be Stephen and Ericka," Father Gregory announced, catching Stephen by surprise. Thankfully, Ericka was already next to him so all Stephen needed do is hold his hand to her. However, Ericka's expression seemed a little upset for a moment and she was glancing in Ash's direction. Perhaps Stephen was mistaken, though, as Ericka soon was all smiles and clasped her hand with his.

"Let's learn as much as we can, Ericka!" Stephen said with a wide grin. If Ericka WAS truly sad about something, then Stephen would do whatever he could to fix that.

"Alright!" Ericka happily replied. In the brief pause, Stephen noticed a lot of things. Firstly, Ericka's hand was soft. It wasn't soft like a pillow, rather soft… like a mother's. Gentle, in a word. Secondly, Ericka again glanced in Ash's direction, making Stephen pause. _"She wishes she were in a group with him, I think,"_ He thought to himself. Honestly, Stephen wasn't sure what to think of that.

"The last group then will be Cynthia and Ash," Gregory said, interrupting Stephen's thoughts. Looking over, Stephen watched curiously as Ash acted, quite frankly, a lot like how Ericka usually acted around him. His face kept getting red too as he and Cynthia talked briefly. _"I wonder why that is,"_ Stephen thought to himself, remembering how Ericka's face always did the same thing. Once everyone had settled down, Father Gregory gave the children their tasks for the day and the couples went to their day's work.

 **(…)**

Heaving a heavy sigh, Ash once again paused to look at the shabby wood pile, resting the cutting axe on his right shoulder. Using a stump that was beside the dining hall as a cutting board, Ash and Cynthia had been trying to cut wood for the past few minutes. However, it was fairly difficult when you could only use one of your hands. At first Ash was using just his right hand to chop, but that was too inaccurate to work. Cynthia had then offered to use HER right hand to chop, and the two switched places. However, the results were more or less the same. The axe either missed, only cut off a fraction of the wood, or turned mid-swing and merely hit the piece of lumber.

However, the problem became pretty apparent to Ash as early as the first chop. Without a left hand, the axe couldn't be used properly. For some odd reason though, Cynthia had been trying to avoid using her left hand for things. Ash had to observe for a moment, but Cynthia was definitely trying to use her right hand deliberately. However, her left hand would sometimes reach out to grab things, only to stop just as it did so. This led Ash to only one conclusion.

"Hey… Cynthia?" Ash asked, resting the axe on his shoulder after yet another frustrating failed chop. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Oh, of course, Ash!" Cynthia replied with a smile. Pausing for just a moment, Ash simply admired her pretty face before speaking.

"Why are you trying to avoid using your left hand?" Cynthia visibly froze upon hearing the question, but Ash continued. "You use it to set the wood onto the stump, but then you don't use it with the axe. Is something wrong with your hand? Is… is it hurt?" Unconsciously, Ash became slightly angry at the non-existent person who may or may not have hurt Cynthia. However, Cynthia's sudden air of reservation made Ash doubt if he should have asked.

"Ash?" Cynthia began after a moment of what looked several seconds like mental debating. "Can… Can I tell you a secret?"

"Hm?!" Ash asked, suddenly growing flustered. Cynthia was going to trust him with a secret? Already?! Ash's instincts told him to get excited, but the look on Cynthia's face told him it was serious, so he calmed himself down. "Of course. What is it?"

"I'm… actually…. I'm left-handed," Cynthia admitted, closing her eyes as she did so. "I used to think it wasn't a big deal, but the priests all told me that it's evil to be left-handed, since the Dark One was before being banished. And… I-I…"

"So what if that's what they think?!" Ash snapped, making Cynthia's eyes snap open in shock. For his part, Ash was furious! Who were these "priests" to tell people that something about them was wrong? "Why would being left-handed wrong?"

"Well… I just told you that—" Cynthia began, only to stop as Ash began speaking again.

"What? Just because the Dark One was supposedly left-handed makes it evil for anyone to be? Should I stop breathing too because the Dark One probably breathed and talked just like us?" Cynthia fell silent as Ash's words struck home. Taking a deep breath, Ash calmed himself down. "Sorry for getting upset, Cynthia. But you shouldn't let anyone tell you what to believe or how to act. You're fine just the way you are, and I wouldn't change anything about you." His point made, Ash gave her a gentle smile.

"You… you mean that?" Cynthia asked, her eyes getting watery. Apparently she was very troubled by this. She did a pretty good job of hiding it up to this point, Ash had to admit.

"Of course!" Ash earnestly replied. "Besides, it's supposed to be the gods who made all of us how we are, right?" Cynthia nodded. "Then who is anyone to criticize how tall we are, or how you write, or which of your hands you use more? That's pretty damn stupid if you ask me." Suddenly catching himself, Ash's face grew red. "Er… sorry for the language."

"Hehe… it's fine," Cynthia said with a sincere smile. "I'm… very glad to hear you say that, Ash. Ever since I was brought here, the priests tried to correct my left-handedness. They kept telling me it was evil, that it was wrong… but… but I just didn't want to change." Her face growing determined, Cynthia raised a clenched fist. "And now I know that it isn't! And I won't change that for anybody!"

"That's the spirit!" Ash replied with a wide grin. After seeing Cynthia smile like that, Ash felt like he could hold the whole world on his back and not even notice. "Now how about we finish cutting this wood, huh?" Ash held the axe in the space between them and Cynthia clasped it with her left hand."

"Sounds fine by me!" Cynthia replied. On a countdown from Ash, the two swung the axe down on the latest piece of wood.

…

It split cleanly in half.

 **(…)**

As he finished his lunch, Stephen's mind was uneasy. He and Ericka had been tending the garden all morning. However, even Stephen could tell something was wrong with her. She was sighing a lot, slow in her work, and kept looking over at Ash and Cynthia as the two of them had been chopping wood. Frowning, Stephen's only conclusion was that she had wanted to be in a group with Ash. For some reason, that hit Stephen more than he thought it would. His first thoughts were "Am I not good enough?" But he dismissed them. The real problem was that Ericka was sad, and he wanted to do something about it!

As the rest of the day went on, Stephen did everything he could think of to get her to smile. He tried a few jokes, tried to ask her things about flowers, and even tried making a fool of himself once or twice to get her to smile. A few of them worked, but only for a few moments. As soon as he would look away, Stephen could both see and feel Ericka go right back to the way she was. It was honestly a little surprising how much you could tell about someone just by holding their hand. However, Stephen decided, he needed to do something more. Thankfully he was intently listening while he and Ericka were talking about flowers, and he managed to remember what her favorite kind were: Wild Bluebells. Thankfully, they should be in bloom this time of year, according to what Ericka had told him.

After hours of work, dinner had come and gone and Father Gregory had told the children they no longer needed to hold hands. Separating from Ericka, Stephen felt odd. He didn't feel anything in particular for Ericka besides friendship, but it was… strange to be separated after holding hands for so long. He'd have to meditate on that along with everything else right before bed with everyone. For now, something else took priority! Once everyone had finished eating, Stephen announced that he was going into the woods and took off, ignoring the cries of protest. Hopefully, nobody would try to follow him.

Dashing into the forest, Stephen struggled to recall everything Ericka had told him about wild bluebell flowers. They bloomed in spring, they were blue and bell-shaped, and they grew in the wild. That was pretty obvious. But… what did they grow by?! Ducking beneath a branch, Stephen furrowed his brow as he struggled to remember, only to come up with nothing. Groaning, he decided to check near the closest river. Flowers liked water, after all. Finding the old trail, Stephen diverted from the main road and went down the path, stopping at he came to the riverbank. 

"Yes!" He shouted, raising his fists into the air. The river itself was beautiful, as trees hung overhead with berry buds beginning to form. The river babbled quietly and the crystal clear water glowed in the waning sunlight. However, a large blanket of blue along the riverbank is what made Stephen's heart leap with joy. He had found them! Wild Bluebells! Rushing down the slight slope, Stephen nearly tripped over himself in his excitement. Thankfully, he made it safely and plucked as many of the flowers as he could, being surprisingly gentle so as not to damage them. Clenching the flowers firmly yet gently, Stephen began dashing back to the orphanage, his eagerness washing away any sense of exhaustion that might have been upon him.

 **(…)**

The sun had nearly set, and Father Gregory had likely gone slightly grayer in his worry. Stephen had been gone for several minutes now, and still hadn't returned. A few of the other priests had volunteered to go into the forest to search for him, but Gregory had forbidden it. The sun was too far down in the sky at this point. He could only pray that the gods would guide the child back home, as he knew they would. However, his piety did little to stop Gregory from pacing back and forth in front of the gate anxiously.

However, just as he had nearly given up hope, a distant call broke through the trance Gregory had found himself in. Looking up quickly, Gregory nearly collapsed with relief upon seeing Stephen dashing down the path, clutching onto what looked like a batch of flowers. Now waiting patiently, Gregory wondered just why Stephen had run into the woods to pick flowers of all things. He had never shown much interest in them before, after all.

"Father Gregory!" Stephen called, closing the distance in little time. Finally stopping before Gregory, Stephen's exhaustion seemed to catch up to him as he stooped over and began panting. "I'm… I'm sorry for… for dashing into the woods."

"It's quite alright, my child," Gregory calmly replied, thankful that he was a patient man. "But, if I may ask, whatever was it for? I see you have flowers with you, but why did you pick them?"

"These?" Stephen asked, holding the flowers aloft. "They're…. oh! Where's Ericka?"

"Ericka?" Gregory repeated, pausing as the realization hit him. As it did, a wide smile blossomed across his face. So this child had gone into the forest for flowers not for himself, but for Ericka! _"Oh, bless this child!"_ Gregory thought. "She's in the women's cabin. Come with me." With a gesture, Gregory led Stephen to the lodging for the girls. As they approached, Stephen seemed more and more anxious about something. _"I wonder if I may have perhaps arranged something?"_ Gregory thought to himself, merrily imagining the two of the children older and with children of their own.

Once they reached the door, Gregory took the liberty of knocking on it for Stephen, who seemed still more anxious. He had also, Gregory noticed, hidden the flowers behind his back, which made Gregory's smile only widen. After a moment, Mother Theresa opened the door, giving the two of them a quizzical look.

"May I help you, Father?" She asked formally, her face as stoic as ever. Gregory said nothing, merely gesturing to Stephen, implying that it was the boy who wished to speak. If Theresa was surprised by Stephen's return, her face gave nothing away.

"Uhm… can… can I see Ericka, please?" Stephen nervously asked.

"What did you need to see her for?" Theresa asked in an even tone.

"I have something to uhm… to give her," Stephen replied. Waiting for a moment, Theresa seemed to be almost reading the boy's mind.

"Wait right here," She finally said, closing the door. Gregory heard Stephen release a breath the child likely hadn't meant to hold and chuckled to himself. After a moment, Ericka opened the door and immediately went wide-eyed upon seeing Stephen.

"Stephen?!" Ericka gasped, covering her mouth with her hands for a moment. "Where did you go? And when did you get back?"

"Just now!" Stephen replied excitedly. Gregory noted that his mood seemed to have suddenly shifted. "I uhm… I went and got you something. Here!" From behind him, Stephen presented the flowers to Ericka. Gregory recognized them as wild bluebells. Based on Ericka's reaction, Gregory noticed, she seemed to like these flowers very much.

"You… you got these for me?" Ericka asked, tenderly taking the flowers and smelling them. She then gave Stephen a confused look. "Why?"

"Well… uhm…" Stephen stammered, rubbing the back of his head. "You just looked so sad today… and I didn't like seeing it! And while we talked, I remembered that you told me you really liked those flowers and uhm…well... There they are! So uh… smile… okay?" Finishing with a wide grin, Gregory watched as something changed in Ericka's expression. She was smiling beautifully now, her eyes look directly at Stephen. Suddenly, the stepped forward and wrapped Stephen into a hug, which he returned after a confused moment.

"Thank you," She whispered. "I'll take good care of them, I promise."

"I know you will!" Stephen replied, his face practically glowing. It was so heartwarming, Gregory could have sworn he felt his heart ache. However, the hug was going on a little too long for his tastes, and he eventually cleared his throat, making the children seem to realize what they were doing. They quickly separated and fell silent, each of them suddenly falling shy.

"Well you both should get ready," Gregory said, breaking the silence. "Soon it will be time to meditate on what you've learned today, alright?"

"Okay!" Both children replied at once, smiling at one another as they did so.

 **(…)**

Sitting in his meditation chamber, Ash had his legs crossed, his hands resting on his knees, his eyes closed, and his incense burning. The meditation chamber, like the rest of the church, was simple and yet grand at the same time. Going into the basement of the church would lead one down a hall into a triangular shaped stone chamber. This chamber had many small sub-chambers where individuals could meditate and burn their incense in self-reflection.

Remembering his day, Ash thought about how all of it related to chastity. He had liked holding hands with Cynthia, that was pretty obvious. However, what really stuck in his mind was how he felt after he helped her with her left-handed issue. It had really seemed to bother her, and yet she had never seemed to show it to anyone before. Thinking more about it, Ash realized he was glad to have helped, and recalled the tales his father used to tell of their mother. Despite her being dead, Father had never looked sad when he talked about her.

Perhaps… just perhaps… that was what chastity meant. You stick with someone you care about, help them through their trials, and share the goodness in your life with them. In kind, they can share their troubles and joys with you. This way, one would never go through life alone, never sink into sadness, and always have someone there for them. As a smile settled onto his face, Ash realized what Chastity meant to him.

 **(…)**

Relaxed in his chamber, Stephen recalled the day's events. It hadn't had a very good start, that was for sure. Ericka had been so upset about not being in Ash's group that she didn't even find any joy in tending to plants, her favorite activity! However, thanks to his remembering a few details, Stephen had managed to go into the woods, find the wild bluebells, and bring them back to Ericka. Remembering the hug, Stephen could still feel his heart skip a beat. He had hugged her before, but that one… it felt different. But… it was a good different.

Was that chastity? Thinking about it, Stephen realized it must be. He remembered how Father used to speak of Mother, and even how they had met. Based on Father's stories, Mother had been a Johtoan nurse back in the Kanto-Kalos invasion a few years ago. Realizing that his own helping Ericka was a lot like how Mother selflessly helped Father made Stephen realize something. Chastity was always being there for the one you care for. You care about them and only them, and will topple mountains if it brings a smile to their face. Setting it in stone, Stephen realized what chastity meant to him.

 **(…)**

 **And that's all for chapter 7! I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Big thank to my beta reader Hironinja for helping me get motivated for this one. Couldn't do it without ya, mate! And I realize that the two brothers basically had the same understanding of chastity, and that Is intended. Trust me, they'll have different realizations as things go on. But, until the next chapter, I hope you all stay safe, learn new things, and just enjoy life. Until we meet again, I'm flamewing98… signing off! Cheers, everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8: Diligence

**A Tale of Two Dragons Chapter 8**

 **Howdy folks! I wanna start off with a big thanks to those of you reviewing the story, as it really makes all the hours spent writing completely worth it. It also makes it easier, if even only slightly, to tear myself away from a new game to go write instead. Seriously… you guys have NO idea how hard that is! That aside, welcome to the eighth chapter!**

 **(…)**

Chapter 8: Diligence

"Ash!" Stephen shouted for the eighth time. Squinting his eyes in the midmorning sun, Stephen heaved a heavy sigh and glared up at the top of the bell tower of the orphanage's church. Father Gregory had asked him to find both Ash and Will as it was time to learn about the virtue of diligence. However, neither of them had shown up when called. Immediately, remembering how much Ash loved to climb things, Stephen called up at the top multiple times. Unfortunately, Ash's new habit of simply ignoring his brother was starting to show, as no response ever came down even though Stephen had caught glances of Will as he peeked over.

" _Wait a second…"_ Stephen thought, wondering why he hadn't come up with this idea sooner. If Ash was ignoring him… then he just wouldn't call for Ash! It was so simple! "Will!" Stephen called, raising his hands to his mouth. Immediately, a small head peered over the edge of the tower.

"What is it?"

"You and Ash need to come down! Father Gregory says it's time for a lesson on a new virtue!" Will looked over his shoulder and appeared to speak to someone before two shapes began to gracefully descend the tower. Stephen shuddered at the mere thought of being up so high! Imagine it! It would only take one misstep and…. Shaking his head, Stephen dispelled the thought! Finally, after a few more moments, the two boys reached the ground and, without a word, Ash began walking towards the church's door.

"S-sorry, Stephen," Will meekly apologized, deliberately waiting for Ash to be out of earshot. Rubbing his arm awkwardly, Will bowed his head slightly as he apologized, averting even his gaze as well. "Ash said not to answer you if you kept calling for him so I—"

"It's fine, Will," Stephen said, casting an angry glare at the corner Ash had just vanished around. His brother's rude and sometimes downright mean behavior was really starting to get on his nerves. However, he didn't have time to do anything about it right now. "Let's just go to our lesson, okay?"

"Do you think it'll be the same kind of lesson as last week?" Will asked as the two walked around the church to the door. "Where we gotta hold hands and stuff, I mean?"

"Maybe…" Stephen pondered, not really minding the idea of holding Ericka's hand again. "Do you know what the virtue is?"

"No," Will replied with a shake of his head. Falling silent, the two boys said nothing more until they were greeted by everyone upon walking into the church as they sat in the pews in front, eagerly awaiting their lesson. Waving, Stephen felt another pang of annoyance as he noticed Ash happily talking away with Cynthia. So Ash was only avoiding talking to him specifically! Frowning, Stephen felt his annoyance grow a little more. However, Stephen's anger quickly dissipated as he saw Ericka wave him over, having obviously saved him a seat. More than willing, Stephen jogged over and sat beside the girl, exchanging a smile with her before facing the front. Once everyone was in place, Father Gregory cleared his throat and began.

"Good morning, dear children. Today I will instruct you all about the virtue of diligence." Pausing, Gregory began pacing back and forth as he explained. "Diligence, summed up, is all about working hard. I know all of you are used to being busy with household chores, and this is good. The sin of sloth is far too easy to fall prey to once you get older. However, as righteous and god-worshipping citizens of Kanto, we all must do our part in everything we do! Therefore, always be sure to stay determined and strong to complete any task given to you, never giving in to temptation and taking the easy way out. Does this make sense, children?"

"Makes sense to me." Stephen nodded as the other children did the same. Father Gregory WAS right, after all. Growing up on a ranch wasn't easy, that was for sure. Stephen barely had any time for rest, let alone goofing off! Thankfully, his Healing always allowed him to give his best every day! Diligence must then be a lesson from the gods to put his Gift to good use! Nodding a final time, Stephen returned his gaze forward and eagerly awaited the lesson's activity.

"Your activity, to help the lesson stick, is to follow me into the forest and fill these buckets with water from the river," Father Gregory said, taking eight stacked buckets out from behind the altar.

"Vater?" Felix asked, raising his hand.

"Yes, Felix?"

"All you want us to do is fill buckets? That is an easy task, ja?"

"Ah, but I haven't finished explaining, my child," Father Gregory replied with an all-too-gentle smile. Reaching inside of the top bucket, the priest pulled out eight fairly small wooden spoons. "You see, you will all have to use these spoons to transfer the water from the river to the bucket, which will be placed a short walk away from the river."

"What?!" Ash whispered in a tone of confusion and frustration.

"If you spill any water on your way to the bucket, then you must simply get more," Father Gregory continued, having not heard Ash's comment. "Once your buckets are nearly full, I can come and check the level for you. As soon as you all have enough water, we will all carry the buckets back here. Do you all understand?" A short silence fell over the room as the children all looked at one another, their faces all asking the same question: "He's joking… right?"

"If you all understand, then come up here and grab a bucket. We have a busy day ahead of us, after all!" With some murmurs, the children all grabbed a bucket and spoon, lined up, and followed Father Gregory into the forest as he led them to a nearby river.

 **(…)**

Pouring his half-sip of water into his bucket, Stephen stretched his legs as he forlornly looked at his bucket. Even with as many trips as he had made to the river, the water was only about as high as his pinkie knuckle! Taking a deep breath, Stephen reminded himself that this was the point of the lesson: To stay strong and remain diligent! Listening as the wind blew through the trees, Stephen sat down to take a little rest before continuing, enjoying the sounds and sights of the wilderness.

He had always loved being outdoors, much in the same way Ash did. Growing up on a ranch was a blessing, then, as it allowed the two to be outside for most of their time awake. That, coupled with the weapons practice, probably made the two so much stronger than the others. For example, this was Stephen's first time stopping for a second to rest while the others, excluding Ash, had sat down about five or six times. It was probably because he was used to work… but Stephen remembered even seeing some of the other villagers of Pallet have to stop and rest, even thought they had been working for longer than he had.

Thinking about it, Stephen wondered if his Healing did anything else for him besides what he knew. He knew it prevented him from both getting sick and being exhausted in the mornings when he woke up. Father had explained both of those perks to him when he was young. However, did it maybe help him all the time with his not getting tired? Pondering it some more, Stephen didn't notice a figure approach him.

"Stephen?" The figure's voice asked, snapping from his thoughts. Nearly jumping out of his trousers, Stephen looked around to see Ericka looking down at him, her face now shocked from his little outburst.

"Ericka? Oh… uh… sorry." Standing, Stephen brushed himself off quickly and bowed his head in apology. "I was kinda lost in thought and you scared me."

"Did I?!" Ericka asked, raising her hands to her cheeks and blushing. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean—"

"I-it's okay, Ericka!" Stephen cut in, hoping to avoid Ericka going on a little rant, which she seemed to be doing a lot around him. "Actually, I should thank you for snapping me out of it. I gotta get back to work, after all!"

"Really?" Ericka asked, slowly lowering her hands. At a nod from Stephen, the girl's face lit up as the two began working side by side, talking and laughing as they did so. It probably wasn't the fastest way to do something, Stephen thought to himself, but having someone to talk to DID make this pretty boring chore more enjoyable, that was for sure! However, as much as the two enjoyed it, eventually enough water was literally spilled to force them to concentrate on the task at hand.

 **(…)**

Taking another bite of his bread, Ash poured yet another meager spoonful of water into his slowly filling bucket. Running a hand through his hair, Ash thought for the hundredth time about how stupid this task was. He understood why Father Gregory was having them do it, thanks to the explaination. However, words didn't make a task any less stupid. Turning around, Ash walked past the small cluster of talking children who were sitting down to eat as he filled his spoon yet again and returned to his bucket, taking another bite as he did so.

" _I don't know why they're all just sitting there and talking,"_ Ash thought to himself. _"You can work and eat at the same time. Father taught me that several times as we herded the Tauros to and from the fields."_ Thinking of his father, Ash paused for a brief moment to glare at his useless brother again as he walked back to the river. Well… perhaps he wasn't completely useless. Stephen HAD somehow gotten Ericka to leave him alone, after all. He didn't hate the girl, of course, but even Ash's patience wore thin by Ericka's constant shyness around him.

After meeting Cynthia, Ash had put the pieces together as he reflected on his own actions and realized that Ericka must've felt the same way about him before as HE felt for Cynthia now. Upon realizing that, Ash was honestly unsure how to approach the problem. Thankfully, not-so-useless brother came in and somehow got Ericka to just leave him alone. Seeing how they acted around one another, Ash concluded that Ericka was probably starting to like Stephen now.

" _Good. Let them both just leave me alone, then,"_ Ash thought, pouring yet another spoonful of water into his bucket. Frustrated at not seeing any apparent progress, Ash looked at the other kid's buckets, and then looked over his shoulder. Everyone, including Father Gregory, were all busy with their meals. Seeing an opportunity, Ash began going to everyone's bucket, starting with Stephen's, and pouring a little bit of their water into his own bucket. Every step, and movement were taken with meticulous care, so as not to alert anyone else. Constantly, Ash was checking back on the group to see if anyone was watching him.

Once, Ash thought Father Gregory saw him as he poured a little more of Stephen's bucket into his own for good measure. Thankfully, the priest was likely just looking at a passing Butterfree as a small cloud of them flew past the group. After what felt like several tense hours, Ash's bucket had considerably more water in it while you could hardly tell that any of the others had lost any at all. Well… an observant person could easily tell that Stephen was missing some, but Stephen was too stupid to notice. Knowing him, he'd tell himself that he'd "just have to work harder" or something of the sort.

Taking the final steps of the plan, Ash went back and forth from the river to his bucket several more times, making it look like he'd been doing so the whole while. As he did so, many of the children, Stephen included, had finished their lunch and returned to their task. Exactly a planned, nobody noticed anything was amiss, making Ash's mouth break into a sly smile. People were so easy to trick, it was a joke! Finally, Ash felt confident enough to let Father Gregory see the fruits of "his" labor.

"Father!" Ash called with a wave, forcing himself to act relieved. "I think my bucket's full!"

"Oh?" The priest asked, turning around and smiling. However, despite the smile, Ash saw something in the man's eyes that sent a chill down his spine. In the very pits of the priest's eyes was a little glint. It was a look of someone who knew something you didn't want them to. "Let me see, my child."

"No way!" Will gasped, looking at his barely full bucket.

"Good work, Ash!" Cynthia said with a smile. Her bucket was the fullest out of the other children. Ash hadn't touched hers, of course, during his little scheme.

"Eh heh heh…" Ash laughed, rubbing the back of his head. He was worried that Father Gregory knew, or at least suspected. Therefore, he had to keep up the act as convincingly as possible. "Thanks. I guess I got a lot more done working as I ate than I thought."

"Wow, really?" Stephen asked. "Maybe I'll have to do that next time!"

"Now now, children," Father Gregory gently scolded. "Don't you all have a task to get back to?"

"Yes, Father," The children all replied in unison, trudging back to the river. Ash noticed how all of them went over there at once, leaving him along with Father Gregory, who looked evenly down at him.

"The gods saw what you did, my child," He said in his rarely used stern voice. "As did I." Lowering his head, Ash said nothing in response as he felt a crushing sense envelop him. "However, rather than let the other children know, I will simply let them finish. You will be punished once we return to the orphanage."

"Yes, Father," Ash replied in a downtrodden voice, mentally cursing the man's acute senses.

"For now, go sit beneath that tree and wait for the others to finish," Gregory said, pointing to the tree the children had all been eating under just minutes ago. Silently nodding, Ash trudged himself over and sat down, wondering just where his plan had gone wrong. As he mulled over every detail, the children all eventually finished their task one-by-one and, eventually, they all returned to the orphanage to eat supper and contemplate the meaning of their lesson.

 **(…)**

Sitting within his chamber in the meditation hall, Stephen thought about his day's work. To be honest, filling a bucket by the spoonful seemed pretty stupid at first. However, now that he had time to reflect, Stephen saw how clever it was. It was a slow process, that was for sure. However, the biggest part was that it required concentration and dedication to do. He had enjoyed talking to Ericka for a while, but you could only spill your spoonful of water due to laughing so many times before you realized that you had to focus. So, reluctantly, the two had returned to focus on the tasks at hand, only talking as they took breaks.

However, Stephen thought about his own efforts a little more and made several realizations. Despite working very hard, he was one of the last children done, which seemed a little weird to him. Shouldn't he have finished sooner because he didn't rest as much? Thinking about it, Stephen concluded that he'd just had to work a little harder, so it wasn't a big deal. He must've clearly taken more breaks than he thought! Nodding, Stephen concluded what diligence meant to him: working as hard as you could and giving every task you undertake everything you've got!

 **(…)**

Reluctant to sit down in his chamber, Ash eased his sore bottom into place and began meditating, cursing Mother Theresa's paddling arm. She looked old, but the nun had strength! However, Ash soon pushed such thoughts from his head and thought of the day's events. At first, Ash had been completing his stupid task of using a spoon to fill a bucket like everyone else. Very quickly, Ash realized that that was stupid and, while nobody was looking, decided to use the opportunity and further his own efforts by taking just a little water from everyone else. Yet, despite his care, Ash had gotten himself caught and, eventually, paddled.

Thinking more about that, Ash came to a conclusion. Doing things fairly and as everyone else told you to was stupid. However, people didn't like thinking that they got cheated, and would try and punish those who they deemed to breaking their stupid rules. Grinning, Ash resolved to do something so simple, it was genius! He wouldn't get caught, ever again. While people may not be as easy to fool as he first thought, Ash knew that if he practiced, he'd become an expert at sneaking around. Diligence was all about working hard towards something, after all, and Ash had just found himself something to work towards.

 **(…)**

 **That wraps up chapter eight! Seriously though… if any of you are prospective writers, don't EVER buy a new game around the time you usually upload. It's very difficult to tear yourself away from them. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have to go buy the latest fire emblem. Cheers, folks!**


	9. Chapter 9: Temperance

**A Tale of Two Dragons Chapter 9**

 **Welcome one and all to the next chapter of A Tale of Two Dragons! Before we start, I'd like to address a point that a kind reviewer brought up. While I did put an AU warning in the story's description, I neglected to put an OOC warning, as the characters will most certainly NOT be limited to their behavior types shown in the anime.**

 **If, perhaps, you meant Ash's behavior was odd even considering his altered personality, then I shall explain my reasoning right here. Basically, Ash is now without a father figure in his life, and has to interpret everything for himself. One tiny thing can shape who you become for the rest of your life, and Ash is no different. While most people who get caught doing something bad think "don't do that again", Ash instead thought of it as "Don't get caught doing that again". And the stealing was certainly a first for Ash as well but, again, he self-justified it to himself that it was fine, and no authority figure was around to correct him. Because of his interpretation, and nobody else around to correct it, the idea is only solidified and reinforced.**

 **Unless I misunderstood your words, that should address your concern. Thanks for the reviews, by the way!**

 **Also, huge thanks to my buddy Hironinja for helping me get past my little case of writer's block for this chapter. So, thanks dude!**

 **Now that that's out of the way, let's get to the chapter!**

 **(…)**

Chapter Nine: Temperance

Rubbing his chin, Father Gregory struggled to make sense of what had happened. Before him sat two boys, eyes lowered in shame. They were in the church again, where Gregory always brought children who needed a lecture. The two boys had been in a fight… again. As of late, these sorts of situations were becoming more and more common and, quite frankly, they had Gregory worried. At this rate, it would take nothing short of divine intervention to save these two brothers from becoming bitter enemies for the rest of their lives. While Gregory could think many things to scold the boys over, he got the feeling it would have little effect. So he improvised.

"Boys… you already know what I'm going to say… don't you?" Gregory asked in a gentle, yet obviously disappointed voice.

"Yes, Father," The two replied, voices monotone with shame.

"And you understand that this whole feud is wrong, do you not?

"Yes, Father…" Stephen replied. As usually, Ash didn't respond to that, which made Gregory conclude further that it was Ash who first bore the anger for his brother. Over what, Gregory had little idea. However, despite knowing that it was wrong, Stephen was starting to retaliate in these incidents, only escalating the whole thing.

"Then, at least for now, we have nothing more to discuss," Gregory said with a sigh, dismissing the boys with a wave. "We'll talk about this further once we get to the virtue of Patience. Now go, but be ready to return, as we have a new lesson later today."

"Yes, Father," The two replied, rising and leaving at the same time. As was becoming custom, the two shared not a word. Gods above… they wouldn't even LOOK at one another! Heaving a sigh, Gregory wondered, yet again, just what could possibly drive a wedge between the two brothers like that. He had talked with the other children who had come with them, as they had grown up in the same village.

According to Ericka, Ash and Stephen had always given one another a bit of a hard time, but got along almost better than any other sibling pair she knew. Felix said that the two would usually compete with one another, quite typical for boys. However, he confirmed what Ericka said: they got along well. Will's story said the exact same thing, and that he, much like his other friends, were all concerned by the recent animosity between the two. However, none of them seemed to know what to do about it.

Gregory knew what had to be done: the boys needed to lay the reason for their feud bare, and make their own way across this obstacle in their relationship. The virtue of Patience said to forgive one's enemies, and Gregory was tempted to give that lesson first, given just how hostile the two boys were. However, some unseen sign told him to wait just a little longer, and so he did. For now, though, Gregory focused his attention to preparing for the lesson on temperance.

 **(…)**

Sitting down beside Cynthia, Ash looked around and realized he was growing slightly tired of seeing the inside of the church time and again. Lectures, lessons, prayers, and anything else that dragged Ash into the building were quickly becoming duller and more boring. He was raised as a child to believe in the gods, worship them, and thank them for each and every blessing he received, and the inside of church's always made Ash feel the "power" that the gods supposedly had. However, as of late, Ash was starting to question if the gods really were as "all-powerful" as he had been told. After all, what had these "all powerful, all loving, all seeing gods" done for him when those monsters had attacked Pallet village?

Nothing…

"Hey… Ash?" Cynthia whispered, barely audible over the idle chatter between the rest of the children.

"Hm?" Ash asked, looking over at the girl.

"Is everything okay between you and Stephen?" Cynthia asked, glancing at Stephen for a moment with a concerned gaze. "The two of you have been fighting a lot lately…"

"It's nothing to worry about…" Ash replied with a dismissive wave. Normally, he would've gotten angry at the mere mention of Stephen, but he didn't want Cynthia to see that. "He did something unforgivable… and I'll never let him forget it."

"What did he do?" Cynthia asked curiously, leaning forward slightly. Frowning, Ash considered for a moment if he should tell Cynthia. He trusted her… a lot. However, Father's death still weighed heavily on Ash's mind… and he didn't like talking about it with anyone. But… could Cynthia perhaps be the exception?

"He—" Ash began, only to be cut off by a clap from Father Gregory, signaling the start of the day's lesson. It had been several weeks since the last one, and early summer was here. Thankfully, due to its low amount of occupants, the inside of the church wasn't terribly warm. Not yet, at least.

"Well good day, children," Father Gregory greeter with a kind smile. "Today we're going to talk about the virtue of temperance. Would any of you children who already know the virtue like to help me explain it?"

"I can!" Henry exclaimed, shooting a hand up. At a nod from the priest, Henry began explaining, slowly widening his arms as he neared the end. "Temperance is not eating so much food that you get big and fat!" Laughter erupted from all children gathered, and even Father Gregory couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thank you Henry, but that's not quite what I was looking for. Take a seat and I'll explain." There was a pause while Henry sat down and grinned, the giggles coming from the children eventually coming to a halt. "Now, while Henry does make a fine point, there's a reason you should limit yourselves in what you eat. Unfortunately, there are people out there forced to pass many days in hunger. It could be caused by a drought, famine, or something else… but there will never be an end to those that need food. Sadly… many people waste food that others could use more, or fall into the sin of gluttony and let themselves eat far more than anyone truly needs. This is a sin, for it leads to the path of sloth as well."

Nodding, Ash found himself agreeing with the priest's words, oddly enough. He could remember, albeit barely, having to go to bed hungry as a child. There was a bad drought one year, and the crop was terrible. Hunting didn't go much better, due to most of the wild pokémon going elsewhere in search of better feeding grounds. Father did his best to provide for Ash and Stephen, usually opting to give the two boys his food. However, even that proved to not always be enough. Thankfully, as with all bad things, the drought eventually broke and the bad times came to an end.

"Father?" Stephen asked, raising a hand.

"Yes, my child?"

"How do we get food to people who need it?"

"A wonderful question!" Father Gregory replied, grinning broadly. "I'd love to tell you, but I think showing you when we get to the virtue of charity would work better. Would you be kind enough to wait until then?"

"Okay!" Stephen replied with a grin, obviously satisfied. Rolling his eyes, Ash tuned back in to the priest's lecture.

"Now, to practice temperance, I have a little something planned for lunch today," Father Gregory began, holding up a finger. "Rather than eat all together, only half of you will be able to go in at a time. This first group may take as much from the soup pot as they'd like. However, you have to remember to only eat what you need, as the second group will only be able to eat from what is left over. Do you all understand?" Considering it for a moment, Ash found himself only agreeing more. The lesson was actually well thought out.

"Vater?" Felix asked, raising a hand. "Who will be in each group?"

"Ash, Ericka, William, and you, Felix, will be in the first group. Cynthia, Henry, Emily, and Stephen will be in the second group," Father Gregory revealed, making Ash mentally curse.

It seemed he wouldn't be in the same group as Cynthia, then. While annoying, it really wasn't a big deal. He could always talk and laugh with his friends from Pallet. However, the main thing Ash was thankful for was that he didn't have to be in the same group as Stephen. He was tempted, even if only for a half-second, to eat as much as he could so Stephen didn't get any. However, everyone else in his brother's group, especially Cynthia, would then not get as much too. So, Ash finally reconsidered. He'd play the role of virtue this time.

"Then, if you all understand, get to your chores for the day and I'll call the groups in for lunch when the time comes!" Father Gregory said.

"Yes, Father!" The children all replied at once, rising to attend to their chores for the day.

 **(…)**

Sitting down at one of the tables in the women's living cabin, Stephen wracked his brain to think of the answer to the problem before him. Not long after settling in, Mother Theresa had started to further the children's educations. Literacy, arithmetic, geography, and other basic skills were mainly the lessons. Personally, Stephen didn't like arithmetic too much, even if he knew it was important. Numbers were just so hard! The in mind, the math before Stephen was simply too complicated for him! Groaning, Stephen set his quill down and leaned back, taking a short break from staring at paper in frustration

"Are you alright, Stephen?" Cynthia asked, looking him from his right. "You seem kinda angry."

"Well… Uh… no…" Stephen admitted. "These numbers are too hard for me to figure out!" From the corner, Stephen saw Mother Theresa look up from her book. She'd come help if he needed it, of course, but she always encouraged the students to help one another first, and so she simply watched for now.

"Can I see?" Cynthia asked. "Maybe I can help you."

"Please, do!" Stephen exclaimed, sliding the piece of paper over to the girl, who looked at it studiously.

"This isn't too bad!" Cynthia said, making Stephen give her a skeptical look.

"Really? It's too hard for me…" The boy lamented, staring back at the piece of paper as if it were a nonsensical map.

"Here, let me show you a trick! Multiplying isn't too hard if you use it," Cynthia said, beckoning for Stephen to watch. Leaning in closer, Stephen watched and listened as Cynthia, using clear examples, explained step by step how to easily solve multiplication problems. Eyes widening, Stephen almost couldn't believe how easy it was! And it made so little sense just minutes ago!

"Wow… you're right, Cynthia!" Stephen exclaimed after he solved another problem. "This makes it way easier! Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" Cynthia replied with a bright smile. "I'm glad I could help!"

"You really saved me, too!" Stephen continued. "Back at my father's ranch in Pallet Village, we didn't get lessons like this, so it's super hard!"

"Ah, yes, that's right," Cynthia mused. "You and Ash come from a ranch. What's that like?"

"Oh it's fun!" Stephen began, turning to face Cynthia properly. "We get up really early, go and take care of the horses, and then we go let the Tauros out so they can graze! Then Ash and I would usually go back to the ranch to milk the few Miltank we had."

"You went back all by yourself?" Cynthia asked. "Wasn't that a long walk?"

"Oh, we didn't walk," Stephen clarified. "We rode back on our father's Ponyta."

"You got to ride a real Ponyta?!" Cynthia suddenly burst out, her eyes sparkling in wonder. "That's amazing!"

"It is?" Stephen asked, genuinely confused. "We rode all the time. It's not really that special or anything."

"I've never ridden a Ponyta before," Cynthia explained. "I always wondered what it's like."

"Maybe I could show you when we're both older!" Stephen offered with a grin. "My ranch will have lots of 'em!"

"You're going to be a rancher?" Cynthia asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah! And it's gonna have a big field, a big red barn, and a lot of pets too!" Stephen explained, getting a twinkle of his own in his eyes. "You can come visit it any time and we'll go ride horses!"

"Okay!" Cynthia replied with a smile. After that, the returned to work for a few minutes before Stephen paused, realizing something.

"Oh… hey, Cynthia?"

"Hm?" The girl asked, turning her head.

"Where are you from? You asking about my father's ranch made me remember that I don't know where you're from. What was your house like?"

"I don't remember…" Cynthia said, looking down at her paper. She looked a little sad about it, making Stephen feel awful for asking. "I was brought to Lord's Honor when I was five, so I don't remember anything about my old house, really, or my parents."

"Oh…" Stephen replied, now feeling ever worse. "I-I'm sorry I asked. You don't have to keep talking about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind," Cynthia quickly replied, shaking her head as she did so. "Father Gregory told me I'm actually from the Sinnoh Region."

"Wow, really?!" Stephen exclaimed. "That's so cool!" However, at that moment, Stephen remembered something important from his geography lessons. "Wait… isn't Sinnoh super far away? How did you get to Kanto?"

"My father and mother were both raiders, and they brought me along with them when they came to raid Cerulean City," Cynthia explained, sounding forlorn. "They… they didn't survive, and the people who killed them found me on the ship my parents came from. A medic in the group decided to spare me and eventually brought me here, to Lord's Honor."

"Oh…" Stephen replied, feeling his shoulders sag. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"It's okay," Cynthia replied, putting on a smile. "I'm very happy here at Lord's Honor, and Father Gregory has taught me a lot! I've made a lot of friends here, too!"

"That's good," Stephen said with a smile of his own. Still remembering the sad look on the girl's face, Stephen decided to switch topics. "What do you wanna be when you grow up?"

"I think I want to open a store," Cynthia mused, placing a finger on her chin. "I don't know what kind, though."

"Oh!" Stephen suddenly blurted out. "If your store has stuff my ranch needs, I'll come visit it a lot!"

"And can I ride your Ponyta when you do?" Cynthia asked eagerly.

"Sure!"

"Then it's a promise!" Cynthia replied, holding out a pinky. Recognizing the gesture, Stephen completed the pinky promise just in time to hear Father Gregory calling out for the second group to come and get their lunch. Nodding, the two rose and went to get food, chatting the whole time about their future lives as adults.

 **(…)**

Swinging the axe downwards, Ash smiled with satisfaction as the small log split cleanly in half, just like the others before it. Despite little to do at the orphanage, Ash had to admit that he was becoming pretty good as cutting wood. He also liked climbing the church tower, and sneaking around when he had a free moment, just to see if anyone could ever see him. Pondering for a moment, Ash wondered what kind of job he could get with those skills. He heard Stephen and Cynthia talking about that sort of thing as the two groups passed one another during lunch.

He felt a little odd seeing Stephen and Cynthia talking together. They did from time to time of course, due to the orphanage being small, but this time felt… different. Ash usually felt angry when he saw his brother, because it kept reminding him about Father's death, but this was a different feeling. It was like… betrayel? No… that wasn't it. But the sight of Cynthia, specifically talking to happily with Stephen, made Ash feel a different anger, like he just wanted to get the two as far apart from each other as he could. He thought he knew a word for that, but nothing came to mind.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Ash decided to reach for another log, only to realize he didn't have any more. He was all finished with his chore… and with time to spare! Wiping his sweaty brow, Ash set the axe aside and gathered as much as wood as he could carry, turning to see Felix walking up to him, his hands covered in dirt from working in the garden. However, Felix's wagging tail clearly displayed the avatar's mood, even if one didn't see the wide grin the boy wore.

"Hey, Felix," Ash greeted, lifting the logs slightly higher for a moment in place of a wave. "All finished with your chore too?"

"Ja," Felix replied with a nod. "There weren't a lot of weeds in the garden. Do you want some help with that?"

"If you want to, sure!" Ash replied, seeing no reason to refuse. At a nod, Felix gathered up some wood while Ash patiently waited and the two began walking to the wood pile beside the men's cabin. "Hey, Felix. Can I ask you something?" Ash began.

"Go ahead, mein freund," Felix replied, shifting his ears to focus more on Ash.

"What's the word when you see two people together, but you don't want them to be by each other?" A silence fell over the two for a moment as Felix's face twisted with confusion.

"What?" The avatar finally asked. "Who do you not want talking to each other?"

"Nobody," Ash lied. "I just thought of that, but couldn't remember the word."

"Ooooh~," Felix replied with an understanding nod. "I think the Kantoan word is jealousy."

"Ah, I see. Thanks, Felix," Ash replied, immediately losing himself in thought. He was jealous after seeing those two talking? Why would that be? It wasn't like Cynthia liked Stephen or anything. They were just talking because they had lessons together that day. There certainly wasn't a chance that they liked each other.

…

…

Right?"

The more Ash thought about it, the more unsure he became. His head kept telling him he was right, because Cynthia still liked talking to him a lot. But… something else just wouldn't let him completely believe himself. But why, was the question. Frowning, Ash finally understood jealousy a little bit.

He didn't like any of it…

 **(…)**

Sitting cross-legged in his meditation chamber, Stephen inhaled the pine scented incense and began meditating, thinking hard about the virtue of temperance. Up front, it seemed like a pretty simple virtue: just don't eat so much that you get fat. However, as he thought about it more, Stephen thought of some of his favorite foods, and how hard it would be to stop eating them if he had a whole bunch. Focusing on that, Stephen then remembered how relieved he felt once he saw that the first group had left plenty of soup for the second group, easily enough for everyone to eat until they were full.

Then, something dawned on the boy. What if that's what those hungry people all felt like when they finally got food? Being hungry all the time wasn't fun at all, as far as Stephen could remember, and it was nice to have food. But, it was probably worse to be hungry when you knew that someone else was wasting food that you could have. Nodding, Stephen vowed to always eat in moderation, that way as few people as possible would go to bed hungry. Smiling to himself, Stephen confirmed what temperance meant to him.

 **(…)**

His mind clear, Ash began his meditation. Despite his growing cynicism of The Church, Ash liked meditating. It let him clear his head and really focus on the finer details of things. That in mind, Ash did as he was told and thought more about how his lesson taught him about temperance. Eating as much food as you could was nice, as you never knew if there'd be food the next day. Frowning, Ash thought more about that. If everyone always ate as much as they could, would that make food all be gone faster?

Shaking his head, Ash remembered that food always kept growing, so it was infinite. However, it didn't always go to everyone equally, Ash reminded himself as he remembered his days going hungry. Then, Ash remembered Cynthia talking to him later that day about how happy she was that the first group had left more than enough soup for the second. Smiling to himself, Ash honed on the good feeling that gave, and defined temperance for himself. Food may be infinite, but those that needed it the most didn't always get it. Therefore, he should only eat what he needs, so those that needed it too could always have some.

…

…

Except maybe with sweets at festivals.

 **(…)**

 **There you go, folks! Chapter nine! As always, thank you so much for the reviews you folks leave, and for following and favoriting! Your support really means a lot to me, and helps give me motivation to write more! That said, I'm sorry to you guys about this chapter taking a while. I honestly planned on writing this about a week ago, over my spring break. But guess who just HAAAD to get sick! On my last ever spring break too. What are the odds, huh?**

 **That in mind, I'm gonna make a promise to you guys. The next chapter, one I've been looking forward to I might add, will be out in two weeks! I make this promise on my honor as a prospective knight! So keep an eye out!**

 **Oh, and you all now officially have one free pass to call me "King of the Hypocrites", as I kinda completely ignored my previous advice, buying not one… but TWO games in the time between the last chapter and this one. So, go ahead and get it out of your systems.**

…

 **You done? Okay.**

 **That's all I really wanted to say, though. Have an awesome weekend, be good people, and do what you can to make humanity better! I'm Flamewing98, signing out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Patience

**A Tale of Two Dragons Chapter 10**

 **(…)**

Chapter 10: Patience

As consciousness flooded into his mind, Lucifer opened his eyes only to see more blackness. Lesser people might have panicked, thought they had gone blind, but Lucifer only smiled. The darkness was familiar to him, like a home of sorts. Emerging from his prison, Lucifer stretched his stone-like limbs and stood in the blackness, reveling in the innate power for a moment.

Lucifer, by many definitions, was a handsome man. His short, black hair was just wild enough to make him look somewhat wild. His tall build gave him a domineering appearance. His face, unmarred by scar or blemish, complete with only a black goatee, was a sight that made many womenfolk swoon as soon as they laid eyes upon him. His outfit, a golden emblazoned silken coat, matching trousers, and pure black boots made him look like a member of the upper nobility. And his eyes, like those of any Shade, had no iris color. They were completely black.

"I was wondering when you'd awaken," A voice said. Recognizing it, Lucifer turned around and greeted his… comrade.

"Ishmael," He began, bowing his head politely. "I see that you, as usual, were the first to rush headfirst into… whatever happened to us without any thought. My sincerest congratulations."

"Easy Lucifer," Ishmael sneered. "Your tact is showing." Smirking in kind, the Lucifer reveled in the tense silence for a moment. It was always like this between Shades. While technically allies of the Lord of the Darkness, they all often took any chance they could to stab one another in the back, hoping to prove their superiority. The Great Lord Giratina could only have one truly by his side once the foolish "god followers" were defeated, after all. However, as Lucifer opened his mouth to reply, two giant red eyes materialized in the floor and the air in the room suddenly became thick and hard to breathe.

"My lord!" Lucifer greeted, dropping immediately to one knee just as Ishmael did the same. "It is glorious to be in your presence once more."

 **GRRRRRRRRRR…**

"What? The future?" Lucifer asked, his eyes widening despite himself. "My Lord, if I may ask, just how long were we trapped?"

 **GRRRR…..**

"Five hundred years…" Lucifer repeated, gritting his teeth. As the realization coursed through his body, shame and anger quickly followed. How dare that blasted "Dragon" Romulus simply seal him away like some sort of inconvenience! He was Lucifer, chosen servant of Lord Giratina! And, now that he was back, he'd enact his revenge! But… "My Lord? I wish to ask another question, if it would please you."

"Fool!" Ishmael snapped. "Do you think our master some sort of—"

 **GRRRRRRRRRR!"** This growl was quick and silencing, the meaning absolute. Ishmael fell silent, while Lucifer smirked to himself.

"I humbly thank you, my Lord. I do not wish to bring up our enemy, the Dragons, but… What has happened to them? Surely even with their extended longevity they have perished by now."

 **GRRRRRRRRRR….**

"Truly?!" Lucifer gasped, unable to keep a twisted smile from twisting the corners of his mouth. "Then Romulus died mere minutes after his suicide mission! Typical Hero! GWAHAHAHAH!" It was as Giratina said. Romulus, corrupted by the Dark Essence Giratina implanted into Psion, fell mad and killed himself. Sir Aaron, it seemed, protected the "Holy Father" of the idiots who worshipped the useless gods of this land. While his inevitable death is all but confirmed, Aura Guardians generally living to be 100 or so, it was still a devastating blow to Lucifer's pride. He had failed the Dark Lord, that day, as all Shades had.

 **GRRRRRR…**

"My Lord?" Lucifer asked, eyes widening. "Are you sur—" Catching himself, Lucifer feigned a cough before continuing. "Of course, I mean, has the plan gone so far ahead in such a short time?"

 **GRRRRR….**

"Of course, My Lord. I understand," Lucifer replied nervously. He had nearly overstepped himself, amazed at his Lord's feats once again. Despite only recently awakening, Lord Giratina had used Ishmael to flush the Dragons from their home town and, ever so slowly, corrupt their hearts with hatred using his Shadow Essense. As they did before, the Dragons would kill one another… only this time, as mere children! It was almost funny, truthfully. "Then, with our enemies dead and gone, nothing will be able to oppose us as we take the world from the fools who inhabit it, correct?"

 **GRRRRRRRR….**

"I had guessed no less, My Lord," Lucifer said with a sadistic smile. "Once more Shades have awoken, and our strength returns, I shall begin making preparations, as you command." Silently, the red eyes faded away, following the presence of their malevolent master, leaving Lucifer and Ishmael alone in The Shadow.

 **(…)**

"Boys… we can sit here for as long as you like," Father Gregory said, crossing his arms and looking sternly at the two boys within the church. The daily lesson on patience had just ended and, as far as Ash could tell, the lesson was almost aimed specifically at Stephen and Ash. Proving the point further, they were the only two who had to stay within the church once the lesson was done while the other children got a separate lesson from one of the other priests. Adding one last grain of salt into the wound, Mother Theresa came into the church as well, providing another watchful gaze.

Saying nothing, Ash merely diverted his gaze. Not too far in front of him sat his damned brother, Stephen. Lately, just looking at him was enough to get Ash's blood boiling, and Ash wasn't completely sure he'd be able to restrain himself. He almost seemed to… lose control during their fights as of late, to the point where Ash was starting to scare even himself a little. He was angry at Stephen and would never forgive him, of course. But… did he hate his brother THAT much?

"Children…" Mother Theresa began. "We will end this feud of yours properly. Rise, greet one another, and lay out your misgivings." Reluctantly, Ash slowly turned his gaze to look at his brother, knowing that trying to escape would be futile. As their eyes met, both Ash felt a surge of adrenaline, anger, and… something else. Regardless of what it was, it made him want to fight. Judging by his brother's face, Stephen was feeling the same thing. Wordlessly the two rose, walking within arm's reach, their gazes never wavering in the slightest.

"Ash…" Stephen greeted, bowing his head ever so slightly. His tone gave away his distaste for the situation.

"…Stephen," Ash replied in kind. For what felt like an eternity, the two simply stared hatefully at one another. His breath speeding up slightly, Ash struggled against the mental urge to simply lunge at his brother and beat him to a pulp. Why did he want to so badly? Why was he so angry?!

"Talk to each other, children," Father Gregory said, his voice providing guidance. "Why did this feud start?"

"You tell me, Ash," Stephen spat. "You're the one who started it." His mouth twitching into a snarl for a moment, Ash finally broke eye-contact with his brother and looked down, his hands curling into trembling fists. Unable to hold it any longer, Ash pointed straight at Stephen, his fingertip mere inches from his brother's face.

"Well it's all your fault!" Ash bellowed, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Father died because you kept holding be back when Pallet Village was under attack!" Stumbling back as if punched, Stephen's gaze went from angry to completely shocked instantly. Unable to speak, the boy's mouth simply hung open. "Those black monsters scared you so much that you froze, instead of helping Father! If you hadn't held be back… if you hadn't… He'd still be—" Suddenly, Stephen lunged forwards with an angry roar, silencing Ash with a powerful punch that sent the boy sprawling, dazed by the impact.

"FUCK YOU!" Stephen yelled, his eyes flaring with rage. His fist remained before him, trembling visibly. "I had nothing to do with Father's death!" Off to the side, Father Gregory and Mother Theresa both fell into a stunned silence, their air of superiority quickly vanishing.

"You helped him die!" Ash roared back, quickly rising to his feet. "You…. He…" Words obviously failing, Ash succumbed to the building rage within him and flew at Stephen, much faster than he thought he would to be honest. However, right as the two met, Stephen caught Ash in the charge, sliding back as he did so. Locking eyes with his brother, Ash paused for a half-second when he realized his brother's eyes were violet rather than their usual deep blue. Stephen seemed similarly confused for a moment, looking at Ash's eyes in kind, but recovered much faster than Ash did. Roaring, Stephen grabbed Ash lifted him as if weightless, throwing him through the church door with a loud crash.

Tumbling through the dirt, Ash shielded himself as best he could against the impact, thankful that the church door had merely been shut and not locked somehow, as it hung open behind him. Oddly, even though Ash was pretty sure Stephen just tossed him like a ragdoll, he didn't really hurt at all from the impact, which was odd. However, before Ash could really focus on it, his anger drowned out all thought as he rose to his feet. Stomping his way towards him, Stephen's snarl remained on his face, his violet eyes flaring with anger.

"I've had enough of you!" Stephen roared, pointing at Ash.

"Well I've had enough of you too!" Ash roared back. For reasons he couldn't explain, Ash felt himself controlling… something, as his anger flared to new heights. He raised his hand to see himself cloaked in a black aura… the same thing that man Ishmael had had in the forest several months ago. Unable to feel surprised, Ash saw a swirling orb of energy forming in his hand. Taking aim at Stephen, Ash somehow commanded the orb to take the shape of a wicked column of fire that soared towards Stephen.

Just as the fires neared Stephen, a wall of black-tinted rocks rose up before the boy, forming a fire-proof wall. Once the fire died down, Stephen lowered the wall, revealing himself cloaked in the same black aura as his brother. The two, completely ignoring the shock they should have been feeling, simply stared hatefully at one another, as if age-old rivals fighting to the death.

"What's going on out here?" Father Geoffrey shouted, scrambling out of the dining hall, only to stop in his tracks and stare in horror at the sight before him. The ground where Ash's fire had traveled was singed black, sparing not even a single blade of grass.

"What's that noise?"

"What's happening?"

"Who's doing that?"

One by one, the children all followed Geoffrey outside, freezing in horror much like the priest. From the other buildings, the other devoted followers of the gods did the same, a deafening silence falling over the orphanage as everyone stared in abject horror at the sight before them. Even Father Gregory and Mother Theresa, having now emerged from the church, were powerless to stop what was unfolding.

"Stephen! What are you doing?!" Ericka shouted, making Stephen look in her direction. Remorse seemed to appear on his face for a moment, only to be quickly replaced with anger as his gaze snapped back to Ash, seemingly unable to focus on anything else.

"Ash! Stop it!" Cynthia shouted. Hearing the girl's voice, Ash looked over at Cynthia and felt a rush of emotions force their way through him. He was scared upon seeing her face, horrified by the obvious shock in her tone, and completely ashamed at his actions. Yet, like before, Ash's irrational anger surged from some unknown corner, drowning out all other emotions alongside his reason, making the boy focus angrily once again on his brother.

"I hate you, you know…" Ash said with a hateful tone as the two black-cloaked brothers began circling one another, gauging one another like veteran warriors

"I hate you more…" Stephen replied just as bitterly.

"I'll never forgive you…"

"And I'll never forgive you either…"

"Father died because of you…" Ash said, his words striking home like a knife.

"Stop saying that!" Stephen roared, rushing forward with inhuman speed and readying a punch. However, without missing a beat, Ash felt himself control something again. Like magic, Stephen's actions seemed to slow down enough to normal speeds, and Ash found himself easily deflect the punch, countering with one of his own. However, rather than merely send Stephen to the dirt, the boy was sent flying, shattering a section of the stone wall that made up the orphanage's perimeter, drawing horrified gasps from the onlookers. However, not missing a beat, Stephen quickly rose to his feet as if nothing happened and rush back into the orphanage grounds, the aura around him flaring in time with his anger.

Using both hands, Stephen channeled more of the strange aura around him. Readying himself, Ash watched his brother's hands, only noticing the air changing around him too late. Condensing, several orbs of air changed, forming black, whip-like shapes of sorts, lashing out at Ash and striking painfully home. Rearing back, Ash tried to right himself only to be struck again… and again… followed by a bombardment of condensed air-whips. Roaring in pain and frustration, Ash channeled more energy, watching as a sudden, all-encompassing dome of black water formed from seemingly within him, expanding quickly and scattering the black whips back into the winds. Its job complete, the water dissipated into nothingness. Now that the assault halted was, Ash changed his hold on the power, calling down a vicious black lightning bolt on his brother, who was too slow to dodge.

"AUUUGH!" Stephen yelled, immediately collapsing to the ground from the strike. Smirking, Ash began slowly strutting up to his brother, adrenaline still coursing through him. This fight wouldn't end here, just because his brother lie wounded. No… he would kill him, here and now! Raising a hand, Ash channeled more energy and a black sword appeared above him, aiming itself directly at his brother's head. Pointing with two fingers, Ash's smirk grew into a wicked smile as the sword flung itself towards Stephen with blinding speed.

However, just as the blade struck, Stephen's body dematerialized into a black smoke that surged behind Ash. Just in time, Ash flung himself around and caught Stephen's hands in a mighty grapple, the two cloaks of aura seemingly becoming one as the two boys struggled against one another. Growling, Ash dug in his heels and pushed as hard as he could, finding his brother pushing back with just as much force and hatred.

"I'll kill you!" Ash roared, staring his brother right in the eyes. "You're the only one to blame!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Stephen roared back. Feeling his rage grow even more, Ash was able to draw more power, pushing Stephen into leaning back slightly, costing him much of his power.

"You killed Father!" Ash yelled, beginning to tower slightly over Stephen as he pushed the boy to a kneeling position. "You were too scared to go help him, and now he's dead!"

"What would you have done?!" Stephen roared back, pushing Ash back slightly despite his disadvantage. Feeling himself waver for a moment, Ash growled and began to channel more energy when something odd happened. He heard a voice. He had never heard this voice before and yet… it sounded oddly familiar.

 **Forgive…**

Faltering, Ash stumbled back enough for Stephen to rise to his feet again, the grapple returning to a tie. However, Ash felt his anger weakening, and rational thought was returning. What WOULD he have done? Could he really have made a difference on his own? NO! Stephen had held him back! If it wasn't for him… Father would… Father would…

 **Love…**

Simultaneously, the two boys flung themselves away from the other, gripping their heads in pain. Conflicting emotions tore their way through Ash, and a headache seemed to be trying its best to rip his head in half. He was furious at Stephen… but something else was there. He… he still loved his brother, deep down. But… it was still—

 **Forgive him…**

"AUGH!" Ash yelled, his headache only getting worse. Collapsing to a knee, Ash lost the ability to focus on anything in the outside world. A war was raging from within him. His anger seemed to be tearing through his being, fiery and destructive. However, a new force was fighting against it, and it was growing quickly into a soothing sense of calm. Realizing he had shut his eyes, Ash slowly opened them to see the black aura that once surrounded him was starting to have spots of blue.

 **(…)**

"Stop it!" Stephen shouted to nobody, covering his ears. He was angry, so angry it physically hurt. But, after flinging himself apart from Ash, Stephen had begun to feel something else appearing from within him, and it was trying to fight off the anger that was swallowing him.

 **He is family…**

Curling in on himself, Stephen felt himself retch, his stomach threatening to empty its contents. The new energy was growing, flowing through Stephen like a chilling river. The anger raged to fight back, but it was losing, and it knew this.

 **You love him…**

"STOOOOP!" Stephen hollered, tears streaming down his face as his body seemed to be tearing itself apart. Nearby, Ash seemed to be going through the exact same thing. However, it was difficult to tell through the pain. Inside, the chill was turning into an almost soothing calm, forcing the last of the rage into Stephen's head.

 **And you know he loves you…**

With a final, desperate shout, Stephen flung his eyes open to see a strange purple light seemingly coming from him. Before he could really grasp it, however, a cloud of darkness burst from his body like pus from a wound, only to be seemingly attacked by multiple violet wisps of light as they flew around his body. Scattering the darkness to the wind, the lights returned to Stephen, vanishing within him with a departing flash of light. Suddenly able to think, Stephen realized his whole body was shaking, and that he was crying.

Looking across from him, Stephen saw Ash in a similar state, and the two locked eyes. However, for the first time since coming to Lord's Honor, Stephen felt no anger towards his brother. Instead, he felt a slightly familiar feeling. It was the pure joy of seeing a family member you thought long gone, only alive and before you. It was the same joy, relief, and happiness he had felt after seeing Ash after the Pallet Town attack, alive and well. Unable to hold himself back, Stephen rose and rushed towards his brother, embracing him for the first time in far too long in a loving embrace. Ash returned the gesture and the two boys simply held one another and cried.

"I'm… so… s-s-sorry, Ash," Stephen choked out between sobs.

"No, I'm s-sorrier!" Ash replied, his voice wavering. He hugged Stephen even tighter. "I shouldn't… h-h-have said that! I.. I just…"

"It's okay, A-ash," Stephen interrupted, matching Ash's strength in the embrace. "Let's just go back to b-being b-brothers again, okay?" Unable to speak further, Ash silently nodded and the two Ketchum boys merely stood there, finally able to once again love one another as dear brothers. For the first time in what felt like ages, Stephen and Ash smiled together, sharing the joy of their reunion

 **(…)**

Lucifer felt the ripple before it happened, and a polar chill shot up his spine as he braced himself. Seconds later, the ferocious, furious, and deafening roar of Lord Giratina echoed around in The Shadow, forcing both Ishmael and Lucifer to their knees as they sank to their knees. The space around them bent itself and warped, defying all worldly reason, as Lord Giratina's anger struck furiously at anything it could. Feeling his breath escape him, Lucifer couldn't stop his body from chilling to the bone as all life seemed to be sucked out from him. This went on for what felt like an eternity, but in actuality was mere moments.

Finally, slowly, Lucifer rose to his feet and stared in disbelief at Ishmael. They both knew that there was only one reason the Dark Lord would be this angry: His plan had failed, and the Dragons yet lived. Despite slowly corrupting the two with Shadow Essence, the Dragons, mere children at that, had somehow not only survived, but dispelled the Dark Lord's essence from themselves. Swallowing, Lucifer noticed his hands were involuntarily shaking and he clenched his fists closed to try to stop them. It didn't work.

"These young incarnations of the Dragons are not to be underestimated, it seems…" Ishmael observed, sounding surprisingly calm. "Good… they'll make for excellent prey once I can finally defeat them." Staying silent, Lucifer scoffed at Ishmael's recklessness. As long as that fool could fight something, he was pleased. However, Lucifer was smarter. He knew that these mere children couldn't fight the Lord of Darkness on their own. Nobody could. Someone, somehow, had helped them. And the question that arose from that thinking is what made Lucifer worried. Who?

 **(…)**

Sitting cross-legged in his meditation chamber, Stephen's mind could scarcely calm down enough for him to reflect on the day's events. After he and Ash had calmed down enough, they had looked around at Lord's Honor only to realize in horror what they had done. Amazingly, rather than be scared, the other children had all rushed forwards, asking whether or not the two were alright, while the adults had bunched together to talk about something. Stephen's face heated up slightly upon remembering just how long Ericka had hugged him for, obviously scared from what she had seen. Stephen hadn't said anything in reply, he just hugged her back.

However, Stephen forced himself to think more about the fight. Just remembering how angry he had gotten sent chills down his spine, but Stephen thought about it all. Then he realized something. The voice, whoever it was from, had told him to forgive Ash. While it did so, Stephen found himself less and less angry, until he could finally think again. It wasn't until the anger was gone that he did it: he forgave his brother, and Ash forgave him back. Nodding, Stephen realized just how all of that related to patience. He and Ash had fought for such a long time. But, now they had forgiven each other, they could go back to the brothers they used to be. And Stephen couldn't be happier because of it.

 **(…)**

Pondering it some more, Ash wondered just where that irrational anger had come from that forced him to hate Stephen. It had started, as far as Ash could tell, not long after they had left Pallet Village. Furrowing his brow, Ash wondered if those black creatures had somehow had something to do with it. However, without being able to do much about it, Ash pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He could deal with that another day, after all.

Returning to the idea of patience, Ash thought about it more. Patience, as Father Gregory has described it, was about forgiving your enemies no matter how they wronged you. Stephen, Ash realized, had never done anything wrong. They were both scared during the attack, and Father had given his life to save the both of them. However, that anger had very nearly torn them apart, and if it weren't for the odd voices the two had heard, one of them might be dead right now. However, because they had been able to finally forgive one another thanks to the voices, their relationship could finally be fixed, and they could be brothers again. Smiling, Ash was glad to not be alone again, and he knew Stephen felt the same.

From this point on, no force in this land could split them apart…

 **(…)**

"Father, I still believe that we should report this to the Aura Guardians!" Brother Geoffrey argued. Within the church, now illuminated by candles against the evening darkness, sat the adults of Lord's Honor. They had been holding a meeting to discuss the… odd events which had unfolded within the grounds. Needless to say, opinions were divided. Some of the nuns claimed the children had been possessed somehow. Some had claimed that the power the boys had wielded was sort of Gift, while a few claimed that Ash and Stephen possessed Aura and Psionic Energy respectively. Deep in thought, Gregory pondered the many options which lay before him, knowing that when he spoke, it would have to be with absolute confidence.

"Nonesense!" Sister Margaret countered. "These children were being held captive by The Shadow, and clearly the gods saved them before our very eyes!

"Then what of the color of those lights!" Geoffrey argued. "And you saw how their eyes had changed color! They match the descriptions perfectly: blue and violet! Surely you can see this, Father!" At his statement, all eyes in the room turned to face Father Gregory, whose hands were laced together, hiding his mouth as he sat there in contemplation. A long, uneasy silence fell over the room, the shadows of everyone dancing as the candles flickered.

"I believe…" Father Gregory began, slowly rising to his feet and pacing. "that those poor children had been taken prisoner of The Shadow. You all saw the black auras surrounding them, as well as the blackness of the powers they wielded." A murmur of agreement made its way around the room before attention fell back to the priest. "And we all saw the darkness get banished before our very eyes, did we not?" Again, murmurs of agreement circulated, everyone wondering where Father Gregory was going with this.

"Our gods are powerful," Gregory began, glancing upwards at the largest stained-glass window the church had. "And The Shadow, as we all know, uses deceit, lies, and tricks to achieve its goals. It very well could have tried to deceive us, making the boys display a power they do not posses." Geoffrey, obviously having not considered this, widened his eyes in shock before resting his face in his hands shamefully.

"Gods forgive me…" He whispered

"Furthermore," Gregory continued. "Neither the Mark of Auría, nor the Mark of Psion appeared on either of the children. As we all know, this is what confirmed one's abilities, should they actually posses Aura or Psionic energy. As such, I propose that we all thank the gods for their divine intervention, and strive to raise these children as best as possible. They have gone through something terrible, and only emerged victorious over The Shadow thanks to our gods. We can not, and SHALL not let this blessing pass!"

"Yes, Father!" Everyone said, rising to leave upon Gregory's dismissive gesture. Choosing to remain behind, Gregory looked again at the stained glass window, which depicted the Father of the Gods, Arceus, shaping the world upon his birth. The world was a beautiful place, Gregory thought, and seeing it destroyed always brought sorrow to his heart. He had been horrified upon seeing the children fight as they did, and with so much destruction as well! However, Gregory was a pious man, and knew in his heart that it was the gods who had saved them from such destructive power.

Remembering the first sign that led him to the children, the blue lightning bolt, made Gregory consider something. That, coupled with this obvious divine intervention, made Gregory wonder just what purpose the gods had for these two boys. It was becoming increasingly clear that they would likely not lead normal lives, as Gregory had hoped. Instead, it seemed that some greater purpose was in store for them. However, Gregory trusted the judgment of his gods, and knew that they, in their divine wisdom, had a plan in mind for the two of them.

But, just what fate lay in store for them?

Gregory wondered…

 **(…)**

 **There ya go folks! I really hoped you all liked this chapter, because I loved writing it! Protip: don't listen to really sad music right around the time the Ketchum brothers fling themselves away from one another. 'Cuz hoo boy did I cry a river or two while I wrote that part. Undertale music, specifically "His Theme" will do that to ya.**

 **But hey! The two are finally not angry at one another, and the source of this whole thing is finally revealed! Giratina was behind it all along! However, now that his plan is ruined, just what else will the Dark Deity have in store for the world? What about the last two virtues? What'll happen next, you ask? Follow or favorite if you wanna find out, and leave a review to let me know this is all worth my time to write!**

 **Until we meet again, carry yourselves with honor, everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11: Kindness and Charity

**A Tale of Two Dragons Chapter 11**

 **Howdy folks! Just a special little announcement for ya this time... This chapter marks the end of the "seven virtues" arc. Therefore, this chapter will be a bit longer than the others. The more observant of you may now realize that this is only the sixth chapter, and you're completely correct. However, as far as my research has been able to discover, these next virtues are very closely related, and easily fit into the same chapter. So, after this little segment, things are gonna start movin' real good!**

 **(…)**

Chapter 11: Charity and Kindness

The wind blew over the land, bringing with it the scent of new life. After a long and cold winter that seemed to have no end, spring had finally come. The wind blew over the hills as newly born flowers grew from the thawed dirt. The winds blew past the cities where people came out to enjoy the sun at long last. And the winds blew past an orphanage where two young boys were sitting atop the church's roof, basking in the rays of the rising sun.

"You sure you don't wanna climb any higher?" Ash asked, looking over at his brother. As always, he and his brother wore simple tunics, trousers, and boots. However, due to their recent growth spurts, their clothes had to accommodate.

"Uh… y-yeah… I'm sure," Stephen nervously replied. Shaking his head, Ash figured his brother simply disliked heights. It was enough of an adventure to simply get him to climb onto the roof, let alone into the high bell tower. But, all things considered, getting up onto the roof was a good start. Ash could help Stephen get over his fear over time. Father Gregory HAD just given them a lecture both on charity and kindness, after all. Thinking about it, Ash spoke again. "Hey, what'd you think of that lecture, Stephen?"

"What did I think of it?" Stephen repeated, pausing to think for a moment. "Well… it doesn't seem that hard to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I already kinda go out of my way to help people a lot, right? So, as long as I keep doing that, I'll be following the virtues… right?"

"Heh heh… There isn't a mean bone in you, is there?" Ash asked, giving his brother a light thump on the chest with his fist.

"I just like helping people, is all…" Stephen modestly replied, grinning all the while. "You help people too, though."

"Only if they really need it," Ash responded with a shake of his head. "I wouldn't go out of my way to help someone pick up dropped apples like you would, though." Stephen seemed to mull those words over for a bit before shrugging and leaning back against the roof. As Ash looked at nothing in particular, he couldn't help but feel as if he was forgetting something. It wasn't an object or something like that. It related to the day, in fact. But… how?

"Ash! Stephen!" Cynthia's voice called form the orphanage gate. Sitting up, both boys noticed that most of the clergy and nearly all of the children were assembled at the gate and looked ready to leave. Confused, the two boys exchanged a glance before peering down to see what Cynthia had to say. "The priests say we're going to the city for Memories Day, today!"

"It's Memories Day?!" Stephen gasped, looking over at Ash with wide eyes. Ash, for his part, was just as shock as his brother had been. How could he have forgotten? Father always made it a point to make Memory's Day a special occasion. But, given Father's history of being a soldier, it made sense. Freedom was only possible because some chose to fight after all. Sadly, not everyone always came back home. Thus, Memories Day was made to celebrate the independence of the Kantoan people, while remembering the fallen soldiers at the same time.

"Well come on!" Ash began, quickly rising to his feet and beckoning Stephen to do the same.

"Alright!" Stephen cheered, rising to his feet a little too quickly. As he rose, Stephen's expression turned to shock as his he lost his balance and began to tilt over the edge of the roof in a mass of flailing limbs. However, right as Stephen reached the tipping point, Ash's hand shot out and clasped his brother by the wrist, eventually straightening him out. "Heh… uh… thanks, Ash."

"I guess this is why you don't like heights, huh?" Ash teased, getting a snort out of Stephen.

"This is ONE of the reasons at least…" Saying nothing more, Ash and Stephen lowered themselves from the church rooftop and united with everyone awaiting them at the orphanage gate.

"Glad you could join us, boys," Father Geoffrey said with a smile. "It's an important day, you know."

"Quite right, Brother," Father Gregory added. "And I think this year will be quite a surprise for all of the children."

"Why's that?" Felix asked, flicking his tail curiously. Father Gregory looked ready to explain, but a certain energetic young man beat him to the punch.

"You guys came from a village, right?" Henry asked, his orange hair jostling as he bounced on his feet excitedly. "The festivals in the cities are way bigger!"

"Really?" Ericka asked, stars appearing in her eyes. "Oh, I'm really excited now!"

"Then shall we depart, Father?" Father Donovan asked, looking at Father Gregory for confirmation.

"Of course," Father Gregory said with a smile. "This way, children." Everyone began walking as a hum of excited chatter arose over the group. Despite his own excitement, Ash furrowed his brow upon noticing something.

"Everything okay, Ash?" Stephen asked, having stopped to give Ash a concerned look.

"Will isn't here," Ash noted, quickly taking a head-count of everyone in the group. Sure enough, Will wasn't there. Pausing, Stephen looked around himself, mumbling everyone's name as he did so. Eventually, after a good deal more time than Ash, Stephen came to the same conclusion.

"Where do you think he is?" Stephen asked.

"I think I have an idea…" Ash replied with a smirk, glancing up at the church's bell tower. Following Ash's eyes, Stephen let out a quiet "ooooh" as he understood. Looking at the group, Ash noticed some of the children glancing back at them, obviously wondering why they weren't following along. It was only a matter of time before some of the adults did the same and delayed the trip further. "Hey, Stephen. Go back to the group. I'll go grab Will, okay?" Stephen met his brother's gaze for perhaps a half-second before nodding.

"Sure." Asking no question, Stephen turned and jogged back to the group and grabbed Father Gregory's attention. Based on the few looks his way, Ash figured that his brother was trying to explain the reason Ash was still behind. And, as amusing as it was to watch everyone realize that Will wasn't there once Stephen explained it, Ash decided to go grab his friend.

"Will!" Ash shouted, jogging back inside the orphanage grounds. However, no answer came from the bell tower. "WIIIIILL!" Ash repeated, cupping his hands in front of his mouth and raising his voice. Like the first time, no reply came, making Ash groan in slight annoyance. He KNEW Will was up there. But, despite that, Will just wouldn't answer him!

"Guess I'll have to climb up there, then…" Ash mumbled to himself, spotting a good area. Running up to the church, Ash used his momentum to run up the wall a few steps, grabbing onto a handhold as he could. Bringing his feet to rest upon the wall, Ash carefully yet swiftly maneuvered up to the church roof. It was simple enough, given the number of times he had done it.

However, the bell tower was a good bit harder to climb, and only one real path existed. Several stone bricks weren't completely even with their neighbors, and thus made the only holds one could use. Raising himself ever higher, Ash smiled as the winds rushed past him. He honestly couldn't understand why Stephen hated heights so much. It was amazing to see so much from just one spot! In fact, peering off to the side a bit, Ash could easily see his friends with the orphanage clergy still making their way to Vermillion City's gate. In fact, they weren't the only ones! Huge crowds were funneling towards the city, probably from the surrounding farms.

But, Ash realized, he could marvel at the view later. He had a friend to find, after all! Making his way up the last bit of the tower, Ash began to scold his friend until his eyes filled him in on a few things.

"Will, for the love of… why aren't you…" Stopping, Ash couldn't help but grin as he saw Will sleeping, face looking straight into the sky. Suddenly getting an idea, Ash's grin turned into a sinister smirk as he slowly climbed into the bell chamber. Taking extreme care, Ash crept over to Will's sleeping form, knelt down to get close to his ear, and took a deep breath.

"Hi Ash!" Will suddenly greeted, eyes snapping open.

"AAUUUGH!" Ash yelped, nearly hitting the bell with his forehead as he jumped out of his skin in fright. However, upon hearing Will's laughter, Ash's emotions quickly became both humiliated and angry. Mostly humiliated…

"AHAHAHAHA!" Will bellowed, holding his sides as he laughed with glee. "Your face! You should've seen your face!"

"Haha… very funny…" Ash mumbled, walking over and giving Will a decent thump on the head which, while making his laughter quiet down, didn't entirely stop it. "But how did you happen to wake up right as I got up here?"

"Oh, I didn't!" Will revealed with a cheeky grin. "I heard you shout from the bottom of the church." Hearing this, Ash couldn't help but grimace. He had been completely fooled! Seeing this, Will chuckled again. "I gotcha good, huh?"

"Heh, yeah…" Ash admitted, heaving a sigh and rubbing the back of his head. He then looked up at Will with a grin of his own. "I hope you learn how to sleep with your eyes open, though. I'm getting you back for this!"

"You can try…" Will haughtily replied, a challenging twinkle in his eye. The two simply stared at one another for a moment before simultaneously nodding, moving the conversation along.

"Well, come on then. The others are probably halfway to the city by now," Ash said, hauling himself down onto the side of the tower, making his way slowly down.

"Oh yeah…" Will mused as he followed closely behind Ash. "It's Memories Day, isn't it?"

"Gk…!" Ash froze for a half-second, vowing that he would get Will twice as hard just for that…

 **(…)**

"Wow…" Stephen gasped as the reunited group entered Celadon City. Stephen was always amazed at the city's size the few times he had been able to visit. However, especially today of all days, the streets were even more packed than usual. Colorful banners hanged from rooftop to rooftop, and the smells… Oh gods the smells! Sweets from pies to candies to everything in between adorned the stalls of merchants who shouted to make their voices heard above the constant sound of people.

"It all smells so good!" Felix remarked, sniffing the air despite flattening his ears. Stephen couldn't help but grin at his friend. It was probably a battle between his ears and his nose going on in his head.

"What should we do first?" Ericka asked, looking up at Stephen, which made him pause for a moment. Without realizing it, he must have grown even taller, as he now stood just a bit higher than Ericka.

"I could go for some sweets!" Ash said, getting a laugh from the children.

"That sound just like you, Ash," Cynthia remarked with a laugh. Ash merely grinned and scanned the stalls for something to buy. Father Gregory, taking note of this, took the chance to get everyone's attention.

"Pay attention now, children. You may all do as you like today, but you must stay with one of us so you don't get lost," He explained, holding a finger up for emphasis. "And remember to meet at one of the town squares right at midday for the Memories Day dancing, alright?"

"Yes, Father!" The kids all replied in unison, immediately dividing into groups and following a member of the clergy into town. Following Father Geoffrey, Stephen and Ericka made their way to a little carnival section of town, immediately falling in love with the games there. There was a horseshoe toss, a dart game of sorts, and a game of strength, which immediately caught Stephen's attention. Truthfully, it was Ericka's attention that was caught first when she saw a prize on the shelf of the game. Running into the poor girl was what caught Stephen's attention.

Following her gaze, Stephen saw a stuffed Teddiursa doll, complete with a little red neck scarf. He didn't think much of it at first, but the twinkle that appeared in Ericka's eyes as she stared at it gave him an idea….

"Do you want that doll, Ericka?" Stephen asked, snapping the girl from her trance.

"You'd get it for me?!" She squeaked, clasping her hands together excitedly.

"Are you sure of that, Stephen?" Father Geoffrey asked, glancing at a farmer as he tried the strength challenge. Despite his best efforts, the bar only rose about two-thirds of the way up, much to the glee of the watching crowd. "That hammer looks a little heavy for you."

"The best I can do is try, right?" Stephen asked, giving the priest and Ericka a grin. Not waiting for an answer, Stephen walked up to the sleeveless man who looked like he was in charge of the game. He was pretty strong looking, if the tree-trunks he called arms were of any indication. Despite having no sleeves, much about the man's clothing was quite plain. Gray tunic, gray trousers, brown boots, bald head, and a stony face made up his features.

"Whaddaya' wan', kid?" He asked, rolling his eyes to look down on Stephen.

"I'd like to play this game, please!" Stephen said, making the stony-faced man burst out laughing. A few of the nearby people chuckled as well, with some of the girls whispering to themselves. Stephen blushed when he heard them call him "cute", but he kept his gaze on the giant man.

"You're serious, kid?" The man finally asked, lowering his head to look at Stephen somewhat properly. "This 'ere game's fer grown men, see? An' yer jus' a runt." Frowning, Stephen fished a few copper coins out of his pocket and showed them to the man.

"I'd like to play this game _please_ ," Stephen repeated, his tone proving that he meant it. The man just chuckled again as he took Stephen's coins.

"Heh, s'yer money, kid," He said, gesturing to the heavy hammer that rested beside the actual game. It looked simple enough, as far as Stephen could tell. A little piece of metal rested upon a plank of wood, which itself was laid down so that one end always stood in the air. When someone hit the wood, it would launch the metal upwards, hopefully hitting the bell at the top. Looking up at his, Stephen realized that the bell was about a story and a half up… much higher than he first thought.

Walking up to the hammer, Stephen went to lift it up, only to pause as he found out the hard way that it was much heavier than he first thought. Straining, he hefted the hammer up and rest it upon his shoulder, using his right hand to carry some of the weight as well. Thinking back on what Father had taught him, Stephen thought this was a bit like how his father had described maces. They were very heavy at the end, but very powerful when they struck something. The issue with them was getting control of the weapon.

"Whas' wrong, boy?" The man jeered. " 'ammer too 'eavy fer ya? All ya gotta do it 'it the arm as 'ard as ye can!" This made the crowd laugh again. While further embarrassed, Stephen felt a fire brew within his stomach. Looking over at Ericka, he saw the doubt on her face as she watched. She didn't think he could do it. However, this just made Stephen want to try twice as hard! Rearing back, Stephen readied himself to strike and the crowd fell silent.

"HYAAA!" Stephen roared, bringing the hammer down as hard as he could.

 **Thump**

However, the sound that came after was clearly the sound of Stephen merely hitting the dirt, missing the arm of the device by a hair. Upon realizing this, the crowd watching roared anew with laughter. Once he got over it, Mr. Log-arm walked over and made to take the hammer away, only for Stephen to move his arm to block him.

" 'ere now, lad, I'll 'ave none o' tha' now!" The man growled, frowning at Stephen.

"You said I have to hit the arm once," Stephen argued. "I haven't hit it yet."

"Yet?" The man asked, completely flabbergasted. "Are you tryin' tell me tha' you missed 'cuz ye wanted to?"

"Yes," Stephen replied with a solid nod. Regarding him curiously for a moment, a slow grin made its way across the big man's face.

"Alright. 'ave another go at it, runt. On the 'ouse." His point made, the man walked back to his spot to observe Stephen with crossed arms. The crowd fell quiet again, some of the members already giggling as Stephen guessed they expected to see him fail again. Smirking, he made ready to disappoint them. It probably looked stupid, to be sure, but Stephen's first swing had a purpose. He had a feel for the hammer's weight now, and he thought he had an idea. Lifting the hammer again, Stephen moved his right foot back, mirroring his usual sword stance.

His first time using the hammer, Stephen had treated it much like an axe. The weapons were very close in that the weight was towards the end of them. However… Stephen felt he couldn't get as much power as he wanted in his swing the first time with just his arms. Therefore, his stance had to allow his legs to add their say. Raising the hammer again, Stephen noted how the crowd fell silent again.

"HYAA!"

 **Thump**

…

 _Ding!_

A collective gasp washed cover the crowd as the metal device fell back down, the echo of the bell still ringing out as it slightly vibrated. Smiling, Stephen dropped the hammer and raised his fists into the air, cheering for himself. Shortly after, the rest of the crowd joined in as Stephen heard shouts of "atta boy!" and "That's the way!" Unable to help himself, Stephen turned around to grin at the large man, only to immediately drop the expression as the man stormed over to him, his face unreadable. Standing directly before Stephen, the man said nothing as Stephen suddenly felt very afraid.

"Thas' the way, lad," The man said, kneeling down and roughly patting Stephen on the shoulder with a proud looking smirk. Taken off-guard, Stephen didn't, and really couldn't, say anything in response. However, the sudden sight of the stuffed Teddiursa appearing from behind the man caught his attention and Stephen managed to grab it as the man pushed it into his arms. "You earned tha', ye did. Stay strong, boy, and don' le' any man scare ye, ye hear?"

"Yes, sir!" Stephen replied, suddenly smiling at the nice, if still somewhat scary man. Being released from the tall man, Stephen had just enough time to turn to catch Ericka as she flew into him, embracing him in a warm hug that set his cheeks on fire.

"You did it, Stephen! You really did it!" She cheered, bouncing up and down as she did so. However, Stephen eventually worked out of the embrace and presented the stuffed toy to the girl.

"Yup! And this is for you, Ericka!" Squealing, Ericka took the bear and spun around with it, giggling and hugging it as she did so. Eventually pausing, Ericka looked at him with a pink face and stepped close.

"Thank you, Stephen," She said. Suddenly, the girl leaned forwards and gave Stephen a light kiss on the cheek, which only made his face explode with red like an autumn tree. Unable to move, Stephen only stared in the direction of Ericka, completely unable to really do anything. He heard sounds, saw things, and smelled food… but he couldn't really register any of it. Instead, he felt a blissful warmth…

So he simply enjoyed it for a while…

 **(…)**

Gathering in the town square with everyone else, Ash was amazed, for about the tenth time, at just how many people were in the city. The numbers only seemed stranger to Ash as he remembered that this wasn't Vermillion's only town square. There were other gatherings as large as the one he was in! Furthermore, the building that really caught Ash's attention was the massive cathedral that bordered the square. If anything had made him feel small in his life, that cathedral was certainly it. With its multiple grand spires, looming arches, intricate stained glass windows, and huge bell tower the cathedral was truly a marvelous sight.

The square itself was quite a grand place. Surrounded by shops of all sorts, color was in no shortage in this part of Vermillion. Banners, much like everywhere else, hanged from building to building to add to the festive atmosphere. In the middle stood a large wooden podium, currently occupied by some people who held varied instruments from flutes to drums. However, much to Ash's shock, Father Gregory stood to the side of the podium, seemingly waiting for something. Wondering what it was, Ash distracted himself by looking back up at the massive tower, vowing to climb it someday.

"Have you ever seen a church that big?" Ash asked, leaning towards Cynthia so she could hear him better over the sound of the assembled crowd.

"I've actually seen the one in Celadon City," Cynthia revealed, making Ash pause and raise shocked eyebrows at her.

"You've been to the capital?"

"I traveled through it on my way to Lord's Honor," Cynthia said. "I didn't get too close, sadly, but I saw the church." She paused to giggle. "It was a bit hard NOT to see it, honestly. It's so big!"

"Maybe we could go see it again when we're older?" Ash suggested.

"I'd like that." Smiling at one another, the two nodded as they made their promise. Just as they did, Father Gregory stepped forward from his position and addressed the crowd.

"Hello one and all and welcome to this happy Memories Day!" The priest paused as most of the crowd began cheering for a moment, crying things like "For Kanto!" and such. Raising his hands, Father Gregory patiently waited for the crowd to simmer down. "Today we celebrate those who have lost our lives defending our beloved homes from those that would see us conquered." Again, the crowd made noise. However, this time it was a set of jeers, mostly aimed at the Kingdom of Kalos. Ash made a mental note of some of the insults for potential future use.

"But, rather than simply mourn their loss," Father Gregory continued once the crowd silence again. "We instead celebrate their brave sacrifices. So, my fellow Kantoans, I invite you to celebrate with me and help me remember those that gave everything to give us our freedom!" At this, the crowd cheered even louder than before, and Ash even found himself joining in. It was his little way of honoring Father's sacrifice, after all. After the crowd had quieted down some, the musician began to pick up their instruments.

As if they knew what to do, several members of the crowd began to disperse around the square, making it seem only larger. Realizing it was just like back in Pallet Village, Ash knew what to do. He grabbed Cynthia's hand and led her to a spot where there was room enough.

"Would you like to dance with me, Cynthia?" Ash asked, hoping he sounded more relaxed than he truly felt. Truthfully, his heart was pounding in his chest like a rampaging Tauros. But, damn it all, he forced himself to sound as calm as he could!

"I'd love to, Ash," Cynthia replied, sounding even more relaxed than Ash did. How did girls do that?! Swallowing, Ash and Cynthia took a pace apart and waited for the song to start. Once it did, the rhythm immediately washed over the crowd with its upbeat nature. Flutes played, drums were struck, and horns blew in a tune that oozed merriment that was contagious. Smiling, Ash and Cynthia danced around one another in the traditional dance. Hands folded behind his back, Ash reacted to Cynthia's movements with his own. Oddly, Ash found himself lost in the Image of Cynthia before him and the nature of the song.

After a time, the instruments suddenly died off, and everyone faced the center again as a harp player began playing a song that made one feel like they were connecting with the past. It was a song of remembrance. Again, Father Gregory strode to center stage and addressed everyone.

"Brothers… Sisters… I invite you all to bow your heads and remember. Remember those that came before you. Remember those that gave their lives to give you what you have. But, lastly, remember those that you have with you now." For a solid minute, not a single sound was heard throughout the entirety of the town square. Ash remembered his father and mother.

Mother, according to Father, had been a wonderful woman. Her hair was a reddish brown color, with a smile that could melt ice. She radiated warmth, and Ash picked up on how Father had always smiled when talking about her. Sadly, she had died while giving birth to Stephen and Ash. Father, always doing his best, had also given his life for his two sons. Vowing to not let their lives pass in vain, Ash swore he'd do the best he could in life. Just as he did so, the musicians began to slowly start again.

"Now, my fellow Kantoans," Father Gregory began with a smile. "We celebrate the memory of the fallen. Happy Memories Day!" At this, the band began a new tune, one that demanded everyone change their dance to a much more engaged form. Taking the initiative, Ash took Cynthia's hand and the two began a new dance with many skips, twirls, and spins. Despite being a little dizzy, Ash couldn't stop from smiling and laughing and neither could Cynthia. Getting completely into it, Ash was suddenly shocked when the music began to wane down while he and Cynthia were spinning together.

"Whoa!" Ash cried out as the two lost their balance. Still holding hands, Cynthia had little choice but to follow Ash as he landed on the rough stones of the town square with Cynthia landing right on top of him. Steadying the girl as best he could, Ash's voice came out oozing concern. "Cynthia! Are you—" However, it was immediately cut off as the two blushed upon realizing how close they were to one another. Time itself even seemed to freeze so the two could enjoy the moment even more.

Ash tried to speak, but nothing would come out. Instead, he found himself lost in Cynthia's eyes. They, much like her in entirety, were absolutely beautiful. Ash had begun to truly notice that over winter, but this moment only magnified his paltry observations with something he couldn't possibly ignore. However, before he could react, Ash saw Cynthia moving closer, her face going redder as she did so. Suddenly, Cynthia planted a warm, delicate kiss on Ash's cheek and pulled back to look at him.

"That's just a little thank-you," she said with a smile. Then she paused to giggle at what Ash thought was the stupid look he surely had on his face as all thoughts he tried to have melted away in a sea of happiness. "Plus, you really have to keep our promise now, okay?"

"Uh… y-yeah, sure," Ash replied groggily as he struggled to gather his thoughts. "You got it." After another few moments, the embarrassment finally got to the two children and they rose, doting on one another to ensure that they were okay. Overall, Ash thought, is WAS a pretty Happy damn Memories Day…

 **(…)**

As the sun began to set, Stephen walked back to the city gate with his friends while the clergy was close behind. The atmosphere was full of happy spirits, and the chatter among the children was peaceful. Everyone, apparently, had quite the event to tell of at the festival. Stephen had won the stuffed Teddiursa for Ericka, Ash and Cynthia had danced together, Felix and Henry did amazing at the scavenger hunt, and Will and Emily saw many funny things while they observed various groups.

"Still, I can't believe you were at the dance too, Ash," Stephen said while looking at his brother. "I didn't even see you there!"

"I didn't see either of you!" Felix added. "Und I was there too!"

"Father Gregory gave a good speech, though," Will noted, casting a glance backwards to look at the priest. Looking back as well, Stephen remembered how Father Gregory's speech had really resonated with him. He was about to look forward again, but Stephen saw Felix's ears twitch to point backwards. Hearing the commotion a second later, Stephen gasped along with the rest of the children as they saw three scruffy looking, sword-wielding thugs dashing through the streets, shoving everyone out of their way as they did so. However, one of them also carried a moderately sized white sack over his back.

"Outta the way!" The first thug shouted, shoving the clergy members to the floor while the ones near the edge of the street managed to avoid the other two as they followed behind. Having moved past the clergy, Stephen realized that he and his friends were next. "Move it, runts!"

Unable to react in time, Stephen was thrown to the dirt along with the rest of his friends while the thugs dashed past. Feeling a bruise forming, Stephen rose to shout at the thugs only to see the one trailing behind get shot in the back by a well placed arrow. Falling over, the man released his sword and it clattered to the ground while a small pool of blood began to form around him.

"Stop! Thief!" A guard shouted, pointing in the direction the two thugs had run off in. However, Stephen noted, the guards were too far away to probably catch the thieves. This left Stephen with only one option.

"Hey!" He shouted, quickly rising to his feet and grabbing the dropped sword as he ran after the two thugs. Before he realized it, Ash was running beside him. Stephen would've argued, but it was probably a good thing his brother was coming with him.

"You got a plan?" Ash asked as the two turned a corner onto a slightly less crowded street. However, the two could see the remaining thugs as they barreled their way through the crowds.

"No clue, but I can't let them get away with whatever they're doing," Stephen growled, keeping his eyes forward. Chuckling, Ash seemed to be looking around for a little bit. Before long, he apparently saw what he needed.

"Keep chasing them. I'll be on the roofs," Ash said, leaving no time for Stephen to reply before he veered sideways and climbed a set of boxes that led to a low rooftop. After what seemed like a few seconds, Ash ran along the city rooftops while Stephen remained on the ground. Chasing the thugs down several more streets, Stephen realized he was slowly gaining on them. Thankfully, Ash had seen the thugs the one time Stephen had lost sight of them in the unusually thick crowds. But, despite this, Stephen had no real plan for what to do when he eventually caught the thugs. However, before too long, the thugs made another turn that led down a dead-end alley. Running to the opening of it, Stephen glared at the two while pointing his sword at them.

"Return what you stole… right now," He said between gasps for air. Just how long had he been chasing the two of them?

"Wha's this here, Jeremus?" The sack-carrying thug asked, smirking. "It's a little brat tryin' ta stop us, eh?"

"Aw, he's a runt he is… It's almost a shame to have to kill him, eh Oliver?" Jeremus taunted, stalking up to Stephen. Unfazed, Stephen lunged forward with his blade, nearly stabbing the thug before he lurched backwards in shock. "He tried to stab me he did!"

"Well then kill him, Jeremus! The guards are right on our tail, you bloody idiot!" Oliver shouted. As Jeremus suddenly rushed forwards, Stephen felt something odd. Normally, or at least as far as Stephen thought, most people would be too scared to act in situations like these. But, for unexplainable reasons, Stephen felt remarkably calm. Even further, Stephen felt himself reflexively going into Focus, and time seemed to slow down.

Right foot forwards, Stephen aimed his sword down at the stones in a guard his father had drilled into his head. It was meant to deceive most opponents into thinking you were vulnerable, and Jeremus had taken the bait. Lunging forwards, the thug made to attack the left side of Stephen's neck. However, with complete precision, Stephen took a half-step forwards and brought his sword straight up, tilting it to his left. As the blades met, Stephen felt the thug's sword slide cleanly off of his own with a metallic _shhhhhing!_ Spinning the sword around, Stephen attacked the thug's own neck, landing home with a sound that Stephen would never forget.

The sound of the blade cutting into the man's neck was a sound that Stephen couldn't describe with words. The look on the man's face went from shock, to pain, no nothing as he surged forwards when Stephen pulled his sword free. Then, the man simply collapsed to the ground dead… and a pool of blood began to erupt forth from the man's gaping wound. Unable to look away, Stephen didn't see the last thug rush forwards with his blade raised. Seeing it all too late, Stephen's eyes widened in shock as his body reacted to an attack it couldn't possibly hope to dodge.

However, a new figure appeared on the scene and saved the boy's life. Jumping off of the rooftop, Ash landed on the man in a makeshift kick, knocking the thug against the wall as he dropped everything in his hands. Landing on the man, Ash used his small window of opportunity to grab the nearby sword, bring it above his head with the blade facing downwards, and drive it into the man's chest. Crying out upon being struck, the man merely seemed to heave one final, drawn out sigh before his eyes became clouded with death. This all happened with the span of just a few seconds.

"Are you okay?!" Ash asked Stephen, who had finally snapped out of his trance. He didn't realize it, but both of the boys had drops of blood on their tunics, as well as the swords they now held.

"Huh? I… y-yeah… I'm okay…" Stephen finally got out, clearing his head with a quick shake. "Did we get 'em?" Looking back over his shoulder, Ash looked at the two thugs as their blood continued to redden the stones beneath them.

"Yeah… they're dead." Neither boy spoke for a short time, and Stephen took the moment to check himself a little. Physically, he was just fine. However, the shock of killing another man was shooting through him like a thunderbolt. Or rather… it should have been, according to Father. However, rather than the guilt, nausea, fear, shock, and anger Father had talked about, Stephen… felt nothing really. The men tried to kill him, but they died instead. And that was it.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Do… do you feel bad about killing those two?" Stephen pointed at the nearest corpse with his bloodied sword, not really even taking note of the crimson sheen.

"No, not really," Ash replied with a shrug. "Why? Should we?"

"I dunno…" Stephen mumbled. Honestly, he DID think hat they were supposed to feel bad, but he didn't. The two looked to talk more, but the sudden appearance of town guards at the entrance of the alley ended any chance of continuing the talk.

"Alright you thieving vandals! Hand over the Arca… huh?" the captain, denoted by a crimson cape, suddenly stopped as he took in the sight of the scene before him. Behind him, clad in the same light chainmail armor as the captain, the two other guards nearly dropped their spears in surprise.

"Did you two boys do this?" One soldier asked, gesturing to the scene with his weapon. Hesitantly, the two brothers looked at one another before answering.

"Y-yes, sir," Ash replied. "We did… sir." Whistling, the soldier looked to his captain.

"The Countess'll never let us live this one down, eh Captain?"

"HAR!" Rather than answer, the captain sheathed his sword and strode over to the two boys and clasped each of them on the shoulder. "You two ever think of joining the King's Retinue with skills like that?" Again, rather than wait for an answer, the man began laughing again, patting the two boys roughly. Those words hit home with Stephen, however. Being in the King's Retinue, or his personal army, was considered a great honor to anyone, second only to being fully knighted! Thinking about, Stephen resolved to talk about it later with Ash.

Before anyone could speak further, a faint growling sound came from the bag. Looking over, everyone present fell silent as a small Arcanine crawled out of the bag, carefully inspecting everyone present. Stephen felt his breath catch in his throat, as seeing an Arcanine like this was truly a rare experience! They were well known as the most loyal, most ferocious, and most powerful canine companions one could get. However, their rarity made them into folk legends. Slowly, the Arcanine walked up to Stephen and began sniffing him, circling as it did so. Finally, after what felt like a month, the canine licked his hand a single time before dashing off past the guards, no doubt heading towards the city's gate.

"Wow… I ain't never seen me an Arcanine before…" One of the guards whispered, looking down the alleyway after the beast. Stephen looked after it as well until he noticed Ash look back at the bag. Following him, the two boys discovered that a small lump still existed in the bag… and it was moving! Slowly, the two opened the bag to reveal a tiny Pikachu inside… and it looked hurt.

"Is it okay?" Stephen whispered, looking at the little mouse in concern. Its tail was bent at a funny angle, and it seemed to have trouble using at least two of its paws.

"It's hurt," Ash noted, slowly leaning forwards. However, as he got close, small sparks of electricity came from the Pikachu's cheeks as it gave them a warning. While Stephen snapped back in surprise, Ash remained completely calm. "Shhh… it's okay. I won't hurt you." Slowly, Ash brought his hand closer to the mouse, using small increments before getting close enough for the mouse to sniff his outstretched finger. To Stephen's amazement, the sparks abruptly stopped and the Pikachu simply became alert as opposed to defensively hostile. With extreme care, Ash lifted the mouse up and cradled it in the cusp of his hand.

"I think I'll bring it back to Lord's Honor," Ash said, looking down at the little yellow mouse. "This Pikachu needs help." Somewhat surprised that his brother would go out of his way to help what most people considered a dirty pest, Stephen instead smiled and nodded. However, there was still the whole dead thug issue to deal with, so Ash merely cupped the Pikachu in his hands and turned to face the three guards.

Eventually, the guards resolved the whole situation, politely confiscated the swords from the boys, and led them back to their friends. After a decent walk, the two were finally reunited with their friends, who were all too happy to see them again. A certain two girls especially were obvious in their excitement. After revealing just what had happened, only the clergy members seemed shocked by the news, as the children were chatting at the time. Upon seeing the injured Pikachu, Father Gregory was more than happy to help Ash care for it until it got better. Thankfully, the rest of the trip home was uneventful.

That is, until Father Gregory then decided to have a word with the two boys about the day's event. In short, he seemed very unhappy about the fact that the boys were now killers, even if it WAS in self-defense. However, upon hearing Stephen bring up joining the King's Retinue, his tone changed. He objected at first, but upon learning about their father's previous occupation, as well as the training they had received in the past, the priest finally decided. Starting as soon as possible, the two boys would go and see if they were worthy of being taken into the retinue. However, the reflective meditation came first, as Father Gregory was keen to insist.

 **(…)**

Relaxing to the calming scent of lavender, Ash thought back on the day's events with a light smile. All told, it was a pretty good day. He and Cynthia had a lot of fun as they explored the festival, and the food was amazing! Ash's face heated back up as he recalled how Cynthia had kissed his cheek, and even chuckled softly when he remembered that Ericka had apparently done the same to Stephen.

However, Ash's mind then turned back to the hurt Pikachu, and the real reasons he was nursing it to health. The virtue of charity meant that someone would not simply donate money, but they would offer themselves to another. As such, Ash was going to offer his own time and skills to help this injured Pikachu get better. It was the kind thing to do as well, after all…

 **(…)**

Idly touching his cheek, Stephen recalled how Ericka had given him a kiss on the cheek earlier that day and his face heated up. In the past he had never much noticed how pretty girls were, but Ericka made him notice that today. The joy on her face upon getting the stuffed Teddiursa was enough to make Stephen feel like he could move mountains! However, this wasn't the time to think of such things, and so Stephen thought of the chase with those thugs.

He still really wasn't sure what made him do it. He could have easily stayed put and simply let the guards chase the thugs down and deliver justice. However, some deep instinct had made him instead not only chase the thugs, but grab the dropped sword as well. What is was… Stephen had no idea. But, after seeing the Arcanine free from its kidnappers, Stephen felt that he had understood the virtues of kindness and charity just a little bit more.

 **(…)**

 **That's it for this one, folks! Hoo, boy… I almost wasn't sure I'd get this chapter out on time, but I did it! Seriously, the right soundtrack helps a lot when you're writing. This story went from about 1500 words one day, to what it is right now…**

 **SO! what'd you guys think? The two brothers finally get along again, got their first kisses, so to speak, and they both helped stop a theft in progress and may have found out what they'll do upon leaving Lord's Honor!** **Now things can really start movin'!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review if you did! As always, it lets me know that I'm not just wasting my time writing this stuff… and it's nice to hear your thoughts of the tale so far.**

 **Until next time, I'm Flamewing98… signing off!**


	12. Chapter 12: Winds of Change

**A Tale of Two Dragons Chapter 12**

 **Howdy folks! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than promised to come out. I've been busy with finishing up school and looking for jobs. It takes a surprising amount of your time…**

 **It also may not have helped that I recently got into archery and may or may not have hurt my fingers by overdoing it on my first time at the range. And… well… I'll just say that a LOT of factors conspired against me here, so I apologize. I'll see if I can get the next chapter out a little earlier to compensate.**

 **But, at long last, a new chapter has been posted! So praise Arceus and let us continue our merry quest!**

 **(…)**

Chapter 12: Winds of Change

 ***Clang* *Clang* *Clang***

The sounds of wood on wood filled the training yard of the king's retinue. Under the watchful eyes of their serjeant-at-arms, recruits young and old were sparring with one another using fake weapons. The battlefield was brutal, true, but one had to learn AND survive to get there. As he paced along, the serjeant stopped to observe two young recruits as they fought, immediately recognizing one of them. Not many of the youth could fight as well as this kid after all.

"Get that shield up, Aubrey!" The serjeant shouted, noticing the boy take a hit in the side of the head. Despite wearing leather helmets, that probably stung a little. Standing back, the serjeant had to restrain his instincts as he instead watched the young man who had made the hit walk over, remove his helmet, and start to give his opponent advice. Smirking and leaning back, the serjeant watched as Stephen not only gave his opponent advice, but walked him through his technique with physical demonstration. He was just about to move on when the serjeant sensed a figure approaching, and turned to face him.

"What do you ne- Sir Bruno?!" He began, getting caught in his surprise upon seeing the armor-clad knight as he approached. The stern-faced man who approached had hair a dark blue, tied back in a short ponytail. His intricate plate armor, coupled by his yellow-bordered cape of crimson would make the Knight-Commander of the Knights of Moltres stand out just about anywhere.

"At ease, Serjeant," Bruno said with a hand raised. The knight then turned his gaze to inspect the soldiers as they trained, his eyes stopping in a few places. Serjeant Morris was hardly adept at reading people, but even he could see the calculating look in the knight's eyes.

"Looking for new recruits for the order, eh?" Morris asked with an eyebrow raised.

"As always," Bruno replied, still inspecting the soldiers for a moment before returning to the serjeant. "Any of the recruits stand out to you, Serjeant?"

"In what way, sir?" Morris asked. Instead of answering right away, Sir Bruno smirked and chuckled a little.

"You know what I mean, Morris. Any of these recruits squire material?"

"Ah, so you're looking for a squire then, is it?" Morris asked, his chainmail hauberk rattling as he shifted his pose. "I thought you didn't take squires?"

"Not for me," Sir Bruno corrected. "Simply for the order. We've had several brothers and sisters fall in the line of duty, and we need fresh faces to replace them… simple as that."

"As to-the-point as ever, I see," Morris commented, getting no response from the knight. Heaving a sigh, Morris gestured out to the recruits. "Some of the lads are pretty good, but I don't think any of them would quite fit up to your order's standards, sir. They're not nobles, after all, so this is the first bit of training most of them get."

"What about him?" Sir Bruno asked, pointing at Stephen and Aubrey as they fought. At first, it appeared to be an even match. However, to someone who has fought enough battles, Morris could easily see that Stephen was letting Aubrey see his deliberately made openings, only blocking them at the last moment. The farm-boy easily had the advantage, and Sir Bruno could see it too.

"I can't say much about him, sir," Serjeant Morris said with a shrug. "He's only been here for a year, and I haven't exactly gone out of my way to learn his life's story.

"Where is he from?" Sir Bruno asked, surprisingly inquisitive.

"Lord's Honor, sir," Morris replied. "But he says he's from Pallet Village, before it got destroyed that is…"

"He's a survivor?!" Sir Bruno exclaimed, quickly looking at Morris in disbelief.

"He is. Him and his brother, over there," Morris replied, jerking his thumb towards Ash who was practicing with a recurve bow at a nearby archery target. "Five kids in total made it out, according to those two."

"Rumor said nobody survived that vile attack by the Cursed One…" Sir Bruno mumbled, obviously forgetting Morris' presence for a moment. Smirking, Morris saw fit to remind the knight.

"I think you'll find rumor is often exaggerated, milord…" Blinking, Sir Bruno seemed to return to reality, and he turned to look at Stephen as he fought with Aubrey again. Aubrey's attacks were starting to get sloppy and rushed, a sign of fatigue, while Stephen remained as precise as ever. Morris saw Sir Bruno's eyes visibly sharpen for a moment and, after a short time, the knight's eyebrows rose in surprise despite his face otherwise remaining unchanged.

"Who was their father?" Sir Bruno asked

"You're free to ask him, sir," Morris replied, gesturing to the two fighters. "I told you what little I know already." Blinking, Sir Bruno looked like he was about to do just that, but a bloodcurdling scream from the stable made all action stop as all eyes turned to a black Rapidash that bolted out of the stabled, screaming and bucking in a wild frenzy. The whole creature was dark as the night, flames and all, save for the crimson that ran down its horn. Men all began shouting, be it with concerns or orders, as the beast began charging its way towards the gate.

However, the Rapidash's advance was quickly halted as several soldiers, armed with spears, blocked the gate with military precision. Stepping forward, Sir Bruno began bellowing orders for the nearby men to surround the frenzied horse. Some of the soldiers, apparently eager to prove themselves before a knight, got too close to the Rapidash, and ended up critically wounded from kicks, bites, and one poor soul who wouldn't go home to his family as his blood joined the rest that adorned the Rapidash's horn.

"Men, hold it back with shields raised! I want an archer here who can kill that beast, now!" Sir Bruno shouted. Immediately, several of the archers ran over and took aim at the Rapidash, which was still rearing and kicking at anyone who dared approach it.

"Wait!" A small voice shouted. Looking to his right, Sir Bruno recognized the lad Stephen standing beside him, his face full of worry. "You don't need to kill it!"

"Lad, that horse is out of control!" Sir Bruno said matter-of-factly. "We need to put it down before it hurts anyone else, understand?"

"What if I could calm him down?" Stephen asked, making Sir Bruno blink in surprise. Surely he must have misheard the boy.

"Calm it down?! Are you mad, boy?!" Sir Bruno shouted. "That Rapidash is clearly a trained war-mount, and you think you can just calm it down?!"

"Let him try," A new boy said, this one having short black hair and odd, Z-shaped marks upon his cheeks. "Stephen can easily calm it." Sir Bruno opened his mouth to put the two children back in their place, but something in his gut told him to let the situation play out. So, with a nod, the knight of Moltres handed command over to a thirteen year old.

 **(…)**

"Everyone! Back up and give me some space!" Stephen hollered. Soldiers looked over at him with eyebrows raised, obviously wondering why HE, of all people, was giving them orders. At first, none of them moved. The Rapidash whickered nervously, ready to lash out at anyone who approached. Men held it at bay with spears raised, and several archers took aim at its vital spots. Heaving an annoyed sigh, Stephen raised his voice, imitating what he had heard Serjeant Morris shout on several occasions. "You all got corn in your ears?! I said to give me some space!"

Amazingly, some of the soldiers instinctively obeyed and backed off, only realizing who they had listened to and began muttering amongst themselves. Others stood firm and gave him an annoyed look. Thankfully, this was when the man in armor had chosen to intervene.

"Well? You heard the lad! Back off and let him get to work!" After some soldiers exchanged glances, they too backed off, giving Stephen proper room to work. Handing his weapon and shield to Aubrey, Stephen crept forward, getting the Rapidash's attention. Pausing, Stephen immediately saw how the horse dug its hooves into the dirt, a clear sign of aggression.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" Stephen mumbled. However, as he watched the horse further, he noticed how it kept glancing down and nickering nervously. This gave Stephen an idea. The horse must've been startled by its own shadow, and so Stephen wouldn't let the beast look at it. Whistling softly, Stephen got the Rapidash's attention while pointing at his own eyes. "Hey! Look up here, buddy. That's it. I'm not gonna hurt ya."

This process went on for several minutes; all the while Stephen crept closer and closer to the horse, careful not to startle it. Every time the beast's gaze would wander, Stephen brought it firmly back to his own eyes with a whistle. All of the surrounding soldiers had fallen quiet at this point, simply watching what was before them. Eventually, Stephen was close enough that he could slowly reach out with his hand. This was when Stephen felt something… odd.

The Rapidash looked like it reached out to bite his outstretched hand. However, at the very last moment, its jaws stopped and it instead gave his hand a sniff. Narrowing his eyes, Stephen couldn't help but feel that, somehow, this horse felt familiar to him. And yet, he knew for a fact that he had never seen it before in his life. Apparently, this sensation was felt by the Rapidash as well, for it brought its muzzle into Stephen's palm, and he could begin petting it to calm it. Getting even closer now, Stephen continued to whisper calm words to the beast while petting it, still wondering why the horse felt so familiar.

"Come with me, now," Stephen commanded, guiding the horse to slowly walk with him in a slow walk within the circle the soldiers had made. Men seemed to get nervous as the Rapidash approached, but Stephen kept the horse calm, guiding it around as if it were his since he was a boy. After a time, Stephen ordered the men to clear the gateway. Thankfully, the men obeyed this time without outside intervention and, right as they were clear, Stephen mounted himself atop the Rapidash and urged it forwards. "Hya!"

Rearing back, the horse then bolted forwards out of the gate and turned. Thankfully, the streets weren't too busy, and Stephen didn't have to avoid too many people as the Rapidash raced forwards as blistering speed. Holding on tightly, Stephen grinned as a sense of elation surged throughout his body. Yet, as before, a sense of familiarity still lingered. He had done this before, with this very horse. His heart told him that, yet his mind knew that simply couldn't be true…

Reaching the gate, Stephen knew he had to stop the horse before he began racing throughout the whole countryside. Still holding on, Stephen jerked his body backwards slightly, calling for the Rapidash to halt. While it obeyed, the horse seemed to have a desire to show off, as it turned sideways and reared back again, whinnying loudly for everyone to see. Stephen, smiling at the display, held on and found himself mimicking the horse and found himself cheering as well.

 **(…)**

Watching Stephen surge past while on the black Rapidash, Ash couldn't help but smirk a little proudly. Everyone had doubted Stephen in his plan to calm the horse. They hadn't said anything aloud, of course, but their faces said much to anyone who knew what to look for. This, however, only made it more satisfying when several soldiers ran out of the gate to watch the boy atop the "mad horse" as some of them called it.

Following them, Ash couldn't help but shake his head when the horse stopped at the end of the road, only to rear back and show off, making Stephen look like a figure from a bard's story. Apparently, most of the soldiers saw this as well, and they began cheering for the two as they returned, the horse now completely calm as Stephen rode atop its back. Leading the Rapidash back into the barracks, Stephen stopped it before the drill serjeant and dismounted, presenting the horse almost as if it were a gift.

"Told you all he could do it," Ash whispered to a nearby soldier, who looked down at him and chuckled.

"Aye. Glad I ain't a bettin' man. You country boys are somethin' else, alright." This time it was Ash's turn to chuckle. He was about to make a smart comment when his ears perked up, hearing the man in the armor begin to speak.

"How much to purchase this horse?" He asked, getting a dumbfounded stare from the stable-master.

"S-sir?" He asked, looking around at the men who had just been injured by the Rapidash's rampage." He gave the armored man a look before sighing. "Are you sure you wish to purchase it, milord? I… You saw what just happened, same as me! This here beast is wild!"

"It WAS wild," The armored man replied before gesturing to Stephen, who still stood beside the Rapidash. "But this here boy just tamed it, as we also saw. Besides, you're implying that I'm buying this horse for myself…"

"M… Milord?" the stable-master asked, clearly puzzled. Ash, however, felt his eyes go wide as he immediately understood the man's intentions. He was buying this Rapidash for Stephen! But, Rapidash's were solely meant for soldiers to use, and this man wore a knight's cloak… Feeling his breath catch in his throat, Ash realized just what was likely happening.

"You. Boy." The knight said, suddenly turning towards Stephen. "What is your name?"

"S-Stephen Ketchum… Uh, milord," Stephen nervously replied, not quite seeming sure how to address the armored man before him.

"How old are you, lad?" The knight asked. Ash noticed how the knight seemed to pause upon hearing his brother's name, but wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Thirteen, sir."

"I see…" The knight mused, stroking his chin in thought for a moment. Pausing to look at the horse for a moment, the man looked back at Stephen. "Then, Stephen, I would have you know something. I am buying that very horse you just calmed, but not for my own use."

"He's a very fine horse, milord. Whoever he's for will be very happy with him," Stephen replied with a grin, patting the Rapidash's flank.

"I'm glad you think so, lad," The knight said with a smirk. "Because that horse is yours starting today."

"S-sir!" Stephen gasped, barely heard over the surge of noise coming from the solders gathered around all. All of them were just as shocked as Stephen was, and Ash could feel himself still caught off-guard.

"In one year's time, I will come back here," the knight continued, ignoring the crowd. "At that time, I will be bringing you to Celadon City where you will join the king's court as my squire-at-arms, do you understand?"

"I… Milord…. I don't know if I do," Stephen began, his mouth hanging open in shock. "Why me, sir? I'm not a noble… just some boy from a ranch."

"Son," the knight began, walking up to Stephen and placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. For a brief moment, a smile appeared on the man's lips. "When you get as old as me, you learn to trust your instincts on these kinds of issues." Unable to respond at first, Stephen merely nodded.

"Then I'll do my best, sir!"

"Glad to hear it, boy," the man replied. Turning back to face the stable-master, the knight began to negotiate the price of the horse while several soldiers talked amongst themselves. Ash used this time to worm his way through the crowd and get face-to-face with Stephen, who seemed to be lost in a world of his own. Clasping his brother on the shoulder, Ash found he had to jostle Stephen a little before he snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"Congratulations, Stephen!" Ash said with a smile, mimicking the one that was still plastered to his brother's face. "Who ever thought you'd be a knight, of all things!"

"I know!" Stephen squealed excitedly. "I'll be able to see castles, go on adventures and… and… oh I don't even know what else!"

"Maybe you'll even get to save a princess from a tower," Ash said sarcastically. However, based on the glitter that appeared in Stephen's eyes, the squire-to-be clearly didn't pick up on it.

"REALLY?!" Stephen half-shouted, getting even more excited.

"Oh, sure~" Ash continued, unable to help himself. "I bet you'll even get married, have a dozen kids, and be king of somewhere someday, living happily ever after." Suddenly, the glitters in Stephen's eyes vanished and he appeared to drop into a state of… deep thought? Unable to believe it, Ash had to pause a moment before confirming that, indeed, Stephen was seriously thinking about this. Why was he thinking seriously about this?!

"But… I don't know if I wanna be a king…" Stephen mused. "And a dozen is a lot… would I be a good father? I…"

"Stephen…" Ash said, being completely ignored. Shaking his brother a little and raising his voice, Ash tried again. "Stephen!"

"Hm? Huh? Wha?" Stephen sputtered, awakening form yet another chance and looking at Ash with a questioning gaze.

"Brother… I was joking!" Ash said, suddenly grinning.

"Wha!? Ash!" Stephen demanded in mock anger. "Why didn't you say something, then!?"

"You were supposed to notice, Stupid. I made it pretty obvious, after all…"

"Well…" Stephen began, rubbing the back of his head. "You know I've never been good at that kinda stuff."

"Heh," Ash chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Yeah… I know. I guess there's no hope for you, after all."

"Hey!" Stephen objected, giving Ash a light punch on the shoulder, setting the two boys to lighthearted laughter. Ash caught a glimpse of the newly tamed Rapidash and found that it seemed to be smiling as well. Rather… it was doing whatever the Rapidash equivalent of smiling was.

"Alright then, lad," the knight's voice suddenly chimed in, making the two face the man. "This horse is yours now. Take good care of it, and I'll be back to visit you in a year's time back at Lord's Honor." From there, I'll bring you to Celadon City and you'll begin training, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Stephen barked back with a salute.

"Good." The knight jerked his head towards the stables. "Your Rapidash's saddle is in there. Go get it when you get the time."

"Yes, sir!" Stephen replied, taking several steps towards the stable with the Rapidash in tow before stopping, turning to nervously face the knight. "U-um… may I know your name, sir? That way I know who will be training me?"

"Hm? Ah, yes, I suppose I never DID introduce myself now, did I I'm Sir Bruno, Knight-Commander of the Knights of Moltres." Saluting formally, the knight's pride was obvious. Feeling his eyes go wide, Ash could understand why. The Knights of Moltres were widely renowned as being the best knights in all of Kanto, and they served as the king's personal guard if ever called into battle. While not guaranteed admittance into the order, Stephen had definitely gotten the attention of someone important today… that was for sure.

"Oy… lad," The knight began, snapping Ash out of his trance as the man addressed his brother. "Speaking of names… you got one for your new mount there?"

"Oh… um…" Stephen paused, looking at the Rapidash. Oddly enough, the horse chose that moment to look right back at Stephen, and the two simply stared at one another for a while. A few of the soldiers who were watching began to mutter to themselves, mainly joking at the name Stephen would likely pick. However, Ash found himself frowning.

Stephen's eyes almost seemed glazed over, as if… well… as if he was seeing something that wasn't there. His mouth was moving, if only slightly, as he talked to nobody. Eventually, Stephen raised a hand to his head, obviously in pain, but his face barely showed it. Ash was about to step out and see if his brother was okay, but then clarity suddenly returned to the squire-to-be's eyes, and he looked back at Sir Bruno.

"His name is Bucephalus." (A.N. Pronounced Boo-se-full-us)

Suddenly, the crowd all went quiet. Soldiers all exchanged looks, some attempting to pronounce the odd name, others making sure that the losers in wagers handed over the coins. Ash furrowed his brow, for he was SURE he had heard that name before, but he just couldn't place it. Either way, Bucephalus seemed happy with his name, for he suddenly reared back and whinnied, his lips peeling back to look like a smile.

 **(…)**

Sweeping the courtyard, Father Gregory found himself humming an old tune with a smile on his face. Stephen and Ash should be returning from their training any minute now, and the other children had all done their daily chores as well as ever. Pondering it over, Gregory found himself wondering if Felix and William would try joining the retinue as well, as they were working themselves hard to get physically fit. They even took lessons from the two Ketchum boys from time to time.

Chuckling, Gregory merely shook his head and returned to his work. The gods would see their plan through, after all. He would simply follow along and trust that they would guide him through it all. Making his way just outside the gate, Gregory brushed the last of the dust alongside the road, so the winds could take it away. Exhaling, Gregory merely appreciated his work well-done, taking an idle moment to look at the forest to his left. Some movement caught his eye, and Gregory immediately recognized the shape of a man.

Wondering why there was a man there, Gregory barely registered why the man appeared to be aiming a bow at him.

And he only had enough time to gasp in surprise before an arrow lodged itself into his shoulder, sending him to the dirt.

 **(…)**

So why, exactly, did you name him Bucephalus again?" Ash asked. Rolling his eyes, Stephen began to explain, for the third time, that the name simply came to him. He couldn't really explain it, especially after those weird images of people he didn't know and places he didn't recognize. However, one thing remained constant in all of those images. This horse, which followed him into many battles, was always named Bucephalus.

"I still don't get it, myself…" Stephen finished, adjusting himself in the saddle. He knew it was a vain attempt to make himself more comfortable, but he tried nonetheless. He bore a new steel broadsword at his side, purchased by Sir Bruno as a second gift for being chosen as a squire. Glancing down at it, Stephen couldn't help but feel a fraction of that same giddy feeling he felt when he found out he was going to be a knight someday! He would have reveled in the feeling for a little, but Ash's sudden frantic voice snapped him from his trance.

"Stephen! Look! Lord's Honor!" Following Ash's outstretched finger, Stephen's jaw dropped when he saw pillars of black smoke coming from the orphanage. Something was very wrong!

"Hold on tight, Ash!" Stephen commanded. Giving his brother barely enough time to register the order, Stephen drew his new blade and kicked Bucephalus into a full gallop, racing towards the orphanage at blistering speed. He didn't know what was wrong, but some instinct within Stephen told him that this was no accident. Someone was attacking Lord's Honor!

"Stephen, what's the plan?" Ash asked, clinging to Stephen for dear life as the arrows in his quiver rattled with Bucephalus' movements.

"Save the orphanage from whoever's attacking it!" Stephen shouted back. He could hear Ash groan, but what did he expect!? HE was the one who usually made the plans! "What's your idea, then?"

"Drop me off on the opposite wall so I can climb over," Ash began. "Then race around and get the attention of whoever's inside. We'll start taking them out, then. Got it?"

"Got it!" Stephen said, directing Bucephalus to the edge of the wall opposite of the gate. As Ash hopped off, Stephen waited for him to climb over, bow in hand, before racing Bucephalus around to the front, only to stop in horror when he saw the body of Father Gregory face-down in the dirt, a small pool of blood forming around him. "Father!" He cried, hopping off of Bucephalus and running over, gently turning the man over.

"Ungh…. *cough*… Stephen?" Father Gregory croaked, his voice faint and weak. A small smile forced its way across the man's pale face. "Oh, thank the gods you've returned. But I'm afraid I must tell you to run away! Bandits are attacking the church, my child. Run! Get the town guard and send them to help!"

"But…" Stephen began, his voice cutting itself off as his throat constricted. His vision blurred as tears welled in his eyes. The town guard would never get there in time! Father Gregory was merely doing the only thing he could to save his life. Clenching his teeth, Stephen suddenly felt a boiling anger begin to churn deep in his core. How dare these… these _bandits_ attack an orphanage!

"Please, my child…" Father Gregory pleased. "you must flee while you can."

"I'm sorry, Father…" Stephen began, gently setting the priest down and rising to his feet once more, his eyes adopting the clarity of someone Focused. "But I can't let these bastards get away with this!" Running through the gate, much faster than he thought he could, Stephen stopped in his tracks as he saw the devastation. Gardens were torn up, buildings were ablaze, and bandits were running every which way carrying whatever they thought was valuable. One such man merely stood in the courtyard, arms crossed, laughing at the destruction.

Everything about him screamed at the fact that he was a bandit. His clothes, tattered and dirty as they were, were only matched by the rusty weapon in his hand. The man's hair was unkempt, and his whole demeanor seemed set to intimidate.

"Tha's the way, lads!" He jeered. Clenching his teeth again, Stephen saw that all of the orphanage's residents had been gathered in a circle before the man, most of them bloodied or bruised in some way. As they saw him, many of their eyes lit up, a new hope beginning to burn within them. "Pillage an' plunder, yeah? Jus' wrap it up 'fore the guards come, eh?"

"HEY!" Stephen roared, charging forwards. As the man turned around, he barely had time to gasp as Stephen's new sword sank into the man's chest, going right through his lung. Looking down, the bandit couldn't even move until Stephen pulled his sword free, pushing the soon-to-be-dead bandit free with his foot. Having heard the roar, several of the bandits had looked over and, seeing their comrade slain, began charging towards Stephen with weapons raised.

However, arrows began to suddenly rain down from above, taking several bandits town to the dirt with them. Looking past the bandits, Stephen smiled as he saw Ash on the roof of the church, shooting arrows as swiftly and accurately as he could. Seizing the momentum, Stephen rushed forward and engaged the nearest bandit, easily deflecting his blow and taking his arm off at the elbow with a follow-up swing. Moving past, Stephen impaled another brigand upon his blade before parrying an attack.

All was going well, with Stephen engaging the bandits in melee, while Ash used his bow and arrows to keep more than one of the bastards from getting too close at one. However, Ash was suddenly hit with an arrow in the chest, the impact sending him flying from the roof as he fell with a yell.

"ASH!" Cynthia screamed, her voice frantic. Rising from where she had been forced to sit, she began running in the direction of the church, only to be stopped when a man Stephen hadn't seen before grabbed her wrists, locking her in place as the girl struggled and yelled, desperate to be free.

"Let her go!" Stephen roared, cutting another rogue down as he began to dash towards the man who held Cynthia captive. However, he took no more than three steps when his legs suddenly have out from beneath him. Yelling, Stephen felt a sudden fire flare up his leg, and something told him he had been shot.

"Well well… who's that ye got there, Boris?" A deep voice asked. Looking up, Stephen saw a bald man wielding a bow that could only be described as a giant. He emerged from the dining hall, his clothes a definite step up from the tattered clothing worn by the rest of the bandits.

"Aw she's a little' flower, she is," Boris taunted, holding Cynthia completely in the air. "Tried to go save that damn brat ya shot off o' the roof."

"Oh, did she?" The giant asked, his mouth contorting into a twisted sneer. Suddenly, he looked over his shoulder. "Donald! Go get the brat from the roof."

"You got it, boss!" The thug replied, dashing around the church. A brief scuffle could be heard, but Ash was eventually dragged from behind the church. Donald, however, bore a new mark upon one of his arms. "He bit me, he did! He bloody well bit me, boss!"

"Oh did he, now?" The boss asked, taking several steps to tower over Ash. "Well we're gonna 'ave to teach him some manners then, yeah?" Rearing back, the man delivered a powerful punch to Ash's stomach. Coughing, Ash suddenly crumpled over as the man holding him hostage released him. Gritting his teeth, Stephen tried desperately to do something, anything! But, he couldn't even rise to his feet let alone fight anyone. He was powerless…

"Aw, wha's wrong, lad? Did that hurt?" The boss asked, crouching down to sneer at Ash, who was still holding his stomach. "Tell ya what, I can make the pain stop if you want." Not waiting for an answer, the boss signaled for two of his men to come over and grab Ash by his arms. Moving him roughly, the two pinned Ash up against the church wall while the boss grabbed an arrows from his quiver.

"STOP!" Stephen shouted, barely getting a glance from any of the bandits. Cursing his powerlessness, Stephen wish that someone, anyone, would do something!

"Let him go!" Cynthia screeched, tears beginning to flow freely down her face. Her struggles against the man holding her began to intensify. However, the man only seemed amused as he visibly tightened his grip. "Please, just let him go!"

"Just remember, lad," The boss began, aiming his arrow at Ash. "You brought this upon yourself." With a loud _thump_ , the boss released an arrow that embedded itself into Ash's chest. Unable to cry out, Ash merely opened his mouth wordlessly and crumpled over into a heap. His hand outstretched, Stephen felt himself freeze, his whole body in a state of shock. Ash, right before his eyes, had been killed.

"NOOOOOOO!" Cynthia yelled. Stephen looked over, but was immediately blinded by a piercing blue light. Forced to shield his eyes partially, Stephen suddenly felt the earth beneath him shake as he saw a pillar of blue light shoot into the air. Once everything settled down, Stephen lowered his hand to see something he never thought he'd see in a hundred years.

Tears still rolling down her face, surrounded in a cloak of blue energy, Cynthia was an Aura Guardian! Her eyes were now a deep blue, as opposed to the old black they had once been, and Stephen saw the Flame of Auría upon the girl's left hand, confirming what he suspected. Immediately, blue flames erupted all around Cynthia, scorching the man who held her hostage. Forced to release his captive, the man screamed in tortured agony as he dashed about, struggling vainly to put the flames out.

"W-wha?" The bandit boss began to ask, suddenly losing his voice as Cynthia fixated a murderous gaze upon him.

"I'll never forgive you!" she roared, raising a hand that suddenly shot a magnificent pillar of blazing blue flames out of it. Unable to react, the boss was engulfed in the flames, scorched completely from head to toe. Without even a struggle, the man, or what remained of him, fell over to the ground dead. Silently, Stephen watched the rest of the bandits meet with similar fates. Some tried to attack Cynthia, while others nearly tripped over themselves as they tried to run away. However, the end result was the same no matter the action: death.

After what felt like eternity, all of the bandits lie dead. Flames, orange and blue, raged on within the orphanage and Cynthia stood directly in the center of the courtyard cloaked in her blue energy. Looking around, her gaze remained harsh until she seemed sure that no more bandits remained. Suddenly, she looked panicked once again as she ran over to Ash's body, screaming his name. Cradling him, Cynthia began to weep as Ash lay there, motionless.

"Ash! Wake up, Ash!" She cried. "Please wake up! Come back!" Suddenly, the energy around Cynthia began to change. Streaks of it began pouring into Ash, engulfing his body with a brilliant glow. The arrows that still lay within Ash's chest suddenly burst into flame, melting away into nothingness while the sapphire fires did no harm to Ash. Time froze once more as everyone watching all wondered the same thing: What was happening?

"Ugh…" a weak voice croaked, making everyone's ears perk up. Suddenly, Ash's eyes opened weakly. "Cynthia? What happened? Why ar- Oof!" Ash began, suddenly being cut off as Cynthia hugged him tightly. Feeling a sense of complete relief wash over him, Stephen smiled for just a moment until he was reminded of just how much his leg hurt. Feeling himself go faint, Stephen rested his head on the grass, still hearing Cynthia's relieved crying. He heard Ash begin to give her some sort of instructions, but then Stephen's body finally gave out, and blackness overtook him.

 **(…)**

Sitting atop the church with Will, Ash's mind remained on the events that happened a mere day ago. He and Stephen had been simply training with the king's retinue, and suddenly a Rapidash had gone out of control. Stephen had tamed it, which apparently got a knight of Moltres' attention, for Stephen was to be made a squire in a year's time. Then, after seeing Lord's Honor was under attack, he and Stephen had raced to help. Ash had made onto the church's roof, getting perfect shots at some bandits when a return arrow suddenly sent him flying form the church.

He remembered getting into a brief fight with some thug, biting him in the process, only to lose and get dragged before some giant. The giant punched him, and then shot him in the chest with an arrow… and then his memory got a little foggy.

"That's when Cynthia's Aura awakened," Will explained. She got really angry and killed every bandit who tried to flee Or attack her with blue flames, and then she ran over to you.

"That's when she… healed me?" Ash asked.

"I guess so, because you woke up not long after that, and began giving her instructions on who to help first." Will stopped to take a deep breath. "I guess Stephen passed out at some point, but I wasn't really looking at him, so I don't know.

"Well, at least nobody died…" Ash replied, wondering just how many miracles THAT had taken. Many people were hurt, sure, but thanks to Cynthia's newfound powers, she had been able to heal all of them enough so they wouldn't die. Father Gregory had been really close, but Cynthia had gotten to him in time, thankfully. Glancing around, Ash's heart fell to see Lord's honor in such a state of ruin. Buildings were damaged, gardens destroyed, and trees burnt to black. It would take a long time, but it could be fixed…

Suddenly, a calm breeze blew, rustling Ash's hair. Closing his eyes, Ash almost felt nostalgic from this wind, somehow. Despite how much had changed in one day, the wind was still the same. It blew, and didn't care for the affairs of mortals. And yet, Ash could tell, this wind only brought change. Only time would tell what kind…

 **(…)**

Under the cover of darkness, a young girl began to sneak out from the decks of the ship she been hiding on. She had been hard-pressed to keep sneaking food from the crew, but she had somehow managed. However, she was just glad to be away from her dreaded homeland, even with how much she missed her parents. Checking the area around her with her Espeon-like ears, little Anabel began to sneak away into darkness, looking for her next meal as her stomach growled.

 **(…)**

 **Well that's all I got for ya this time, folks! I made this chapter a bit longer to say sorry for taking an extra week. Life gets in the way like that, sometimes -w-**

 **But, what'd you all think? We see hints into what lies in store for many of our protagonists! Stephen is to become a squire! Cynthia was actually an Aura Guardian! And who's this little avatar we see? Find out next time on A Tale of Two Dragons!**


	13. Chapter 13: Farewell

**A Tale of Two Dragons Chapter 13**

 **Here she is, folks! The next juicy chapter of this medieval fantasy story you all know and love! Last time, some shit went down, eh? Mad horses, bandits attacking a church, and a certain child awakening a power hidden within her? Hoo boy, what's gonna come of all that? Why bother wondering when you could just read the chapter and find out! Let's do that!**

 **Sorry this chapter took a while to come out, though. Got a job and all that, so I'm a tad busy adulting at the moment -w-**

 **(…)**

Chapter 13: Farewell…

Heaving a sigh, Ash rolled over in his bed and pulled the covers back into place. This HAD to be the hundredth time now… Opening his eyes, Ash looked about with his eyes that were well adjusted to the darkness by now. How any of the other children in this simple bedroom could sleep was completely beyond Ash. Even despite his archery exhaustion, Ash was as awake as an angry Ursaring. Rolling over, yet again, Ash finally had enough and threw his covers off.

Silently, Ash made sure to creep out of bed without waking any of the other children in the room. The Pikachu he and Stephen had saved but a year ago slept in a small box on Ash's night table, and he was a heavy sleeper, thankfully. The mouse's ears twitched slightly, but the pokémon made no other movements. Stealthily, Ash crept over to the door and made his way out with all of the room's occupants none the wiser.

Emerging into the evening air, Ash took a deep breath and smiled. Crisp, clean, and with the scent of the nearby forest, the air reminded Ash of home. Not Pallet Village, oddly enough. Lately, Ash was beginning to feel at home in the evening. He could do as he pleased, nobody telling him how to do it, or why not to do it. He was the master of himself at night, and it made the young man feel alive!

Looking over at the church, Ash felt the urge to climb it once again until he noticed a figure already sitting atop the building! Focusing, Ash was surprised, by quite a great deal, to realize that it was actually Cynthia who was sitting atop the building! Making his way over, Ash scaled the stone building in mere seconds and peeked his head over the rooftop.

"Since when did you climb buildings in your free time?" He asked, shocking Cynthia out of whatever trance she had been in.

"Ash?!" she gasped, looking over in surprise. Looking back, Ash blinked as he realized just how… different she looked now… especially after the day's events. Her eyes, now a deep blue, seemed to almost glow in the nighttime air. However, much like the newfound mark on her left hand, no light was given off, and yet one could easily see them from a large distance away. "What are you doing up here?"

"What I always do, Cynthia," Ash replied, pulling himself and sitting next to the girl. "I should be the one asking YOU that question… Since when did you climb buildings?"

"Well… I've watched you do it enough times… I figured it couldn't be THAT hard…" Cynthia replied, getting an amused snort form Ash. Not that hard, eh? "And… well… it's easier now that I'm… an Aura Guardian."

"How so?" Ash asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well… I got a lot of… memories, I think, when I… "Awoke"," Cynthia began, sounding not quite how to put her thoughts into words. "I suddenly knew how to make fire, use the winds, harness power form the earth, and to use water and spirit to restore life. So, I just borrowed some strength from the earth and that made the climb a lot easier."

"So you can use the various elements to do different things?" Ash asked, vaguely remembering some tales he had heard about Aura Guardians and Psion Knights. However, Ash also knew that stories were often exaggerated, so he decided to get more direct information. "What exactly do you mean?"

"This…" Cynthia said, holding out a hand, palm up. Within the blink of an eye, a small ball of blue fire appeared in Cynthia's hand, giving the local area a blue tint. Taken by surprise, Ash jumped for a moment before calming down and inspecting the flames more closely. It was hovering just above Cynthia's hand, and yet it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest, despite burning those bandits to a crisp mere hours ago.

"Isn't that fire hot?" Ash asked, mentally debating trying to touch the flame.

"Only if I want it to be," Cynthia replied, sounding oddly sure of the fact. Ash wondered just why that was, but said nothing of it. As he thought about it, Cynthia seemed to do… something to the fire. Suddenly, it began racing around the two, leaving a small blue trail in its wake. Somewhat cautious at first, Ash soon found himself grinning as the flame almost seemed to be… playing. It would dart between the two, do a few loops, and swoop down low only to fly straight up, as if showing off. Eventually, with a wave of her hand, Cynthia dismissed the flame and it scattered into the wind.

Suddenly, a blob of water flew in from somewhere to Ash's left and formed itself into a ball right above Cynthia's hand, looking exactly as the flame had just minutes ago. The water was even tinted an unnatural blue color, making Ash wonder if everything Aura Guardian's interacted with became blue.

"Water too?" Ash asked, remembering vaguely what his friends had told him Cynthia had done after he got shot.

"I can also control earth, air, and spirit," Cynthia replied, looking at the water before her in contemplation. Suddenly, she dismissed the water with a wave, settling to stare off into the distance. Ash, noticing her hands slightly shaking, reached out and took Cynthia's hands to try and offer some comfort. However, it seemed to do little.

"Cynthia…" Ash started. "Talk to me. What's bothering you?" Ash heard the girl sniff, and immediately knew that she was desperately holding back tears. This was serious, then. Cynthia never let her emotions get the better of her like this! After a moment of silence, Ash spoke again. "Cynthia…"

"I'm scared, Ash…" Cynthia whispered with a quivering voice. Reflexively, Ash squeezed the girl's hand, trying what he could to ease her discomfort. However, he didn't really understand.

"What are you scared of, Cynthia?" Ash asked. "You're an aura Guardian now! You have powers most of can only dream of!"

"That's what I'm afraid of! Don't you get it?!" Cynthia snapped, flinging herself away from Ash as her rage flared to life. "You say what I did to those… people! I killed them, Ash! I killed all of them! Oh gods…. I killed them all…" Falling into a low mumble, the girl began weeping openly, her body convulsing with each sob.

His shoulders slumping, Ash kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. Of course, he and Stephen didn't really care about THEIR killings, because they were in self-defense. However, Cynthia could have claimed that as well. That aside, Ash had to admit that training under Father had likely hardened him a little. He and Stephen were prepared to kill, Ash surmised, but it was a complete shock to someone like Cynthia. It only made things worse when you factored the sheer amount of killing she did as well…

It was no small miracle that she didn't break down sooner…

"Cynthia…" Ash began, getting closer. However, he didn't want her to lash out or do something she might otherwise regret later, so Ash kept a small distance between them. "I know it's scary, believe me. I've… well… I've killed someone too. Hell, even Stephen has killed someone. But we HAD to! There was no other way!"

"Did you burn them?" Cynthia asked, her sobs abruptly stopping. "did you have to listen as they screamed and died?"

"Well…" Ash stammered, not quite sure how to respond. "No… but—"

"Then you have NO idea what it's like!" Cynthia roared, suddenly whipping around, her eyes aglow with sapphire fury. Somehow stopping himself from recoiling in shock, Ash addressed the girl before him as calmly as he could.

"It's hard, Cynthia, I know that much. But you don't have to go through this alone. You don't like what you did, I can tell. Heh, even STEPHEN could probably tell, dense as he is…" As he spoke, Ash saw Cynthia's features softening, if only slightly. "Just, please, don't do something rash. I wanna help you, Cynthia. Really, I do!"

Inching ever closer, Ash quickly enveloped Cynthia in a hug, pinning her arms to her side. This move served a dual purpose. One, it helped to comfort Cynthia. At least, Ash really hoped it did. Secondly, it got Cynthia's hands pinned downwards, just in case she DID try to attack him. Thankfully, she did as Ash predicted and began crying into his shoulder. Easing on his grip, Ash merely patted her back, whispering soothing words to the girl.

"Don't worry, Cynthia," Ash whispered. "I'll be right here for you… whenever you need me." Smiling to himself, Ash was confident that Cynthia would feel better. However, her next words made him feel more afraid than he had felt in quite some time.

"No, Ash… you won't…"

"W… what do you mean?" Ash asked, pulling away to look into Cynthia's eyes. "Of course I'll be there for you, Cynthia!"

"I'll be taken away tomorrow, Ash," Cynthia explained, giving Ash a sad smile. "Father Gregory told me all about it when he brought me through Celadon City, where the Sapphire Tower is." Unable to argue, Ash merely sat back and listened. "Aura Guardians can all sense when someone awakens their aura abilities. I saw blue clouds of smoke flying out from the tower's top, and Father Gregory explained to me that those are actually Aura Guardians doing something called Stepping. It lets them move much faster than the fastest horse, and it barely tires them out."

"That's… incredible…" Ash mumbled, unable to help himself. The world must seem so small to people who could do something like that!

"Yes…" Cynthia continued. "And Father Gregory also told me that the aura Guardian has likely arrived in Viridian City already. They'll be sending someone over tomorrow morning to tell us about their arrival, and then they'll take me to the Sapphire Tower that afternoon. After that… I'll never see you again, Ash."

"What?!" Ash half-shouted, temporarily forgetting what time it was. Catching himself, he lowered his voice. "But… I… what if I ask to come with you?"

"You can't…" Cynthia replied. "Only Aura Guardians or their Wards are allowed in, and you have to be in a knighthood order in order to become a Ward."

"But…" Ash began, quickly growing frustrated. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes, and Ash turned away from Cynthia, not wanting her to see him so weak. "I don't want you to leave…" As he sulked, Ash felt a soft hand reach out and guide his face to turn and face Cynthia, who smiled at him.

"I don't WANT to leave either, Ash. But the gods have decided that my task on this world is to protect everyone as an Aura Guardian, and it's my duty to fulfill that task."

"But…" Ash began, once again cutting himself off. Cynthia was far more zealous than he was. Nearly anyone was, but that was beside the point. Heaving a deep sigh, Ash concluded his thoughts. Looking up at Cynthia, he gave her the best grin he could muster at the time. "Then I'll see you off with a smile, okay? I'll really miss you, though." Before he could react, Ash found himself pulled towards Cynthia, suddenly feeling his lips locked with hers as she kissed him. Not quite knowing what to do, as his body suddenly felt like it was exploding, Ash tried his best to imitate Cynthia's movements for she seemed to have a better grasp on things.

Once the kiss ended, Cynthia slowly pulled back and gave Ash a smile full of what Ash could surmise was… love?

"I'll miss you too, Ash. You're very special to me, and you always will be. I love you." At first, ash was too shocked to say anything. Love? Her? HIM!? It was all so surreal and yet, something clicked in the boy's mind, and suddenly Ash felt surprisingly calm.

"Yeah, I love you too, Cynthia," Ash replied. Exchanging another quick kiss, the two settled down to look at the starry sky together, watching a comet pass in front of the full moon.

It was a wonderful night, after all.

 **(…)**

Taking another bite of bread, Stephen had quite a few things running through his head. He now had a war-Rapidash he had to care for, and it would need a good brushing after he had eaten. He had a new, sharp, sword that he would have to learn the balance on. He was going to become a squire in but a year's time! Lastly, Cynthia, who was sitting beside his brother as the two happily chatted away, was apparently an Aura Guardian. Much to his delight, Ash and Cynthia seemed to be getting along a lot more than usual today. Stephen wondered why that was… However, some other news he had heard earlier that day made it impossible to focus on anything else.

"Hey, Ericka?" Stephen whispered, leaning to his left to speak with the girl. "What do you think the Aura Guardian is going to be like? Father Gregory didn't tell us much about them this morning."

"I dunno," Ericka whispered back. "I hear they all look really young, though. Their aura makes them stop aging!"

"Really?!" Stephen gasped. "How old do you think they are, then?"

"Some townspeople say that they're immortal!" Ericka replied, making Stephen's eyes to wide with wonder. Immortal! That means that they must be… really really REALLY old! Oh, just imagine the questions he could ask someone who was super old! His excitement getting the better of him, Stephen immediately began talking to the rest of the children at the table, rousing excitement for the Aura Guardian's visit.

Who were they? What would they be like? How old were they? What powers did they have? And just how much did they know, being so old?! These questions and many more circulated around the group with everyone telling a different story they had heard from various townsfolk during their trips to the city. Some claimed that Aura Guardian's were immortal, while others said they just lived for a long time.

Some townsfolk said that their powers were limited, and were completely open to the guardian's imagination. Others said that the powers of aura were finite, and only certain things could be done with them. Lastly, some people claimed that Aura Guardians were like angels, always working for good.

Others claimed that they had their own hidden agenda, with their goals not always aligning with the kingdom…

 **(…)**

Brushing Bucephalus next to the church, Stephen's mind still spun with questions about the Aura Guardian. However, as he brushed, his mind calmed down some, and the young man was able to think about more practical things. He'd have to get some wood to build a small stable for Bucephalus, for a warhorse couldn't just sleep in the rain! Next, he'd have to really start training himself. Becoming a knight, if what Stephen had heard was correct, was no easy task! He hadn't ridden a horse in a few years too, so Stephen resolved to take Bucephalus out for some rides if he ever got the chance.

"You've really got some spirit though, you know that?" Stephen said aloud, patting the Rapidash's neck. Looking down at him, Stephen could almost swear that the noble pokémon understood him for Bucephalus grinned at him for but a moment upon hearing the remark. Raising an eyebrow, Stephen decided to speak to the horse again. "But maybe we should take it slow to start. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself right when we start riding." Again, as if understanding him, Bucephalus instead snorted this time, almost seeming to take that as a challenge.

Pausing this time, Stephen looked at the Rapidash for a moment, getting lost in its majesty. Black as the night, with a fiery mane to match, Bucephalus was easily bred for war. Surely, the gods had willed that the two meet, for no ordinary farm-boy like himself would meet such a fine horse, let alone becoming a squire who might one day ride to battle atop the mighty stallion. Just thinking about it gave Stephen goose bumps! Father always seemed against the idea of either Ash or himself joining the military, which always confused Stephen… especially considering that Father had been a soldier. There was no greater honour than to defend one's kingdom, after all!

However, as Stephen stared at Bucephalus, he saw the pokémon suddenly look in the direction of the gate, his ears twitching. Following the horse's gaze, Stephen's mouth fell open in awe as an armored man in a bright white cloak stood in the entrance, speaking with Father Gregory. The man's armor was finer than anything Stephen had ever seen before, obviously costing enough to buy three… no, FOUR Pallet Villages! Stephen wondered just how long it took to put on the whole thing!

The man's cloak, pure white save for one sacred symbol, bore the Mark of Auría upon it outlined in a deep blue. He wore no helmet, and his neatly trimmed hair was as black as the night. The man's eyes, from what Stephen could see, were completely focused and all-seeing. His face was as hard as steel, and his expression gave absolutely nothing away. His curiosity getting the better of him, Stephen signaled for Bucephalus to stay and walked over, catching the end of a conversation.

"… and don't keep her waiting. My Lady Ingrid does not like to idle about because of others." the knight said, in a tone that offered no room for argument

"Oh, of course!" Father Gregory replied, bowing his head slightly as he did so. He looked to say more, the knight's gaze immediately went to Stephen. Rather, it went to the sword at his side. While proud of it yesterday, the new blade seemed almost dull when compared to the majestic blade that adorned the hip of the stranger. As he looked up at the man, Stephen felt a cold shiver go up his spine. For reasons he couldn't explain, he got a powerful sense of ménage form the man.

It wasn't outright hostility, as Stephen felt no danger of being randomly attacked. Rather, just from looking into the man's eyes, Stephen immediately knew that the strange knight could kill him at a moment's notice. As such, Stephen suddenly found his heart beating rapidly and he struggled to calm himself down. And yet, despite it all, his gaze never left that of the man, something deep within the squire-to-be's soul refusing the very thought.

"Name?" the stranger asked, straight and to the point. The knight had turned to face Stephen directly, a sign of respect from one swordsman to another.

"Stephen Ketchum, sir!" Stephen replied with a salute. "Currently training with the king's retinue in Viridian City, and future squire to Sir Bruno, sir!"

"Bruno is taking a squire?" the man said to nobody in particular, giving Stephen another look over. "What made him choose you?"

"I can't quite say, sir," Stephen explained. "His answer when I asked that very question was… vague." The man seemed not happy with Stephen's answer, but he didn't really know what else to say. Suddenly, without warning, the knight drew his blade and swung it towards Stephen's neck. Reaching for his own sword and focusing at the same time, Stephen parried the sword and stood firm, ready for the man's next move. Then, to his surprise, the knight simply sheathed his sword, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"A true knight must always be ready for combat, no matter the situation," the man explained. "You reacted perfectly, lad, and I can see why Sir Bruno chose you." Then, shocking Stephen even further, the man bowed his head respectfully. "My name is Collin, Ward to Lady Ingrid who is an aura Guardian of the Blue-Sash."

" _Blue-Sash?"_ Stephen thought, having no idea what that meant. Did Aura Guardians have groupings of their own, perhaps? Dismissing the thought, Stephen bowed back, returning the sign of respect. Clearly, this man valued strength. If Stephen had to guess, the two were now at least on respectable terms. Sheathing his own sword, Stephen fell silent, wondering if the Ward had anything else to say.

"While it has been a pleasure, my mission is completed. Lady Ingrid will be here this afternoon to pick up the guardian who awoke her powers here. Good day." Turning right around, the Ward walked back towards an armored warhorse that Stephen hadn't noticed before. The beast was a regal white, with brilliant blue flames. With a kick, the horse turned around and swiftly rode back to town, leaving Stephen and Father Gregory alone near the gate.

"My, my… us warriors never change, do we?" Father Gregory said.

"He values strength pretty highly," Stephen replied. Then, Stephen paused as he noticed something. Looking back at the priest, he asked his question. "You were a soldier, Father?"

"Oh! I appear to have said too much," Father Gregory said, tapping the side of his head on mock-punishment. "Yes, my child, I served proudly in the Kanto military in my youth. It was there that I found my connection with the gods, and sought to spread their word in our world and build this orphanage."

"Can… can I ask you for stories about your time in the military sometime?" Stephen hesitantly asked, remembering how much Father disliked talking about it. Pausing for a moment, the priest soon smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Stephen. Ask, and I shall answer. But, perhaps, we should prepare for our special guest this afternoon?"

"Yes, sir!" Stephen replied with a salute.

 **(…)**

With preparations taking up most of everyone's time, the day flew by faster than most of them would have thought. Lunch had come and gone, and the sun began its descent in the sky. At the orphanage, several people were sweeping up the scorch marks as best they could, the bodies not being much of an issue. Being burnt to ash made cleanup easier, if one must struggle to find the small blessings in life. However, before long, the sound of approaching horses made everyone's attention turn to the gate. Within seconds, everyone had gathered around and watched as the strangers approached.

Riding a finely bred brown Rapidash, a woman in an elegant blue dress divided for riding stepped off of it, followed by the Ward Collin from earlier that day. The woman, whose face looked no older than her mid twenties, had eyes that flowed with knowledge far beyond her years. Her golden hair went far down her back, and her blue shawl stood out for its deep color. However, her deep blue eyes and double Marks of Auría on her hands made the woman truly stand out as an Aura Guardian. Stepping forward, the woman glanced about almost as if she owned the place.

"I wish to speak to Father Gregory," she said, her voice as smooth as silk. However, it bore traces of an accent that few at the orphanage could properly place. Immediately stepping forward, Father Gregory bowed deeply before speaking.

"I have the honor of owning this place, Lady Ingrid," he said. "And I am happy to bid you welcome to this small place of worship."

"Of course," Lady Ingrid replied, her bow barely noticeable. The guardian's gaze immediately fell upon Cynthia, who seemed reluctant to show herself. "Girl, I have come here for you. Step forward." Slowly, Cynthia stepped forward and curtsied, doing what she could to show respect. "What is your name, child?"

"Cynthia Shirona, my lady," Cynthia said. "Born in Sinnoh, much like I believe you were judging by your name." Surprisingly, the Aura Guardian smiled at this comment.

"Hyggelig å møte deg," (Nice to meet you.) she said. "You are quite correct. Now, for formalities sake, I would like to see your power for my own eyes."

"Of course, my Lady," Cynthia politely replied. Closing her eyes, Cynthia concentrated deeply and a cloak of blue energy enveloped her.

"Well done, child," Ingrid said. "Now, follow my lead." Effortlessly, Ingrid embraced her aura and summoned several balls of fire, all of them forming a circle in the air. Once counted, everyone was amazed to see twenty whole balls of brilliant blue flame before them, hovering in the air like magic! Concentrating, Cynthia weaved her aura into fireballs. However, she seemed to reach her limit at five, as any additional fireballs after that immediately whisked away upon formation.

"I'm sorry my Lady," Cynthia said, her voice sounding strained as she tried again to make more balls of fire. "But I cannot make as many as you."

"That is enough, then," Lady Ingrid said, dismissing both her aura and the fire that came with it in a flash. "You may dismiss your aura, then. I have seen more than enough."

 **(…)**

Watching in amazement, Ericka found herself feeling… strange. As she watched Lady Ingrid and Cynthia channel their aura she felt… like she could somehow follow what they were doing. Lady Ingrid began speaking to Cynthia right after the two had dismissed their aura, but Ericka found herself unable to focus. Somewhere, deep inside of her, something was… calling to her. Holding her hands in front of her, Ericka began, for lack of a better word, willing whatever force was calling out to her to turn to fire.

Nothing happened. Despite how hard she tried, Ericka couldn't get anything to form. She felt silly and, honestly, she probably looked just as ridiculous as she felt. However, something compelled her to keep trying. It felt as if whatever she was trying to do was just at her fingertips, and yet it eluded her!

"Ericka?" Stephen asked, standing to her right. "What are you doing?" Ericka began to explain, but that was when she noticed Lady Ingrid was standing right in front of her, the Aura Guardian's eyes piercing right through her. Shocked out of her trance, Ericka curtsied.

"Thank you for visiting us, my Lady," she said. "Can I help you in any way?" Without saying anything, Lady Ingrid placed her hand upon Ericka's head, embracing her aura once again.

"Yes. Hold still, child. You have a spark within you, and I'm going to let it out." Wondering what was going on, Ericka's whole body suddenly became overcome by a furious heat that made her gasp. Surging downwards, the heat made Ericka feel as if she was going to burst! She soon collapsed to her knees, clutching her stomach which soon started to hurt the most.

"Ericka!" Stephen shouted, immediately at her side. "Are you okay? Ericka!" suddenly drawing his sword, Stephen pointed it at Lady Ingrid. "You! What did you do to her?!"

"Lower your sword, _boy_ ," Lady Ingrid spat, looking at Stephen as if he were a mindless beast. "Simply watch and you shall see. Stephen opened his mouth to argue, but the Ward spoke up after remaining silent until this point.

"Do as she says, boy. I wouldn't want to have to cut you down." Scowling, Stephen reluctantly lowered his weapon and looked at Ericka with concern. Whimpering, Ericka fell to her side, her vision going blurry. Gods, it hurt so much!

"Please!" She cried. "Make it stop!"

"Help her!" Stephen roared, rounding on Lady Ingrid again.

"I am helping her, child," Lady Ingrid insisted, her patience clearly running thin. "Now quiet down or I'll make you quiet down."

"No, you'll help my friend!" Stephen yelled, taking a threatening step forwards. However, as fast as the wind, Ward Collin had flown forward and drawn his sword. He effortlessly knocked Stephen's out o his hand and knocked the boy to the ground, planting a foot onto his chest to pin him in place. Ericka watched all of this unfold and wanted to help, even as her own body felt like burning to cinders.

But, she just couldn't do anything! She couldn't do anything to help Stephen as he struggled and cried out in desperation. She couldn't do anything when her village got burned down and her parents died right in front of her! When she was needed most, she just couldn't ever do anything!

"Aaaaaugh!" Stephen cried, his voice now carrying pain as opposed to anger. Opening her eyes, Ericka suddenly saw everything very differently. Colors were more crisp, sounds were more clear, and the world just seemed… to make sense. The pain instantly vanished, and something new took its place. Ericka didn't know what it was, but she reached for it. She had to do something… anything!

Suddenly, everything went blue.

 **(…)**

His chest getting crushed by the Ward, Stephen vainly punched at the leg that held him to the ground. He knew it was stupid to attack an Aura Guardian like he had, but Ericka was in pain! Right as his eyes started to water from the strain, Stephen's vision was suddenly met with a bright blue light as a column of energy flew into the air. The earth beneath him shook, the clouds parted above, and the air felt heavy with power.

Eventually the energy cleared, and Stephen didn't believe what he saw! Her eyes had changed to a deep blue, her boy was covered in a coat of aura, and the Mark of Auría had appeared on her hand. Standing on her feet now, Ericka glared at Collin and lifted her hand. A lightning fast column of wind flew forth and blew the Ward off of Stephen as if he were no more than a bug. Normally, Stephen would have risen to his feet right away… but he just lay there, mouth agape, as he stared at Ericka.

She…

She was an Aura Guardian too?!

 **(…)**

After a large commotion that involved calming Ericka down, everyone from the orphanage watched as Ericka and Cynthia left with the Aura Guardian and her Ward after gathering their few belongings. After a heartfelt goodbye, everyone was still waving ever after the riders had started to vanish into the distance. Eventually, everyone returned to go about their business except for Stephen and Ash. Silently, the two brothers simply stood there, even after their friends were long gone.

"Do… do you think we'll see them again?" Stephen asked. Pausing, Ash remembered the heart-to-heart he had with Cynthia the night before and grinned.

"Yeah, I think we will. I'll sneak into the damn Sapphire Tower myself if I have to, to see 'em again!"

"Take me with you, okay?" Stephen said with a laugh.

"Nah. You're too clumsy," Ash replied with a cheeky smile. "You'd give me away…"

"Hey!"

 **(…)**

 **Well how's THAT for a plot twist, eh? Bet none of ya saw that one comin'! Honestly, I didn't either until I began writing this chapter. In my planning, I just never knew what to do with Ericka in the future. I actually originally planned to kill her off not too far from now, but I liked her character and saw room for development. And so, here we are! Two Aura Guardians from one group of children! How's that for ya?**

 **But as an author's note, the Sinnoans speak in Norwegian. You'll probably understand why once we see more of their culture.**

 **But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope the wait wasn't TOO painful for you all. I'm still getting used to working full time, so this chapter miiight seem a bit rushed at some points. But I'm still happy with it!**

 **So, until next time, cheers anyone, and have a happy 4** **th** **!**


	14. Chapter 14: Fate

**A Tale of Two Dragons Chapter 14**

 **Howdy folks! I'm back with another segment of the adventure you've all come to know and love! Or at least the story you obviously don't hate x)**

 **Last time, for those of you who had to wait for this chapter, Cynthia awaited her fate of being brought to the Sapphire Tower by a visiting Aura Guardian. As the guardian arrived, however, she revealed that not only Cynthia… but Ericka as well had the talent to channel! As such, the two girls left to begin their lives anew. However, Stephen's eventual fate of a squire never changed, and after a year of harsh training… that day eventually arrives. Just so everyone's on the same page, this chapter takes place after a 1-year time-skip, so the Pallet Village children are all now 14, or just about to turn 14.**

 **I'm also terribly sorry for how long this chapter took. Getting a full-time job took a LOT more of my time than I thought it would, and I only really have time to dedicate myself to one activity per night, and I've been working out lately. Next, I kinda fell into a 2-week depression where I just… did nothing. I'd game, but be bored, try to write, but get down maaaaybe 100 words, and then I'd exercise out of sheer habit alone. Thankfully, I got over it (mostly) and, since you're all obviously reading this, I got a chapter done! Woohoo!**

 **(Note: Children in medieval times were often considered adults around 14-16 years of age, due to shorter lifespans and all. Just so you're all aware as that may or may not come into play.)**

 **On to ze hapter!**

 **(…)**

Chapter 14: Fate

Watching over the Ghouls working wade Ishmael bored. Woefully, tearfully, burn-down-a-village-ly BORED! Clenching his fist yet again, the Shade wished that the village that used to be here would have had more people in it. Murdering its citizens and burning it down would have been more fun, then… Now, however, the proud shade was forced to play babysitter to some mindless ghouls as they moved stone to build the fortress for Lord Giratina.

Looking the castle over, Ishmael made note of the tall spires that made up the few completed sections of the main bulwark. Spiky, imposing, and mighty… any who gazed upon this fortress would feel the might of Lord Giratina! Grinning, Ishmael began to imagine how bloody of a battle it would be to see the new incarnations of the Dragons leading their foolish followers here. The screams as men and women died, the shouts of useless defiance, the iron infused smell of blood in the air… Oh, it would be so wonderful!

Content with chuckling to himself, Ishmael continued his assigned task and watched over the Ghouls. Quickly, however, Ishmael found himself bored again. Looking around at the sandy landscape of the Orre Region, home of the Orrian Sultanate, Ishmael noticed some green cactuses that looked… oddly human-like. Knowing them as Cacturnes, Ishmael knew that they too were watching over the ghouls, the Dark Lord's will already seeping into the nearby landscape, commanding anything and everything to obey his command! The Cacturnes would stealthily kill anyone foolish enough to approach… if the ghouls didn't get to it first, of course. Suddenly hearing sandy hoof beats approaching, Ishmael turned to watch Lucifer approach atop his Rapidash made of pure black flames.

"Ishmael, the Dark Lord summons us to his chambers," Lucifer said, slightly annoying Ishmael. Why did this self-absorbed pansy get to hear the news first?! However, Ishmael knew that trying to strike the fool down here and now would be guaranteed suicide, so he merely nodded and fell in behind Ishmael. Channeling the winds, Ishmael sped himself to match the quick pace of the Rapidash and the two Shades covered grounds faster than most people even dreamed of, leaving a massive cloud of sand in their wake. Slowing as they approached the citadel, the two proceeded through the gate that was shaped suspiciously like the gaping maw of a dragon and entered the citadel. Immediately, the two reached some stairs that led downwards with only black light to guide the way.

As the two descended wordlessly down the steps, Ishmael could feel the air grow heavier as they approached their Dark Lord's realm. The light grew more and more faint, and breathing became harder still. Suddenly without warning, the two were on a black void of nothingness. Walking on even "ground", the two proceeded forward until they beheld a figure approaching them, their footsteps echoing in the darkness. As the figure approached, Ishmael narrowed his eyes and flexed his fingers.

Luna, known as the Shade who tried and failed to seduce the Hero Romulus in the Age of Legends, approached with the grace that could make men forget their wedding vows. Silver hair covered half of her face, revealing a single, black-irised eye. The rest of her hair was tied back into a ponytail that went down her back to a rather firm buttock, Ishmael figured, only matched by her… well-endowed chest. Complete with a black silk dress and black shoes, the Shade looked every part the shadowy temptress that she was, and Ishmael cursed himself for feeling a slight urge to ogle her. It was only made worse when Ishmael remembered that the girl was only seventeen: just barely a grown woman!

"Ah, Ishmael and Lucifer," Luna began, her voice as smooth as the silky dress she wore. "Our Dark Master told me you two had already arisen, but seeing you two for myself sets it in stone, I suppose."

"Lady Luna," Lucifer greeted, inclining his head in greeting. Ishmael merely bowed his head, saying nothing. "May I ask just how much our Dark Master has informed you of?"

"Oh, He has told me quite enough," Luna replied, beginning to walk straight past Lucifer until he shot his arm out, a deep frown on his suddenly angry face.

"You'd best mind your betters _child_ ," Lucifer spat in a hostile tone. Ishmael's heart began pumping quickly as he half-expected a fight to break out. However, to his disappointment, Luna merely took a few steps back and curtsied politely.

"Of course; please forgive me Lucifer." After that, the girl politely folded her hands in front of her and gave Lucifer an obviously fake smile. However, likely due to the arrogance of the fool, Lucifer merely gave her a smug smile and bowed his head.

"But of course. I imagine you are as disoriented as Ishmael and I were when we returned to this world, no?" Lucifer asked. Blinking, Luna turned her to face to her right, seemingly seeing something that Ishmael didn't during his brief glimpse into the direction.

"Some things are the same," she said, returning her gaze back to Lucifer. Raising an eyebrow, Lucifer seemed to connect some pieces together.

"Ah, you are sensing the reincarnation of the Dragon of Psion, are you not?" Saying nothing, Luna merely blinked at the man once. His smirk growing wider, Lucifer continued. "Well, girl, I will remind you that your duty is to our Dark Master first and foremost. Furthermore, you have no such energy to go and chase… hm… what was the child's name again?"

"His name is Stephen Ketchum," Ishmael growled, his mind seething with fury as he remembered one of the two brats that humiliated him those few years ago. Oh, how he longed to beat all of the blood out of their useless bodies! But… that would come later, when his master commanded it of him. "And his blood will run in rivers as soon as I get my hands on him!"

"I see…" Luna mumbled, walking past the two, standing on the edge of this plane and the realm of Terralia. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a dark whip of wind sprung forth and smashed into Ishmael, sending him lying and sprawled upon the "ground" that made up Lord Giratina's chamber. "You will do no such thing to my precious Romulus if you value your life, Ishmael!"

"Why you…" Ishmael growled, embracing as much Dark Energy as he could and rising to his feet. Just as he was about to gather a massive flame, a loud roar shook the three to their core.

 **GAWOOOOOOOOOO!**

Dropping to their knees, the three bowed their heads, each suddenly fearing for their lives. Giratina had given strict warnings about infighting amongst his Shades. However, the allure of being Giratina's favored often proved too much, and the attacks instead became more subtle. But this, Ishmael mused, was something else. Luna was always… obsessed with Romulus, to put it lightly. The age difference, as well as the fact that the Dragon had already been married, meant that Luna had been spurned. Evidently, judging from this outburst, she was still the same as always…

After a time, the crushing sensation of Lord Giratina's presence left the three Shades, and they slowly rose to their feet. For a short time, nobody said a thing. The shock of nearly invoking Lord Giratina's wrath was, in a word, terrifying. After a few silent moments, the three Shades seemingly made an agreement, and left the Chamber of Giratina in unison. Once they had climbed the stairs, Luna suddenly embraced her Dark Energy. Channeling earth and wind, she ran over to Ishmael and lifted him into the air by his neck, putting up a Shield and blocking his access to Dark Energy.

Struggling to get any air under the girl's crushing grip, Ishmael made to glare into her eyes in fury. However, upon seeing the dead fish-like look in her eyes, Ishmael got the sudden feeling that any look would likely prove meaningless. She had also, Ishmael noted, used some water to Glamour herself to having the silver eyes she had before joining Master Giratina as a Shade.

"I will give you one warning, Ishmael," Luna said, her voice as empty as her eyes. "If you lay a single finger of my beloved Romulus, I will erase you from this world… understand?" Unable to speak in reply, Ishmael merely glared at the girl until she tightened her grip slightly. Gasping, Ishmael nodded his head as much as the bone-crushing grip would allow, and Luna finally released him to cough and wheeze for air.

"Just who do you think you are?" Ishmael growled, his voice overflowing with unrivaled fury. Turning away, Luna walked a few steps before smiling over her shoulder.

"I'm Master Giratina's Favored." Shocked that this child would dare to use their master's name without permission, both Ishmael and Lucifer awaited Luna's punishment. Yet, nothing came. Exchanging glances, the two Shades both wondered the same thing: was there more to this child than even they knew?!

Furthermore… just how were they supposed to usurp her position as Lord Giratina's favored?

 **(…)**

Under the midday sun, Stephen held the reins of Bucephalus comfortably as they trotted down the path leading back to Lord's Honor. Ash was beside him, on foot, proudly carrying his longbow and wearing his quiver full of arrows. Not long before, the two had been instructed by their serjeant to return to Lord's Honor as someone had apparently come to see the two of them. The day was like many others the sun shone brightly, white clouds gently blew across a bright blue sky, and villagers were hard at work on their own tasks. However, the two of them were getting more familiar with many of the townsfolk, and several greetings had been exchanged as the two left the walls.

"So who do you think came to see us?" Stephen asked, getting a quiet chuckle from Ash.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that," Ash laughed. "What makes you think I know? I'm just as in the dark about this as you are."

"Well… it's someone important if they could just call us away from our training like that," Stephen mused. "So it's someone important, right?"

"True, but it can't exactly be Countess Jenny," Ash replied, holding up a finger. "We'd be going to the castle for that. "But, I can't shake the feeling that I should know who it is that's calling us back to Lord's Honor."

"You have that feeling too?" Stephen gasped, looking at Ash with wide eyes. "I've been getting that sense of… erm… what is it called when you swear you've seen something before?"

"Déjà vu."

"Right! That!" Stephen half-shouted, pointing at Ash excitedly. "But we'll see who it was once we crest this next hill, won't we?" Looking forward, Stephen was grateful for the extra height Bucephalus offered, as it means he got to see who the strange guest was first. However, as soon as he crested the hill, the sight of the red-cloaked man in full plate armor made Stephen sharply recall the events of the last year. About a week before Cynthia and Ericka left to become Aura Guardians, Stephen had been granted Bucephalus by Sir Bruno, a knight of the Order of Moltres, under the condition that he would become a squire the following year.

"Ah, it's that knight, Sir Bruno. I remember now," Ash calmly stated, standing just ahead of Stephen to see over the hill. Blinking, Stephen was once again shocked at how Ash's Focus seemed to differ from his own lately. Ash could see much farther than Stephen himself could, but Stephen's made him see things in slow motion, making fighting in melee combat much easier. The two were developing their talents, as the serjeant would always say…

"He's here to take me to be a squire then…" Stephen said, his voice both excited and sad. Hearing Ash snort beside him, Stephen looked down to his brother.

"Well go on, don't keep a knight waiting," Ash said, gesturing towards the waiting knight. "I'll catch up." Hesitating for a moment, Stephen soon grinned as the prospect of becoming a famous knight overwhelmed everything else. Kicking Bucephalus into a swift gallop, Stephen rode ahead of Ash. Feeling the wind blow past his face, Stephen wondered just what was going to happen. Unable to separate one question from the other, Stephen merely grinned like an idiot while he rode, eventually stopping before Sir Bruno.

"Good to see you again, boy," The man said, his voice as strong as the steel armor he wore. Looking Stephen up and down, the man gave a slight nod in approval. "I see you've been training yourself quite thoroughly."

"Yes, sir!" Stephen replied with a proud grin. "Diligence is a virtue, after all!"

"Quite…" Sir Bruno replied dismissively. Then, leaning forward a bit, he spoke again. "Are you all set to leave, lad?"

"I…" Stephen hesitated. "I'll have to pack my things, sir."

"I mean mentally, boy," the knight corrected. "You likely won't ever be coming back to this place after we leave. Training for knighthood demands your attention at all hours, so you'll have no time to come visit old friends." Blinking, Stephen looked down for a moment before he replied.

"I'm ready, sir!"

"Good," Sir Bruno said with a smile. "Then get your gear, say your goodbyes, and meet and your brother back here."

"What do you need Ash for, sir?" Stephen asked, just about to kick Bucephalus into motion before he stopped himself. "Is he going to be knighted as well?"

"I have orders from a higher power that we're bringing him along," the knight replied, giving Stephen a wave. "Now get a move on, lad! We're wasting daylight."

"Yes, sir!" Stephen barked, now kicking Bucephalus into action. Dismounting after a short ride, Stephen opened the doors of his living quarters to find all of his friends gathered there, as if waiting for him.

"Hello, Stephen," Father Gregory greeted, taking a few steps forward. He was holding onto a decently sized pack, likely containing Stephen's things, and a waterskin.

"Father?" Stephen asked. "Why are you all gathered here?"

"That knight told us all that it was now time for you to become a squire," Father Geoffrey said, walking to stand beside Father Gregory. "And we're here to say our farewells."

"I see…" Stephen mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. He hadn't really acknowledged it by now, but he was now starting to feel the sore pangs of leaving one's friends behind. His vision blurred for a moment as tears suddenly rushed to them, but Stephen forced them away by blinking. A squire didn't cry, after all!

"Mein freund…" Felix began, stepping to stand just in front of Stephen. Suddenly, the avatar rushed forwards and wrapped Stephen into a surprisingly tight embrace, which the squire-to-be returned. "I will miss having you around…"

"I'll miss you too, Felix," Stephen replied, a slight crack in his voice betraying his efforts to appear composed. Pulling back slightly, Felix instead flashed Stephen a wide, toothy grin.

"You make sure to become the best knight, ja? That way I can brag to everyone how Sir Stephen the Brave ist mein freund!" Unable to help himself, Stephen burst out laughing, his lingering sadness driven from his mind.

"It's a promise!" Nodding in satisfaction, Felix stepped back so that everyone else present could take their time saying their farewells. For the most part, everyone just reminded Stephen to take care of himself, to try and stay out of danger, to wash his clothing, and other such warnings. Will even mentioned that he'd come and sneak Stephen away if knighthood became too much for him, which Stephen politely refused… while wondering just how serious Will actually was being. Lastly, Father Gregory presented Stephen with another small bag, stating that it was for Ash and contained his belongings.

"Sir Bruno told me he needed Ash for something," Stephen mumbled, now holding onto both bags. "But I don't think Ash wants to be a knight."

"He will find his way," Father Gregory replied. "Ash is a very self-reliant young man, and I have little doubt that the gods have a plan for him." Smiling, Stephen nodded.

"You're right!" Then, as if suddenly remembering that he had a knight waiting for him, Stephen turned to face the door. Just before he exited, Stephen looked over his shoulder and grinned, feeling not a single hint of regret. "Goodbye, everyone! I'll come and visit as soon as I can, alright?"

"Goodbye, Stephen!"

"Farewell!"

"Take care!"

"Auf wiedersehen!"

The well wished of his friends echoing in his heart, Stephen opened the doors of the place he had come to call home, ready to leave and face the next part of his life and all the challenges that came with it

Whatever they may be…

 **(…)**

Watching his brother ride ahead, Ash couldn't help but smile. Stephen always one to rush headfirst into things like this, and becoming was no different apparently.

" _I bet he'll even get a grand goodbye from everyone at the Orphanage,"_ Ash mused, thinking it was fitting. Ash was fine without it. Goodbyes just made it harder to leave, as far as Ash was concerned. The thought made him briefly remember Cynthia's own departure a mere year ago and, for a brief second, felt his heart ache with longing. However, the thought was quickly pushed aside when Ash then saw Stephen ride Bucephalus into the orphanage. _"No doubt to go receive his grand departure,"_ Ash thought with a snort.

After a short time, Ash finally got within speaking distance of the knight, Sir Bruno. Judging from the intent look in the man's eyes, Ash guessed that the knight had business with him. However, Ash was content to wait until the knight decided to get to it himself. Finally beside the gate, Ash took his bow and quiver off of his shoulders and set them down. No sooner had he done this, the knight finally spoke.

"Boy. You are Ash Ketchum, correct?"

" _Didn't take long for you to get to the point,"_ Ash thought, wondering if all knights were as blunt as this one. "Yes sir, that's me," Ash replied, turning to properly face the man. Reaching into his saddle bag, the knight produced a piece of parchment, sealed with a stamp of black wax.

"I have a letter for you; your eyes only." Holding the letter out, Sir Bruno simply looked at Ash, his eyes as hard as stone. Ash tilted his head for a moment, trying to see if he could get anything from the man's expression. However, aside from the earlier glimpse of intent, the man gave nothing away. In fact, if Ash had to guess, it was almost as if the man was expecting Ash to read his actions. However, that could just be Ash being paranoid.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu squeaked, poking his head out of the pocket Ash had sewn onto his chest. Upon seeing the little mouse, the knight's face furrowed into a scowl.

"You keep a rodent in your pocket?"

"He's not a RODENT!" Ash snapped back, letting his emotions get more of a hold on him than he meant. After a very brief stare down, the two both composed themselves as Ash took the letter from the knight, breaking the wax seal and reading the message.

 _Ash Ketchum,_

 _We have been watching you. Your survival of the Pallet Village disaster has impressed us, as had your performance in the king's retinue. We have purchased a Ponyta for your use in Vermillion City. It is black with blue flames. Show the seal on this letter to the stable master and they will know you for who you are. As for the mount… name it as you please. You are to accompany Sir Bruno as he takes your brother to Celadon City. Don't bother looking for us, as we will find you in due time._

At the bottom of the letter was an image of a leaf- an oak leaf if Ash properly recognized it. However, that piece of confusion aside, Ash was filled with dozens upon dozens of questions. Who sent this letter? Why had they bought him a Ponyta? Why did he have to go with Sir Bruno to Kanto's capital? When and where would they "find him"? Looking up at Sir Bruno, Ash got about the answer he expected.

"Don't look at me, lad. I have no idea who sent that letter either." Frowning, Ash scanned the letter over again. It was at this time that Stephen, having apparently finished his goodbye, walked out through the orphanage's gate with two bags in tow. Bucephalus, loyal as ever, was walking right beside him without needing to be led.

"I'm back, Sir Bruno," he said, setting down the packs he had been carrying. Raising an eyebrow, Ash noticed that his own belongings were among the items Stephen had brought. However, Sir Bruno had clearly stated that the letter was for his eyes only, and Ash doubted the knight's hands were delicate enough to reseal the wax on the letter without damaging it. Therefore, Ash concluded that Sir Bruno was lying when he said he didn't know who had sent the letter. As for why: Ash had no clue. Keeping the information to himself, Ash merely watched events as they unfolded.

"Good. Then mount up and get ready for a ride," Sir Bruno said. "We have a few things to pick up in Vermillion before we leave."

"Yes, sir!" Stephen replied, grabbing a bag and mounting Bucephalus. Then, Stephen looked at Ash and frowned. "Did you wanna ride along, Ash? You must tired after—"

"I'm fine," Ash interrupted with a dismissive wave. He then flashed Stephen one of his rare grins, a sure sign he was being witty. "The others would never let me hear the end of it if they found out I was tired from a little stroll."

"HA!" Stephen barked. "True enough."

"Then enough with the chatter," Sir Bruno said, turning his Rapidash towards Vermillion City. "We're burning daylight so let's get a move-on!"

"Yes, sir!" Ash and Stephen replied in unison, following Sir Bruno back towards Vermillion.

 **(…)**

Standing within the Golden Shoe stable, Ash looked over the mount that had apparently been purchased for him, finally understanding why the stable-master had become visibly nervous when Ash had shown him the letter's wax seal. The Ponyta, despite being smaller than a Rapidash that most knights used, was very… menacing, in a sense.

To an untrained eye, the Ponyta would likely look as calm as any other. It had a black coat with blue flames, as the letter had described. However, Ash could somehow sense that this particular Ponyta had been trained. The shine of attention in its eyes, the way it watched Ash as he inspected it, as well as its willingness to be inspected, and the way its muscles always had slight tension in them, as if ready to attack at any moment.

" _This Ponyta has been trained to kill,"_ Ash mused, looking into the mount's eyes. It stared back, completely composed, as if sizing Ash up the very same way he was sizing it up. Well, "it" wasn't really the right term. This Ponyta was a mare, and she would be addressed as such. Showing no sign of weakness, Ash reached up and patted the Ponyta's nose, which she accepted without complaint.

"How's the horse, Ash?" Stephen called, having been instructed to wait at the stable's entrance alongside Sir Bruno. Apparently, only Ash was to have first look at the mount.

"I've never seen a better Ponyta in my life!" Ash called back, meaning every word. This Ponyta looked to have good strength, endurance, speed, AND temperament. Honestly, he likely would never find a better mount even if he tried. And it had been bought for him, no less! Having already paid for the horse, Ash needed merely mount the Ponyta and ride out with the others. However, tradition called for naming the horse before mounting it for the first time.

"What would be a good name for you?" Ash mused, stroking the Ponyta's muzzle. At first, Ash thought of calling her Shadow, but quickly thought better. Such a cliché name wouldn't do for a beast this noble. Perhaps a name like Midnight would do? However, as the very name came to Ash's mind he immediately thought of the perfect fit for such a mount. "Silence… that's what I'll call you." And for the first time, Silence whinnied and tossed her head, voicing her approval. Mounting Silence, Ash rode out to meet the two knights waiting for him

 **(…)**

As her awareness crept back into her body, Anabel felt surprisingly warm, comfortable, and safe. However, everything about all of those emotions felt so foreign to her that, suddenly, panic surged through her body like a mighty river. Opening her eyes and throwing off the blanket that covered her, Anabel looked about in a panic. It looked like she was in… a bedroom? There were cabinets, a small wash-basin, and a shelf for storing what looked like a bow and some arrows. However, upon looking down, Anabel let out a shriek and covered herself, for she had no clothing on.

" _H-how did I get here?"_ Anabel wondered, flicking her ears about to see if she could detect any sound. It sounded like someone was doing work of some sort outside, but Anabel had no idea what it could be. Scanning the room again, Anabel noticed that there was a neatly folded dress beside the bed. It was fairly plain, as far as appearances went. But the sky-blue dress looked to be made of more material than most of Anabel's outfits had ever been, so she happily put it on as well as the undergarments provided. Feeling some calm return to her once she was fully clothed, Anabel decided to investigate the house. However, right as she opened the door to her room, Anabel heard a door open from downstairs.

"Darlin'! I'm back from the barn!" a man's voice called.

"Now you hush your mouth!" a woman's voice snapped back, yelling yet showing some signs of trying to remain quiet. "Someone's still a-sleepin' in this house!"

"Oh, well shuck my corn!" the man cursed, immediately dropping his voice. "I'll go see if'n the little missy is awake."

"Not with those muddy boots you won't!" the woman's voice retorted. "And you just came in from the field. You take a seat and I'll go check on the little dear is awake."

"D'aw shucks, pumpkin. You spoil me, you hear?" the man said. The sound of a kiss could be heard, immediately followed by a pair of footsteps coming up the stairs. Panicking, Anabel looked about for somewhere to hide. But, before she could decide on anything, the owner of the womanly voice appeared at the top of the stairs. The woman was dressed in a simple woolen dress and had her short brown hair tied back into a bun.

"Well, my stars!" she exclaimed. "It seems the little missy is already awake!"

"U-uh…" Anabel stuttered. "Where… am I?"

"Poor dear," the woman said consolingly. "Can't remember a thing, can you? I'm not surprised, though. Why, my dear William and I found you passed out on the road to Celadon City dressed in little more than rags! You had a mighty high fever too, and you're lucky we had a Water Mage in town else you might not have made it."

"A Water Mage?" Anabel asked, not understanding the concept.

"Aye, the best doctors in the whole kingdom, they are!" the woman revealed, holding up a finger. "Ain't no ailment that a Water Mage can't cure! 'Course… they usually charge a hefty penny to do it, mind you."

"Oh no," Anabel whispered, immediately putting some pieces together. These people had spent a lot of money to have her healed, and now she was in their debt! Her ears drooping, Anabel could already feel the familiar feeling of a slave collar being placed around her neck. "How long do I have to stay until I've paid you back?" she asked, her voice forlorn.

"Why you don't owe us a penny, dearie!" the woman replied, shocking Anabel back to reality. Se was free to go, then?!

"But… didn't you just say that—"

"Water Magi don't charge to help cure children, dearie," the woman revealed, smiling broadly. However, her face then became puzzled. "Didn't your ma and pa teach you that?"

"W-well… uhm…" Anabel stuttered, fidgeting in place. Looking down, she decided that these people, having saved her life, deserved what little Anabel had: honesty. "I'm actually from Hoenn, ma'am." Upon this revelation, the woman's face went wide with shock.

"Oh… dear. You're an escaped slave, aren't you?" Feeling her ears droop further, Anabel said nothing and looked down in shame. After a short pause, she then felt herself bound into a tight hug by the farmer woman. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about a thing, dearie! Ain't nobody here that doesn't know what they do to avatars like yourself in Hoenn." Slowly, the woman looked Anabel in the eyes. "You're safe here, dearie. I promise." Unable to believe it, Anabel felt her eyes well up with tears.

All of the hard labor she had gone through, the many knights of going to bed hungry, the fear of death always on the horizon… She had stolen from more people than she cared to admit, and been caught by many more. Few of them cared for her plight. But now… all of it was over. Clinging to the woman, Anabel wept tears of joy, relief, and exhaustion. Finally… she was safe.

 **(…)**

Slowly climbing the stairs before him, Stephen couldn't help but feel amazed that he had somehow forgotten about the place around him. Every surface was deep black, only distinguishable by a thin white line that separated the floor from the walls. Violet flames ignited themselves every few steps, providing a light of sorts for Stephen to advance higher, his steps echoing throughout the blackness. Eventually, he reached the top of the steps into a familiar hallway that had a giant door at the far end that looked much like a cathedral's entrance. Across from him, Stephen saw the entrance to another stairway.

"Ash?" Stephen called, raising a hand to his mouth to amplify his voice.

"I'm here!" Ash called back, his voice closer than Stephen thought it would be. Right on cue, blue flames ignited near the top of Ash's stairway and Stephen felt slightly relieved to have his brother here with him.

"You remember this place too?" Ash asked once the two were within speaking distance, standing in the hallway before proceeding towards the door.

"Yeah, completely," Stephen replied in a slightly awed voice. "We went through that door and received a… what's the word?"

"A prophesy," Ash said, gesturing towards the door with a hand. "They told us something along the lines of 'learning of the seven', and that we were the Dragons… possibly."

"That's… a lot to take in," Stephen said, holding his hands before him. "And yet, I feel surprisingly calm about it. Why is that?"

" _This isn't my first time here, kid,"_ A regal voice said, causing Stephen to jump.

"Who's there?" Stephen asked, not meaning to ask it aloud. Suddenly, Stephen noticed that his chest was glowing with a bright purple aura, mimicking the blue aura that Ash's chest now glowed in! slowly, the two head sized orbs of light hovered out from the two, hovering between them in their dazzling wonder.

"Who are you?" Ash asked, tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes.

" _I am the essence of the one you know as Sir Aaron,"_ the blue ball said, glowing brighter as it spoke. Its voice was, for lack of a better word, commanding. It was calm, yet powerful… gentle, yet powerful.

" _And I am Romulus, the previous Dragon of Psion!"_ the purple ball added. Like the blue orb, this light's voice was wise, yet slightly gruffer. It reminded Stephen of Sir Bruno, in a way.

"Why are you here?" Stephen asked. "And, why were you two… erm… in our bodies?"

" _Is it not obvious?"_ the blue ball asked.

" _It is now confirmed, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you two are our next incarnations,"_ the purple ball explained. Then, it hovered right into Stephen's face. _"You are to be the next Dragon of Psion."_

"Me?" Stephen asked, suddenly feeling very stupid for it. It wasn't like there was anyone else around. "But… what does that mean for me?"

" _It means you two are Fate's greatest Heroes, destined to be born time and again to combat those that would disturb the balance,"_ the blue ball explained, hovering around as if gesturing to something. _"As such, your lives will be far from what you would call… normal. Your lives will have many challenges that would halt anyone else."_

" _That is why you have your stories of Heroes claiming to have knowledge of the past,"_ the purple ball explained. _"We ARE within you, and can offer as much aid as your abilities allow."_

"Like the lightning!" Ash exclaimed, understanding in his eyes.

"And my punch back then!" Stephen followed, suddenly understanding.

" _As well as our cleansing of the Dark One's corruption on you both,"_ the blue ball exclaimed, making both Stephen and Ash look at one another.

"That's why we kept fighting as we arrived at Lord's Honor then, isn't it?" Stephen asked.

"It would appear so," Ash asked. Then, he pursed his lips as if in thought. "So tell me. Why are we able to accept what you both say without so much as a complaint? Most people would likely not believe you, or even go mad after being told that they're destined to be the Dragons. And yet, as you can see, my brother and I are just fine.

" _Your incarnation's wit is most fitting, Aaron,"_ the purple ball said, getting a proud grunt from the blue orb.

" _That, Ash, comes from the place we currently reside. It is known as the Chamber of Fate and, within its walls, one can accept the truth without their emotions getting in the way."_

" _However,"_ the Romulus' orb said. _"It is also this same reason that you never recall your time here when not in its walls. Strange powers are at work here, that nobody has ever been able to understand."_

" _Just know this,"_ Sir Aaron's orb began. _"The Seers never lie, and they CAN see what lies ahead of you, but only so far."_

"I see…" Ash mumbled. Nodding, Stephen showed his understanding. It made sense enough, after all. Unable to help himself, Stephen suddenly grinned at how unlike his usual self he felt right now.

"Speaking of the Seers," he began. "Should we go see them? I doubt they get impatient, but I don't much like the idea of finding out."

" _HAR!"_ Romulus's orb laughed. _"Lead the way, partner."_ Nodding, Stephen lead Ash, and the manifestations of two of history's greatest towards the giant door, pushing it open with surprisingly little effort. The chamber beyond the door was dark until everyone stepped inside. One by one, blue and purple braziers ignited themselves, revealing the Seers motionless as ever. They truly looked mysterious, Stephen thought, with their eyes hidden beneath hoods and their mouth hidden beneath great beards. However, the Great Seer straight ahead, whose eyes shone both blue and purple, truly caught his attention.

 **You are welcome in our hall, Dragons.**

The voice, as Stephen remembered it, was full of understanding, wisdom, and power.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," Stephen said, feeling surprisingly cheeky. To his amazement, Stephen thought he saw the hint of a smile on the Great Seer's face, hidden beneath a beard as it was.

 **Your latest incarnation is most polite, Romulus. You could learn something from him.**

" _Humpf,"_ Romulus' orb said, somehow managing to seem annoyed.

"What does your sight tell you, Seers?" Ash asked, taking a step forward towards the great dais before the Great Seer. "Why have we been summoned here again?"

 **Your Fates have been revealed further. We would speak to you.**

"May I ask why?" Stephen asked. "You told us yourself that we don't remember anything you tell us after leaving. So why go through all the trouble?"

 **Your waking will remember not. However, the mind that sleeps will recall.**

"Sleeping mind?" Ash whispered, looking at Stephen with confusion. "What do they mean by that?"

" _They mean that I will remember this, as I am not truly alive, nor am I dead in my current state,"_ Sir Aaron's light revealed.

"What would you have us know, then?" Stephen asked.

 **Two paths lie ahead: that of the warrior, and that of the shadow. The warrior shall leave the old behind, replacing it with the new, and an unbreakable bond will be formed. Thrice shall the warrior be wed, and thrice shall the shadow.**

"Three times!?" Stephen asked, his voice barely audible in his shock. Beside him, Stephen could hear Romulus' light chuckle.

" _Sounds like you're in for a rough ride, kid."_

"Oh boy…" Ash muttered, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head slowly.

 **The warrior will first wed one who can read the wind. After, the warrior will wed one of the blood. Finally, the warrior will marry under a crown of snow.**

"That… didn't tell me very much," Stephen mumbled.

" _The Seers have always been cryptic,"_ Sir Aaron's orb said.

 **The shadow shall wed shadow in a deadly union. Climbing an unscalable tower shall the shadow again be wed. Finally, the shadow shall marry under a crown of snow.**

"Wait," Ash said, "That sounds exactly like what they told Stephen. What sense does that make?"

" _None, most likely,"_ Sir Aaron's light explained. _"However, it is completely true."_

 **The Dragons will quench fire, earning an earnest ally. Lastly, the Masters will die.**

"Die?" Stephen asked. "Who are the masters?"

"I don't know…" Ash mused. "But it seems like they'll die regardless."

" _All things come to an end, after all,"_ Romulus orb said, obviously speaking from experience.

 **The light fades when the Dragons awaken, and we see no more.**

"Awaken?" Ash asked.

" _You'll finally be able to use more of your strength,"_ Sir Aaron's light explained.

" _Alas, it seems some time off, yet. No matter the philanderer you may or may not be, I cannot see either of you marrying three times in a short span,"_ Romulus' orb said.

"I see…" Ash said with a nod. "Still… not a lot of that made sense to me. But, I suppose, it'll become clear to us what the prophesy means once we come back here again… whenever that is."

"That sounds likely," Stephen replied with a nod. Turning to look at the Great Seer, Stephen bowed. "I thank you for your wisdom, Seers. I can only hope to put it to use.

 **Fate rides upon your shoulders, Dragon. You will not fail.**

"I hope they're right…" Ash said, his voice sounding distant. Looking to his side, Stephen noticed everything becoming blurry.

"Ash!" he called, to no avail. His body became heavy, his vision clouded, and his thoughts slowly. He was waking up… which meant he would forget everything he had just heard.

" _Don't worry about it, partner,"_ Romulus' voice said as Stephen's senses began to leave him. _"I'm right here if you need me."_

" _I just hope I don't…"_ Stephen thought, wondering just what lay in store for him once he awoke.

And then his eyes opened.

 **(…)**

 **And that's a wrap on chapter 14! What'd you all think? Worth the wait?**

' **Cuz gosh, I hope so. I really AM sorry for this taking so long. Life changed for me, and I took a while to adjust to it.**

 **If you like what you've read so far, gimme a hand by liking, favoriting, and leaving a review for me to read! Nothing motivates me more than talking to you guys! And, I always reply to reviews, so you're sure to hear back from me!**

 **Come back next time for the next thrilling chapter of A Tale of Two Dragons! Later, folks!**


	15. Chapter 15: Bidding Farewell

**Bidding Farewell**

Hello everyone, it's been a while huh? For those of you that have probably been making guesses for these past 3 months… I'm not dead. Despite going through the most severe depression I've ever experienced, I've happily recove. However, during that time, I've had to examining several parts of my life that have changed due to circumstances, interests, and other reasons. Sadly, this means that I will be unable to continue writing this story due to lack of time and interest. I offer my sincerest apologies to those of you who liked this work. While being unable to complete this story, I find myself in a new position.

Throughout my time here on fanfiction, I have seen a wide variety of stories being published… good and bad. For the most part, people stick to taking the people from the anime/manga and only adjusting their personality partly, usually involving a ship of some sort. Some people instead choose to throw away the mold and write the characters as they like. Stories range from lovey-dovey tales to… smut. While everyone is, of course, free to write what they wish, I personally saw the value of the mindless smut stories. But, I digress.

I have also met many people on this site, a few of them even becoming friends over the years. Writers vary in many forms, but I find that you can usually narrow them down to one of two types. They either write to get popular, or they write because they love writing. If you enjoy writing and find the thought of other people getting into the tales you craft, then I heartily applaud your efforts. However, I would advise people to avoid becoming the first type of writer that I mentioned. If you merely write to be popular, your work will suffer. It's actually pretty damn easy to be popular… just write a ship story about the most popular pair and boom… good to go. Have decent grammar, of course.

Finally, for those of you wondering what will happen to my page here on the site, I am actually pleased to tell you that I am not fully retiring. A good friend of mine, Hironinja (who I met on this site, believe it or not), and I are going to co-write a story of his that takes place in the RWBY world due to him having similar circumstances to my own. (lack of time leading to lack of motivation) For those of you that aren't fans of RWBY, I thank you for following me thus far, and wish you the best. For those of you that ARE planning on following this, then I heartily welcome you to follow the adventures of my OC, Romulus Lycanus. We're still working on some details for the story, but it's quickly becoming easier to write as we can bounce ideas off of one-another and even joke around, keeping morale high.

And so, I bid you all farewell until we meet again.

I'm Flamewing98… signing off.


End file.
